Irreversiblemente enamorado
by Kamikaze Chisaki
Summary: Que te gusta; peliroja, rubia, o no, que tal castaña?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes, no me pertenecen, la historia es toda salida de mi cabezota loca.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**IRREVERSIBLEMENTE ENAMORADO**

CAPITULO 1

Pelirroja, Rubia… Castaña?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_El enemigo del amor?... no es el odio, solo es el miedo._

_Anthony de Mello_

_-Damas y caballeros, les informamos que faltan escasos veinte minutos para llegar a la Terminal. Les recomendamos, vayan arreglando el camarote y formen fila. Sus maletas se entregarán en cuanto entren a la estación. Gracias por viajar con nosotros._

La voz de la chica se acallo en cuanto terminó de decir lo anterior, y yo miré atenta hacia la bocina que estaba en una esquina dentro de mi camarote.

-Largo viaje, no crees?

Me volví rápidamente, y le regalé una sonrisa a la señora con la que había compartido las seis horas de viaje… y es que Osaka y Tokio no estaban tan cerca como parecía en un mapa.

La mujer, de unos cuarenta años de edad, se levantó con trabajo del asiento y comenzó a sacar unas maletas de mano del maletero por encima del asiento. Su vestido de frutas tropicales ondeó cuando entró una suave brisa por la ventana abierta del camarote.

-No me sorprendería, el amanecer con tortícolis el día de mañana.- agregó ella, mientras me daba la espalda y sacaba su billetera de la maleta, con bastante cuidado.

Me quedé un rato pensativa… los asientos eran bastante agradables a mi punto de vista. Bueno, al menos había podido dormir cómodamente, tres de las seis horas pasadas.

Supuse que tal vez ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir en camas más… bueno, suaves??... pero siendo yo… la verdad es que mi cama anterior era una roca. Así que el sillón en el que mi trasero reposaba en esos momentos, me parecía de lo más cómodo del mundo. Pero sopesé mis opciones y me di cuenta de que no podía permanecer más tiempo allí… por mucho que lo quisiera.

Así que siguiendo el ejemplo de la mujer rechoncha frente a mi, me levanté y saqué la única y diminuta maleta de mano que había decidido llevar en el maletero.

-Tienes familia aquí?- escuché que preguntó la voz grave de mi acompañante.

-Eh?.. ahm… no, en realidad solo vive una vieja amiga de instituto aquí.

-Oh… ya veo, y por cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte?

Esa pregunta me dejó muda por unos segundos…

Cuanto tiempo pensaba quedarme en Tokio?... esa era una pregunta difícil de responder.

-No lo sé… aún. Supongo que el tiempo que sea necesario.- susurré, llevando la maletita al suelo y sentándome de nuevo en el sillón, solo para esperar que ella terminara de arreglar sus cosas y pudiéramos salir de allí… sin más interrogatorios de por medio.

No es que me molestase… mucho, supongo que solo quería hacer amago de conversación… pero estaba algo nerviosa…

-Usted tiene familia aquí?- la verdad es que no quería ser descortés, así que tenía que decir algo. Tal vez desviáramos un poco el tema, de mi persona.

La mujer pareció alegrarse cuando fui yo quien preguntó ahora.

-Ay!! Si!, mis sobrinos viven aquí!... son un amor, son los hijos de mi hermana, aunque en realidad no puedo decir lo mismo de su padre.- agregó con disgustó.- siempre ha de estar grillando con mi hermana… pero de veras que esos dos parecen guerrilleros más que esposos.

-Ah…

-Pero mi madre se lo advirtió, y ella fue la que al final salió perdiendo por no haberle hecho caso… y es que mi hermana va contraria a todo…

-Oh…

-Verás… el primer hijo, no es hijo de su esposo… ella terminó embarazándose antes de terminar la universidad, de un chico sumamente apuesto, pero de carácter… buf, tenía un genio de lo peor.

-Vaya.- hice un gesto de severo desagrado, cuando mencionó aquello

-Así que nunca te fíes de los guapos querida, recuerda mi consejo.

Asentí, tratando de evitar que la risa saliera de mi boca, fue bastante difícil contenerla, pero al fin logré calmarme.

-Creo que es mejor que salgamos, antes de que vengan a sacarnos del camarote.- consiguió decir con una sonrisa.

Y yo asentí, para luego seguirla.

Estábamos en el primer camarote así que fue fácil encontrar al guardia al principio del pasillo, quien nos dio el boleto para poder sacar las maletas.

-Gracias.- dije con una leve sonrisa al muchacho que me dio la mía. La señora del vestido de frutas me siguió hasta la Terminal cargando más maletas que manos tenía.

-Mi hermana vendrá a recogerme al otro lado.- me dijo acerándose a mi, y yo asentí con una sonrisa.

-Yo aquí me quedo.

-Fue un placer. Soy Nami.

-Sakura.- dije, presionando mi mano contra la de ella.- espero que te diviertas con tus sobrinos.

-Muchas gracias Sakura. Espero que también te vaya bien. Adiós.

Me despedí agitando la mano en el aire y luego me volví a la puerta, tratando de acomodar mejor la maleta en el suelo, para evitar que se cayera al suelo.

Y después… miré a todas partes.

Era mi primera vez en una ciudad tan grande como lo era Tokio. Me sorprendí de que en realidad hubiera tan poca gente en la Terminal.

Me abaniqué mientras me sentía morir de calor… si, también el clima era completamente diferente. En Osaka nunca hacía tanto calor, pues estaba al norte del país, y yo había pasado por alto ese pequeño dato… me hubiera quitado el jersey amarillo… pero no traía nada debajo de la tela gruesa.

Mamá me había regalado ese jersey…

Dios… Touya iba a matarme.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello suelto y traté de pensar en el lado positivo de la situación.

Y estuve tratando de pensar en el lado positivo casi cinco minutos… pero nada llegó a mi cabeza.

Y es que en serio que Touya iba a terminar colgándome de la ventana de nuestro departamento.

Y yo no podía culparlo, cuando prácticamente había desaparecido sin avisarle a donde iba.

Touya es mi hermano. Es solo cuatro años mayor que yo… pero parece veinte años mayor que yo… con ese carácter que tiene y que solo su mejor amigo puede conseguir, sino cambiar, mantenerlo a límite.

Y desde hacía tres años, que habíamos empezado a vivir juntos. Nuestros padres habían decidido permanecer en Tomoeda, nuestra cuidad natal, a no más de una hora de Osaka.

Y esos tres años estuvieron bastante bien. Hasta que yo decidí que necesitaba un descanso… y sabiendo de antemano que Touya no iba a dejarme salir de la cuidad ni aunque se le fuera la vida en ello para detenerme… tuve que irme sin avisarle.

El hecho, de que en realidad yo fuera mucho más que mayor de edad, a mis veintitrés años, la verdad no había servido mucho contra mi eterno protector.

Por supuesto que pensaba hablarle y decirle que estaba bien en cuanto llegara a la casa de mi amiga… pero no pensaba decirle donde estaba por un tiempo. De lo contrario, saldría por mi para regresarme a casa, sin que yo pudiese discutir demasiado.

Ese, en específico era mi problema, y Touya no sabía escuchar.

Suspiré y me apoyé en un pilar cercano a mi lugar.

Y es que en serio que tenía que desaparecer de allí… las cosas no me habían salido muy bien en los últimos meses. Me habían despedido de mi trabajo, por que mi jefe había intentado propasarse, así que yo le había soltado una gran y fuerte bofetada. Me habían robado el auto y me había arrollado un ciclista… mi rodilla aún estaba sentida por el golpe, incluso después de los dos meses de rehabilitación… y a mis veintitrés años!!, como era eso posible?

No quise en verdad, arriesgarme de nuevo… para mi ya iba siendo hora de irme de allí…

Así que decidí irme del lugar.

Y mi única salvación estaba ya a unos pasos de mi.

-Sakura!!

La muchacha de cabellos oscuros se acercaba corriendo a mi con una sonrisa.

Sentí una alegría inmensa, cuando la vi. Y es que hacía años que no nos habíamos visto.

-Tommy!!

Nos fundimos en un gran abrazo y yo la apreté contra mí con fuerza.

-Disculpa por llegar tarde… tenías ya mucho rato esperando?- preguntó con media sonrisa.

-No… solo hace unos minutos que llegué.

-Menos mal. Que tal te fue en el camino?- preguntó ella tomando la maleta, para ayudarme.

Y yo procedí a contarle absolutamente todo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Pero… es que cómo puedes fiarte de algo como eso??-solté después de unos segundos de haber escuchado el estúpido comentario anterior.

No pude contener la furia que me invadió al verla salir por la puerta, hacía solo cinco minutos, con su caminar petulante.

El ruido de la silla giratoria, al mi acompañante, sentarse en ella, me sacó aún más de mis casillas… como había sucedido algo así??

-Es el destino… es que no lo ves?- me contestó con ojos soñadores.

-Que destino… por el amor de Dios… sabes perfectamente, qué es, lo que quiere hacer!

-Me ama… y eso es suficiente para mi.- contestó con voz grave, pasándose la mano por el cabello despeinado.

Apoyé las manos contra el escritorio de caoba y respiré rápidamente.

-Es un disparate… ni siquiera se conocen bien.

-Y que con eso?...

-Y que con eso?!... que planeas casarte en muy poco tiempo!... Maldición!, por que nunca puedo tratar contigo… siempre eres tan difícil.- murmuré.

-No puedes decir ni hacer nada, para cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas Shaoran. Yo ya estoy decidido.

-Pero… es que en serio te das cuenta de lo que vas a hacer?... es un suicidio!

-No lo es… y no te permito que le llames así a mi relación.

-A que relación te refieres!!... a penas y se conocen hace medio mes!

Y es que como hermano mayor era mi deber advertirle... incluso cuando el parecía tan reacio a entender la situación.

-Por favor… por favor Ryu… solo considéralo de nuevo…

-No tengo nada que considerar Shaoran… y si no puedes entender mi amor por ella… entonces no quiero hablar más al respecto.

La furia resurgió en mi pecho.

Y es que iba a matar a la chica a la que se le había ocurrido "adivinarle el futuro" a mi querido hermano.

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo…

-Sé perfectamente lo que hago… sabes que es lo que sucede Shaoran?- preguntó segundos después, levantándose de la silla con fuerza y rapidez…

-Que?... que es lo que pasa?

-Que estás celoso!!... estás celoso, porque tú no tienes una relación tan agradable como la mía Shaoran… y posiblemente nunca se te dé.

Apreté los labios y fruncí el ceño con fuerza, mientras dejaba caer todo mi peso en las manos apoyadas, aún en el escritorio.

-Por favor!, no me vengas con esas estupideces!... no podría estar celoso, cuando tienes a una zorra por prometida!

No me arrepentí, ni siquiera al momento en que sentí chocar su mano un poco más pequeña que la mía, justo en mi mentón… con una fuerza indescriptible.

Era gracioso como la situación comenzaba a volverse esporádicamente ruda.

Sentí el lugar golpeado arder como un infiernillo e hice gesto de desagrado, mientras me llevaba una mano al rostro.

-No… te… atrevas, nunca a llamarla así!

-Vas a arruinarlo todo!!... TODO… sabes perfectamente bien que ella no se bastará con ser tu esposa… y echarás todo a perder por tu estúpida obsesión con esa chica!

-No sabes de lo que hablas… no la conoces Shaoran.

Y eso era lo que él… ingenuamente creía… que yo no conocía a Mizuki…

Pero…conocerla?

Eso era poco. Yo mismo había mantenido una relación con la muchacha, hacía tres años…

La afamada muchachita, hija de uno de los empresarios más ricos, casi tanto como lo era nuestra familia, había fijado ojos en mi, desde la primera vez que nos habíamos visto.

Y yo no era la excepción… ella gozaba de una estupenda belleza física… lástima que solo se relegaba a eso. Kaho Mizuki era… cual podría ser un buen término para definirla?...

Snob…

Tal vez… era la única palabra que había llegado a mi mente, y es que posiblemente, tendría que inventar una para poder describir lo que ella representaba.

Caos total.

Porque incluso cuando tenía completamente vacía la cabeza, era bastante inteligente en cuanto a engatusar se refería… y yo, había caído redondo, como una vil víctima.

Kaho Mizuki, se había tratado de aprovechar, de una manera impresionante, de todo cuanto yo poseía…

Pero cuando yo la dejé… supongo que no se conformo con quedarse sola… Y ahora básicamente estaba tras mi hermano… o más bien tras su dinero.

Me lamenté demasiado cuando me di cuenta de que eso era lo que había estado sucediendo, cuando la cuenta de mi hermano había disminuido de manera muy impresionante.

-Me tiene muy sin cuidado lo que opines Shaoran, yo ya tomé mi decisión. Y si no te agrada, no es mi problema. Kaho, saldrá de viaje unos días para darles la noticia a sus padres.

Me sentí desesperado al no tener ni la más remota idea de lo que hacer con él… que podía hacer para que me entendiera. No podía, algo muy obvio, decirle la verdad… no iba a servir de nada, el no iba a creerme.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza y cerré los ojos con cansancio mal disimulado.

Y de pronto… una idea vino a mi mente. No estaba seguro de si serviría o no… pero de todos modos, que importaba… solo se trataba de un amorío insignificante…

-De acuerdo.

Al parecer, eso nos sorprendió mucho a los dos. A él, por obvias razones, y a mi, porque mi tono en serio sonaba "serio" al respecto.

-De… acuerdo?... me estás diciendo, que ya no te vas a meter en mi relación con ella?- preguntó con una ceja alzada como si no lo pudiera creer.

-Si.- dije tangente, mirando hacia otro lado.

Ryu me miró por algunos segundos en la misma posición, para luego dejar salir un suave suspiro.

-Eso es bueno.

Me encogí de hombros y me alejé del escritorio para acercarme a la puerta de cristal a unos cuantos pasos de mi.

-No voy a insistir de nuevo… si te quemas… de todos modos será tu culpa por andar jugando con fuego Ryu. Pero tienes razón, es tu decisión……… Nos vemos.

Y finalmente salí de la oficina de mi hermano y comencé a caminar hacia la planta alta, para ir a la mía a arreglar todo… debía salir cuento antes.

Pero al volverme, me encontré con algo que me detuvo, así que regresé.

-Rika.- dije en forma de saludo a la secretaria de mi hermano que me miraba sonrojada, cosa de la que yo estaba completamente conciente.

-Señor Li!- la respuesta de ella, fue rápida y salió de sus labios rozados casi como un suspiro. Ella pasó la lengua por ellos, y entonces yo me dije que tal vez no sería una mala idea invitarla a salir un día de esos. Negué con fuerza la cabeza para despabilarme de esos pensamientos. Primero, tenía que encargarme de mi otro problemita. – Que puedo hacer por usted?- preguntó suavemente.

-Estás muy ocupada?

-Eh?... No!

-Que bien… en ese caso puedes hacerme un favor?

-Claro!, que se le ofrece?

La miré con una sonrisa y ella se sonrojó aún más.

-Sabes… mi hermano, fue hace algunos días a que le leyeran las cartas.. ya sabes ese tipo de cosas.- ella asintió en entendimiento, pero sorprendida. – y necesito saber a donde fue… podrías averiguar sin que mi hermano se entere?

Rika pareció dudar, pero sólo por unos segundos, por que luego me miró y sonrió.

-Por supuesto señor Li, haré lo que pueda.

-Gracias, eres un ángel.

Me sentí mal, por jugar con las ilusiones de la pobre muchacha, pero algo tenía que hacer. Y ya sin más que me detuviera, me dirigí al ascensor con paso apurado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Que tu, que??

La pregunta había salido casi como bólido de mis labios cuando habíamos llegado a la casa de Tomoyo. El trayecto no fue para nada aburrido ni malo, no nos había tocado tráfico, y parecíamos habernos visto solo días antes.

Incluso cuando llegamos a su departamento, me vi con la confianza de preguntar, que era la cosa establecimiento que estaba debajo de su departamento… algo que parecía una tienda de cosas muy raras, se cernía debajo del dúplex.

Y lo que ella, me había contestado, me había dejado paralizada.

-Si, pero no es lo único que hago Sakura, de hecho trabajo en una revista de modas… y eso es como mi hobby.

-Ah…- mi respuesta tuvo tono de alivio que le hizo gracia a mi acompañante.

-Pensabas que era una de esas mujeres mayores, aficionadas, no es así?

Me sentí sonrojar y asentí levemente.

-La verdad es que jamás pensé que pudieras dedicarte a eso… cual es tu especialidad?- bromee, al ya entrar por la puerta al lujoso departamento.

Tomoyo me miró sonriendo cómplice y se arregló un poco el cabello.

Fue en ese momento en que me fijé en lo bonita que estaba. Y casi me sentí insignificante, ante su largo y sedoso cabello rizado, su figura de deportista profesional, y sus……… bellos atributos.

No es que yo fuera una muchacha fea, no. Pero aún así, Tomoyo me llevaba ventaja de un 90 por ciento.

Incluso mis ojos verdes no eran tan brillantes y grandes como los de ella. Y no es que yo estuviera pasada de peso… pero bueno, siempre me había parecido que aún tenía cuerpo de niña, supongo que eso ero lo que me tenía un poco acomplejada.

-Yo leo las cartas.- afirmó con una sonrisa gigantesca.

-Y de donde lo aprendiste… que yo recuerde, jamás mostraste tener afición a eso.

-Mmm, si, sé que tienes razón, pero eso empezó hace…… dos años.

-Dos años?!... vaya… y que fue?, viste algún programa en la televisión?

Tomoyo pareció meditarlo un poco mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia la parte alta del duplex, con las maletas en mano.

-No… no fue eso. La verdad es que solo se me ocurrió. Fue después de que me di cuenta de que la vida de pareja no se me da. – me dijo con sarcasmo repleto en su voz.

-No me lo puedo creer.

-Pues créelo. He pasado casi por una docena de novios, y aún no encuentro al hombre ideal para mi, no pido mucho, con que no estén conmigo por la cantidad de dinero en mi cuenta bancaria, me doy por satisfecha.

Me detuve haciendo una mueca de enojo. Como era posible que eso le sucediera a una chica tan linda como ella?

-Y que me dices de ti Sakura, te casas pronto?- bromeó ahora ella, al fin sacando las llaves para abrir la puerta de entrada a su depto.

-Yo!!... no!, claro que no!, Touya me mataría…. Sin mencionar lo que le haría a él. Pero que lindo!- solté al ver el excelente y bello amueblado departamento.

-Gracias. Así que no tienes novio?... ven por acá está tu habitación.

-No… al menos no por ahora. No estoy tampoco como para enrollarme en situaciones amorosas. Tuve algunos problemas los meses pasados y solo quiero descansar. Vaya! Es preciosa!

-Te gusta?, me alegro, estuve arreglándola desde la semana pasada… y es que la verdad estaba hecho un tiradero, que bueno que mis esfuerzos sirvieron de algo… sí, déjalas ahí, no hay nada de todas formas.- informó ella cuando me pilló metiendo mis maletas en el closet.

-Muchas gracias por recibirme Tomoyo, no sé como demostrarte mi gratitud.

-No tienes por que darme las gracias Sakura, ahora toma un baño para que te destenses y me alcanzas en la cocina, haré bocadillos.

-Bien, me apresuraré.- exclamé antes de verla salir por la puerta de "mi habitación"

Me senté en la cama y me volví un poco para poder mirar hacia la ventana.

La vista era bastante grata, y Tokio era magnífico. Me felicité por haber ido a ese lugar.

Y de pronto supe que no podría haber absolutamente nada, que fastidiase mi estancia allí, Touya estaba ya muy lejos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En ese instante Rika Sasaki, se dirigía a la oficina de su jefe.

Mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior por el nerviosismo, que era, algo ridículo si podía agregar, por que no tenía razón alguna al menos no ninguna válida para estar nerviosa.

Solo era una pregunta… solo una. Y seguramente el joven Li, solo quería saber a donde había ido su hermano solo por curiosidad… pero… y si no era así?

Negó con la cabeza con fuerza y se sonrojó al recordar su sonrisa… y es que el Era uno de los hombres más sexys de todo Tokio, o al menos de todos los que ella había conocido… pero no era de él de quien estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Se aclaró la garganta suavemente, para disipar la ronquera y tocó la puerta sólo tres veces. Consiguió una respuesta afirmativa y se preparó para entrar. La puerta de hecho estaba levemente entreabierta, así que solo tuvo que empujar un poco.

-Oh… Rika! Pasa, lo siento olvide que me traías las formas.- la suave voz de su interlocutor la trajo de vuelta a la tierra y sonrió suavemente, aún cuando se sentía bastante triste… y es que era más que obvio que un chico como él, jamás, pero jamás, se iba a fijar en su secretaria…

Eso solo pasaba en las novelas… y en los cuentos.

-Siéntate, no te haré esperar demasiado.- dijo él regalándole una sonrisa bastante educada para el gusto de ella.

Lo miró de nuevo, lentamente y deteniéndose en su cabello castaño claro, bastante diferente al de su hermano, que era un poco más oscuro, y en sus ojos verdes como los de su madre. Rika ya había visto fotos de la familia y sabía que los esplendorosos ojos verdes, los había heredado él, mientras que los ojos miel los había heredado su hermano. Las facciones de Ryu, eran más suaves que las de Shaoran, pero aún así, Ryu le encantaba.

El suspiro salió sin aviso alguno y ella se sonrojó cuando la mirada verde se fijo firmemente en ella.

-Te sientes bien Rika?- preguntó suavemente mientras se inclinaba desde su escritorio.- estás cansada?

-Eh?.. No!, no estoy cansada… estoy bien, si, muy bien.

Odiaba tartamudear en frente de él, así que se obligo a callar mordiéndose la lengua.

Ryusuke la miró levemente confundido, y se separó de su computadora para prestarle más atención a la chica.

Últimamente se había dado cuenta de que la chica frente a él estaba actuando algo extraña… y le hubiera gustado ayudarla, pero cada vez que le preguntaba algo, ella le negaba la conversación, de manera muy poco adusta.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y tomó una pluma del escritorio de su cajón.

-Firmaré las formas, pensé que se las ibas a llevar a mi hermano.- subió la mirada, al no escuchar respuesta. Rika estaba mirando algo fijamente por la ventana. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, pero ella no parecía escucharlo.- Rika?... segura que estás bien?

Los ojos castaños lo miraron fugazmente y después la chica se sonrojó.

-Lo siento señor yo…

-Rika, cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre… Ryusuke está bien.

La muchacha asintió en comprensión y le alargó las hojas que él tardó algunos minutos en leer.

Rika se regañó mentalmente… estaba algo abrumada y le molestaba mucho tener que presentarse así ante él.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos suavemente.

-Estás segura que estás bien, te noto un poco extraña. Puedo llevarte al doctor si te sientes indispuesta.

Rika abrió los ojos rápidamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, en serio.

Los ojos verdes la miraron pensativos durante unos segundos.

-En ese caso te daré una noticia que te alegrará.

Rika subió la mirada confundida… a que se referiría él?

-Una buena noticia?... de que se trata?

-Voy a casarme.

No basta decir que esas tres palabras que el le soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, casi le provocan el vómito permanente.

Sus ojos se abrieron, grandes e inseguros, mientras el la miraba esperando algunas palabras de su parte.

Pero que demonios quería que le dijera!!

Trató de mantenerse serena, sin embargo, sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, así que se levantó de su lugar tomó los papeles del escritorio y sonrió suavemente con todo el esfuerzo del mundo.

-Felicidades.

De acuerdo… eso se había escuchado de lo más terrible… pero ya estaba dicho y no podía hacer nada, solo rogó al cielo para que él no se hubiese percatado. Supuso que tal vez Dios estaba algo ocupado, para escucharla en esos momentos tan poco agradables de su cruda existencia.

-Espera Rika.

La chica se detuvo casi cuando estaba a escasos pasos de la puerta, a la que quería llegar con un deseo gigantesco. No se volvió, más se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, y es que se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas ya habían hecho un charco en el suelo de madera acabada de pulir… y se sintió aún más culpable, la señora de la limpieza la iba a matar.

-Pero que te sucede?- exclamó preocupado acercándose a ella, mientras trataba de hacerla voltear para ver su rostro.- Rika… Rika no llores, que te pasa?

Los gemidos ya eran irreprimibles y Rika sentía cada vez que el corazón se le estrujaba más y más… y ni siquiera era consiente de lo que hacía o veía.

La había tomado por los hombros, confundido y a la vez preocupado, tratando de ayudarla a tranquilizarse… pero que podía haberle pasado?

-Rika, ya no llores por favor.- y sin esperarlo, lo único que consiguió vislumbrar fue el cabello de la muchacha cuando repentinamente lo rodeó con sus brazos y siguió manchando su camisa con el agua salada que escurría a chorros por sus mejillas.

Ryusuke no sabía que hacer… que podía hacer?

Y solo la sostuvo así, pegada a él y sollozando como magdalena. Sin en realidad poder evitarlo, paso una mano por su cintura y la abrazó más fuerte.

-Shh… shh, tranquila.- no era bueno consolando a la gente, pero inexplicablemente las palabras salían sin necesidad y sin esfuerzo alguno.

Rika comenzó a tomar conciencia de lo que sucedía y se tranquilizó poco a poco.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no la iba a dejar salir a menos que ella le diera la razón de su llanto… cosa que no, NO, iba a hacer.

Tenía que inventar algo… y rápido.

-Te encuentras mejor?

La chica asintió y se soltó rápidamente sin mirarlo.

-Lo lamento… ya, ya estoy bien.

-No te creo.- afirmó con una sonrisa levemente burlona

Diantres!... por que tenía que ser así!!

De repente consiguió pensar en algo que creyó que la podía ayudar.

-Es solo que, estoy muy contenta por usted.- Ryusuke frunció el ceño sin creerle ni media letra.- pero es que… tengo un problema con… con…

-Con quien?

-Con Hiro.

-Quien es Hiro?- preguntó él después de unos segundos.

-Es mi, mi… mi novio, sí, mi novio.

Ryusuke se alejó dos pasos hacia atrás y la miró confundido.

-No sabía que tuvieses novio…

Rika lo miró alarmada, pero después se obligó a calmarse y tomó aire unas cuantas veces.

-Si bueno, lo tengo. Y el y yo… el y yo nos peleamos hace unos días…

-Ya… ya veo. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que todo se va a arreglar.- dijo sonriéndole levemente.

-Si… supongo. Solo… solo desearía que hubiese una forma de saber si en verdad él es el indicado… de hecho, estuve a punto de llamar a uno de esos lugares donde te leen el futuro, pero… pues que tal si son solo puras fanfarronerías?

La pregunta de la chica llevaba cola, y ella lo sabía, pero de alguna forma, tenía que desviar la atención de su persona.

-Bueno… yo conozco de un lugar, que te parece si te doy la dirección y vas cuando acabe el turno?

Rika asintió y lo siguió de nuevo al escritorio. Suspirando de alivio y de algunas otras cosas, que estaba segura, no tendrían ya solución.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

(Sakura)

Me sorprendí bastante en cuanto entré en la cocina. Al tiempo que admiraba el orden, cosa que en casa habíamos perdido por completo, tomaba conciencia de que el departamento de mi amiga era más que en verdad, bellísimo.

No tuve que mirar dos veces para darme cuenta del impecable y excelente gusto de mi compañera de clases. Absolutamente todo combinaba e iba acorde al tema que se manejaba en cada uno de las habitaciones.

Me sentí más que cómoda.

Entré mirando de un lado a otro, casi como niño con nuevo juguete, hasta que Tomoyo se volvió con dos tazas de té en las manos.

-Que tal… te relajaste con el baño?... quita ese colchón de allí para que puedas sentarte más cómodamente en la silla, si, déjalo ahí, está bien.

Puse la mullida almohada a un lado y me senté tal como ella lo había dicho, mirando fijamente mi taza de té.

-Tu departamento es en serio genial Tomoyo.

-Déjate de cumplidos o harás que mi autoestima suba aún más… y eso no es bueno, de por si está bastante alto.- aceptó ella riendo levemente.

Me reí con ella y tomé un sorbo de mi té de jazmin.

-Cuando fue que te mudaste?

-Hace dos años y medio. Mamá tenía que irse para Inglaterra y yo me rehusé a ir… así que compré el departamento.- explicó tomando un poco de azúcar que me ofreció después.

-No gracias, así estoy bien. Y… por que no quisiste ir a Inglaterra? Es bellísimo por lo que he llegado a escuchar.

-No era Inglaterra lo que me preocupaba en ese tiempo… era más bien lo que mi madre planeaba hacer conmigo cuando llegásemos allí.- la mueca de disgusto que profesó mi amiga me hizo sentir curiosidad.

-No comprendo…

-Sonomi quería que me hiciera cargo del negocio de la familia, allá en Inglaterra… y tenía esa terrible idea de presentarme con el hijo de una de sus más grandes amigas… la mejor si puedo agregar. Yo me sentía demasiado joven como para empezar a preocuparme por la empresa, además no quería ser empresaria, sabes que mi ideal era la moda.

-Si claro, desde que te conozco.

-Y justo en ese tiempo, mi novio en curso al que yo aseguraba amar, y al que no pensaba dejar por nada en el mundo, me ofreció vivir con él. Yo acepté, pero mamá no quería dejarme viviendo con un chico, así que me ayudó a costearme el departamento.

-Vaya… pues es bastante amplio.

-La parte de abajo no me pertenecía en un principio, una ancianita vivó allí por un año completo en el que hice muy buenas migas con ella, y como no tenía familiares, me dejó a mi la parte de abajo del duplex. Y solo algunos meses después decidí hacerla mi planta de "trabajo"

-Me gustaría verla.- me aventuré después a decir. Tomoyo sonrió y asintió contenta.

-Termina tu té y bajaremos de inmediato.

Precipité el ya poco contenido dentro de mi taza, hacia mis labios y luego me levanté, tratando de alisar mi falda de color mostaza… había elegido el conjunto de falda con una blusa blanca y un lindo chaleco mostaza, por pura comodidad. No me gustaba salir vestida así, porque aunque la falda era algo corta me veía muy niña, sin embargo no me preocupé, no tenía pensado salir de todos modos ese día. Lo único que necesitaba era descanso, un muy buen y agradable descanso.

-Dame la taza, ya la lavo yo.

Yo asentí dándosela y después me decidí a volver a abanicarme.

-No pensé que fuera a hacer este clima tan fuerte, estaba asándome en la Terminal con ese jersey que mamá me regaló hace algunos meses.

-Oh… ya entiendo, no eres muy asidua al calor verdad?

-No me lo preguntes así, como iba yo a saber que hacía tanto!

-No ves las noticias, no es cierto?... lo dicen todos los días. De hecho, creo que veinte personas murieron al sur por la ola de calor de hace algunas semanas.

-Me estás embromando… verdad?- pregunté temiendo la respuesta. Y bueno, mi amiga tenía razón, yo nunca escuchaba las noticias, ya bastante mal había en el mundo como para andar amargando mi persona con ese tipo de notificaciones.

-No. Es cierto, yo no juego con eso Sakura. Pasa por aquí, es más rápido.- me dijo abriendo una puertesita que salía de la misma cocina.- Pero ellos tienen la culpa, fueron ellos que construyeron sus techos con zinc.

-Zinc?

-Si, en las épocas de frío, ayuda mucho a conservar el calor en las casas… pero la verdad es que, nadie se esperaba el frente tan fuerte… ya puedes sacar tus conclusiones.- explico ella mientras bajábamos por las escaleras.

-Que desastrosa situación!- la pena me embargó al saber a toda esa gente muerta ya, por culpa de los malditos techos de zinc!

-Lo fue, el gobierno ya tomó cartas al respecto… al menos eso es lo que dicen…

Fruncí el seño levemente, pero mi expresión de amargura se perdió por completo cuando la puerta de la parte de abajo del duplex, se abrió.

-Wow!

Tantos colores me dejaron atolondrada por unos momentos. Miré a mi alrededor, por donde fuera había estanterías con frascos extraños que en la vida había visto. Miles de cuadros extraños y de colores con brillantes por doquier, adornaban las paredes pintadas ya de por sí de un color muy llamativo. En una esquina había un mueble de madera roja, al que me aproximé.

-Que te parece?

No sabía si la palabra extraño, sería un sinónimo de feo para ella, así que me limité a asentir.

-Aquí es donde leo las cartas.- dijo acercándose a mi y señalando el escritorio. – Y este es mi libro mágico.

Solté una pequeña risa y miré el libro dorado frente a mi.

-"Como predecir el futuro"- recité – muy original.

-Lo sé.

-Aprendiste con este libro Tomoyo?- me molestó un poco saber que había aprendido de un libro, cuando mucha gente en serio que creía en ese tipo de cosas, y se me hacía tan despreciable engañarlos así.

-Sé lo que estás pensando… pero tomé un curso antes, ese libro me lo regaló Kari.

-Kari?... quien es Kari?

-La señora de la que te conté. Pues ella sabía hacer todo eso, lo practicaba de joven, su mamá pertenecía a una bandada de gitanos, puedes creerlo?!, así que ella me enseño durante algún tiempo… no soy la mejor, pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Este libro estaba en las pertenencias de ella cuando murió.

-Lo robaste?!

-No!!... Sakura por Dios!

Solté una risa de nuevo mientras Tomoyo parecía algo acalorada.

De pronto recordé a Touya… no podía olvidarme de llamarle o se enfadaría aún más.

-Oye Tomoyo, puedo tomar tu teléfono?

-Por supuesto, sube a la cocina; está a un lado del refrigerador.

-Gracias, ahora bajo.

-Suerte!- escuché que gritó cuando ya estaba subiendo las escaleras… y Dios que la iba a necesitar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

(Shaoran)

Giré el volante por centésima vez consecutiva… Diantre!! Por que esas calles tenían que ser tan extrañas.

Mi celular sonó justo cuando el semáforo en la esquina de la calle marcó el rojo. Me detuve y rápidamente saqué el aparato, y reconocí el número de inmediato en cuanto lo vi.

-Señor Li?

-Si, soy yo Rika, ehmm tienes la dirección ya?- la respuesta de la chica me llegó muy tenuemente, y de pronto me di cuenta de que había sido bastante directo.

-Es el número 554 de la avenida Kanzaki.

Lo tuve en mi mente y asentí como si ella pudiese verlo. Pero no me podía sacar de la cabeza el timbre de su voz.

-Rika… te encuentras bien?.- pregunté con cautela.

-Eh?... si señor Li, estoy bien.

-Segura?... no quieres tomarte el día?

Y de pronto, cuando el semáforo cambio de nuevo, escuché varios respingos seguidos de gemidos fuertes… verdaderamente fuertes.

-Po-por qu-e no no me d-dejan e-estar así!! Tengo de-derecho a senti-tirme mal!! – los gemidos aumentaron y tuve que separar el teléfono de mi oído, muchas palabras sin sentido flotaron hasta ellos, y luego escuché algo acerca de "hombres iguales", antes de que ella colgara el teléfono.

-Pero que carácter.- susurré viendo el teléfono por unos segundos.- hablaré con ella después…- me preocupé de que en verdad le hubiese sucedido algo muy malo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

(Sakura)

-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS!!

Me separé el teléfono del oído y luego lo coloqué de vuelta, rápidamente, para contestar. Supuse que mi hermano estaba hecho una verdadera furia.

-Touya, estoy bien, en serio.

-NO TE PREGUNTÉ SI ESTABAS BIEN O NO! ESO ME IMPORTA UN COÑO! QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS EN DONDE ESTAS AHORA MISMO!!

-Pero yo…

-NADA!! DIME… AHORA SAKURA!, EN SERIO QUE ESTOY MUY MOLESTO… Y VOY A…

--Silencio--

-Hola Sakura, me alegra escucharte.

Sentí el alivio invadir mi pecho y sonreí suavemente, menos mal que Yukito estaba allí para controlar el genio de mi hermano. Escuché que Touya estaba gritando cosas ininteligibles al otro lado del teléfono, pero yo me concentré en lo que Yukito me decía.

-Te encuentras bien?

-Si Yukito gracias, lamento haberlos preocupado pero es que yo…

-No te apures Sakura, sabemos por que lo hiciste…

-OBTENDRAS TU MERECIDO JOVENCITA!!

-Touya por favor!! No olvides comunicarte con nosotros Sakura, para lo que sea, y cuando desees regresar avísanos.

-De acuerdo, gracias Yukito… debo colgar To… me esperan ya.

-SOLO ESPERO QUE NO ESTES CON UN CHICO, POR QUE LO MATO, LO MATO, LO MA….

Colgué antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y suspiré. Bueno, ya le había avisado y Yukito comprendía… Yukito siempre me ayudaba… debería considerar llevarle algo de comida de Tokio.

Bajé de nuevo las escaleras y entré en la habitación donde Tomoyo seguía esperando.

-Vaya… tu hermano si que grita fuerte.

Me reí levemente y asentí dándole completa razón acerca de eso. Iba a pedirle disculpas por el escándalo, pero justo, sonó su celular.

-Un segundo Sakura. Diga?... Tami!, que pasa? Aja, no sé supongo que está en la bodega… no?... diantre. Estoy segura de que lo dejé allí, ya checaste bien?... Mmm donde está Chiharu? Salió?!... pero si era su turno! No, no, lo siento pero estoy ocupada. Bueno, entonces dile a Yamazaki que te ayude!... a la bebé?!... Dios, pero si solo me voy por unas horas y es un caos, como se les ocurre llevar a la niña al taller!... de acuerdo, si, si, ya!, adiós.

-Que sucede?- Tomoyo se levantó de la silla y se me acercó.

-Ay Sakura que pena!, pero mi socia tiene un problema con las telas. Tengo que ir, pero te prometo que solo serán dos horas a lo mucho… quieres venir?- mi amiga en verdad se veía preocupada así que negué suavemente.

-No te preocupes, está bien si debes ir… no quiero estorbar, y me gustaría terminar de acomodar mis cosas y dormir un rato.

-Estás segura?

-Si, claro, ve.

Tomoyo, se disculpó unas diez veces más y al fin la despedí en la puerta.

Y yo me decidí también a regresar a la parte de arriba… pero justo cuando iba a salir, el libro dorado se calló del escritorio. Mi culpa, lo había dejado demasiado a la orilla.

Cuando lo levanté del suelo, lo puse de nuevo en el escritorio, pero esta vez empecé a hojearlo un poco.

Los raros jeroglíficos que tenía me llamaron mucho la atención y los dibujos extraños no fueron para menos, incluso me divertí un rato, leyendo lo que significaba cada una de las cartas.

-Veamos.- me susurré quedamente.

Tomé el mazo de cartas de encima del escritorio y comencé a verlas una por una, tratando de hacer coincidir el significado del libro con cada una de ellas. Se me hizo algo verdaderamente complicado tratar de explicarme como era posible que la carta del sol fuera un retazo de sombra en la vida del leyente… que raro no?, uno pensaría que fuese al revés.

Todas las cartas tenían colores muy llamativos, y los dibujos parecían sobresalir del papel, como si en realidad las figuras estuvieses apunto de salir del lugar donde reposaban.

Me di cuenta, en cuanto terminé de hacerlas pasar por mis manos, que faltaba una carta. Según el libro eran 52, y yo solo había contado 51. Miré por todos lados, para tratar de encontrar la carta faltante… o tal vez no estaba perdida, tal vez Tomoyo la tenía guardada o algo así.

Me levanté de mi asiento y comencé a caminar por el lugar tratando de encontrar la faltante. De hecho, después de cinco minutos iba a darme por vencida, cuando mi anillo preferido, uno que mi mejor amiga en Tomoeda me había regalado en una feria, calló al suelo después de comenzar a darle vueltas.

Me incliné para poder tomarlo y mi vista se perdió en la parte de debajo de un estante.

-Allí estás!

Me agaché un poco más, hasta quedar casi pegada al suelo, y metí la mano debajo del estante. Tanteé varias veces, pero la carta estaba hasta el fondo. Me estiré un poco más, y al fin la tuve en la mano… pero cuando intenté sacar el brazo…

-Oh diantres… mi brazo!

Me dije que solo era cuestión de maña, por supuesto que no me iba a quedar atorada allí!

Traté de retorcerme levemente hacia atrás, pero de nada sirvió... y yo estaba tan ocupada en tratar de sacar mi brazo de debajo del estante y preocupada por lo que tal vez habitaba allí, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que habían entrado en la tienda.

-Se encuentra bien?

Solté un grito de sorpresa, cuando me vi asaltada por la voz grave detrás de mi, y giré veloz como un rayo… bueno, o al menos lo más rápido que me permitía mi brazo atorado.

El desconcierto en el rostro con el que me topé, me hizo sonrojar, pero más me hizo sonrojar el hecho de que fuera uno de los hombre más guapos que había visto en toda mi vida… uno de los hombres más guapos que yo había visto, y con el más marcado seño que yo había visto en la vida de igual modo.

Por que me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro!?... yo no me había querido atorar con el maldito estante!!

Los ojos miel siguieron observándome durante unos segundos, pero después ago raro sucedió. La mirada de él descendió y una sonrisa extraña cruzó sus labios.

OH MAL-DI-CION!!

Me di cuenta de que de seguro, en la posición en la que estaba, mi lindo trasero quedaba algo expuesto ante la mirada del desconocido… Dios!! Pero que modales de tipo!!

Carraspeé levemente, para llamar su atención, y él no pareció sentirse avergonzado por lo de antes, lo que hizo que me enfadara…

-Si, sabe? Me encanta quedarme atorada debajo de cualquier mueble que se me cruce en el camino.- el sarcasmo inundó mi voz y gemí cuando el filo del estante se encajó en mi antebrazo.

-Necesita ayuda?

Pero que tipo de pregunta era esa?!

Por supuesto que no me encontraba bien, que estaba ciego o algo así!! Lo que quería decir, que por obvias razones, NECESITABA, ayuda.

Pero de nada serviría molestarme si no podía salir de allí.

-Si no es demasiada molestia.

-Para nada.

Bufé, esperando que el no lo hubiese escuchado, cuando se acercó hasta colocarse a mi lado. Sin saber exactamente que iba a hacer esperé algunos segundos, hasta que mi brazo sintió algo de espacio. Rápidamente lo saqué de debajo y me senté bien en el suelo mientras me sobaba suavemente en el lugar herido. El de ojos miel, había levantado en mueble levemente y había salvado mi brazo.

Me pare segundos después mientras seguía sosteniendo mi brazo.

-Gracias.- y luego caminé hasta el escritorio a unos pasos de mi.

-Toma, se te olvidó esto.

Me volví y tomé la carta que el me alargaba…, tuve que aguantar una carcajada cuando observé el dibujo de la carta… un corazón?

Asentí en señal de agradecimiento y la coloqué en el mazo, con las otras.

-Puedes decirme si la persona que atiende el lugar está aquí?... necesito hablar con ella urgentemente.- pude notar que sus ojos miel se fijaban extrañamente en todas partes del lugar con un dejo de… desagrado?

Estuve apunto de decir que Tomoyo había salido, pero… la curiosidad me picó con fuerza. Y no iba a permitir que mi amiga perdiese un cliente.

-Soy yo.

El rostro de mi interlocutor se asombró aún más. Sin embargo después de un segundo, sus cejas se fruncieron de nuevo.

-No eres muy niña para ser la dependienta del lugar?- el sarcasmo inundo su voz también , pero por alguna razón sentí que algo lo tenía molesto. Sin embargo, el hecho de que me dijera niña me hizo querer propinarle un buen golpe.

-Que necesita?- pregunté molesta.

-En serio que tu eres la que atiende el lugar?... Si?... bien, en ese caso, quiero que me leas la mano.

Me quedé de piedra… y es que yo pensaba que tal vez el solo querría comprar algo extraño en la tienda, pero… Dios… como iba a hacerlo?

-De… de acuerdo, por que no se sienta allí, abuelito?

El de ojos miel me miró largamente, cosa que me hizo sentir tremendamente incómoda, y después se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, detrás del cual yo me acomodé.

-Bien, entonces… veamos, déme su mano.- dije sin en verdad saber que diantre estaba haciendo.

-No vas a preguntarme mi nombre?... o tal vez ya lo sabes.

Hice gesto de desagrado ante su tono y tomé la mano que el me había alargado ya. Me sentí aún más incómoda al estar tomada de su mano. Un extraño calor me invadió y las mejillas se me colorearon.

-Cual es su nombre?- pregunté tratando de desviar la atención de la anterior sensación.

-Shaoran. Shaoran Li. De seguro has escuchado hablar de mi.- lo miré de nuevo e hice gesto pensativo.

-No… no que yo recuerde. Y le agradecería que me dejase concentrarme ahora.

El tal Shaoran asintió simplemente y yo retuve su mano en las mías.

-Y bien?... que ves?

Me mortifiqué sobremanera, a la vez que me sentía irritada por su comportamiento tan impetuoso. De pronto recordé algo que había visto en una película y traté de darme ánimos.

-Veo… tu línea de la vida.

-No me digas… No… continúa por favor.- agregó después de ver mi gesto de enfado.

-Es… muy larga, pero tiene………… muchas salientes, lo que significa que tendrás problemas con tu familia.

Shaoran frunció de nuevo el seño y yo continué sin darle tiempo de hacer ningún comentario.

-Veo… veo un gran fortuna en tu camino…

-Bueno sáltate eso, ya sé que la tengo.- su egocentrismo me hizo rabiar y le llevé la contraria.

-No me refiero al dinero. Me refiero a una relación… una de las buenas que supongo no ha tenido nunca.

-Supones mal chica adivina. Sigue.

-Veo, tres muchachas.

-Tres?, vaya que bien, al mismo tiempo?- preguntó con mirada lasciva. Yo hice caso omiso a su comentario y proseguí.

-Una pelirroja, una rubia… y una castaña.

Me sobresalté cuando el se soltó con fuerza de mis manos, y tuve que hacerme hacia atrás.

-Pero que?!

-Crees que puedes engañar a todas las personas con eso?!- soltó de pronto y yo me sentí terriblemente confundida ante tal furia.

-De que está hablando!!- exclamé de igual modo, pero quien se creía para venir a hacerme pleito.

-Por qué no mejor te llevo para que veas la atrocidad que cometiste!

La alarma sonó en mi cabeza una y otra vez sin dejarme en paz… Dios… a que se refería con eso?, pero si yo no había hecho nada malo.

-Pero vas a arreglarlo, vas a arreglarlo antes de que sea tarde.- dijo un poco más calmado, pero su mirada seguía siendo la misma.

-pero es que yo…

-No me importa lo que tengas que decirme, tú vas a venir conmigo.

Me volví hacia mi izquierda donde estaba la puerta que daba a las escaleras, tendría que correr y subir rápidamente, para poder llamar a la policía. Pero el no me iba a dejar marcharme tan fácilmente… tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, antes de que algo malo pasara.

-Le juro que no sé de que está hablando.- solté suavemente retrocediendo solo un poco, utilizando aún al escritorio en forma de defensa.

-No me vengas con eso, vas a obtener tu merecido por andar engañando a las personas con esas estupideces!

El miedo me embargó de un modo atroz, ese tipo estaba loco! Volví a mirar la puerta ya no tan lejos de mi, pero esta vez, él captó mi mirada y yo tuve que comenzar a correr antes de lo previsto, hacia la misma.

De nada sirvió, por que cortándome el paso me tomó de la cintura y me alzó sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Suélteme!!, bájeme de una buena vez!- ordené pataleando con fuerza, sin atinarle a nada, hasta después de unos segundos, que conseguí propinarle un golpe en una mejilla.

El de ojos claros soltó un alarido de dolor y me dejó caer al suelo, gracias al cielo me detuve de la puerta de la tienda, y regresé de nuevo hacia la puerta de subida al segundo piso.

-Maldita sea!

Antes de que yo pudiera llegar a la puerta de nuevo, me sentí halada hacia la pared, donde choqué no demasiado fuerte, pero por el grito que solté parecería que el golpe había sido terrible.

-Ah!- gemí yo, la voz se me atoró de camino afuera y tuve que cerrar con fuerza los ojos, cuando él tomo mis dos manos y las colocó contra la pared encima de mi cabeza. – suelta!

-Quieres esperar un momento!?

-No me secuestres por favor!!- mis ojos se abrieron llorosos y él se detuvo ante todo, rápidamente.

-Por el amor de Dios!, no voy a hacerte daño, pero necesito que vengas conmigo… y si no lo haces de buena manera, te tendré que llevar por la fuerza.- sentenció finalmente clavando su mirada en la mía.

Hice un ruido extraño con mi nariz para impedir que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

-Prometes no hacerme daño?

Los ojos de mi interlocutor se entrecerraron y de una vez me soltó alejándose algunos pasos de mí. Mis brazos cayeron inertes a mis costados, pero yo permanecí en el mismo lugar… no podía mover ni un solo músculo.

-Santo cielo.- y suspirando se llevó una mano para tratar de arreglar su desordenado cabello marrón.- en serio necesito de tu ayuda.

Me quedé callada esperando a que me dijera algo más, como qué cosa necesitaría de mi, claro que yo no tenía el menor interés en ayudarle… pero nada.

Mil pensamientos se vinieron como cohetes a mi cabeza… que iba a hacer ahora!?... Dios… Tomoyo se iba a volver loca, tendría que pensar como ponerme en contacto con ella…

Si así era mi primer día en Tokio, no quería imaginarme lo demás que podría pasarme.

Y de pronto recordé lo que la señora Nami me había dicho antes de despedirnos… y ella no podía haber acertado tanto. Nunca había que fiarse de los chicos guapos…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

N/A: Hola!, como les va?, espero que estén bien, bien.

Bueno, chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de mi parte, espero que les haya gustado el chap, y que no esté tan confuso como el primero de preludio jeje.

Bueno, espero buenos y malos comentarios con ansias… si tienen sugerencias me hacen aún más feliz.

Ahora si que pueden aventar los tomates. -

Besos y abrazos

Chisaki –chan. Ciao.

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes, no son míos, son de CLAMP únicamente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

IRREVERSIBLEMENTE ENAMORADO

CAPITULO 2

Y la historia comienza… así?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_La vida es como una ruleta… siempre da vueltas,_

_Y no se sabe nunca donde va a parar._

_Anónimo_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes, no son míos, son de CLAMP únicamente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

IRREVERSIBLEMENTE ENAMORADO

CAPITULO 2

Y la historia comienza… así?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_La vida es como una ruleta… siempre da vueltas,_

_Y no se sabe nunca donde va a parar._

_Anónimo_

_**(Sakura)**_

Mi primera lección del día, debía ser esa… pero al parecer, el hecho de "no confiar en los hombres guapos" me había entrado por un oído y había salido por el otro, justamente segundos después de que lo miré absorta.

No sabía ni que hacer ni decir… estaba por completo ida. El gato me había comido la lengua… y yo al parecer no había hecho nada para recuperar la verborrea ya característica en mí… maldición!

El de ojos miel se había separado de mi con gesto adusto y se había pasado una mano por el cabello, mientras yo lo miraba sin decir ni media palabra.

-Maldición!- susurró segundos después de que se alejó algunos pasos más, como si eso le diera seguridad para seguir actuando.

Y de pronto, una furia ciega se apoderó de mí.

Cómo se atrevía a hacerme algo así… alguien que ni siquiera conocía, no tenía el derecho de venir a tratarme así… no era legal!!...

Tuve que tragar con fuerza, y me enderecé sólo un momento después.

-Márchese de aquí!- solté con un valor del cual no me creía capaz.

El hombre frente a mi, parecía haber recibido un cubo de agua justo en la cabeza, porque después de mirar el suelo, levantó sus ojos miel para enfrentarlos con los míos, con una extraña mirada.

-Disculpa?- preguntó como si en verdad no comprendiera lo que yo había dicho segundos antes.

Dios… y aún así me seguía tratando de Tu… maldito igualado.

-Ya me ha oído… quiero que se vaya de aquí!... inmediatamente.

Me detuve sólo un instante y después, valientemente tomé tres pasos hacia él. Sin esperar ya más, lo apunté con el dedo ubicándolo justo encima de su corbata.

-No tiene ningún derecho de venir aquí y hacer este tipo de escándalos!

Él no dijo nada, simplemente me seguía con la mirada, sorprendido.

-Y menos de tratar de llevarme con usted a cualquier lugar que su truculenta mente desarrolle… y no me importan ninguno de sus problemas. No tengo intensión de seguir siendo importunada por alguien que tiene tan pocos modales; no le pediré de nuevo que se marche!

-Usted no comprende.- silenció él con voz grave.

-No me importa en lo más mínimo comprender sus razones… y ahora… tengo la vaga idea de que tal vez, lo mejor sea llamar a la policía, para que me haga el favor de sacar su engreído trasero de aquí!- solté con enfado para después, pasarlo de largo con paso rápido.

-Ah, no, nada de eso.- escuché que susurró y me tomó del brazo con algo más que una leve llamada de atención de su parte.

Bien… yo ya estaba por más enfadada… tal vez podría agregar que me sentía por completo sacudida por la ira… incluso cuando sabía que eso nunca me llevaba a nada.

-Usted va a escuchar lo que tengo que decir.- continuó él presionando mi brazo. Hice una mueca exagerada obviamente, pero bueno, que esperaban.

-No tengo absolutamente NADA que escuchar de usted… comprende?... no sé si nadie se lo dijo, pero la forma en la que trata a las personas es por demás SUMAMENTE molesta!

Shaoran Li me miró con una ceja alzada y segundos después se acercó a mí de la nada. Tuve que tomar otro paso atrás para encararlo de nuevo.

-No… nadie me lo había dicho antes, y para ser sincero, tampoco es que me importe mucho.- me contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Un gesto de disgusto se formó en mi rostro y me intenté soltar de nuevo… y una vez más, fracasé.

-Voy a gritar.- advertí cuando él se inclinó hacia mi un poco más. No supe por qué mi voz salió casi estrangulada.

-Haga lo que quiera… no voy a irme de aquí.

Tuve que tomar un poco de aire para tratar de tranquilizarme y ver un poco más clara la situación a la que estaba sometida.

La verdad es que ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear con él… y yo nunca, al menos no era algo normal en mí, el pelearme con cualquier desconocido que se me cruzara.

Cerré los ojos sólo un momento y me dije que tal vez, lo mejor para ambos, sería simplemente escuchar que demonios tenía que decirme, así que después de pelearme un poco con la situación abrí mis ojos.

-Si tanto se empeña… lo escucharé. Pero tiene que soltarme primero.

-Lo haré, la soltaré si promete que no va a llamar a la policía.- comentó él inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura de mis ojos. Me hice mucho más pequeña ante la intimidante mirada.

-No lo haré.

La presión de su mano sobre mi brazo, menguó, y yo respire tranquila segundos después.

Miré a mi alrededor y me dirigí al escritorio de madera que estaba sólo a unos pasos de mi… después, me senté en la silla.

-Prefiero que la distancia sea mayor.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y se apoyó contra la pared con las manos en las bolsas de su, obviamente, carísimo pantalón oscuro de vestir. Presumido!

-Me da lo mismo.

-Pues entonces empiece a hablar… no era eso lo que quería con tanto ahínco?- pregunté burlona ganándome una impávida mirada por parte del castaño.

-Mi hermano se va a casar.

Traté de comprender lo que él quería decir con esa pequeña frase… traté, en serio que lo intenté… pero nada llegó a mi cerebro… que demonios me importaba a mi si su hermano iba a casarse o no?!

-Que demonios tiene eso que ver conmigo!?- pregunté molesta sobremanera… Dios… ese hombre si que sabía sacarme de mis casillas!

-En verdad?... todo… absolutamente todo.- dijo al fin él. Mi mirada era una interrogación total.

-No… en serio que no lo comprendo.. de que está hablando?

-Bien… hace unos momentos… usted estaba haciendo su pequeño circo de…

-Alto!... pequeño circo?!...

-Sí… ya sabe, el "leer" la suerte.- fingió él haciendo comillas en el aire. Algo que me pareció demasiado irritante.

-No es un circo señor como se llame…

-Shaoran Li.

-Da igual. Para su mayor información, el arte de la adivinación es un arte que viene de siglos… escucha bien?... Siglos!... no es un circo, debería tenerle respeto a la gente que lo hace!, sólo por cultura!... pero creo que no conoce ninguno de los términos que acabo de mencionarle.

-Para mi, es y seguirá siendo una estupidez, incluso después de Siglos.- se burló fingidamente.

Bien… estaba irritada… y no pude evitarlo… en serio que no pude…así que le saqué la lengua con ganas.

-Muy maduro.- terminó él cuando vio mi gesto.

-Igual que usted.

La pelea verbal comenzaba de nuevo… y yo me dije que debía tranquilizarme… no quería terminar siendo arrastrada por un completo psicópata.

-Va a continuar?- pregunté mirando hacia la puerta de salida con gesto adusto.

-No haré la historia demasiado larga… de acuerdo?... esta es la situación. A usted, se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de hacerla de bruja sabelotodo y ahora mi hermano esta apunto de casarse con una de las trepadoras sociales más conocidas en Tokyo.- sentenció finalmente, como si esa mínima explicación, fuera suficiente.

-Qué?

El castaño frunció los labios y se acercó al escritorio de madera. Después se inclinó y me miró más de cerca.

-Digamos que la pelirroja fue la ganadora.- sentenció mirando de soslayo a las 52 cartas posadas en el escritorio.

-La pelirroja?- pregunté con un tono suave. En verdad que ese hombre estaba hablándome en un idioma completamente diferente… porque no entendía nada de lo que decía.

-No se haga usted la que no sabe nada. Por supuesto que lo sabe, no me diga que no le suena el nombre de Ryusuke Li?

-………………No?

Shaoran Li, dio un manotazo en la mesa de madera y yo me reprimí de soltar un gemido.

-Mi hermano vino hace algún tiempo, justo a este lugar. La muchacha, que estimo es usted, le advirtió que conocería a una chica pelirroja… que sería el amor de su vida. Y esa muchacha pelirroja terminó siendo la peor de todas las mujeres en el planeta… aunque, la verdad que estoy reconsiderando el puesto.- soltó con el ceño fruncido, mirándome fijamente.

-Que… sucedió?- pregunté aún sin comprender del todo.

-Mi hermano va a casarse en un mes… comprende… un mes!...

-Pero que tiene de malo eso?!...

-Que esa muchacha no es la adecuada para mi hermano!

-Cómo puede ser tan egoísta!!- intenté yo, levantándome de mi asiento y encarándolo firmemente.

-Egoísta?

-Si… no cree que su hermano es lo suficientemente grande como para saber a quien quiere como esposa?, no es su problema!... es su vida y usted no tiene derecho de entrometerse en las vidas ajenas.

Shaoran Li me miró con una sonrisa truncada y después de segundos, negó con la cabeza.

-He cuidado a Ryusuke desde que tengo memoria. Siempre hemos estado juntos y sé que es lo mejor para él.

-Que tiene de malo esa chica, de todas formas?

-Demasiadas cosas para mencionarlas.- contesto reprimiendo un gesto de enfado… no conmigo, sino más bien con algo que parecía tenerle pensativo.

-Ella… lo ama?- pregunté suavemente, tratando de mantener el contacto visual.

El castaño frente a mi me miró con las cejas, ambas, alzadas en gesto de sorpresa.

-La verdad, el hecho de que lo ame o no, no es básicamente mi prioridad.- soltó él segundos después. Solté un grito de desagrado y el miró a mis ojos de nuevo.- que?

-Que no es su prioridad?... Cómo puede decir eso?... no lo comprendo, no debería esa ser la más importante de las prioridades?

Shaoran Li se mofó de mi anterior oración… y cómo me hubiera gustado darle un buen golpe.

-El amor no existe señorita Kinomoto.

Y eso, para ser sincera, me dejó como piedra.

Que el amor, no existía?... pero que tontería era aquella?!... eso era una completa mentira…

-Por supuesto que el amor existe!- gemí molesta mirándolo con furia mla contenida.

-La dejaré con sus ideas románticas a parte; es todavía muy joven para saber lo que le espera.

Y eso me enojó aún más.

Quién se creía que era?!... una niña de tres años?!... quise refutarle en la cara el hecho de que ninguna de mis relaciones anteriores habían salido bien… pero eso no significaba que el amor no existía!

-Muy bien abuelito… como usted guste.

Eso pareció llamar su atención pues además de molestarle el apodo, cosa que pude notar por su ceño fruncido, supuse que no se esperaba una reacción mía así.

-Así que… el que esta… mujer, no ame a su hermano, lo tiene sin cuidado, que es lo que le preocupa entonces?

Shaoran Li hizo caso omiso a mi anterior oración y prosiguió.

-Kaho Mitzuki es la mujer más aprovechada y manipuladora que existe en este planeta. Si mi hermano llegara a contraer matrimonio con ella, iríamos directo a la ruina.

Tomé un poco de aire… santo cielo, ese hombre era un completo insensible!...

-Y en ese caso, por qué no se lo dice usted?... cómo sabe que ella es así?!

-No puedo decirle eso… Ryusuke no lo sabe, pero Kaho y yo estuvimos juntos un tiempo… y yo sé perfectamente cómo es ella.

Me detuve unos segundos para pensar que decir… que debía hacer en una situación de esas?

-Y qué sugiere que haga?- pregunté sin saber en donde encajaba yo en todo ese problema.

-Arreglaremos un encuentro por coincidencia, y usted le dirá que se equivocó.

-Oh… esa es una muy buena idea… sólo que hay un pequeñísimo problema.- dije con una sonrisa poco amigable y haciendo un gesto con los dedos.

-Cual?

-Que… su hermano no va a reconocerme.

-Por qué no?... de que demonios habla?

-Porque yo no soy la chica que atiende este lugar.- comenté encogiéndome de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Por qué tenía que tener esa terrible mala suerte siempre!

Eso era algo, que después de sus escasos veintidós años, aún no comprendía.

No entendía cual era la razón por la que el destino se la jugaba con muy malas pasadas. Cuál era la razón específicamente?

Había ella hecho algo en contra de alguien?... No… había ella realizado algún crimen imperdonable?... No… alguna vez había robado a alguien o algo?... No… no, no y NO!

Y sin embargo, parecía que era la peor persona del mundo, pues todo lo que le sucedía era siempre tan horrible y vergonzoso!!

Se llevó la bolsa al hombro después de bajar del taxi, pues su auto estaba en reparación y no tenía la menor idea de cuanto tiempo se iba a tardar, y se encaminó con paso lento y desganado a los viejos edificios de su calle.

Bien… no estaba tan mal. Eran algo viejos y la pintura estaba hecha un desastre… sin embargo, el interior de los departamentos siempre había sido sumamente cálido.

Tomó un respiro y continuó con su camino.

Las llaves se le resbalaron seguidas veces de sus manos… no entendía por qué tenía que ser siempre así de torpe.

Puso la llave en la cerradura desgastada y se adentro en el edificio.

Su departamento estaba en el penúltimo piso, así que todavía le quedaba un buen tramo de caminata… pues el elevador estaba en reparación… casi se había dado un accidente la semana anterior y el gerente que se aparecía muy de vez en cuando, se había decidido a mandarlo arreglar.

Tomó las escaleras con desgano y se pasó los últimos minutos de su día en eso, hasta que llego a su departamento.

El maullido que la recibió cuando entró por la puerta en bastante mejor estado que las demás, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Hola Hiro.- susurró con acento triste y cansado.

El gato color crema la miró con sus tremendos ojos azules y se inclinó para que ella le acariciara el lomo.

Rika no tenía tantas ganas de estar con su gato… o con nadie en esos momentos.

Estaba triste… decaída y muy, muy desesperada.

El amor de su vida había decidido casarse con esa mujer… y no era cualquier mujer… era ESA mujer.

La pelirroja ni siquiera estaba enamorada de él. Y Ryusuke era demasiado noble para notar las intensiones escondidas detrás de ese cuerpo y aquellos ojos hipnotizantes.

Se inclinó levemente para darle gusto a su mascota y soltó una risa triste.

-Al parecer ahora eres mi novio… que te parece eso?- preguntó con los ojos rojos de haber llorado tanto.

El animal lamió la suave mano frente a él y ronroneó cuando sus deseos se vieron apaciguados.

Era horrible… lo sabía.

Una chica soltera, que NUNCA había tenido ningún novio, viviendo en un departamento, con su gato.

Eso sonaba a una mujer completamente amargada y sola… incluso lesbiana, como muchas veces la habían catalogado por no haber tenido un maldito novio en su vida adolescente.

Pero no era su culpa!!... no era que ella no quisiera tener un novio!... más bien nadie la quería a ella.

Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y tuvo que acallarlas con un gemido.

-No puedo llorar por siempre. El no me quiere… y si lo que el desea es estar con ella… pues no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiar su forma de pensar.- susurró suavemente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su cocina, con el animal pisándole los talones.

Se dijo que tal vez las cosas no estuvieran tan mal… pero de nada servía. Ella sabía que su vida comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco… y más ahora que la única persona en el universo, que al parecer, solía notarla… iba a casarse.

Tomó un poco de agua en uno de los viejos vasos de color rosa, que su madre le había regalado hacía más de dos años y medio… desde que se había decidido a vivir en la bulliciosa ciudad de Tokio y trabajar para los excéntricos hermanos Li.

Su madre era más que sobre protectora… y el hecho de que ella viviese sola, nunca le agradó… pero aún así, hizo todo lo posible para ayudarla con cosas para adornar su departamento… su padre nunca había sido demasiado agradable y las había abandonado cuando ella era pequeña aún… por lo que no era capaz de recordarlo.

No le gustó el dejar a su madre sola… pero después de años de pensarlo, se dijo que tenía que hacer algo con su vida… no podía pasarse toda la vida viviendo con su madre… por mucho que a ella no le disgustara la idea…

Y así fue como conoció a los hermanos Li… y obviamente quedó completamente enamorada de Ryusuke Li en cuanto lo miró…

Era una situación bastante triste el que ella llevase casi tres años enamorada de la misma persona… cuando este jamás la había mirado para otra cosa que para lo que estaba ella allí. Resumiéndolo en pocas cuentas: Trabajo.

Pero ella amaba a Ryusuke… y la verdad era que hacía bastante tiempo que se había rehusado a que las cosas llegaran unos centímetros más lejos…. Ni siquiera los milímetros estaban a su alcance.

Tomó otro sorbo de su vaso y luego, después de que el líquido fue eliminado, lo dejó reposando en la lavaplatos.

Si bueno… su sueldo era bastante bueno y ella odiaba lavar platos.

Se encaminó a su habitación y cuando justo estuvo frente a su cama, comenzó a cambiarse.

Se bajó la falda más debajo de la rodilla, que siempre solía llevar al trabajo… que?... no parecía monja ni nada por el estilo.

Aunque tal vez sólo le faltaban algunos centímetros de dobladillo para hacerla ver como una.

Sin embargo su código de trabajo, la obligaba a verse presentable… y no podía llevar faldas cortas ni blusas llamativas… al menos no en las horas de trabajo.

Rika se veía forzada a usar ese horrible atuendo que le aumentaba varios años más… cosa que odiaba… eso y el horrible peinado del que algún día le hubiera gustado deshacerse.

La pequeña cebolla que se amarraba con una liga oscura y un ridículo moño había sido su calvario ya por más tiempo del que le hubiese agradado.

Tomó un respiro y se sentó en la cama desatando el nudo de su cabello, provocando que la cascada de un tono entre castaño y rojizo callera por su espalda.

A Rika le encantaba su cabello… era lo único de lo que tal vez podía presumir.

No era completamente lacio ni rizado… más bien era un tanto extraño. Su cabello le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura en donde unos lindos bucles se formaban siempre.

Se colocó la ropa de dormir y se comenzó a despintar del poco maquillaje que usaba siempre.

Después se recostó en su cama y Hiro no tardó en hacerle compañía.

-No esta bien que duermas conmigo…- comenzó con triste sorna.

Los ojos de su bello gato se agrandaron y ella se sonrió.

-Dios… que voy a hacer… no estoy segura de poder hablarle mañana.- gimió escondiendo su lindo rostro entre sus manos.

Hiro se acercó y colocó su cabeza en su regazo.

-Hmp… gracias… al parecer eres el único del género opuesto que quiere estar conmigo…. Pequeño tonto!!- soltó ella con cariño acariciando sus orejas. Hiro ronroneó y se quedó dormido mucho

antes que ella… que rezaba por que las cosas salieran bien al día siguiente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Pero QUE demonios pasa aquí!!

La exclamación de la diseñadora no se hizo esperar… pues en cuanto abrió la puerta del taller, se quedó de piedra al observar absolutamente todo… hecho un desorden… por no decir otra cosa.

-Tomoyo!... que bueno que llegaste!

El tono desesperado en la voz de la chica de cabellos azulados, tampoco se hizo esperar de más, en cuanto vio a su amiga pasar por la puerta corrediza.

La mirada de la diseñadora, confusa y sorprendida, recorrió básicamente todos los aparatos y máquinas frente a ella…

Derruido… su taller estaba por completo destrozado.

-Tami… quisieras ser tan amable y comprensiva de explicarme qué es lo que esta sucediendo??... porque juro que si no lo haces… voy a… voy a… voy a llamar a Yue!

-Oye!... no lo metas en esto.- salió la de cabello s cortos a la defensiva de su propia persona, con un gesto adusto.- no fue mi culpa… y ya sabes que a Yue le encanta hacerme sentir mal. Fueron Yamasaki y Chiharu.

-Ohhh… esos dos!!... los castraré en cuanto regresen.

-Tomoyo… eso es imposible… Chiharu es mujer!

-No subestimes mis habilidades Tami… y no me lleves la contraria… este es el peor momento para hacerlo. Dios… tengo una visita en casa y ustedes con sus irresponsabilidades!

-Es un chico?- se apresuró la de cabellos cortos a preguntar.

-No!... un chico?... por el amor de Dios Tami… no seas tonta!, es una amiga del instituto que vino a quedarse unos días. Ahora te agradecería si en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo, me ayudaras a recoger esto!

La chica de ojos color ocre se acercó a su amiga con una leve sonrisa.

-Sabes… no debes de molestarte tanto… hay algo que te tenga preocupada últimamente?

-No… No tami… estoy bien, es solo que estoy algo cansada… sino fuera porque Chiharu y Yamasaki son dos de mis mejores amigos… creo que lo dejaría todo por la paz.- continuó ella recogiendo un listón del suelo y varias telas hechas jirones.

-Ve el lado positivo… eso aún lo podemos utilizar!

-Las modelos no querrán ponerse deshechos… y yo no las culparía.

-Ya sabes que Chiharu tiene un don con reparar y usar cosas que a simple vista parecen inservibles… por qué no se lo dejas como castigo?

-Le dejaré eso y un día menos de sueldo… créelo.- intentó ella con una sonrisa a medias.

-No lo harás. Tuvieron una emergencia… el controlar a Mina se les fue de las manos… al parecer tratarán de encontrar una niñera lo antes posible.

-Menos mal… no soportaría un incidente de estos de nuevo.

-Relájate!... Tomoyo… te dará una indigestión si sigues así!

-Lo lamento.. es solo que… Dios… no sé que hacer Tami. Mamá me llamó hace algunos minutos, cuando venía de camino para acá.

-Y que te dijo?- se interesó la de ojos ocre, recogiendo con escoba y recogedor en mano.

-Quiere que vaya con ella unos meses de vacaciones…

-Y qué le dijiste?

-Que no por supuesto!... no puedo irme ahora… mucho menos cuando la revista y los diseños comienzan a tomar forma… las cosas no estarían del todo bien.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros y suspiró suavemente.

-Supongo… pero tampoco estaría tan mal que te tomaras uno días. Últimamente siento que de verdad tienes ganas de matar a alguien.

Tomoyo soltó una risotada y se dejó caer suavemente en una silla, para tratar de componer la aguja de la rebelde máquina de coser.

-Quieres que llame a tu adorado novio para que te defienda?

A Tami, pareció querérsele subir toda la sangre del cuerpo a la cabeza.

-Claro que no!... sólo imagina lo que Yue le haría si lo viera aquí!... posiblemente lo echaría a patadas.

-Yue no es una persona violenta Tami… exageras.

-No… no exagero… con esa mirada puede llegar a congelar hasta el polo ártico diez veces más de lo que ya está!- se quejó la chica con el entrecejo fruncido.

Tomoyo negó suavemente y se dispuso a terminar de hacer lo que tenía su atención en aquel momento.

-Quien es la chica?

-Sakura… Kinomoto Sakura.

-Sakura Kinomoto… mm… ese nombre me suena de algún lado… pero no sabría.. no sé… ah!!... olvide decirte!- comentó alzando la voz más de la cuenta y Tomoyo la miró completamente sorprendida.

-Que?... que pasa?

-Esta mañana, se presentó una muchacha muy… pero muy guapa… podría decir que es de las pocas mujeres guapísimas en Tokio sabes?

-Y el punto es?

-Oh.. si… mira que vino acompañada de su gran limosina y me dijo que quería que le hiciéramos su vestido de novia!... se casa en dos meses creo… algo así.

Tomoyo frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a pensar en alguien famoso que fuer a casarse… no recordaba haber leído sobre absolutamente nadie.

-Dijo su nombre?

-Mmm.. si… si mal no recuerdo era una tal Kaho Mitzuki.

-A mi no me suena ese nombre para nada… o tal vez… fuu.. no lo sé. Tengo que irme Tami… Sakura me está esperando.- comentó antes de tomar su bolsa y levantarse de la silla.- ya esta el problema resuelto, por favor ten cuidado con estos aparatos… son muy delicados.

-Lo haré jefa.- susurró Tami con gesto molesto.

-Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-A quién?

-A la tal Mitzuki.

-Oh… bueno pues… le dije que si lo haríamos… no te molesta verdad?

Tomoyo denegó y se despidió suavemente de su acompañante.

-Te veo mañana si?... trata de llevarla tranquila.

Y sin más… salió de su taller, de vuelta a su queridísimo dúplex.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Bien… supongo que no basta decir… que me quedé completamente de piedra al escuchar lo que ella acababa de decir… pero que Demonios!!.. esa chiquilla estaba tratando de engañarme de nuevo.

La fulminé con la mirada una vez más y ella me la regresó sin que ni una pizca de su ser se sintiera ante mi presencia.

Intenté tomar aire… no quería que un ataqué como el que había tenido momentos antes volviera a mi.

Miré a mi alrededor y me pasé la mano por el cabello tratando de alisarlo.

-De que… estás hablando?- pregunté tuteándola de nuevo.

La muchacha de ojos verdes me regaló una mirada burlona, cosa que me pareció por demás atrevido… si es que en realidad ella no quería que yo terminase con su vida en ese mismo instante.

-Pues justamente eso… que su hermano no va a conocerme, porque, da la casualidad de que jamás me ha visto.

-No estés jugando… no quiero terminar haciendo una tontería.

-Pero si no estoy jugando… sólo estoy diciendo la verdad!- agregó ella con gesto fastidiado.

La miré por sólo unos segundos y me dije a mi mismo que no estaba pasando por algo así.

-Explícate…

-Bien… yo no vivo en Tokio… soy de Osaka y hasta hace algunas horas que llegué a Tokio… esta es la casa de una de mis amigas de instituto a la cual me decidí visitar… tenía demasiados problemas viviendo con mi hermano, así que vine aquí.

Solté una áspera risotada cuando me di cuenta de que ella trataba de hacerme creer algo que no era cierto… al menos no me lo pareció en ese momento.

Tomé unos pasos hacia ella y la miré con un dejo de enfado y desconfianza.

-Por qué no puedes aceptarlo, maldición!!

La chica no se inmutó y se cruzo de brazos de nuevo.

-Es la verdad!!... yo no soy la chica que atiende este lugar!...

-No lo es!!... más bien se trata de que no quieres aceptar lo que hiciste y quieres salir ilesa de esto no?

-No!... no es eso… es que no lo entiende?

-Bien… déjate de tonterías y dime de una vez por todas algo que sea verdad… al parecer te encanta inventarte cosas no?

La castaña me miró fúrica y yo fruncí el ceño cuando ella dio algunos pasos hacia mí.

-Bien… prefiere esto entonces?... Si… tiene razón, soy una princesa que ha venido de un reino muy, muy lejano sólo para arruinarle la vida, y leo el futuro… y puedo decirle que no le irá nada bien si sigue con ese carácter de perros!!

-Qué significa eso?... que tonterías dices?

-Pues es que no acaba de creerme cuando le digo la verdad!!... Pensé que tal vez me creería si le decía mentiras!!.. aunque parte de lo que dije de usted era verdad.-agregó con sorna.

-pero que….!!... diantres!...

Y es que yo ya estaba por demás desesperado… la miré por sólo unos segundos y entonces me alejé unos pasos… hasta que mi espalda quedó contra la pared.

Me senté en el suelo con bastante poca gracia si he de decirlo, y me quedé allí con la mirada gacha… fija en el suelo.

Dios… nunca iba a poder convencerla ni tratar con ella.

Y es que seguía negando toda la maldita situación.

Sentí que los segundos pasaban muy lentamente mientras yo seguía pensando en lo mismo.

-Oiga… que le pasa?

Levanté mi mirada miel contra la esmeralda y me quedé estático.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con confusión y se inclinó a mi lado rápidamente.

-Se… se encuentra bien?

-Estoy bien niña.

La muchacha soltó un bufido de fastidio y me miró de nuevo.

-No te creo… no creo que no seas tu quien atiende este lugar… tienes toda la traza.

-Pues lamento decepcionarlo… Mire… sé que me lo tengo merecido… bien..

No supe que dijo después de eso… porque se puso a murmurar miles de cosas a la vez… y lo único que alcance a distinguir fue… lobo… lobo??

-Qué?

-Digo Que es como en el cuento del pastor y el lobo… ya sabe dice una mentira y luego nadie le cree y… olvídelo…. Lo que intento decir… es que en serio no soy yo la que atiende este lugar… lo juro.

-Por qué habría de creerte?

-Porque cuando me lleve con su hermano se dará cuenta de que él, de verdad no tiene idea de quien soy yo.

Dejé salir un suspiro y me solté un poco el cuello de la camisa…

-Donde está ella?- pregunté segundos después. La mirada verde se volvió insegura.

-Bueno… ella… ella… no se lo diré.

Mi gesto debió haberla sorprendido, porque se levantó rápidamente de mi lado y comenzó a caminar un poco hacia atrás.

-No sé si tal vez estas enterada de esto… pero mi paciencia no es mi virtud.

-Ya lo noto…-y continuó caminando para atrás…cuando yo me levanté sigilosamente. – escuche… no se lo diré… no es correcto… ella… ella… ella es mi amiga… y yo haría muy mal si dejara que un loco psicópata desmoralizado la tratara como me esta tratando usted!- gimió con los ojos cerrados, cuando chocó contra la pared de nuevo y yo me incliné, apoyando una mano en la pared, al lado de ella.

-Nunca nadie me había llamado así… y créeme… haces muy mal en ser la primera.- susurré sin poder evitarlo.

Los espejos verdes se abrieron ante mi encuentro.

-Hagamos un trato entonces.- prosiguió ella, colocando su pequeña mano en mi pecho, para intentar detenerme de lo que fuera que yo estaba apunto de hacer… que era… Dios… que demonios intentaba hacer!?

Me aclaré la garganta separándome de ella de nuevo

-Yo…. Yo le ayudaré con el asunto de su hermano… si promete que no va a molestar a mi amiga.

-No eres tu a quien yo necesito.- dije suavemente con voz grave y mirándola fijamente.

-No puede saber eso.

-Bien… no molestaré a tu amiga… cual es tu plan entonces?

La muchacha abrió los espejos esmeralda de un momento a otro y nuestros ojos quedaron liados… por algo mucho mayor de lo que yo pensaba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Es terrible esta situación, querida.

Rika miró hacia un lado y tuvo que fruncir el ceño cuando vio a la señora de la limpieza acercarse a ella con paso lento, hasta quedar justamente a sólo algunos centímetros de su escritorio de caoba.

-Shhh!!

La mujer se detuvo de lo que fuese a decir y Rika miró furtivamente a un lado, la puerta de su "jefe" estaba entreabierta.

-Ups… lo lamento… como te sientes?- susurró inclinándose contra el mueble con todo su peso. Rika se sonrió tristemente y siguió acomodando los papales.

Ante aquello, la mirada de Kaname Shiori se volvió mucho más intuitiva.

-Oh niña… por qué no se lo dices?

-Señora… basta!!... no puede hacer eso… no puedo hacer eso… yo… diantres.

Los ojos de color avellana la miraban interrogantes. La mujer, que podría decirse que rebasaba los sesenta y cinco años de edad, tenía la intensión de convencer a aquella muchacha testaruda de lo que no quería hacer.

Rika se sintió asqueada con la idea de que prácticamente todo mundo estuviese enterada de su amor por el jefe del departamento superior…

Menos mal que su mundo de gente conocida era pequeño. Claro estaba que se rezagaba a la señora de la limpieza… al chofer de la compañía… al jardinero y al repartidor…

Y ella estaba consiente de que básicamente esas pocas personas estaban ya enteradas de que ella estaba enamorada locamente de su jefe.

Maldijo en voz baja, incluso cuando ella no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas… casi… bueno… nunca.

-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer Kaname… lo siento.- se dijo suavemente antes de que la señora se acercara de nuevo a ella, para decirle el montón de cosas que como siempre, nunca se esperaba a decir.

-Piensas que simplemente todo se arreglará guardando silencio??... piensas que te sentirás mejor si sólo ignoras como te sientes? Pues no niña… estás muy equivocada.

Rika gimió para sus adentros y trató de hacer caso omiso a la voz de su conciencia… lo sabía… estaba absolutamente segura de que los horribles sentimientos que la acongojaban no se irían tan fácilmente… incluso cuando ella lo desease más que nada en el mundo.

Kaname se hizo paso con su escoba junto a ella y siguió hablando.

-Debes decirlo!

-No!... no lo haré…. El ya escogió a la chica con la que compartirá su vida… de acuerdo?? Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.- sugirió ella sin darse cuenta de que en su fervor, varios mechones de cabello, rebeldes, se habían dedicado a salírsele del moño.

-Pero niña…

-Nada. En serio señora… tengo muchas cosas que hacer… lo mejor será que…

-No lograrás nada si sigues así!- reprendió la mujer.

-Así como?!

-En ese estado conformista en el que te encuentras!

Tan ensimismadas estaban las dos en la discusión, que básicamente ninguna se dio cuenta del chillido que anunciaba una puerta abriéndose.

-Tienes que hacer algo… antes de que te arrepientas!

-No!... no voy a hacer absolutamente nada!... me niego a hacer cualquier cosa ya…no voy a intentar nada, para sentirme después aún peor… porque sabe una cosa!!... siempre es lo mismo… se de antemano que voy a perder… porque los hombres como él, jamás se fijarían en chicas como yo… entiende??

-Rika?

La mirada de la chica se congeló cuando escuchó esa voz y todo su cuerpo se tensó por completo.

La mujer frente a ella se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Rika… estás bie… eh?

La muchacha había tomado los papeles de su escritorio y había apurado el paso para entrar a la oficina del de ojos verdes, al cual paso de largo.

-Le dejaré esto aquí… para que lo mire cuando tenga tiempo.- susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sus ojos vidriosos la delataban… y ella lo sabía… diantres.

La batalla verbal con la señora Kaname, le había abierto una herida inmensa…

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras su espalda y se dijo que no iba a hacer una escenita como la del día anterior, por lo que tomando una carpeta de color amarillo paja, volvió sus pasos hacia la puerta en donde Ryusuke Li la miraba por completo atónito.

Y es que era el segundo día en que ella se comportaba así… pero que le sucedía?

-Con permiso.- alcanzó a escuchar suavemente la voz de su secretaria, que sin esperar ya más de un segundo, colocó la mano en el picaporte para girarlo.

-Espera un segundo Rika…

La voz de su acompañante le heló la sangre y tuvo que tragar con fuerza para no sentir que se estaba ahogando.

-Te noto demasiado extraña desde ayer… estás bien?

Bah!... la pregunta de los cien millones… por qué demonios, todos tenían que preguntar lo mismo… que no se daban cuenta de cuando alguien estaba mal o bien?... y si esa persona se encontraba mal… no sería mejor no importunarla con estúpidos comentarios??

-Yo… escuché tu conversación con la señora Kaname y…

Rika apretó el folder en su mano y se volvió. Se daba cuenta de que su aspecto era terrible… no había podido dormir bien y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre… miles de mechones salían volando de su moño.

-No sabe que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- preguntó suavemente con la mirada fija en el piso.

-Vale… no te pongas así… solo… solo estaba preocupado… te ves algo…

-Horrible?.- terminó ella en un susurro.

-No era esa la palabra que tenía en mente… yo…

-Escuche señor Li… le agradecería que se limitara a preocuparse de sus propios problemas…- y sin más… se volvió para abrir la puerta.

Lo único que pudo ver después de eso… fue el montón de papeles regados por todos lados, y su cabello suelto por completo, después de que Ryusuke la había alado bruscamente del brazo.

-Cielos.- susurró ella inclinándose a recoger los papeles, dejando que la cascada de cabello cobrizo callera por los lados de su rostro.

Ryusuke se inclinó a su lado y comenzó a ayudarle a recoger la cantidad enorme de papeles que habían terminado en el suelo.

-No se moleste… ya lo hago yo.

Ryusuke levantó la mirada y le fijo en el suave cabello de ella… era extraño… él nunca la había visto con el cabello suelto, siempre lo llevaba amarrado… lo cual, se daba cuenta, era un completo desperdicio… su cabello era muy bello.

Rika se pasó varios mechones detrás de su oreja y se levantó con los papeles en mano. Ryusuke la siguió, sin dejar de mirarla.

La muchacha extendió la mano, para que él colocara los papeles encima de el folder… pero él no parecía querer dejar de mirarla.

-Lo siento señor Li… tengo prisa… podría…

-Si… disculpa.- el de ojos verdes, se acercó a ella y dejó caer lentamente los papeles en el folder de color claro.

Rika se sintió de un momento a otro, observada con demasiada fijeza y tuvo que tragar con fuerza. Sabía que había sido muy grosera con él… pero en serio… de que iba de todos modos?... si quería despedirla, ella suponía que eso era lo mejor que el podía hacer por ella.

Incluso cuando ella se esperaba alguna molesta llamada de atención… Ryusuke se inclinó quedando a la altura de ella, provocando que la muchacha se hiciera para atrás.

Los ojos verdes la miraron por unos segundos, mientras la mano apoyada en el picaporte la dejaba sin ni siquiera el intento de salida.

-Necesita algo más?- preguntó alzando el rostro con orgullosa impetuosidad.

-Ciertamente…- comenzó él.- me gustaría saber que tal te fue con la dirección que te di… acudiste?

Rika sintió su corazón latir desesperado… estaba molesta y a la vez nerviosa…

-No fui.

Ryusuke pareció sorprendido y frunció el ceño en señal de desconcierto.

-Por qué no?

-Porque no tiene caso.

-No lo tiene?

-No… no lo tiene. Estuve pensando y… y me di cuenta de que nunca será buena idea que yo trate de consultar el futuro de mi vida con alguien… soy lo suficientemente autónoma, como para saber que es lo que quiero y lo que voy a hacer de mi vida. No necesito que nadie me lo haga saber… ni tampoco necesito atenerme a lo que una persona desconocida me diga.

Ryusuke pareció bastante sorprendido de aquello y ladeó la cabeza en gesto de inquietud.

-Y que pasa con el tal… Hiro del que me hablaste?

Rika lo miró altiva y apretó el folder contra su pecho, mientras un rizo resbalaba por su hombro.

-El no me ama. Y no necesito que nadie me lo diga para saberlo.

-No te ama?- preguntó desconcertado.

-No… él no me ama. Y yo no voy a mendigar por un amor que sé que no es correspondido.- su voz se cortó repentinamente y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse.- es mejor que las cosas se queden así. Sé que encontraré a alguien… pero seré yo quien decida si lo haré o no.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, se volvió y abrió la puerta. Ryusuke había quitado la mano del picaporte… una fuerza extraña le había forzado a hacerlo, antes de que ella posase su manos sobre la de él.

Rika se adelantó dejando a un muy extrañado y pensativo Ryusuke.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**_(Sakura)_**

Separé mi mirada de la turbia de él, y la fije justo por encima de su hombro, sin pensar en realidad en lo que acababa de decir. Y es que yo no quería ver a Tomoyo en ningún tipo de problema… y menos por lo que aquel descerebrado estaba culpándola; por consecuencia, eso había sido lo único que se me había ocurrido.

Interponerme en la lucha entre los dos hermanos iba a ser algo demasiado difícil… y yo no sabía si podría ser capaz de algo así.

Respiré entrecortadamente y lo miré de reojo. Shaoran Li, con su mirada de pocos amigos y sus labios truncados en una fina y delgada línea… esperaba no muy paciente a que yo terminase de hablar.

-Prosigue, por favor, siento que ya no me puedes sorprender más.

"Te vas a tragar las palabras amigo"

-Si claro.- y yo continué, haciendo un ademán con la mano. Traté de salirme del pequeño espacio entre él y la pared, donde ya me encontraba, pero creí más sabio mantenerme en mi lugar.- bien… me refiero a que, tal vez sería mejor, que como yo ya estoy involucrada, dejásemos a Tomoyo fuera de discusión.

-Y cómo piensas tú, que puedes ayudar en esto?- preguntó escéptico.

-Bue… bueno, yo… no estoy… muy, segura.- tartamudeé ante su mirada sarcástica.

Shaoran Li se sonrió burlón y se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de mis ojos

-En ese caso, ya que me estás pidiendo que no lo cargue contra tu amiga. Yo voy a poner las reglas.

Mi corazón se removió de su lugar y yo subí mi mirada como bólido a la de él.

-Cómo?

-Vas a venir conmigo.

Mis cejas se alzaron de repente y me di cuenta de que las cosas no se podían poner peor.

A dónde demonios creía que me iba a llevar??

-Pero… pero yo…

-Tendrás que hacer que mi hermano se desenamore de Kaho Mitsuki.- comentó él como si fuese cualquier cosa.

-Que, qué?!... yo??... pero… pero como sugiere que yo…

-Bien, por qué no enamoras a mi hermano?

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente desorbitados… QUE?!

Estaba equivocada… las cosas si que podían ponerse peor.

Y es que al parecer él, no estaba bromeando… en serio quería que enamorara a su hermano??

Pero estaba completamente loco ese hombre?!

-No puedo hacer eso?!- gemí mirándolo reprobatoriamente, cosa que él no pareció notar.

-Por qué no?- preguntó gravemente con el entrecejo fruncido

-Porque no es algo racional!

-Racional!?... vas a decirme que es racional, mentirle a una persona, y hacerse pasar por alguien más?

-No!, no lo es, pero tampoco es racional, hacer lo que usted esta tratando de hacer!!...

-Escucha, no puedo perder mi tiempo.

Y a mi me irritó tanto que dijera eso.

-Quiero que me digas si estas dispuesta a hacer eso… es un trato, tu misma lo pusiste a si.

Apreté los labios con fuerza y lo miré con odio contenido.

-Y… y qué si no puedo hacerlo?- pregunté con irritación y con mirada altiva

-Entonces… recurriré a tu amiga. Más te vale hacerlo bien en ese caso.

Tuve la intensión de dejarle marcada mi mano… con fuerza… con mucha, mucha fuerza; pero me contuve… las cosas en serio ya no podían ser peor.

-Muy bien. Lo haré entonces.- contesté fríamente y después de unos segundos lo hice a un lado sin importarme ya que pudiese decir o hacer y me encaminé a la puerta.

-Puedes acudir mañana a esta dirección?- preguntó sacando de su bolsillo una tarjeta impresa.- es el último piso.

La tomé con mi mano derecha casi arrebatándosela y me giré para abrir la puerta.

-Hasta mañana entonces.- dijo inclinándose con un dejo de burla.

-No soy adivina, sabe?... pero estoy completamente segura, de que se va a arrepentir por hacerme esto.- susurré mirándolo a los ojos.

Diversión pura, cruzo por los ojos miel sin ningún rezago o escrúpulo frente a mi.

-Me esperaré a ver que pasa, entonces señorita…

-Sakura… Kinomoto Sakura.- dije apretando los dientes… y es que quería que ese nombre se le quedara grabado… porque incluso cuando yo no era una persona vengativa… Dios, que tenía ganas de hacerle la vida imposible!!

El simplemente asintió y se volvió a su convertible, y yo… yo simplemente di un portazo… con mucha, mucha fuerza.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

NA: Bueno… si, ya se que me tardé bastantito actualizándolo, pero quería darle la oportunidad de ser visto por mis lectores y que les diera tiempo de ponerse al día después del final de preludio de dos bodas. Por cierto, ya que aun no estoy segura de si voy o no a hacer epílogo, quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que me siguieron y dejaron sus lindos comentarios al final de la historia, muchísimas gracias.

Y no puedo olvidarme de darle las gracias a todas las personitas que me dejaron reviews en este chap… espero que les haya gustado, sé que tal vez en este momento no entiendan mucho, pero ya saben que así soy siempre jeje.

Y aquí van sus respuestas…

Cuidense mucho y gracias por este apoyo, empezando mi nueva historia, espero que les guste, pues finalmente es para todos ustedes.

Besines

Chisaki Kamikaze.

Maxim de Lioncourt: Hola, jeje, y mucho gusto si puedo decir, antes no te había tenido entre mis lectores, pero me da mucho guste que empieces con esta historia -. Bueno, de seguirle, ni te preocupes, no por algo finalizo todos mis fics, así que no te me preocupes, voy a actualizar en unas cuantas semanitas, pero no pienso dejarlo. Muchos saludos y miles de agradecimientos. Besos.

HaRuNo SaMy: Pues así de estar bien, eso lo decidirás tu, conforme se desarrolla la historia y espero en el fondo de mi corazón, que si te parezca agradable y divertida. Mil gracias por tus dos comentarios, y me alegro de que el fic te haya gustado hasta ahora. Espero tus próximos comentarios, nos veremos después entonces. Besines y gracias.

Paz: En lo que se refiere a Sakura si que lo dejo perplejo con la adivinación, pero como ves, ahora fue el turno de Syao, para ponérsela difícil jeje, pero bueno, espero q esta historia te agrade y que te divierta un rato, jeje. Mil gracias por tu comentario y mucho gusto de igual forma. Besos y saludos.

Angeli014: Hola jeje, muchas gracias, antes que nada por tu comentario… lo único que no comprendí, fue lo que dijiste acerca del título… te extraña que se llame así o algo parecido?? Jeje… la verdad es que lo pensé mucho y creo qu este nombre le va perfecto a la historia, pero eso ya lo verás con el tiempo -. Y pues ya ves, Tomoyo de adivina y Shaoran… bueno, no es que sea hijo de mami, pero ahora quise probar algo diferente… veamos que tal sale jeje. Y para responder a tu pregunta, si habrá bastante de TyE… así, que solo dame tiempo vale?... muchos besos y gracias!

Cainat06: Ea niña, gusto saber de ti!! Miles de gracias por tu apoyo y ahora con este nuevo fic, que espero de corazón, sea de tu agrado y como dices, distraiga y divierta un poquitín jeje. La verdad que la manera en que los dos se encuentran esta algo rara no?... pero bueno, veamos que te parece el segundo chap vale?... cuídate muchote y besos!!

Hinangel07: Miles de gracias por la felicitación, me alegra de que te haya parecido interesante este chap, espero saber que opinas del segundo, así como del resto de la historia. Muchísimas gracia spor tu apoyo niña, sabes que lo aprecio mucho, mucho. Espero que la historia te siga pareciendo interesante y espero no tardar mucho con la actualización. Besos y saludos.

Astalina: jeje, si que se ve muy malo verdad?... pero no lo és tanto, ya verás en los siguientes chaps, como se dan las cosas… pero bueno, espero que te guste este Syao… porque no es como el de mis demás historias, esta Shaoran es muy, muy diferente jeje, pero bueno, no te apures y espero que sigas leyendo! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos y saludos.

Sarita Li: Jeje, siento haber dejado el chap pasado así tan en suspenso, pero no había de otra, espero que tan siquiera, con este segundo te haya quedado todo unn poco más claro, pero bueno, con estos dos nunca se sabe, cualquier cosa les puede suceder jeje. Miles de gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas leyendo vale?, cuidate mucho y miles de besos.

Angel Zafiro: Ea niña jeje, vienes con todo eh?... si, en efecto Ryu es Ryusuke, el hermano de Syao en Preludio, y la verdad es que me encariñé tanto con este personaje, que me sentí mal de hacerlo aparecer tan poco en el fic, así que ahora ocupará uno de los lugares más importantes por aquí jeje. Espero que te guste y buenas noticias, tu pareja favorita tampoco tardará mucho en salir, así que espero que sigas leyendo. Te mando besos y saludos. Mil gracias por tus buenos deseos!!

Shiriko Sakura: jajaja… no, la verdad que Shaoran no se enojó por que ella fuera castaña o algo parecido… más bien y como lo explico en este segundo chap, todo fue obra de la confusión… que te parece?... espero que al menos te haya quedado un poco más claro jeje. Te mando muchos besos y te agradezco tu comentario. Trataré de no tardar mucho con la actualización, vale??.. besines!!

Zafiro: Es verdad, la curiosidad mató al gato,y en el caso de Sakura, ahora tendrá que realizar muchas más cosas por habérsele ocurrido andarse con esa mentira… pero bueno, seamos francas, Syao tmb anda con un humor de perros, pero esperemos que las cosas se arreglen. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Te mando saludos, cuidate mucho!!

Ixtab-chan: Holas… jeje y mil gracias por tu comentario. Mmm… sabes?... aún no he pensado en eso… ya sabes de poner a Yuki y a Touya en este fic… no se si hacerlo aparecer, o tal vez solo mencionarlos… pero pues ya veré, conforme la historia se vaya desarrollando vale?... igual sabes, si tienes alguna sugerencia, o duda, no dudes en hablar conmigo!... muchas gracia y saludos!

NeNa Li: Hola!... mil gracias por tu review, y espero que te haya gustado este segundo chap… o al menos que te haya divertido un rato. Ya ves lo que le pasa a Sakura por andar diciendo mentirillas piadosas jeje. Bueno, como sea, espero actualizar pronto y que sigas leyendo el fic niña… muchas gracias!... besos y saludos.

Gabyhyatt: Hola niña jeje, mil gracias por el comentario - que bueno que te divertiste leyendo esta nuevo historia de mi parte!, y bueno, eres muy rápida no?... la verdad es que Eriol también aparecerá, pero aún no puedo aclarar las cosas con respecto a ese tema en específico… así que tendrás que leer los siguientes chaps jeje. Besos y saludos.

Kamille-nwetype: Bueno, pues muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que aunque el primer chap se te haya hecho algo confuso, hayas entendido ahora por lo menos un poco más jeje. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic, me gustaría mucho seguir leyendo tus comentarios. Te mando un gran beso y un saludo!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCALIMER: Bien, como ya lo saben, de sobra por supuesta, estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a las grandes de CLAMP

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

IRREVERSIBLEMENTE ENAMORADO

CAPITULO 3

_**Sólo un trabajo**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Uno aprende a amar, **_

_**no cuando encuentra a la persona perfecta, **_

_**sino cuando aprende a creer en la perfección**_

_**de una persona imperfecta.**_

Escuché vagamente, que un automóvil se estacionó en la acera, justo afuera del dúplex de mi amiga, y me mordí el labio inferior cuando me asomé por la ventana y vi a Tomoyo bajando de su auto color grana con su característica sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Tomé el plato que había utilizado para comer de su delicioso pastel de chocolate, claro, en aquellos momentos, yo suponía que el comer pastel de chocolate me haría sentir mejor… que sacaría mi furia por completo… pero no. Ahora estaba absoluta y completamente arrepentida de haber comido el plato de pastel… pues suponía que mi estómago formaba algún tipo de revolución en mi contra.

Dios… y aún ni siquiera había decidido si iba o no a decirle a Tomoyo, acerca del pequeñísimo percance que había tenido hacía solo unos escasos minutos en la parte de abajo de su queridísimo dúplex.

Por un instante su cabello oscuro y largo, desapareció de mi vista, y me apresure a dejar limpio e plato y a caminar a paso rápido hasta la habitación que me había sido dada, desde que había llegado.

Nunca había tenido un día tan ajetreado en la vida.

Suspiré un poco cuando llegué y me recosté en la cama, de lejos, escuche la puerta abriéndose y me hice un ovillo, sólo para esperar a que la puerta de mi habitación se abriera con estrépito y entrara mi amiga por ella, con una gran sonrisa… justo como lo hizo segundos después.

-Lamento haber desaparecido así, Sakura… Oh!.... estabas dormida?

Puse mi mejor cara de cansancio y susurré un leve "un poco" cuando intenté levantarme de la cama.

-¿Qué tal con el trabajo, todo se arregló?- pregunté segundos después cuando ella se hizo un lugar a mi lado en la cama.

-Si… Tami es bastante exagerada con las cosas algunas veces… y la verdad que ya no sé que hacer con Yamasaki y Chiharu… son en verdad gente muy linda Skaura… aunque algunas veces me causan problemas, nunca lo hacen queriendo… deberías conocerlos.

-Claro… me encantaría conocerlos Tomoyo.

-Y a mi me encantaría que fueras!... por cierto, que tal mientras no estuve…?

-Eh?... pues… bien, solo descanse- comenté yo suavemente y con las mejillas rosadas.

-Eso es bueno, con ese viaje tan largo de seguro terminaste agotada.

-Si… bueno, un poco.

-Pero bueno, ya que te dormiste un rato, podemos salir a cenar… te parece?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, tocándome suavemente el brazo.

-Si… claro, me gustaría mucho.

-Y puedo darte un recorrido por la ciudad... que te parece su nos cambiamos y salimos a buscar algunos chicos guapos.

No pude aguantarme la risa, que salió a borbotones por mi garganta.

-Seguro… esa idea me entusiasma demasiado.

De pronto los ojos ámbar aparecieron en mi mente. Diantres… al parecer simplemente había llegado, y ya había tenido demasiado de chicos guapos.

-Perfecto!- soltó entusiasmada. – iré entonces a tomar una ducha y nos veremos en una hora para irnos, de acuerdo?

-Vale.- congenié sonriendo.

En cuanto mi amiga salió de la habitación volví a recostarme en la cama… y miré por la ventana; apenas estaba oscureciendo… y es que todo ese lugar era muy hermoso.

-Lastima de habitantes.- susurré con pesar recordando la cita del día siguiente.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

(Shaoran)

Estacioné mi auto justo afuera de mi casa, y segundos después me apeé hasta las escaleras de entrada. Estaba tan cansado que la verdad, no me hubiera sorprendido el tropezar con el primer escalón a mi vista y frente a mis no muy confiables pasos.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar mis llaves, que tintinearon como si supieran que en ese instante dependía de ellas y sin ya demasiado tiempo que perder, las introduje en el agujero de la enorme puerta de madera, sin embargo, antes de que yo pudiese hacer un movimiento para abrir la puerta, la misma, se abrió desde adentro.

-Buenas noches señor Li.- saludo mi mayordomo con una suave sonrisa que me pareció completamente exasperante… pues como mi mejor amigo, solo la utilizaba cuando algo malo estaba a punto de suceder… o en su defecto, cuando parecía saber algo que al parecer, yo no.

-Buenas noches Wei. Que tal tu día?

-Bastante bien señor. La nueva dependienta se comportó muy bien, realizó todas las actividades que se le fueron asignadas muy competentemente.

-Me alegro… aunque May sabe más de esas cosas que yo.- suspiré llevándome una mano a la cabeza. Wei, siguió sonriendo y yo lo miré por unos segundos.

-Puedes soltarlo ya.

-La señorita acaba de llegar y lo está esperando en la sala principal.

Súbitamente mi estómago se achicó y miré a Wei con el ceño fruncido.

-Válgame… pensé que iba a quedarse en Osaka mucho más tiempo… - dije suavemente volviendo a pasarme la mano por el cabello. Mi mirada reflejaba mucho y Wei parecía estar feliz por ese hecho.

-Quiere que le anuncie Señor?

-No… y menos con lo mordaz que estás hoy. Buenas noches Wei.

Y sin darle la más mínima pizca de atención, me dirigí con el saco bajo el brazo a la sala principal.

En cuanto llegué a la puerta tomé un poco de aire y gire la perilla.

Pero supuse que me tardé demasiado en entrar, por que de un momento a otro, algo amarillo me tapó mi campo de vista por completo.

-Natsumi!- gemí mientras trataba de mantenerme en pie mientras ella me abrazaba con fuerza.- Voy a terminar en el suelo si te quedas así mucho tiempo.

La risa aguda de mi prometida, me hizo temblar un poco… y se soltó después de unos segundos.

Mis ojos se pasearon por su cuerpo, cubierto con sólo una mínima minifalda y una blusa roja abotonada en diagonal, su cabello lacio caía por sus hombros, hasta su pequeña cintura que hasta ese momento, yo seguía rodeando con mis brazos.

-No sabía que ibas a venir.- comenté en voz baja, algo inseguro.

-Si bueno… decidí hacer mi visita a papá más corta ya sabes que me canso cuando estoy mucho tiempo con él…. No hace más que hablar de su empresa y cuanto la quiere… ya estoy cansada de lo mismo.

-Comprendo.

-Y bueno… yo…

-Que?- pregunté cuando intentó lo anterior, mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Quería… ya sabes… quedarme un rato… tienes mucho trabajo?

-No mucho.- dije soltándola repentinamente.

-vale… te molesta que me quede entonces?- preguntó sentándose en el sillón frente a mi con las piernas cruzadas.

-No. Puedes quedarte si eso es lo que quieres. Yo… necesito ir a hablar con May… puedes quedarte un momento aquí y esperarme?

Natsumi me miró con una enorme sonrisa y volvió a ponerse de pie, mientras caminaba hacia mi.

-May ya esta dormida Shaoran.- continuó mientras se acercaba más a mi.

Sin que yo pudiera en realidad hacer algo para detenerla, mi saco salió volando unos metros lejos de nosotros cuando ella lo tomó con bastante decisión.

-Natsumi…

Intenté decir algo, pero súbitamente mis labios se vieron aprisionados por los suaves de ella.

Gemí con fuerza cuando con mucha habilidad tomó mi labio inferior con los suyos y sus delicadas manos comenzaron a subir por mi pecho, hasta detenerse en los primeros botones de mi camisa.

-Natsumi…

Mi voz sonó más a advertencia que nada, y ella jadeó con fuerza, pegando su delicado cuerpo contra el mío. Sus hábiles dedos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa blanca y se introdujeron al exuberante calor de mi pecho.

Su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios y se internó en mi boca con fuerza mientras sus manos hacían mella en mis hombros, con fuerza, sentí una de sus largas piernas a mi costado y tuve que retener el ímpetu de ponerla a horcajadas contra mí.

-Shaoran…- gimió ella cuando la apreté contra mí suavemente y acaricié luego su cuello cuidadosamente.

Un temblor me recorrió por completo cuando una de sus delicadas manos bajó en un recorrido impetuoso, hasta el botón de mis pantalones. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y la solté repentinamente.

-Basta.

-Pero yo…

-Voy a tomar un baño… puedes acostarte en la habitación de huéspedes cuando quieras.

-Shaoran!- soltó ella cuando yo salí de la habitación dando un pequeño portazo.

Sin esperar ya más tiempo, subí las escaleras en forme de caracol de la casa y casi tuve que correr a mi habitación.

Maldición!

Estaba tan enfadado…

Y es que esa muchacha me estaba llevando a mis cabales…

Natsumi y yo llevábamos ya más de un año comprometidos… y yo me sabía cada uno de sus trucos. No llegaba a ser una mala muchacha… bien, no le llegaba a los talones a Kaho, pero era demasiado niña e inmadura como para saber lo que quería de la vida.

Yo sabía muy bien… que ella no estaba enamorada de mi… tal vez solamente estaba algo encaprichada conmigo… pero bien… como ya lo había dicho esa mañana…

El recuerdo de esa muchacha de ojos esmeralda me hizo sonreír con ímpetu. Que chica tan extraña.

El amor no era nada importante para mí, pero yo no quería quedar comprometido con una chica embarazada antes de tiempo, por el buen nombre de nuestras familias. Y ella lo sabía… y al parecer lo único que quería era meterse en la cama conmigo.

Y bien… yo simplemente era un hombre que tenía las mismas necesidades que los demás… por qué demonios esta chica no podía entender nada!

Me adentré en mi habitación y cerré de un portazo todavía más fuerte.

En lo único que podía pensar en ese instante era… darme un buen baño.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Sakura)**_

Pi Pi pi pi Pi Pi

-Wow!!!!!!!

PLASHHHHHHH

-Auch…

El enorme golpe contra el piso me hizo reclinar la cabeza contra el duro parquet… maldición!

-Sakura!!!!... estás bien?

Escuché de lejos la voz de mi amiga, pero me dolió inmensamente la cabeza, así que terminé tapándome los oídos, aún en el piso, envuelta en la sábana blanca.

-Dios Tomoyo… no me grites!

La risa de mi amiga me hizo volverme a la puerta

-Sería bueno que bebieras más seguido querida… para la próxima la resaca no será tan fuerte.

-No recuerdo nada… Santo cielo… mi cabeza.

-Date una ducha y ven a desayunar cuando termines cariño… te esperan dos calmantes y una buena aspirina, ya verás como se te quita el malestar más rápido de lo que crees.

-Te creería si no estuviera a punto de vomitar.

-Una razón más para dirigirte al baño. Te espero en la cocina.

Solté un gruñido y me recliné de nuevo en la madera.

Al parecer, mi mente no había registrado absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior… ni siquiera recordaba a los chicos que había conocido… si es que había conocido a alguien.

Me levanté con muchísimo cuidad para no volver a quedar embarrada en el suelo y me miré en el espejo… Dios… me veía terrible… parecía… bien… no sabía exactamente a que parecía, pero nada bueno sonaba en mi diccionario de sinónimos en esos instantes.

Me deslicé la mano por el cabello completamente despeinado y las orejas, llenas de rímel…

Bien… Tomoyo tenía bastante razón… lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, era tomar un buen baño.

Me dirigí al cajón del mueble blanco frente a mi, y saque la ropa para después, dirigirme con un paso muy poco digno de mi persona, al baño al final del pasillo.

Para el momento en el que salí de bañarme, y con el efecto del agua caliente me sentí mucho mejor… por una parte, hasta que recordé la cita que tenía con el hombre más estresante y horrible… bien no físicamente por supuesto… que había conocido en la vida. Maldición.

Cómo manejarle a Tomoyo la situación?

Estuve pensando casi todo el tiempo en el que me vestía decentemente; pero nada pasaba por mi mente… la verdad que aún me sentía bastante conmocionada por la cena del día anterior… si es que se le podía llamar cena.

Terminé de cambiarme de ropa y salí del cuarto de baño, para dirigirme al fin a la cocina… sin en realidad una idea de qué decirle a mi amiga exactamente.

-Hola… te sientes mejor?- preguntó volviéndose desde la estufa con un delantal rosa.

-Ya estoy un poco mejor… al menos escucho mejor… per aún me duele la cabeza.

-Por qué no te tomas tu desayuno y las pastillas que te dejé en la mesa?

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo… quieres que te ayude en algo?- me ofrecñi en cuanto me adentré en la habitación.

-No… voy bien, hizo panqués te gustan?

-Mucho… Touya me prohibía comerlos… decía que posiblemente si comía, me iba a volver aún más monstruo e iba a subir de peso muy rápido.- dije suavemente riéndome.

-Me sorprende que Yukito le tenga la paciencia que le tiene.

-Bueno, han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo… es algo que se espera con el tiempo. Aunque para serte sincera, yo lo compadezco bastante… tener que lidiar con el ogro de Touya es una osadía bastante grande.

-Comprendo.- me dijo ella con una sonrisa, quitándose el delantal y poniéndolo en el cajón a su izquierda.

-Pero como no está aquí…creo que podré desquitarme los años que no comía de estas cosas tan deliciosas.- continué con una sonrisa, tomando dos de los panes de chocolate para colocarlos en mi plato.

-Me parece bien. Puedes servirte los que desees.

-Gracias!... sigues siendo tan buena cocinera como lo eras en el instituto?- pregunté recordando los deliciosos postres y comidas que Tomoyo siempre nos hacía a las chicas y a mi.

Mi amiga soltó una suave risa y luego asintió sin pena.

-Creo que es una de las pocas cosas que se me da bien… y me encanta cocinar.

-No seas modesta Tomoyo… vamos que a ti todo te sale bien.

Tomoyo me sonrió cálidamente y continuó desayunando a mi lado.

-Sakura… tengo que salir con Tami a comprar telas nuevas… te importa?

-Oh… no!... de hecho estaba pensando en salir a dar un paseíto por la ciudad… te parece bien?

-Con tal de que no te aburras… y no vayas a perderte quieres?

Me sonrojé súbitamente… si algo tenía… era un muy mal sentido de la ubicación, que al parecer todos se alegraban en recordar.

-No voy a perderme… no iré tan lejos.- continué yo con una sonrisa apologética.

-Me parece bien entonces. El número de los taxis están colocados en el refrigerador… y si viene el lechero antes de que te vayas… no trates de ligarlo… y lo tengo apartado- soltó ella con un guiño que me hizo reír a carcajadas.

-Estás enamorada del lechero?!

-Oye… espera a que lo veas, y créeme, que no se te va a hacer nada, pero nada raro.

-Tendremos que ver al muchacho entonces.- comenté risueña.

-Dios!... ya voy tarde!

-Esa es normalmente mi frase… a qué se debe el que me la hayas robado?

Tomoyo sonrió y se levantó de la mesa en una carrera para dejar su plato y terminar de recoger lo que quedaba.

-Tami sufre de los nervios a veces… posiblemente piense que ya la dejé plantada… y va a llamar a mi celular posiblemente…

Tomoyo se detuvo cuando una extraña musiquita de los ochentas sonó de su celular.

-Ahora.

Tuve que aguantarme la risa cuando Tomyo comenzó a hablar con su amiga.

-Por que no te vas de una buena vez… yo terminaré de recoger esto.

-Estás segura?

-Si claro!... yo no soy la que tiene prisa de todas formas.

-Oh!... muchas gracias, eres un ángel!... vendré por ti a la hora de la comida!... y te enseñaré el taller, así podrás conocer a Yamasaki, a Tami y a Chiharu…

-Bien… ya vete!

-Adiós!... – me mando un beso desde la puerta como gesto de despedida y yo me levanté de la mesa, después de unos segundos, en lo que aproveche para comer otro panque… y es que no podía dejar de hacerlo… estaban deliciosos.

Me levanté de la mesa para recoger todo y miré el reloj.

Eran las diez de la mañana…

Bien… el no me había dado ninguna hora, pero supuse, para lo rígido que se veía, que en pocas palabras, yo también ya iba tarde. Suspiré al darme cuenta de que no tendría la bu8ena suerte de ver al lechero y me encogí de hombros, para después salir de la cocina a mi cuarto, para poder arreglar mis cosas y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Me detuve ante el refrigerador y tomé el número de los taxistas… bien… más fácil de ese modo.

El taxi no tardó demasiado en llegar y yo salí como bólido, para ubicarme en el asiento trasero del automóvil de un horrible color gangrena.

-Buenos días!- saludé con una brillante sonrisa. Incluso cuando me sentía temblar de nerviosismo por dentro.

El hombre de barba y cabellos canos, me miró por el retrovisor y asintió al saludo.

-A donde va señorita?

-Eh?--- ah! Si… - miré dentro de mi bolsa y saque la tarjeta de presentación de la misma, para después leerle al taxista la dirección.

Y después… nos pudimos en marcha al destino incierto y posiblemente siniestro que me tendía la vida.

No basta decir que básicamente todo el camino, lo pasé apretando mi bolsa, por lo que cuando al fin llegamos, era solamente un pedazo de plástico inservible.

La coloque en mi hombre y salí después de pagarle al taxista.

El edificio no sobra decir, era enorme… uno de los más grandes que yo había visto. Tomé un poco de aire y me adelanté para poder entrar por la puerta, gigante puerta de cristales polarizados.

-Vaya… buenos días.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Shaoran)**_

Necesitaba un descanso… la verdad era que esa semana había sido una semana de perros, y la verdad no se me hacía nada raro… quiero decir, para como estaban las cosas.

Salí de mi oficina y le dediqué una sonrisa a Rika, que al parecer estaba tan ensimismada en el moño de su cabello que no preció tomar en cuenta que simplemente desaparecía por la puerta del elevador unos segundos después. Algo que se me hizo más que raro.

Pulsé el botón de la planta baja y traté de tomar un poco de aire mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en la pared detrás de mí.

Me pasé la mano por a cara en un intento de hacer que mis nervios se calmaran… cosa que no pareció rendir el efecto esperado. Y es que esa era la verdad… los nervios no iban a desaparecer, hasta que esa condenada muchacha no se apareciera.

Tuve la leve impresión de que tal vez no iría.

Y tuve la leve impresión de que estaba dependiendo demasiado de una mujer… maldita sea!

La puerta del elevador se abrió y yo me dirigí hacia el escritorio de mármol verde que estaba justo a algunos metros a mi izquierda.

-Buenos días Señor Li.

Me hubiera gustado, por una vez en la vida, preguntar que demonios tenían de buenos!... pero no podía permitirme perder los estribos de esa manera tan precaria.

-Buenos días Hinata… voy a salir… no voy a tardar demasiado, no quiero que le avises a mi hermano si?

-Si señor.- respondió firmemente la señora a la que le hablaba en esos momentos.

Súbitamente una voz, bastante familiar me llegó desde atrás y me volví rápidamente.

Tuve que aguantarme una sonrisa cuando mis ojos se posaron en la figurita que sonrojada hacía aspas de viento con los brazos, ante mi jefe de departamento en mercadotecnia.

-Nos vemos después Hinata.

No pude en realidad captar la conversación en la que estaban envueltos los dos, hasta que ya estaba a algunos centímetros de ellos.

-Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Haru…

Me fijé en las mejillas completamente rojas de la chica de ojos verdes y un extraño estrago se apoderó de mí.

-Y yo soy Shaoran Li… me buscabas?... eres muy amable de recibirla Haru. Yo me encargo.

Sakura Kinomoto, que hasta ese instante no había fijado la mirada en mi, se volvió por completo con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Shaoran, te molesta que invite a la señorita a almorzar?

Algo que yo había llegado a apreciar en Haru, era que siempre era muy honesto y no solía tenerme miedo ni tratarme como las demás personas en la oficina lo hacían, era un muchacho bastante descarado que había llegado a ganar mi aprecio…. Hasta ese momento.

-Lo siento Haru... pero justamente la señorita Kinomoto iba a almorzar conmigo.

-Ah… ya veo, en ese caso, en otra ocasión será.- dijo el rubio inclinándose levemente con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.- buenos días señorita Kinomoto.

La de ojos esmeralda asintió con una media sonrisa y se volvió para verme de nuevo.

Parecía bastante desconcertada y completamente desconectada.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir.- dije al fin, metiendo las manos a las bolsas de mi pantalón de vestir.

Sus brillantes ojos volaron a los míos y tomó aire segundos después.

-Se me hizo un poco tarde.- me dijo sin en realidad mirarme a mi.

-Ya lo veo.- sus nudillos se volvieron blancos cuando ella apretó la bolsa contra su pecho.

-Si bueno… quiere decirme que es eso del almuerzo?... no tengo mucho tiempo y …

No pude evitar que la sonrisa sarcástica que yo bien conocía saliera de mis labios cuando ella comenzó a murmurar.

-Desgraciadamente señorita Kinomoto, hizo un trato conmigo, por lo que supongo que tendrá que cumplirlo sin importar cuanto tiempo tarde.- comenté, volviendo a hablarle de usted.

Sus labios rosados se apretaron tanto, hasta formas una delgada línea.

-Bien… en ese caso, por qué no me dice que pretende que haga.- soltó molesta.

-Se lo diré, por supuesto, pero no aquí, hay una cafetería a unas dos cuadras de aquí.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se volvió a la puerta para poder salir, el vigilante le abrió la puerta y ella murmuró un leve "gracias". Yo la seguí con una sonrisa segundos después.

Cuando llegamos al café, los dos nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, al fondo del restaurante.

Me acomodé en la silla y la miré con curiosidad.

La verdad era que parecía un poco más… digamos, mayor que el día anterior que la había visto… y ahora podía calcularle, al menos unos veintidós años.

Estaba tan concentrado en verla, que no pude separar mis ojos de sus labios cuando su lengua salió levemente para remojarlos.

Tuve que carraspear y volverme a acomodar en la silla.

-Bien… ayer… usted..

-No quiero que me hables de usted.

-Bien… yo no deseo que me hable de tu.

Tuve que sonreír ligeramente ante aquello.

La mesera se detuvo a nuestro lado y pregunto si almorzáramos algo, a lo que yo pedí un café bastante cargado, la de ojos verdes simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Por qué, si puedo saberlo, te molesta?

Sakura se encogió de hombros y yo la miré fijamente.

-Ayer usted me dijo que quería que yo… bueno que yo…

-Enamoraras a mi hermano.

-Dios!... por que tiene que decirlo así!?... me hace sentir tan…

-Fuiste tú, la que dijiste que querías hacer un trato conmigo, para que yo no involucrara a tu amiga, no es así?- su mirada me taladró por completo y yo fruncí el ceño.

-Bien… que es lo que quiere que haga?

-Primero… que dejes de hablarme de usted por favor… no soy tan viejo.

-Pues con ese carácter, no me sorprendería que la gente pensara lo contrario.- soltó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Te diré que es lo que pienso hacer…- continué sin tomar en cuenta lo antes dicho por ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Sakura)**_

Me sentí más que nerviosa cuando entre por el elevador de la compañía y miré a mi acompañante de soslayo… diantres… esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que yo me hubiese imaginado en mil años.

Tomé un poco de aire, y me recargué en la pared.

El de ojos ámbar me miró divertido y yo casi no pude aguantar el deso tan grande de sacarle la lengua.

-Recuerda que ya nos conocemos… - comenzó él tratando de alisarse el cabello alborotado.

-Daría lo mismo si no lo hiciéramos.

-No…. En ese caso tendría que explicar por qué te lo doy a ti, en vez de a las demás que llevan conmigo ya bastante tiempo.

Me encogí de hombros y metí las manos en las bolsas de los jeans, esperando simplemente a que la puerta del elevador se abriera justo delante de mí, lo cual… no tardó demasiado.

El pequeño y lujoso vestíbulo se abrió paso ante mi y yo e sentí completamente fuera de área cuando observé los caros mosaicos y los escritorios último modelo por todos lados.

-Que extraño…

La voz de Shaoran Li, me sacó de mis pensamientos y me volví con fuerza, a lo que el moño en mi cabello no respondió como yo hubiera querido, y se deslizó soltando varios de mis mechones.

-Rika?- preguntó él a la nada.

Fue entonces, cuando detrás de un pequeño pero lindo escritorio salió una muchacha de cabello café rojizo y anteojos que me hizo suponer, era la secretaria de Ryusuke Li.

-Lo siento Señor Li, estaba… bueno yo…

-No te preocupes… en donde esta Ryusuke?- preguntó el ambarino brindándole una sonrisa a la muchacha detrás del escritorio, cosa que me sorprendió… pues la sonrisa aunque era una de las pocas que le había visto proferir, nunca llegó a sus ojos.

-El Señor Li… esta adentro… - continuó la muchacha tratando de librar la batalla con sus gafas, que parecían querer resbalarse por su nariz.

-Voy a entrar… Rika… me gustaría que también nos acompañaras.

La muchacha se sonrojó y asintió con fuerza, para después salir de detrás de su escritorio.

-Por supuesto señor Li.

La miré por unos segundos, hasta que nuestras miradas se enlazaron… en realidad no supe por qué, pero una enorme empatía creció cuando observé a la muchacha.

Ella me miró detrás de sus anteojos, y parpadeo unas cuantas veces mientras nos dirigíamos hasta las puertas de roble, que estaban solo a unos pasos de nosotros.

El ambarino toco la puerta con los nudillos, y en seguida se escuchó una grave y varonil voz, del otro lado de la puerta.

Me sentí temblar cuando los ojos moteados con oro, se posaron en mi con una mirada rebosante de burla, mientras yo caminaba justo detrás de él, cuando los tres entramos en la oficina del hermano menor de la familia Li.

-Shaoran!... pensé que habías salido… te llame a tu oficina porque quería hablar contigo de unos oficios… vaya… lo siento, buenas tardes.- se interrumpió el de voz suave al mirarme al lado de su hermano.

Sus ojos verdes, arrojaban chispas de buen humor, con solo mirarlos, como si algo se estuviera, formando justo detrás de ellos… algún extraño pensamiento, supuse.

-Buenas tardes.- saludé de igual manera, con una suave sonrisa que el muchacho me devolvió.

Supuse que tendría solo unos dos o tres años menos que su hermano, sin embargo, el cabello desordenado al igual que el de su consanguíneo lo hacía parecer casi de la misma edad que el de ojos color ámbar.

-Sakura Kinomoto.- me presenté adelantándome con paso seguro, sin darle una mirada al ambarino, que pude sentir, me miraba con burla aún.

-Ryusuke Li… un placer señorita Kinomoto.- comentó él apretando suavemente mi mano en señal de saludo. Su mirada paso desde mi persona, a la de su hermano y por último se detuvo justo detrás de nosotros.- Rika… no te había visto.

"Qué raro" me dije a mi misma, la muchacha sonrió suavemente pero yo pude ver el tiempo exacto en el que la tristeza se cernió sobre su rostro.

-Pensé que por un momento habías decidido desaparecer.- comentó con una suave sonrisa. La muchacha se sonrojó súbitamente, y por solo unos segundos supuse que tal vez a ella le hubiese gustado aquello.

-Tenía bastante trabajo.

-Ya veo.

-Y es justamente por eso.- interrumpió Shaoran Li, aclarándose la garganta en el mismo instante en que Ryusuke lo miró.- que he decidido contratar a la señorita Kinomoto como asistente personal.

Los ojos verdes, al igual que los de color café, se abrieron precipitadamente como dos enromes platos en cuanto escucharon lo anterior.

-Que?- preguntó segundos después el de ojos verdes, que me miraba como si no comprendiera nada del asunto.

Shaoran Li, sin embargo, mantuvo su semblante firme y asintió.

-He observado que Rika se ha sentido tal vez un poco presionada por tanto trabajo, así que sería bueno que alguien la ayudara.

-Me encantaría trabajar con ustedes.- fingí yo con una voz alegre, antes de que cualquiera de los otros dos presentes pudiese agregar nada.

-Es cierto eso Rika?- preguntó Ryusuke a la muchacha con semblante preocupado.

-Te servirá de ayuda Rika, Sakura es una vieja amiga y acaba de llegar a la ciudad, necesita un trabajo y sé que podrás darle algo en que ocuparse.- siguió el ambarino sin darle tiempo a la chica de proferir palabra.

-Ah… bueno, yo… Si, claro.

-Ella empezara a trabajar formalmente el día de mañana Ryusuke, así que cualquier cosa, sería bueno que le dejáramos un tiempo de descanso a Rika.

Mis ojos buscaron los ojos de la muchacha, pero se encontraron con sus nudillos, completamente blancos… supuse que la chica estaba molesta.

-Bien

Esa simple palabra me hizo sentirme mal… sin saber ni siquiera por qué.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me abrí camino hasta ella y le sonreí amigablemente.

-Mucho gusto!... me encantará poder trabajar contigo.- le dije haciendo énfasis con un guiño.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Y ahí estaba ella,… por completo a merced de lo que al parecer eran, los dos hombres más estúpidos del planeta.

Pero que demonios había hecho ella para merecer tal calumnia??

Tuvo que apretar con fuerza los papeles que llevaba en las manos, para no dejar que el ímpetu y el deseo de arrojárselos a los rostros fuesen mayores.

Y es que el hecho de que llegara una chica nueva, que además de todo era preciosísima no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo, si eso era lo que Shaoran Li creía.

Sin embrago, la sonrisa que le dio la muchacha de hermosos ojos verdes, la hizo sentirse levemente culpable por lo que había pensado… tal vez la compañía no le haría tanto daño.

-Sasaki… Rika.- dijo ella con una media sonrisa y volviendo a colocarse los lentes en su lugar.- será bueno tener ayuda en estos días.

-Y a mi me encantará poder ayudarte en lo que necesites.- aseguró la muchacha con un brillo encantador en sus ojos esmeralda.

-Rika, por qué no le enseñas a Sakura el piso?

-Si señor Li… permiso.

La chica se volvió por completo absorta en la compañía de la de ojos verdes y las dos salieron por la puerta de roble.

-Por qué no me dijiste antes que tenías la idea de contratar a alguien?- preguntó la voz perspicaz de Ryusuke.

-No lo planee… sabes?... sólo la volví a ver y simplemente creí que debía hacerle un favor.- contesto Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cosa bastante rara en ti hermano, si debo de agregar.

-No debes.- comentó él con voz grave y caminó hacia el sillón de su hermano.

-Supongo que Natsumi ya está aquí verdad?

Un gruñido fue su respuesta.

-Pensé que se iba a quedar más tiempo en Osaka.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero al parecer, y según me dijo anoche, me extrañaba demasiado.- contestó Shaoran con una sonrisa mordaz y haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Bien… no puedes culparla por intentar Shaoran.

-Y no lo hago… simplemente no me siento en la misma situación que ella… simplemente no puedo hacer algo así. Sabe perfectamente bien que nuestra relación es pura y mera cuestión de negocios, y aún así sigue intentando.

-Porque está enamorada de ti.- se aventuró su hermano sentándose en la silla giratoria detrás de su escritorio.

-No… porque piensa en su ingenua mente que está enamorada de mi. Cosa que no puede ser menos cierta. Mi capacidad de tolerar algo así se fue a pique desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Si tus relaciones se hubieran basado en el amor, tu punto de vista sería diferente.

-No me vengas con clases ahora Ryusuke.

-Kaho y yo…

-Dejemos ese tema por la paz… de acuerdo?... el hecho de que no te diga nada no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con la relación.

Ryusuke se encogió de hombros y tomó una vuela pluma de su escritorio.

-No sería bueno que contrajeras matrimonio en estas condiciones Shaoran… yo…

-Cuatro ojos viene la próxima semana.- susurró Shaoran recostando la cabeza contra el respaldo.

Ryusuke ahogó una risa y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Bien… si tu mejor amigo supiera que lo llamas así, creo que no le haría mucha gracia.

-Ese tipo tiene la suficiente cara como para atenerse a cualquier tipo de burla o comentario. Y mucho más de mi parte… son los que menos le afectan.

-Si tu lo dices… por qué viene de todas formas?

-La verdad no necesito más presión de la que tengo… y posiblemente le voy a echar de mi departamento en cuanto se parezca allí.

-Cosa que le agradará sobremanera… no?

-Alice está inmersa en la búsqueda de la prometida perfecta… y él… bueno, digamos que lo que menos desea en estos momentos es dejar de asistir a esos bares de mala fama… y

-Comprendo… lo conozco y tal vez solo un poco menos que tu.

-Ryusuke, ten en cuenta que Rika se ha sentido un poco agobiada por alguna extraña razón.

-Lo sé.- agrego el muchacho.- de hecho, comienza a preocuparme.

-No creo que sea nada grave.- mal intuyó Shaoran levantándose del asiento.

Ryusuke frunció el ceño… Rika podía ser muchas cosas… pero no era mentirosa… sin embargo, tenía el leve presentimiento de que tal vez la muchacha le había mentido.

-Me interesa saberlo.- soltó de repente.- me gustaría saber que es lo que en verdad le sucede.

Shaoran lo miró fijamente y luego asintió.

-Sakura puede ayudarte en eso… pídele que te ayude a averiguar que es lo que tiene así a Rika.- propuso el ambarino, encontrando la perfecta oportunidad de un acercamiento entre su hermano, que pareció agradarle mucho la idea y entre la chica de ojos verdes.

-Lo haré… es una buena idea Shaoran.

-Bien… bueno… tengo que regresar… temo que el descanso mandará a Hiro al alucine. Nos veremos.

-Saluda a Natsumi de mi parte.

Shaoran asintió y salió de la habitación con paso lento.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**(Sakura)**_

Caminé por el pasillo de pisos de mármol y me sentí un poco extraña tratando de aparentar algo que no era… diantres… nunca me habían enseñado a mentir bien en el parvulario…

"Puedes llevar estos papeles con el Señor Li, Sakura?" me había pedido ella con una sonrisa apologética… justo a una media hora de que saliésemos del la oficina de Ryuske Li y a mi no me había quedado de otra más que aceptarlo… incluso cuando no quería ver al tal Li en esos momentos… pues ya estaba empezando a cansarme del hecho de que tenía que representar el papel de… lo que fuese que iba a ser.

Tomé un poco de aire, que olía extrañamente a naftalina, mientras más me internaba en el lugar.

El despacho u oficina de Shaoran Li era el último, justo al lado opuesto al de su hermano.

Llamé a la puerta y escuché la voz grave del ambarino salir por entre las rendijas de madera.

-Adelante.

Supuse que se sorprendió de volver a verme tan pronto… porque su rostro se ensombreció y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por al sorpresa.

-Rika me manda para que le entregue estos papeles… - expliqué encogiéndome de hombros y adelantándome hasta el escritorio.

-No perdió tiempo verdad?

El suyo fue un comentario sarcástico que no me gustó nada.

-Era sólo un favor. Me dijo que no empezaría a dejarme trabajo hasta que me sintiera un poco más acondicionada.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y asintió después.

-Déjalos encima de esa carpeta. Tengo tantas cosas que hacer que no encuentro que hacer primero.- dijo con una sonrisa vaga.

-Necesita que…- y me callé… bueno, no iba darle el gusto… aún no empezaba mi día de trabajo así que preferí con demostrar que quería ayudarle.

-Que?- preguntó alzando los ojos hasta mi.

-No… nada, olvídelo.

-Demonios Sakura… te dije que quiero que me hables de tu.- soltó él sentándose en la silla y esperando a que yo hiciese lo mismo.

-Rika no lo hace, no veo el porqué de que tenga que hacerlo.

Shaoran hizo girar las pupilas, como si pensase que otra vez íbamos a discutir por lo mismo.

-A Rika no la contraté para que se encargara de sacarle de la cabeza a esa pelirroja a mi hermano.

Por un momento me puse a imaginar cómo sería esa chica a la que Shaoran odiaba tanto… sería muy bella?... o tal vez le tiraría más a lo atractivo?

-En que piensas?- preguntó segundos después.

-Qué pasaría si termino enamorándome de tu hermano Shaoran?- pregunté tuteándolo por primera vez.

El de ojos miel me miró repentinamente y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Que dices?!

-Te pregunto.. que qué sucedería si termino de una forma u otra enamorada de tu hermano Shaoran?... que pasaría entonces, contratarías a alguien más para que me desbancara a mi?

-Te prohíbo que te enamores de Ryusuke.- dijo sin rodeos, cosa que me molesto sobremanera.

-Me… prohíbes?... esas cosas no se pueden prohibir Shaoran… sabes?... es imposible porque simplemente pasan.

-Pues asegúrate de que no te pasen a ti… es suficiente con eso. Sakura tengo demasiados problemas como para que me salgas con esto ahora.

-Pues lo lamento, pero sólo estoy previniéndote… sabes?... tu hermano es realmente atractivo, ya veo por qué esa Kaho esta detrás de él.- dije con intención de picarle.

-Basta!- contestó pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Me pregunto por qué te pones así… sabes tan bien como yo que eso podría llegar a suceder… que en vez de sólo aparentar tal vez si que me enamore de tu hermano.

Shaoran se levantó del asiento repentinamente y le dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara conmigo.

-Sakura… no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.- me dijo gravemente mientras apoyaba una mano justo detrás de mi.

-Lo sé. Tal vez Ryusuke Li es el hombre al que he estado buscando, y siendo que tu me diste la oportunidad de entrar a su vida no la voy a desaprovechar.

Sus ojos ámbar se oscurecieron y se tornaron peligrosos debajo de su fruncido ceño.

-No voy a dejar que lo hagas. Por qué no mejor te limitas a cumplir con tu trabajo?...

Una extraña sonrisa que no sabía que yo podía proferir, se cernió en mis labios.

-Lo haré. Pero lo haré tan bien… que si estas seguro de no poder amar en carne propia, lo veras justo frente a tus ojos Shaoran… porque estoy determinada a hacer que Ryusuke se enamore de mi.

Bien, le había salido el disparo por la culata, si es que quería utilizarme como utilizaba a todas y a todos en su vida… yo estaba casi segura de ser la excepción… no iba a dejarlo que se saliera con la suya… no después de lo que me había hecho pasar.

Justo iba a deshacerme de su presencia frente a mí, cuando una de sus manos se detuvo debajo de mi mentón y me obligó a verle. No supe por qué, pero mi corazón se saltó un latido en ese instante.

-No eres como pensaba…- susurró con los ojos entronados con un extraño brillo en ellos.

-Y aún te falta averiguar demasiado.- susurré de la misma forma. Su boca se torció en una sonrisa mordaz.

-Me gustaría verte intentando lo que dices… buena suerte con eso entonces.

Me solté de un tirón de su mano y lo empujé levemente para poder salir por la puerta.

Y ni siquiera me volví, cuando salí; después cerré la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

N/A: Dios santo… lo lamento tanto… el tiempo se me vino encima tanto como los trabajos, y ya se que debía actualizar la semana pasada pero no tuve nada de tiempo… estuve trabajando y haciendo mi servicio social, y ni que decir de los materiales y trabajos, en serio que lamento mucho tardarme tanto, no era mi intención y espero que puedan perdonar a esta autora tan informal jeje.

Bueno, pues ni que decir, espero que el chap les guste!

Muchos besos y saludos!!!

Chisaki Kamikaze.

Mila 613: Hola! Jeje, muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, que bueno que te guste la historia le estoy echando muchas ganas jeje, por que la verdad apenas y tengo tiempo para sentarme en la computadora, y comentarios como los tuyos me hacen escribir de nuevo, gracias!! Espero te guste el chap vale? Besos.

Hinangel 07: No me pidas disculpas por el retraso del review… */////-////* más apenada estoy yo por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar jeje. Pero gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gusta la historia, y sí, tienes razón, mi idea es seguir con diversas tramas, jeje, con los personajes que hasta ahora han salido y con los que vendrán. Espero que sigas leyendo, muchos besos!

Paz: No te me apures nena… no lo voy a quitar, lo que sucede es que lo cambié de clasificación jeje, por que aún no sé si voy a poner escenitas subidas de tono, yo espero que si, pero hasta ese momento voy a cambiarlo. Si tienes alguna duda o situación a aclarar, escríbeme a mi correo vale? Muchos besos y mil y un gracias por tu comentario amiga!

Nathii07: Ea, que bueno que te está gustando el fic, y lamento mucho la tardanza, no tenía pensado tardar tanto en la actualización pero como ya lo expliqué anteriormente se me vino el tiempo encima jejeje. Pero bueno, espero que este chap te haya gustado! Muchas gracia por tu comentario, y espero nos sigamos leyendo vale?, saludos!

Danny: Ea jeje, muchas gracias por el comentario, que bueno que te enknte el fic, al igual que el de preludio… en cuanto al epílogo aún no estoy muy segura de si voy a hacerlo o no, quería escribir algo más original como epílogo, así que aún estoy buscando el argumento jejej. Pero bueno, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia vale?... muchas gracias y besos!!

daMi: Lamento la tardanza, la verdad que ahora si que me pase, pero bueno espero que puedan perdonarme por la espera vale?... que bueno que te gusta el fic, y espero que este chpa también te agrade! Cuidate y muchos besos!!

Amatista 1986: si, es bastante graciosa la situación en la que los pobres se encuentran pero ya ves, ambos se lo han buscado jejeje, pero esperemos que todo salga bien. Es un placer tenerte como lectora de nuevo, espero tu siguiente comentario amiga y mil gracias por leer, muchos besos y abrasines!

Nena Li: efectivamente, para Rika ya había pasado un día completo, mientras que para Shaoran y Sakura apenas se le unían en este chap jeje, estaré manejando diferentes temáticas dependiendo del personaje, así será mucho más fácil que llevarlos a todos al mismo tiempo jeje. Muchas, muchas gracias por el comentario y que bueno que te guste la historia. Te mando muchas saludos nena li. Cuídate!!

Angel zafiro: Jeje, buena pregunta… terada?... deja que te diga que hasta que tu lo mencionaste me acordé de él. La verdad no quise crear otro personaje, y de las amigas de Sakura, Rika me parece la más adecuada para el papel… tal vez es un poco tímida… por ahora!! Jejeje, tengo miles de expectativas en cuanto a esta pareja se refiere. Y espero con ansias tu comentario del próximo capítulo, cuando tu amadísimo se aparece jeje. Muchas gracias por todo!! Cuídate.

Lalibi: espero no decepcionarte con la tardanza, espero que no me vuelva a suceder, con esas prácticas y el servicio casi no tengo tiempo de actualizar, pero espero que no se repita vale?... y que me tengas un poquito de paciencia!! Jeje, gracias por tu comentario y besitos!!

Zafiro: Hola!!.. jeje, pues muchas gracias antes que nada por tu comentario, espero que la historia te esté gustando y que perdones mi tardanza para poder actualizar, te lo juro que no fue intencional jejej!, espero que nos sigamos leyendo vale? Gracias y besos.

HaRuNo SaMy: jejej, si verdad?... las cosas están un poco locas por ahora, espérate al chap cinco o seis, ahí si que se vana poner peor jeje, bueno, pues espero que en verdad te esté gustando la historia, me da mucho gusto que me sigas escribiendo!! Jeje, muchas gracia spor tu apoyo amiga y te mando muchos besos, disculpa el retraso!!!

Maxime de Lincourt: me enknta tu Nick jeje, no sé por qué pero suena super chévere jeje, bueno, disculpa primero al tardanza, no fue mi intención y espero que no se repita con mucha frecuencia jeje, pero bueno, espero que la historia te esté gustando!!! Nos seguimos leyendo, besos y saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Bueno, pues este fic, es completamente mío, mío, mío, mío… ok?? Jeje, pero bueno, los personajes como ya se sabe pertenecen a CLAMP… que conste que ya avisé eh?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

IRREVERSIBLEMENTE ENAMORADO

CAPITULO 4

Batalla Campal

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**Estupidez humana. Humana sobra, realmente los únicos estúpidos son los hombres.  
Jules Renard (1864-1910) Escritor y dramaturgo francés.**_

Me miré en el espejo de la habitación y tuve que fruncir el ceño… la verdad era que no estaba acostumbrada a eso… no que tuviera algo de malo… pero como explicarlo??...

Bueno, simple y sencillamente no iba conmigo.

-Dios mío… que es eso que traes puesto??!!!

Y la verdad era que no podía culpar a la persona que había realizado esa pregunta.

Me volví lentamente del espejo en el cual me estaba observando y le sonreí a mi amiga con timidez y un poco de inseguridad aún. Los ojos de Tomoyo me miraban completamente absortos.

-Por qué estás vestida así Sakura?... pareces… no lo sé, alguien demasiado respetable para mi gusto.

Me reí… tuve que hacerlo, y con un gracioso movimiento, le arrojé a mi amiga una de las almohadas que estaban justo a unos centímetros de mi, reposando en la colcha de color rosado.

-Es porque justamente hoy, empiezo mi representación de persona respetable Tomoyo.

-Oh… cierto… tu nuevo trabajo, y yo que pensé que más que nada habías venido porque en serio necesitabas descansar y me sales con eso del nuevo trabajo… y en donde es eh??... como demonios encontraste un nuevo trabajo… llegaste ayer tan cansada que se te olvido contarme todo.

Me mordí el labio… y es que yo no había llegado tarde, más que nada estaba cavilando algún tipo de respuesta o historia que sirviera, para encubrirme.

-Ah si?... es cierto. Bueno, no es nada del otro mundo, sólo salí a tomar un café y alguien había dejado un periódico en la mesa, así que como no tenía que hacer, simplemente me puse a leerlo… y voila… allí estaba el anuncio. Ahora soy una respetable asistente personal Tomoyo. Creo que no puedo estar holgazaneando mientras tu trabajas demasiado.

-Ni lo creas Sakura.- confesó ella con una media sonrisa, sentándose después en la cama junto a mí.- la verdad que no podría tener menos trabajo con la ayuda de todos… Yamasaki y Chiharu son de lo mejor… incluso cuando siempre terminan despepitando todo por completo… y Tami, bueno esa muchacha trabaja duro… soy yo la que me siento mal.

-Bueno pero eres la jefa no??... algún beneficio debías de tener y no es como si no hicieras nada Tomoyo, no puedes sentirte culpable.- hice la observación mientras me volvía de nuevo para mirarme al espejo.

-Si te he de ser sincera, te ves bien Sakura.

-Por qué me lo dices?- pregunté mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No sé… no te veo muy convencida de llevar eso puesto.

Miré la falda larga que me llegaba tres pulgadas debajo de las rodillas, y que por cierto, era de un color gris oscuro, que para nada me sentaba bien y no pude evitar sentirme extraña con aquella extraña camisa blanca de encajes y bordados en el cuello… era… bien, no podía describirlo de otra manera… horrible. Cómo era posible que Rika Sasaki usara esas vestimentas para trabajar… no, no y más no.

-No puedo hacer esto… cómo me voy a presentar vestida así??- pregunté desesperada por el modo en que la falda gris se pegaba a la parte inferior de mi cuerpo.- ni si quiera puedo caminar bien!- comenté molesta intentando dar algunos pasos.

Tomoyo ahogo una risa y yo la miré con cara de pocos amigos, para después terminar riéndome también.

Maldije en voz baja de nuevo y evoqué a Shaoran Li… esa había sido su idea… Dios, cómo demonios suponía que su hermano iba a enamorarse de mi, de esa forma?... nadie se podría enamorar de alguien que iba vestido así!... no que la apariencia física fuera demasiado importante… pero daba el aspecto de alguien temerosa y con miedo a los hombres… o de alguien demasiado conservadora. Ése había sido su plan desde un principio… que canalla!

-Ups, mira la hora… debo irme Sakura nos veremos a la hora de la comida de acuerdo?- anunció ella caminando hacia la puerta y mandando un beso por lo9s aires como de costumbre, yo en cambio me despedí sin quitar la mirada del espejo… con mirada pensativa… y es que el elucubrar me parecía algo demasiado complicado en estos momentos… mientras me veía así en el espejo.

Solo segundos después pude llegar a una conclusión "razonable" yo NO me iba a presentar vestida de esa forma…

Me separé del espejo y me dirigí a mi guardarropa… ciertamente yo no había firmado ningún contrato que me obligara a llevar algún uniforme… solo debía ir "presentable"… e iría presentable… pero no ese presentable que todos esperaban verme usar.

Saqué algunas cosas faldas y pantalones sin usar aún pues Tomoyo me había regalado algunas cosas de su cosecha de manufactura, y las coloqué sobre la cama. Al final no de mucho tiempo me decidí por una falda de color gris oscuro, que se parecía mucho al color de la otra, con un elegante y bonito diseño, algo suelta y unos centímetros por arriba de las rodillas. Después me probé varias camisas con puños sueltos de diversos colores… me decidí por la blanca y encima me puse una chaquetita del mismo tono de la falda.

No era algo que hacía seguido porque mi cabello era demasiado largo, pero aún así lo dejé caer por mis hombros hasta en medio de mi espalda y me hice una media coleta alta con un broche blanco.

Me dirigí de nuevo al espejo y me miré concienzuda…

-Bien… sí que me veo presentable…- susurré risueña.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**(Rika)**_

Entré justamente cinco minutos antes de mi hora de llegada a la oficina… y es que… qué demonios!!... no debería haber llegado tan tarde… por qué siempre tenía que sucederme a mi?!

Y todo por culpa de Hiro… si no me hubiera entretenido tanto en darle razones acerca de por qué no debía comerse a los pajaritos, pues lo había intentado con ímpetu unos momentos antes de que yo escuchara básicamente todo el destrozo que mi gato había provocado en la salita de estar, cuando el pequeño animal se había metido por la ventana… Hiro no había podido reprimir sus ímpetus y había intentada por todas las formas habidas y por haber, atrapar al pajarito… claro que cuando yo llegué tuve que forzarlo a dejar de hacer tal cosa… y por obvias razones eso no le pareció… después me entretuve con él, cuando el animal alado ya estaba fuer a de su alcance y le expliqué que esas cosas no se hacían!... no era ninguna bestia y no debía comportarse como tal… y luego, me di cuenta de que le estaba dando razones a mi gato… que simplemente me miraba con cara de incomprensión… y mi alarma sonó.

Iba tarde a la oficina… y peor aún, necesitaba entregar unos documentos!!

-Buenos días Rika!

La ligera voz de la chica nueva me hizo voltear levemente para encontrarla justo detrás de mi escritorio.

-Hola Sakura, buenos días.- sonreí yo suavemente y puse mi bolso encima del escritorio… y me detuve súbitamente.

-Vaya!... lindo… atuendo.

Sakura Kinomoto era preciosísima!... diantres…

Bajé la mirada, por lo que no pude observar la que ella me dio.

-Gracias… sabes?... no me sentía muy a gusto con una falda tan larga.- pero se detuvo súbitamente como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que YO llevaba una bastante similar a cómo la describía.

-Si… ya lo veo.

-No… verás… yo… nunca suelo vestirme de modo tan formal… no… no estoy acostumbrada… no que esté mal tu atuendo ni mucho menos…- soltó ella levemente sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Comprendo. – Puntualicé tomando uno de los documentos.- a ti no se te vería nada bien algo como lo que yo llevo puesto… eres muy bonita.- susurré en voz baja colocándome las gafas en su lugar y acomodando los documentos a entregar.

Sakura subió la mirada y me estudió por algún tiempo.

-Tu… no querrás… no querrás insinuar que no eres bonita… verdad Rika?- preguntó con voz suave.

Levanté la mirada y la vi por encima de las gafas.

-no quiero insinuar nada… sé que no soy bonita.- solté con una risa poco normal en mi.

-Ya veo…- contestó suavemente Sakura, para después dejar salir su resplandeciente sonrisa, por encima del brillo labial.- pues no puedes estar más equivocada Rika Sasaki… eres preciosísima… y te lo voy a demostrar.

Me quedé de piedra al escuchar aquello… YO! Bonita!... tuve que aguantar una risa sardónica… el ser bonita no formaba parte de mi persona física… ni de mi personalidad.

-Gracias Sakura… pero no necesito que me demuestres algo que sé por demás, no soy.

-Te subestimas Rika… pero está bien… esperaré el momento oportuno.- comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

De un momento a otro la voz de Shaoran Li sonó por la rendijilla del teléfono de la centralilla.

-Rika… puedes pasarme el contrato por favor?

-Buenos días!- rugió la voz de Sakura desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Sakura?...

-Nooo… de seguro seré el hombre de las nieves!

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos… esa chica si que tenía agallas… o tal vez careciera de sentido común.

-No creo que te falte demasiado para llegar a uno.

Mi compañera se puso completamente roja de furia y frunció el ceño preparándose para lanzar otra tanda de insultos… así que tomé en mis manos la conversación.

-En un momento estoy con usted Señor Li.- y corté sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los dos de hacer o decir algo más.

Sakura mi miró sorprendida y después me sonrió.

-Deja llevarlos yo Rika… debo hablar con él.

Yo me volví y dudé por unos segundos, para después decirme a mi misma, que ellos dos eran conocidos… tal vez yo estuviese solo exagerando la situación, así que asentí y le entregué los documentos sin rechistar.

-No tardaré mucho de acuerdo?

Asentí y la vi dejar la centralilla con una ligera sonrisa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Tuve que intentar no reírme cuando Rika cortó la comunicación… y es que Sakura Kinomoto no dejaba de sorprenderme… que agallas de muchacha eh?

Tomé un poco de aire y me aflojé el nudo de la corbata, para después terminar de hacer las cuentas respectivas, estaba muy cansado… la noche pasada no había podido conciliar el sueño por una muy extraña razón.

Miré por la ventana y la luz me cegó los ojos.

Dos golpes se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta, y yo me volví rápidamente.

-Adelante.- dije sin reservas, sabiendo que Rika me traería los documentos… sin embargo, alguien completamente distinta… entró por la puerta.

Sakura Kinomoto se detuvo a tres pasos de la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella.

Justamente mientras yo la miraba con los ojos como platos… qué demonios hacía con eso puesto!!

Mi mirada descendió a las suaves y torneadas curvas de sus piernas, custodiadas por una falda lo bastante corta como para provocar pensamientos no muy decentes en los hombres alrededor. Después mis ojos miel se vieron atraídos por el brillo de sus labios y el resplandeciente color casi dorado rojizo de su cabello largo y levemente ondulado en las puntas.

-Qué?… sorprendido de ver al hombre de las nieves?

Aquella oración sarcástica me sacó de mis pensamientos, y tuve que carraspear para poder recuperar el habla… que de un momento a otro había desaparecido.

-… Bastante… qué demonios haces vestida así?

Sus ojos esmeralda, se abrieron repentinamente, al igual que los míos, momentos antes. Una suave risa burbujeó de su garganta y se me erizó la piel.

-Fue un buen truco el tuyo Shaoran… así que me decidí a jugar igual de sucio que tu… no sé como esperas que enamore a tu hermano con ese horrible atuendo, que tuviste la delicadeza de enviarme ayer por la noche. Era bastante obvio que no iba a venir vestida así. Es horrible… por qué haces que Rika se vista así?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-Ah no… a mi no me metas en eso… ella es la que prefiere vestir así.. y yo no estoy como para fijarme en los atuendos que utilizan las personas que trabajan para mi… a menos que sea algo indecoroso… cosa con la que no he tenido ningún problema…. Hasta ahora.- solté con el ceño fruncido.

-Ajá… supongo que esto es algo indecoroso?

-Lo es… cuándo se trata de una oficina en donde el 98% de los trabajadores son hombres que pasan su tiempo aquí desde las ocho de la mañana, hasta las diez de la noche… algunas veces.

-No es que traiga solo ropa interior Shaoran no seas escandaloso.- me dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y acercándose a mi escritorio para poder colocar la carpeta encima de este.

No quise ni imaginarla de esa forma… maldición!...

-Shaoran no trataré de escandalizar… esto está solo a unos centímetros por encima de mis rodillas… ni siquiera es una minifalda! Si tuvieras que usar una tan larga como las que utiliza Rika, no podrías dar ni un paso!- comentó con una sonrisa.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a ella con las manos en los bolsillos… sólo para inspeccionarla más de cerca.

Mis ojos volaron por todo su rostro y hacia abajo…

-Qué tanto me miras?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Miré de nuevo sus ojos cubiertos por las enormes y espesas pestañas cafés.

-Tienes razón… no hay ninguna clausula pensándolo bien que diga que debes usar algo en específico… pero si alguien te dice algo… no quiero quejas.- solté con la voz de hielo que me caracterizaba.

Era injusto, pues sabía que mi responsabilidad era defender a los trabajadores de impertinencias o problemas que surgiesen.. pero mi diablillo me hizo desistir.

-Valiente jefe que tengo.- susurró ella con su mirada clavada en la mía.- sé defenderme sola Shaoran… no te lo pongas en duda.- comentó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Perfecto.

-Bien- soltó ella con un bufido, para después girarse.

Un extraño impulso me recorrió y tuve deseos de detenerla… pero no me moví de mi lugar… no hasta que la puerta se cerró con un firme azote y segundos después, el teléfono sonó.

-Diga?

-Natsumi te tiene estresado?- escuché la pregunta del otro lado del teléfono.

-Basta con eso… no tienes cosas que hacer?- pregunté fastidiado sentándome en el sillón de cuero negro.

-Vaya contigo… por qué estás tan exaltado?

-De dónde sacas que estoy exaltado?- pregunté socarrón contra la bocina.

-Siempre lo estás.

Solté una risotada cuando la voz de mi amigo dejó salir aquel comentario.

-Estoy ocupado sabes?... la gente que no es holgazana tiene normalmente muchas cosas que hacer.

-Estás insinuando que soy holgazán?- preguntó de nuevo con voz sarcástica y yo me pasé la mano por el cabello.

-No… para nada… cómo crees que podría estar diciendo algo así de ti?!- solté con sorna.

Él dejó salir una risotada.

-Dejemos eso para después… como está Natsumi?- preguntó sabiendo que es tema me tenía pendiente de un hilo.

-No lo sé… supongo que bien… comprando cosas ya sabes?... y Alicia?

-Aleja a mi madre de este tema quieres?... no me puedo despegar su molesta vocecilla de la cabeza… diantres!

-Sigue molestando con lo mismo?- pregunté con sorna de nuevo.

-Lo hace… por qué demonios crees que estoy en un avión hacia Tokyo?

-No me puede interesar menos.

-Qué tal está Ryuske?- el volver al tema de mi hermano me altero sobremanera.

-Completamente idiotizado.

-Vale… no tienes que decir esas cosas de tu hermano… me supongo que ya tienes un plan verdad?

-Si… pero no está resultando tan bien como yo creía.

-Mala suerte primo… escucha, estoy en zona de turbulencia… así que me voy. Te veré mañana por la mañana de acuerdo?

-Espero que no.

Y colgué… Dios… necesitaba un severo descanso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**(Sakura)**_

Maldito Shaoran Li!... quién demonios se creía?!!... me daba tanto coraje sólo recordar sus palabras.

-No quiero quejas.- me dije a mi misma arremedando su tono de todo poderoso con fastidio.- bah! Puede guardarse las posibles quejas en su…

Algo chocó conmigo en ese momento y yo tuve que sostenerme de la pared para no caer hacia atrás.

-Ups… lo lamento… no, no estaba poniendo mucha atención.- admití suavemente mirando a mi víctima de frente.

-Buenos días preciosa Kinomoto!- soltó el muchacho al que el día anterior Shaoran Li, había llamado Hiro.

-Oh… buenos días.- saludé con un breve sonrojo en mis mejillas. Pero que muchacho tan alegre.

-Como te va en tu nuevo trabajo?... Shaoran no ha sido muy malo contigo verdad?- preguntó guiñándome un de sus claros ojos.

Yo lo miré sonriente y negué con fuerza.

-Ni un poco.

-Me alegro… no suele ser muy agradable con las personas.

-Ah no?- cuestioné un poco sorprendida.

-No… al menos no que yo lo sepa. Bien preciosa, tengo que volar… nos estamos viendo.- dijo con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de despedida, yo le sonreí levemente y asentí.

-Adiós.

-Buena suerte!- vociferó antes de perderse por una de las esquinas.

Vaya que era un chico agradable… nada que ver con el ogro de jefe que tenía.

Seguí con mi camino hasta la centralilla solo a unos metros de mi, donde Rika se encontraba bastante ocupada con una calculadora y la computadora imprimiendo algunos documentos.

-Listo.- anuncié dejando la carpeta vacía a su lado. La muchacha me sonrió con sus bellos labios y asintió.

-Gracias

-Qué estás haciendo Rika?- pregunté acercándome a ella y observando por encima de su hombro.

-Estoy sacando unos porcentajes… la compañía hace tratos con una que otra industria… necesitamos saber de dónde podemos sacar más provecho… eres buena con números?- preguntó mirando hacia atrás.

-La verdad?... no… la verdad es que soy pésima con los números soy tan despistada que puedo olvidar si estoy multiplicando o dividiendo… a veces olvido sumar alguna cantidad… yo que sé. Pero tengo muchas otras habilidades… quieres que haga algo por ti?

-Por ahora no. Pero te agradezco la ayuda.

Repentinamente la puerta a unos metros del escritorio se abrió y yo viré la mirada para concentrarme en Ryusuke Li. Después giré como si nada para mirar a Rika de nuevo… pero entonces… fue que me di cuenta de algo.

Yo podía ser muy despistada… pero esto era algo demasiado obvio… a Rika le sucedía algo.

La muchacha de ojos marrón con dorado se había quedado estática justo a mitad de las cuentas… que demonios le sucedía?!

Una de sus delicadas manos, voló a su mejilla derecha y trato de volver a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que la presencia de Ryusuke se hizo patente en el aire.

Yo lo miré extrañada de que él pareciese igual de estático que Rika… pero qué demonios?

-Buenos días… Rika, como estás hoy?- Ryusuke frunció el entrecejo cuando dejó salir la pregunta de sus labios.

Rika sin embargo no le prestó atención… cosa que se me hizo de lo más extraño… tal vez no lo hubiese escuchado, así que me acerqué a ella y le di un leve codazo en las costillas. Eso pareció surtir efecto, por qué levantando la mirada del papel de las cuentas, la centró en los ojos verdes del que estaba frente a ella.

-Ah… lo siento, estos números… bien muchas gracias Señor Li… estoy perfectamente bien.- comentó ella en un intento de parecer agradable, sin embargo su acento parecía distante y controlado.

La miré y pasé mis ojos verdes de ella a él.

Ryusuke Li se llevó una mano al cabello justo como lo hacía su hermano y se acercó más al escritorio.

-Bien… necesito unas copias de algunos documentos, estás muy ocupada?- preguntó como si se imaginara la respuesta de ella.

-Un poco, pero se las tendré en unos minutos si las necesita ahora.

Ryusuke la miro y después negó con la cabeza.

-No… no las necesito ahora, pero te agradecería mucho que lo hicieras en cuanto tuvieras un poco más de tiempo.

-Yo puedo hacerlo!- intervine súbitamente y Ryusuke me miró confundido.

-Cielos… Buenos días Sakura… lamento no haberte saludado yo…

-Las sacaré ahora!- anuncié con una sonrisa sin darle importancia a lo que él balbuceaba.

-Gracias.- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa. Rika lo miró furtivamente y siguió haciendo cuentas.

Y yo me volví ara desaparecer con la carpeta… sin en verdad estar segura de dónde demonios era el cuarto de la copiadora y bastante confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Tomoyo)**_

-Qué tal él?

Sentí como una mezcla de furia y muy poca condescendencia se mezclaba en mis venas, cuando la vocecilla de Chiharu sonó de nuevo tan cerca de mi, que tuve que deshacer un punto de la maquina de coser… maldición!

-No

Supuse que aquel ruido a lo lejos era un bufido.

-pero si ni siquiera lo has visto!!

-Justamente por eso Chiharu!- contesté molesta mirando por encima del hombro a la de mechones pelirrojos y ojos cafés.

-Yamasaki!- gritó ella en una orden implícita para que su marido llegara corriendo a su lado, cosa que no tardó en suceder.

-Qué te hace mi adorable esposa ahora Tomoyo?- preguntó el de ojos negros y cabello del mismo tono abrazando a la muchacha por la cintura.

-Pero si yo lo único que hago es tratar de ayudarla!- argumentó la de ojos cafés separándose de su esposo que simplemente sonrió a aquello.

-Vale.- contestó él levantando las manos en pose de defensa. Chiharu soltó un bufido de nuevo y se encogió de hombros.

-vamos Tomoyo… no puedes ser tan arisca!... es una buena idea!

La risa de Tami me llegó desde el otro lado de la mesa, supuse que la estaba aguantando ya desde unos momentos antes.

-Cállate.- siseé yo haciendo a un lado la tela.

Tami se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos!!!- continuó Chiharu

-No…

-pero son chicos muy agradables Tomoyo… todos son conocidos nuestros y sería genial que lo intentaras.

-No quiero.- respondí simplemente.- escuché que encontraron niñera.

-Si bueno ya sabes el… Tomoyo!! No me cambies el tema!

-Puf… basta con eso quieres, ya estoy cansada de que quieras intentar por todos los medios hacerme salir con alguien a la fuerza.. deja de hacerlo!... no me interesa salir con nadie… ni ahora ni nunca oíste bien?

-Qué dijiste?- preguntó Chiahru simulando una sordera inexistente.

Me encogí de hombros y una voz grave llegó desde una columna a metros de donde estaba sentada.

-Es una buena idea esa… no sabía que te proponías a hacer eso… Yamasaki.- comentó la voz, dando paso a un cuerpo alto y escultural.

-Al menos tu me apoyas Yue.- contestó ella haciendo caso a su nombre de casada, con el que Yue solía llamarla normalmente.

-Por qué no lo intentas?- preguntó el de ojos claros cuando al fin se acercó a mi.

-Porque no quiero, y esa, al menos para mi, es razón suficiente.

-Deberías intentarlo.- dijo Tami, que extrañamente no solía hablar en presencia de Yue. El de cabellos claros se volvió a la muchacha y la miró fijamente, cosa que provocó que Tami mirara atentamente el diseño en el que trabajaba en esos instantes.

-Que puedes perder?- preguntó con sorna Yue.

-Eso es cierto… que puedes perder?.- secundó Chiharu.

-De acuerdo… esto es demasiado para mi… me voy a casa!...

-Por qué sigues evadiendo este tipo de propuestas… tienes miedo?

Yue siempre había sido muy directo conmigo, y no sólo yo me quedé helada a eso… sino también todos los demás.

-Si tengo o no miedo, así como si quiero o no contestar a tu pregunta es sólo mi problema… así que dejen de interferir en mi vida!, estoy perfectamente tal como estoy!

Con la cólera rebosando de mis poros, salí de mi propio taller, despedida por la furia, con mis cosas a la mano.

-No encuentro que más hacer.- susurró Chiharu pensando que no lograba escucharla.

-No necesitas hacer nada…- solté enfadada diciéndomelo a mi misma, pues Chiharu detrás de la puerta… ya no escuchaba nada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Shaoran)**_

Tuve que apoyar mi cabeza en el asiento que ya ocupaba desde hace algunos años y masajeé mis sienes… la noticia que me había dado Hiro no era muy buena… diantres!... como se le había ido de las manos todo aquello?

Por supuesto que no era culpa de Hiro… la verdad era que últimamente había estado tan ocupado con Ryusuke y sus problemas amorosos que se había olvidado de gran parte de sus obligaciones en el trabajo… ahora no podía evitar las quejas de los empresarios por las bajas de inversiones.

Tomé un poco de aire y sacudí la cabeza para después cerrar los ojos. Estuve así algunos minutos, hasta que un molesto sonido me hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo.

El jodido Teléfono, que no había dejado de sonar toda la maldita mañana!!

-Diga?- pregunté con voz un poco fuerte cuando descolgué.

-Hola mi amor!... que tal tu día?- aquella voz aguda me taladró hasta lo más profundo de las neuronas, y tuve que separarme el teléfono del oído.

-Bien.- mentí colocando de nuevo el auricular en mi oreja.

-Me alegro… por cierto.

-Quieres algo Natsumi?- pregunté súbitamente sin poder reprimirlo.

-Por qué lo dices de esa forma?- preguntó ahora ella, con un tono suave y dolido que me remordió la conciencia.

-Tengo un poco de prisa… necesitabas decirme algo?

-Unas amigas me invitaron a cenar con ellas… e iré… así que sólo quería que lo supieras para que no te preocuparas… aunque supongo que eso no puede pasar.

-Natsumi…- intenté.

-Adiós Shaoran, nos vemos después.

Y colgó.

Dios… por qué demonios tenía que sucederme esto a mi?!

Di un golpe en el escritorio con el puño y me decidí a salirme un poco de la oficina… tomar un poco de aire me ayudaría o al menos me relajaría y podría dejar de pensar en estupideces de ese estilo.

Paseé por los pasillos sin en verdad llevar un rumbo en específico… sólo pensando y tratando de comprender, qué demonios me sucedía últimamente… que no me sentía el mismo y mucho menos me sentía bien conmigo mismo…

En verdad estaba actuando de la manera más correcta?... en verdad estaba haciéndolo?...

Dios… ese tipo de preguntas si que me fastidiaban.

Me pase una mano por el cabello y seguí caminando.

-Buenos días Señor Li.- saludó una de las chicas de las centralillas vecinas.

Me volví y simplemente asentí en respuesta… seguí caminando y no me di cuenta de adonde había llegado hasta que desperté de mi ensoñación y miré a mi alrededor.

Aquel era el pasillo más pequeño que hubiese visto en mi vida.

Y de pronto… algo me alarmó súbitamente

-Diablos!!!!!!!!!!

Aquella observación me hizo saltar de mi posición y miré en todas direcciones… que había sido aquello???

-Wow!!

Fruncí el ceño y al fin noté la pequeña puerta de color gris que estaba a algunos metros de mi, así que me acerqué corriendo allí y abrí la puerta con fuerza.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y los ojos verdes me miraron confundidos.. y bastante preocupados.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(sakura)**_

A mi se me había hecho de lo más fácil prestar mi ayuda para sacar las copias… e incluso pensé que sería relajante desviarme un poco del trabajo… aunque no hubiese hecho nada hasta ese instante.

En un principio no estaba segura de donde estaba el cuarto de las copiadoras, pero no me importó mucho… de esa forma podía observar y conocer mis alrededores sin ningún problema… así que tardé sólo algunos minutos en poder dar con el pequeño cuartito.

Cierto que yo nunca me había tomado la tarea de usar una copiadora ni sacar copias… pero no pensé que fuera difícil..

No lo pensé hasta que la máquina comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños en cuanto la prendí y comenzó a jalar el papel como una loca esquiciada y cuando terminaba de pasarlos por los rodillos las expulsaba como si fueran confeti.

-Maldita cosa!!

Ese comentario me había tomado más de diez segundos formularlo, pues hacía malabares para poder tomar las hojas a vuelo… algunas aun estaban intactas, otras tenían manchas de tinta y algunas habían salido sumamente arrugadas.

-Bravo Sakura… por qué demonios no se te ocurrió pedir que te informaran de cómo utilizar esta porquería!

Supuse que a la maquina no le agradó la llamara así porque en un impulso para tomar las hojas, me acerqué demasiado y la tapa se enganchó en el filo de mi falda.

-Diablos!!!

Mi grito salió de mis labios justo cuando la tapa comenzó a jalar mi falda con una fuerza inmensa, y yo terminé chocando con el aparato y sin aire en los pulmones.

-Wow!!

Y de un momento a otro me encontré forcejeando con la maquina… para después girarme cuando la puerta de la salita de copias se abrió con fuerza… entrando por ella… nada menos que Shaoran Li.

Eso si que era peor que cualquier otra cosa!! Maldición!!!

-Pero que demonios pasa aquí!???- preguntó escandalizado sin moverse de su lugar y mirando las hojas que aún salían de la maquina de copias por doquier. Incluso atrapó algunas antes de que chocaran con su rostro.

-No lo sé! Por que no le preguntas eso a tu máquina del demonio!??

-Son nuevas!?... que diablos le hiciste?- preguntó con fuerza para hacerse escuchar entre el ruido de la máquina.

-Yo!... pero si yo no hice nada!- exclamé molesta.- ah!!!- grité de nuevo cuando se escuchó un CRASH enorme en la tela de mi falda.

-Que es eso?- preguntó acercándose a mi eludiendo las hojas, que ahora comenzaban a salir en jirones y volaban por todos lados.

-Hojas?!

Shaoran Li me miró con furia contenida, pero de un momento a otro sus ojos miel reflejaron confusión.

-Por qué demonios no haces nada?!!

O estaba ciego o me estaba gastando una broma muy pesada.

-No puedo moverme… o crees que estoy aquí por gusto?- pregunté con sorna y molestia a la vez, mientras intentaba jalar mi falda que comenzaba a quedar aún más atrapada entra la tapa y los rodillos.

Shaoran me miró con el ceño fruncido y entonces, se percató de aquello.

-Demonios!- gemí yo cuando la falda se atascó y se jaló aún más.- qué estás esperando, apágala!!??

Shaoran me miro divertido y se sonrió con una de sus sonrisas malvadas.

-Y por qué habría de hacerlo?... ciertamente es un espectáculo que me encantaría ver.

-Ah!... eres un cínico! Apaga este aparato del demonio!!!

Shaoran se rió de nuevo… yo nunca lo había visto reír… bueno era un nunca relativo, porque no llevábamos demasiado tiempo de habernos visto por primera vez. Pero tenía una risa muy agradable… era grave y salía burbujeante de su garganta hasta llegar a sus labios que..

Por dios Sakura!! Reacciona!!

-No se apaga.

-Que qué!!!??... qué quieres decir con eso de que no se apaga?!!- pregunté gimiendo de nuevo cuando tuve que ponerme de puntillas para que la falda no se rasgara mas.

-Pues eso… solo se apagan con la demás luz de la planta… - comentó como si se tratara de cualquier tema.

-Y qué supones que haga!!!??- pregunté molesta… muy, muy molesta.

-Y yo que se!- contestó sonriente y con los brazos cruzados.

-Ayúdame!!- supliqué con voz aguda, aferrándome a la falda.

Shaoran me miró con las cejas elevadas y se acercó a mi.

-Y qué supones que haga?- me preguntó ahora él, ya más cerca de mi.

-No lo sé!!... no puedo separar la tela!- me quejé con voz nerviosa.- y de seguir así no voy a permanecer mucho tiempo más en equilibrio!

-Muy bien.- contestó él sonriéndome en verdad por primera vez y se acercó a mi, hasta quedar a mi espalda.

Sentí un escalofrío cuando una de sus manos aferró mi cintura y me pegó a él. Levanté la mirada y la suya miel chocó de lleno con la mía.

-Que… que vas a hacer?

-Voy a jalarte.

-Que!!??... se romperá mi falda!- jadeé ante la idea de verme en sól,o la ropa interior delante del de ojos miel.

-Lo sé… no crees que es sumamente divertido?

Canalla!!!

-No bromees!... no… Shaoran… no!!- exclamé cuando el hizo presión en mi cintura y dio un tirón hacia atrás.- suelta!!

Su risa calló justo en mi oído y me sonrojé de más.

-Basta!!... déjame sola!!... al menos así estaré yo sola pasando vergüenzas!!

-No puedes quedarte así… lo siento, pero tengo que sacarte de allí.. o más bien a tu faldita.

Gruñí por lo bajo.

-Shaoran!!- grité de nuevo cuando volvió a halarme contra él abrazándome con fuerza.- deja de hacer eso!! Vas a romperme la falda!!!

-Ya esta rota.- observó el mirando por encima de mi hombro donde un pedazo de piel estaba ya expuesta.

-Déjalo así, en serio… no necesito tu ayuda! Basta!!... no me jales más!- grité fúrica ante su acometida.

Shaoran se volvió a reír, cosa que me hizo sentir aún más molesta.

-De verdad te gustaría que te dejara sola… a merced de la máquina del "demonio"… vamos Sakura… de todos modos alguien entraría… sino ahora en algunos momentos…

Lo miré por encima de mi hombro y fruncí el ceño, para después volverme y comenzar a patalear.

-No hagas eso Sakura!!- exclamó la voz grave del de cabellos chocolate.

CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bien… no estoy segura de exactamente cómo fue que paso aquello… porque en un momento estábamos discutiendo, y en cuestión de segundos… simplemente nos mirábamos.

Claro… tomando en cuenta que ahora el estaba encima de mí y yo estaba acostada en el piso frío de la pequeña oficina… con la falda hecha jirones… DIANTRES!!!!!!

-Ni se te ocurra mirar!!- gemí tomándolo de los hombros para atraerlo más a mí, de esta forma, él no podía observar unos centímetros abajo.

Shaoran me miró asombrado y sus ojos brillaron súbitamente, para después comenzar a reír con fuerza.

-Deja de reírte!!... Dios… esto es tan vergonzoso!!- gemí escondiendo mi rostro en su hombro.

-No es para tanto…

-Que NO es para tanto??... Dios… eres un cretino, y todo es por tu culpa, si no me hubieses halado, no estaría en estos momentos sin nada que me cubra!

Shaoran intentó separarse de mi, pero yo solté un grito y me pegué más a él… que por un momento se tensó en mi abrazo forzado.

-Quieres soltarme y dejarte de una vez por todas de tonterías?- preguntó apoyando los codos a mis costados.

-No quiero que mires!- dije con voz aguda y lo ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Shaoran se detuvo de sus intentos por levantarse y soltó un suave suspiro… después se pasó una mano por el cabello y me miró fijamente.

-Bien… no miraré… lo prometo Sakura.

Lo observé durante unos segundos y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo… cómo demonios hacía eso!!

-De… de acuerdo.. y… que voy a hacer?- pregunté con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

Shaoran al parecer se agotó de la posición y se dejó caer suavemente encima de mí y me miró divertido.

-No tengo idea.

-Buena respuesta.- comenté sarcásticamente.

Shaoran se rió suavemente y yo sentí un leve escalofrío, cuando su pecho choco contra el mío.

-Creo que se me ocurre algo.- contestó finalmente.

-Qué es?- pregunté esperanzada de que en verdad tuviera una buena idea.

Shaoran me miró de nuevo y sonrió suavemente a mi anterior pregunta. Después, volvió a apoyarse con los codos en el suelo.

-Esto es lo más extraño que me he visto sometido a hacer desde que tengo memoria.- susurró, para después alzarse un poco. Mi mirada interrogante debió prevenirlo de cualquier reacción de mi parte, por lo que se sonrió de nuevo y me dijo lentamente.- sube conmigo.

-Qué?... no… no te entiendo.- solté aún tomándolo de los hombros.

Shaoran rodó las pupilas en gesto de molestia y se levantó tan rápidamente que ni siquiera pude protestar, porque milésimas de segundo después, me haló con fuerza hacia arriba, y tuve que sostenerme, porque el impulso me hizo perder de una forma bastante patética el equilibrio.

El de ojos miel me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y me sostuvo cerca de él, para después volver a sonreír… Santo cielo… cuantas veces llevaba haciendo aquello en los últimos minutos?

-Ves?... no era tan complicado.- acertó al final de cuentas con la mano contra mi espalda.

-No eres tu quien está expuesto.- protesté mirando hacia arriba. El de ojos miel me llevaba más de treinta centímetros de diferencia… no parecía tan alto en un principio.

-Ciertamente.

Dejó caer sus brazos a los costados pero yo no me despegué de él, que mantuvo conmigo contacto visual, mientras se quitaba lentamente el saco y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo.

Sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, llevó sus manos a mi cintura de nuevo y amarró por las mangas, su saco de marca frente a mi desprevenida piel, hizo un doble nudo y lo apretó haciéndome chocar de nuevo con su pecho.

Lo miré por unos segundos y me quedé estática cuando sentí su pecho subir y bajar contra el mío, mucho más rápido de lo normal… qué demonios?!

-Quédate aquí… voy a pedirle a Rika que venga y te asista… - comentó segundos después, soltándome y pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Tuve que asentir y quedarme estática en mi lugar mientras él se volvía para salir por la puerta de entrada. Se detuvo un instante antes de tomar el picaporte y me miró fijamente.

-Veo que eres un imán para los problemas Sakura… mantente a salvo mientras Rika llega, quieres?- dijo con un leve tono de sorna en su voz.

Bufé con fuerza y… si las miradas mataran…

Shaoran se despidió con la mano y salió después de segundos de la oficinita.

Miré hacia abajo, justamente a la altura de donde en ese instante debería estar mi falda, que había terminado saliendo por la maquina hecha jirones, que ahora que no tenía más de donde tomar papel, o tela, seguía haciendo ruidos extraños.

Me apoyé contra la pared y me dejé caer suavemente pegada contra el mural de yeso, para terminar sentada sobre el montón de hojas… a esperar a que Rika se apiadara de mi y llegara con su hermosa sonrisa y algo para vestirme.

Fue entonces que comencé a pensar en algo… un extraño presentimiento acerca de que tal vez… y sólo tal vez, aquella muchacha retraída y linda sería la respuesta a mis plegarias… y no me refería solo a lo que de ropa se tratase.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

N/A:

Holaaaaa

Bien… no se ustedes, pero ahora me tardé un poco menos en subir mi chap jeje… y es que no pondré de escusa el trabajo de la uni, más bien fue el cine el que me retuvo todo el fin de semana… buuuu, jeje, pero me la pasé tan bien que no me arrepiento de haber estado estos días en el cine si he de ser sincera.

Pero bueno, espero que la historia les esté gustando aunque sea un poquitín jeje.

Les mando muchos besos y saludos

Chisaki K.

Ximena: Hola nena jeejejeje, espero y ya no estés tan ocupada con la tarea de la uni. Y bien sólo para darte las gracias por tu comentario… o más bien Tus comentarios jejeje, sabes que me enkanta que me leas y me des tu opinión, que me digas cuanto te gusta y en qué puedo mejorar… eres super amiga!!... y bien, ya sabes que tus preguntas han sido contestadas no??... ya sabes, con anterioridad, así que de todas formas lee y si tienes alguna duda… me mandas un message!! Ok??

Te quieroooo y muchos besos. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Annie Li: te seré completamente sincera eh??... no he visto Nana nunca jeje, pero me encantaría poder verla, pues dicen que es una serie muy buena! Que piensas tu?... ea, mil gracias por tu comentario, me alegro de que la historia te esté gustando jejeje. Espero nos sigamos leyendo vale? Muchos saludos!!

Viivii: Te lo diré! En verdad no puedo dejarlo pasar! Jeje, cuando leí tu review… pensé que me conocías y que me estabas hablando a mi!!... mi nombre es Viviana!! Jejeje… puedes creerlo??... nunk pensé que me llegaría a leer alguien con mi mismo nombre o mi nombre como nick… es extraño no crees??!!.... incluso me agrada la idea…!! Jajja. Bueno nena, respondiendo a tus plegarias en diferentes idiomas, cosa que aprecio mucho, aki esta el chap, sé que tardé un poco, pero espero que te guste!! Muchos saludos y besos.

HaRuNo SaMy: Ea… que bien que te está gustando!! Me alegro, por que eres una de mis lectoras predilectas jejeje, muchísimas gracias por darte el tiempo de decirme cosas tan bonitas!! Y por supuesto que voy a poner mucho más con RyR… es algo que estuve estudiando minuciosamente!! Pero bueno, espero que este chap, no se te haya hecho tedioso!! Y que te divirtieras un poquitín!! Besitossss

Sakura leenale: Pues muchas gracias!! Gracias, gracias, espero que la suerte que me des me haga efecto!!! Jejeje, por que tendré que aceptar que muchas veces siento que se me va la inspiración y más con la uni que me tiene un poco desesperada!! Jeje, pero me da gusto que te esté gustando la historiaaaaa. Cuidate mucho, y espero leerte de nuevo.

Milaah: Jeje, gracias por aclarar lo del Nick… y si no es demasiada indiscreción, por que lo cambiaste?... bien jeje, no tienes que responder a eso!! Y no, para nada!! Jeje, que bueno que me avisas eh?... luego capaz y decía, dónde se me fue esta chik??... jeje, pero bueno, muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, y bueno, lo de los celos… creo que Shaoran no sabe ni como se llama el pobre… jeje, pero bueno, espero que sigas leyendo va?... cuidate y besossss

Shabri: Jejeje mil gracias por eso!! Espero que este chap también te guste igual o mucho más que el anterior!! Y muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario y por las felicitaciones, es en verdad increíble saber que les gusta lo que hago!! Muchos saludos y besos

Hinangel 07: Ya ves como terminó la cosa!!! Todo mundo anda o enojado o confundido…. O algo así jejeje, de hecho para mi es en verdad muy gracioso escribir estas escenas, se llevan mi imaginación por completo jejeje. Pero bueno, espero que el chap te haya gustado un poquitín aunque sea jeje, gracia spor dejar tu comentario amiga… te mando saludos y muchos besossss.

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: Pues tienes razón con eso de la crema… ahora las cosas se ponen cada vez más extrañas y complicadas no??... pero me alegro que te esté gustando y que cause demasiado conflictos cognitivos!!! Esa es mi meta jejeje. Pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero nos sigamos leyendo. Besitos.

Amatista 1986: Ea tienes razón… pero bueno… que te pareció este chap, ahora la cosa está más complicada que antes no?... pero bueno, se lo merecen los dos, por andarle buscando tres pies al gato… tendremos que esperar a ver que tal termina esto… mi mente ha tenido algunos bloqueos severos jejej, pero todo bien! Ea, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero leerte en el prox!! Cuidate y besos.

Lalibi: Nuncaaa.. jeje, no podría olvidarme de ustedes nunca nunca… me dan muchos momentos bonitos como para dejarlas a medias, además de que yo odio que dejen algo sin terminar no haría lo mismo… creeme, jeje, pero gracias por preocuparte!! Y por dejarme tu comentario, que bueno que te está gustando mucho el fic espero leerte de nuevo va? Besitos y gracias.

Gabyhyatt: eso es cierto… en realidad, la pobre de Rika pasará algunos malos ratos todavía jejeje, pero espero que no sea por demasiado tiempo, me cae muy bien como para hacerla sufrir demasiado jejeje. Gracias por tu comentario nena, cuidate mucho va?? Besitos

Angel zafiro: Ya tan temprano haciendo conjeturas angel?!!! Jejeje… me parece bien ¡!... y con eso de la castaña, pues tendrás que esperar para ver si es ella en realidad o no… dios… es algo muy obvio no!! Jajajaja. Ea, no importa nena, que bueno que te está gustando el fic, espero que este chap te guste todavía más eh??... sabes que tus comentarios valen mucho para mi, y te agradezco tu paciencia y apoyo. Muchos besitossss. Usar a Terada!! Dejame pensarlo!!!

Sarita Li: Q ondiz muchachilla jejeje, bueno, pues muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario jeje, que bueno que te esté gustando mucho la historia, veamos que pasa con este chap ok??... espero seguir leyéndote, cuidate milll. Besitos.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: NO… estos personajes NO me pertenecen a mi… :P

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.

CAPITULO 5

Si hubieras estado allí… lo sabrías.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**Filtrear es el arte de hacer caer a una mujer en tus brazos, **_

_**sin caer tu en sus manos.**_

_**Sacha Guitry**_

**If you were there you´d know**

_You're the one that makes my day a dream come true  
yet and still you wander if i think of you  
you ought to see how the other girls behave when you're not round  
and only then you would know that it's on your finger i'm wound  
chorus:  
if you were there you'd know  
if you were there you'd know  
if you were there you'd know  
if you were there you'd know  
that i care  
there's no need for you not to have faith in me  
no  
'cause it's by your side girl that i long to be  
yes there are times with my friends when i don't have much to say  
what you don't know is with you i can never act that way  
chorus:  
if you were there you'd know  
if you were there you'd know  
if you were there you'd know  
if you were there you'd know  
that i care  
i care for you baby  
i swear that i care  
i care  
there's no need for you not to have faith in me....  
have faith in me...  
i care for you baby...._

_**(Sakura)**_

Me sonreí cuando escuché la canción en la radio, esa era una de las favoritas de mis padres… justamente la habían escogido como tema de bodas… extraño? Si… por supuesto, quien podría estar tan loco como para escoger a Wham como tema de bodas?... bien, mis padres lo estaban… pero yo había visto el video de la boda… y había sido adorable. Muy aparte, la tonadita era bastante pegajosa y alegre.

-Qué escuchas?- la voz de mi amiga se alzo por entre el ruido de los platos y el agua corriendo.

-Que ya no escucho… es solo una vieja canción de los ochentas… el tema de boda de mis padres.- contesté dejando la radio a un lado y poniéndome de pie, pues ya llevaba bastante rato sentada.- quieres ayuda?

-Estoy bien Sakura… así que… el tema de boda de tus padres, no?.. lindo.

-Oye… no es necesario que te burles! Es una buena canción sabes??... hizo época!- solté con una sonrisa.

-No me burlaba! Es una linda canción!... en serio… si todos los hombres dijeran lo mismo.- Tomoyo soltó un bufido con fuerza y gimió cuando el plato chocó con su mano.

-Como vas con el trabajo??- pregunté con cierto ahínco.

-Creo que yo debería hacer esa pregunta.- comentó ella con sarcasmo

Me volví para verla y tratar de adivinar a que tiraba su sonrisa.

-Por qué dices?

-No lo sé… no me has dicho mucho de eso… hay chicos guapos?

Me reí con ganas de aquello… mi amiga normalmente era bastante intuitiva…

Chicos guapos… en verdad eso me ponía a pensar, bien… yo no podía calificar a Shaoran y a Ryusuke Li, como chicos guapos… no, eso sería una mentira enorme!, puesto que eran de los hombre más atractivos que yo había conocido en vida. Cierto que al primero, el carácter no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

-Qué te causa tanta risa?- preguntó Tomoyo con la ceja alzada.

Me encogí de hombros y luego sonreí.

-Son… lindos… supongo, pero ninguno llama mi atención, sabes??

Tomoyo me miró entre confundida y preocupada.

-Que??

-Nada… sólo… quieres decir que no te llama la atención ninguno??

-Tomoyo… no te molestes en hacerlo de Cupido quieres…?... solo estarías perdiendo el tiempo.- argumenté. Por algún motivo mi amiga frunció la nariz como si le diera asco aquello, y se giró para terminar de lavar los platos.

La miré por unos segundos y caminé por un momento en la cocina.

-Oye… Tomoyo… puedo… puedo pedirte un favor?

Mi amiga se volvió con una sonrisa, y asintió dándome la oportunidad de seguir hablando.

-Bien… yo… hay una chica, mi compañera de trabajo… y bueno, siento que ella es un poco reservada… y yo…

-Quieres acercarte más a ella?- me preguntó secándose las manos y volviéndose, para recargar la espalda en el filo del mueble.

Yo asentí.

-Es una chica sumamente agradable… y bueno yo…

-Nunca has tenido problemas haciendo amigas Sakura… sólo inténtalo… se te da muy bien eso de socializar con la gente.- comentó ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno… si… supongo que tienes un poco de razón en eso… pero es solo que Rika… es muy diferente… y se viste tan extraño Tomoyo… si la vieras, creo que tu sentido de la moda haría que…- de pronto me detuve… santo cielo!.

-Que?

Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, mi reloj comenzó a pitar alocado.

-Maldición!! Voy a llegar tarde!!!!- gemí con apuro, para después salir corriendo de la cocina y tomar mi bolsa y mis llaves.

-Buen día!

-Gracias!!... te veo más tarde!!

Y sin más, cerré la puerta con fuerza mientras una idea se iba formando cada vez más fuerte en mi cabeza.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Apreté con fuerza el volante y me volví de un lado a otro de la calle… maldición!... por qué siempre me sucedían este tipo de cosas cuando llegaba a Tokyo?!... bien, las calles en Inglaterra eran muy diferentes y algo más "ordenadas" tal vez fuera por eso, y no por lo que yo creía era, mí distorsionado sentido de la ubicación. Diantres! Dónde demonios estaba!?

Me pasé la mano por el cabello y aceleré cuando el semáforo marcó el verde.

Tal vez si me detenía a preguntar… en algún lado sabrían decirme dónde demonios estaba!

Seguí avanzando por las calles y después de algunos minutos me volví para mirar si había algún letrero que me ubicara mejor… nada… ni policías ni guardias… ni siquiera vigilantes… donde demonios estaba toda la gente?... que nadie trabajaba?

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!

-Diablos.- solté con fuerza, cuando le di la vuelta al volante precipitadamente, cuando un mustang rojo estuvo a punto de chocar conmigo.

Metí el freno apresuradamente y nada me preparó para lo que siguió a eso.

Escuché que alguien azotaba una puerta con fuerza y seguido de eso, mi ventana hubiese quedado hecha trozos si yo no hubiera mirado.

-Pedazo de bestia!!... qué no entiende las señales de tránsito!!??... cómo demonios consiguió su licencia de conducir!!??

Me quedé por completo estático y después de unos segundos, analicé el rostro de la muchacha que me gritaba como loca por el vidrio.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron con molestia y me di cuenta de que esa calle era sólo de un sentido.. y lo peor… que el auto de la muchacha había perdido un rin en el camino a detenerse, para no chocar contra mi.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello y salí del auto, la muchacha se hizo para atrás como si no quisiera ningún contacto conmigo.

Una brisa de aire me atacó y el cabello largo de la chica frente a mi, voló por todos lados, del suave moño que se había hecho anteriormente.

Me miraba con cara de pocos amigos y en sus ojos azules brillaban el enojo y la furia con una fuerza inigualable. Se cruzó de brazos y me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, como si estuviese esperando una explicación de mi parte.

-Pero qué demonios!, está borracho o en serio no sabe manejar!?- preguntó con un tono de enfado sobrehumano sin dejarme hablar.

-Lo lamento señorita… pero yo… estaba perdido, no soy de aquí y bueno…

-Si… eso lo puedo notar a leguas de distancia.- comentó sarcástica. Cosa que me hizo sentirme molesto… que le pasaba a esa chica!... bien, si era verdad que podría haber causado un accidente, pero no había pasado nada al final!

-Siento mucho esto.

-Más le valdría…- soltó ella con un gemido.- ha visto mi auto!, la llanta está ponchada y el rin se salió del eje!!

No quise preguntarme cómo demonios la llanta se había ponchado, supuse que se había golpeado con algo, o posiblemente se había quemado el hule.

-Si… ya lo veo.

La chica me miró con el entrecejo fruncido y espero a que yo prosiguiera.

-Tiene… el repuesto?- pregunté educadamente, aunque la muchacha se estaba llevando toda mi paciencia.

-Si… pero… no sé como… poner la llanta de nuevo.- consiguió decir ella, mientras se acomodaba el sedoso cabello.

-La ayudaré.- me ofrecí.

-Oh!... que caballeroso!- soltó ella con labia.

Hice caso omiso de aquello y me acerqué a su auto para inspeccionarlo mejor.

-Creo que sólo salió dañada la llanta… dónde tiene el repuesto?

-En la cajuela.- susurró ella mirando de soslayo a su reloj.

-Bien

La chica me miró suavemente mientras yo me volvía para sacar la llanta de repuesto de la cajuela de su convertible. Me detuve antes de tomarla, para poder quitarme el saco, yo iba de traje, un traje bastante fino como para dedicarme a mancharlo con grasa de auto.

-Le molestaría sostenerlo?- pregunté en cuanto me lo quité y se lo alcé a ella.

La de cabellos oscuros asintió y lo tomó por el cuello, para luego sostenerlo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Después, me volví para sacar la llanta… diantres, Shaoran me iba a matar… iba demasiado tarde, y de seguro la muchacha intentaría matarme si se me ocurría llamar en estos momentos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Ryusuke)**_

Y nada menos que eso… algo que yo no necesitaba en esos momentos, estaba demasiado ocupado como para ponerme a pensar en ese tipo de cosas… dios santo!, y a mi hermano no se le había ocurrido declinar la invitación… incluso cuando sabía perfectamente bien que yo me sentía por completo abatido últimamente, y que, como dato importante, mi cerebro parecía estar vagando muy, pero muy lejos de allí.

-Desea azúcar en su café señor Li?

La pregunta suave, me sacó de mis pensamientos y me volví a la chica de la cafetería de en frente de las oficinas.

-Eh… no, así esta bien, muchas gracias.- dije suavemente mientras sacaba mi cartera de detrás de mis pantalones de vestir y después de unos segundos, le tendí el billete a la chica de ojos grises.

-Que tenga bonito día.- deseó ella con una enorme sonrisa, que no pude evitar responder. Yo era débil en cuanto a las mujeres se refería.

Asentí como si le deseara lo mismo, y después me volví para salir del lugar, atiborrado de gente desconocida, cuando de pronto, la vi.

Sakura Kinomoto había tomado un papel muy interesante en mi jornada diaria, era una chica sumamente agradable y divertida, parecía llevarse perfectamente bien con todas las personas del lugar, desde intendencia, hasta… bueno Shaoran… con quien al parecer tenía una relación bastante llevadera.

Me había sorprendido en un principio, mi hermano no era demasiado agradable y yo aún no daba crédito en pensar que se llevara bien con él… Sakura era sumamente dulce en comparación con el carácter explosivo de mi hermano.

Tomé un sorbo de mi café y ella se volvió para verme desde el lugar que había ocupado en una de las mesas junto a las ventanas.

Levantó la mano con un gesto amistoso y la misma sonrisa resplandeciente de siempre. Me detuve a pensar si estaría bien sentarme junto a ella solo por unos minutos, luego me dije que no sería agradable… puesto que la gente se moría por sacar rumores acerca de la vida íntima de los hermanos Li. Sakura me invitó a sentarme con ella en ese momento, y yo me olvide de los prejuicios.

Me acerqué con paso lento hasta la mesa y con el café en la mano.

-Vengo a desayunar aquí los viernes.- se excusó ella con una ligera sonrisa de disculpa, lo que me provocó un sentimiento extraño.

-No tienes que decírmelo Sakura… tienes horas libres, y puedes tomarlas a tu gusto y antojo.- contesté mirando sus ojos esmeralda.

-Te tomaré la palabra entonces… gustas acompañarme?- preguntó después, tomando la carta entre sus manos y mirando extrañamente el menú.

-creo que… que te pasa?... por qué frunces el ceño?

-Es que ya no están sirviendo desayunos… se me hizo tarde, tuve que sacar unos documentos de los registros para Shaoran y, salí más tarde de lo normal.

-No puedes comer entonces?- pregunté sin en realidad entender lo que ella decía.

-No es eso, es que los desayunos de este lugar son mejores que las comidas.- susurró ella sonrojada y yo sonreí.

-Ya entiendo… mi hermano te tiene sumamente ocupada… esta semana casi no te apareciste en mi oficina… se supone que trabajas para los dos y el está acaparando tu atención.

Sakura me miró sorprendida, con sus enormes ojos abiertos como platos… como si no entendiese lo que yo estaba diciendo.

Después se rió.

-Por qué no te sientas conmigo Ryusuke.

Era de las pocas veces que la había escuchado pronunciar mi nombre… y hacía solo pocas semanas que nos conocíamos, al contrario de Rika, que se negaba a hablarme de tu, después de los casi cinco años que llevábamos trabajando juntos.

Diantres

Me regañé mentalmente por haber salvado otro pensamiento acerca de la muchacha de ojos chocolate.

-Claro.- acepté con media sonrisa.- vas a comer entonces?

-Ah no… no me voy sin mi desayuno… veré que puedo hacer.- Sakura paseó la mirada verde por todo el lugar, observando fijamente a todas las personas y cosas a su alrededor. Yo estaba intrigado.

-que..

-Disculpa?!- su voz sonó tan suave, que yo me retracté de preguntar lo que había querido preguntar, para escuchar lo que ella tenía para decirle, al muchacho adolescente que se había parado al lado de nuestra mesa con gesto sorprendido y arrebatado.

-Si?- preguntó mirando fijamente a la muchacha frente a mi

-Podrías tomar mi orden?- su tono meloso me desequilibró y me volví parta mirarla a ella, y entonces, tuve que reírme … no pude aguantar las ganas.

-Claro.- accedió el chico, que al parecer, absorto no había escuchado mi carcajada.

Sakura tomó la carta y anunció su pedido con voz suave.

El muchacho se detuvo de escribir y se volvió a ella.

-Señorita… lo siento, pero ya pasó la hora del desayuno.

-No me digas eso!...- siseó ella con gesto sorprendentemente actuado.

-Bueno… si.. pero le traeré algo más….

-Pero… bueno… esta bien. Es solo que es mi platillo favorito sabes??... hacía mucho que no lo comía y bueno yo…

El muchacho se vio absortó ante aquella imagen, y yo no podía culparlo en realidad.

-No… no se preocupe señorita, veré que puedo hacer, para conseguirlo.- prometió y salió después de eso, como bólido a las cocinas.

Miré a Sakura que de pronto estaba absorta con los autos pasando en las calles y sonreí.

-No me mires como si hubiese hecho algo en verdad malo Ryusuke!- consiguió decir ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

-No se me ocurriría.- mencioné tomando de nuevo otro poco de mi café.

Sakura rió suavemente y se volvió para platicar conmigo de nuevo.

-Y que tal te has sentido últimamente?

-Estoy bien… nunca había trabajado en algo así por lo que se me hizo un poco difícil tomarle el ritmo a la situación, pero por lo demás, lo disfruto mucho, todos han sido sumamente amables conmigo, y bastante pacientes. Rika es todo un ángel.

-Lo es.- congenié levemente con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que la tengas en esa estima, ella también te aprecia mucho.- comentó ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Ah si?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.- que bien, no he hablado mucho con ella últimamente, creo que trae algunos problemas con su novio y…

-Novio?... cual novio?- preguntó la de ojos verdes absorta y bastante sorprendida con lo que yo acababa de decir.

Y yo lo estaba aun más… pero… Rika había dicho… o tal vez había terminado con él…

-Hiro.- sostuve frunciendo el ceño.

-Hiro?... el único Hiro que conozco… o al menos que ella menciona bastante seguido es a su gato.- comentó Sakura, volviéndose repentinamente cuando el mesero llegó con su orden. – gracias.- dijo ella.- yo no sabía que ella tenía un novio… es extraño… yo…

-Qué?- pregunté, cuando la noté pensativa, como si estuviese atando algunos cabos sueltos.

-Perdón?- su expresión se volvió por completo de preocupación.

-No terminaste de decir…

-Ah!... yo… bueno, si. Lo recuerdo.- Sakura soltó una risa bastante fingida y miró a su plato con expresión arrepentida.

-Recuerdas a su novio?

-bueno, no es que lo haya visto… no…

-Entonces?

-Si… es que, ella lo mencionó una vez… ahora que lo dices, recuerdo que ella comentó algo…. Irás a la fiesta esta noche?- preguntó cambiando de tema radicalmente.

Fruncí el ceño ante tal pregunta.

-Tengo que ir… no ansío hacerlo, pero no tengo otra opción- comenté decaídamente.

-Por qué lo dices así?... Según lo que dice Shaoran es una cena, con gente muy importante… y tal vez cierre unos cuantos tratos.

-Lo sé. Pero ninguno de los que irán me agradan mucho… prefiero asistir a una con menos sentido de la etiqueta, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

-Comprendo.- afirmó ella seriamente.

-Muy aparte… no soy muy bueno bailando.- conseguí decir con una risa a medias.

-Es en serio?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo anterior.

-Si… es en serio.- solté pasándome la mano por el cabello despeinado.

-Vaya… nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, bien, ciertamente tu hermano es el que tiene traza de palo en el baile… no tu.

-Ah vale…. No es así, es solo que no tengo demasiada vida social como para jactarme de ser un muy buen bailarín y ciertamente no es algo que ansíe.

-Tal vez yo podría ayudarte… no es que sea muy buena tampoco, pero… igual podría enseñarte algunas cosas.- comentó felizmente.

-Sería una buena idea.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Sakura)**_

-No sabía que tenías novio.- comuniqué en cuanto me senté al lado de la de cabellos cafés.

Rika se volvió con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando yo dije aquello.

-Novio?- preguntó con voz insegura, mirándome con los ojos brillosos.

-Si… Ryusuke Li, me comentó que está preocupado por ti, dice que se preocupa por los problemas que traes con tu NOVIO… un tal Hiro. Justamente le comenté que al único Hiro que yo había escuchado que mencionabas era a tu gato…

-No dijiste eso!!!- gimió ella con las manos en las mejillas.

Bien… ya me lo olía… era eso entonces.

-Si… lo dije. Pero luego entendí algunas cosas y me di cuenta de que posiblemente había metido la pata con eso, así que me retracté.

Rika suspiro de alivio, pero al parecer no sabía si molestarse conmigo o simplemente decirme la verdad.

-qué sucede Rika?... por qué no me dices de que va todo esto, por que te juro que no entiendo nada. Tienes novio en verdad?

-Yo… bueno… no.- soltó finalmente. – que importa de todos modos?- cuestionó sacando algunas carpetas de su cajón sin atreverse a mirarme.

-Rika… escucha, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen… tal vez, si es que tienes algún problema, yo puedo ayudarte, no soy genial en ese tipo de cosas, pero trataría de hacer un gran esfuerzo…- sugerí suavemente mirando a los ojos.

-No me sucede nada Sakura… sucedía algo hace mucho tiempo… pero ahora ya paso.

Supuse que aún no estaba del todo segura conmigo como para contarme algo así, por lo que no la apresuré parta decírmelo.

-Bien… solo… si necesitas algo, no dudes en decírmelo.

Ella asintió y me sonrió para después continuar con el papeleo.

Solté un suspiro y me dirigí a la oficina de Ryusuke Li.

-Que tal vas?- pregunté asomando la cabeza por la rendija.

El de ojos verdes me miró con una sonrisa mientras dejaba a un lado el teclado de su computadora.

-Con algo de trabajo. Shaoran te mandó?

-No… justamente me doy cuenta de que tengo algunos minutos libres. Sabes quien más va a asistir a la cena?

Ryusuke me miró por unos segundos y después negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy muy seguro, Hiro va con nosotros a veces, y Rika nos acompaña también.

-Creo que está bien que vaya con nosotros… yo también la he notado algo decaída.- agregué con una mueca de preocupación.

Ryusuke se levantó de su asiento, y caminó hasta mi, para apoyarse en el frente del escritorio de caoba.

-Hablaste con ella?

-Si bueno… no mucho, pero creo que le servirá de mucho asistir a la fiesta y bailar un poco… no crees?

Era cierto que yo traía una cola bastante larga con eso… pero tenía que intentar algo.

Ryusuke frunció el ceño, como con desconcierto y desacuerdo.

-Yo no creo que sea tan buena idea… no creo que necesite conocer a nadie más por ahora… creo que debería descansar. Tendré que decirle que se tome la noche libre.

Hice una mueca de disgusto que le paso desapercibida… Dios!, ambos hermanos eran bastante posesivos.

-Me refería que podría bailar, claro, con alguien conocido, como tu o tu hermano.- siseé yo, arreglándome el cabello discretamente.

-Conmigo?

-Si… creo que la puedes cuidar bien para que ella no se sienta sola, ni mal por hoy, no? Rika necesita despejar un poco su mente.

-Si tu lo dices.- aceptó renuente y con un leve temblor en la voz.- aunque no soy la mejor pareja de baile.

-Para eso vine, específicamente… ahora si le podré ayudar.- comenté con una sonrisa convincente.

Ryusuke se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-No prometo no pisarte.- susurró cuando yo me acerqué a él y solté una risa.

-Llévalo con calma…

Ryusuke no parecía muy convencido de bailar conmigo, menos mal que el tema de Rika lo había ablandado un poco.

-Puedes empezar por mostrarme tus conocimientos básicos.

El de ojos verdes parecía reacio a hacerlo, pero dio un paso y me tomó firmemente por la cintura con una mano, y tomó con la otra, mi mano apoyada en mi cadera.

Y nada…

No sucedió absolutamente nada.

Respiré aliviada por eso, porque el tampoco parecía sentirse avergonzado, ni extasiado… simplemente me miraba divertido y un poco desinteresado.

Su toque no transmitía nada a mi cuerpo, y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que nunca iba a poder existir nada entre nosotros y de la tan buena idea, de haberme decidido a ayudar a Rika.

-Nada mal eh?- sugirió el divertido.

-para nada, hasta ahora has podido empezar bien.- me burlé.

Ryusuke comenzó a moverse en un vaivén lento que se llevo mi paciencia.

-Quieres relajarte, parece que estás cazando algo en vez de bailando.

-Te dije que no se me da esto.- volvió él a las andadas.

-Vale… tal vez puedes moverte un poco menos estático, y podrías dar unos cuantos pasos. Así.- le mostré yo. Puse una mano en su hombro, y le guié haciendo cuartos, por el piso de madera.- un, dos, tres, cuatro, un, dos…. Ves??... no es tan difícil.

Ryusuke siguió haciendo los movimientos suavemente y sonrió.

-No lo es… pero la práctica hace al maestro y ciertamente yo no practico demasiado…

-yo diría que es más bien la persona con la que se baila sabes?

-No comprendo.

-Cuando te sientes a gusto con ella o el, es mucho más fácil bailar, porque no te das cuenta de que lo haces… solo… lo haces, y es mucho más divertido.- solté yo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Es una hipótesis bastante agradable eh?

-Lo es.

Seguimos dando unos cuantos pasos de baile durante algunos segundos más y entonces Ryusuke me miró fijamente.

-Sakura…

Pero antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, una voz grave llegó desde la puerta.

Me quedé helada y no necesité volverme para saber quien estaba en la puerta mirando hacia donde nosotros dos, seguíamos abrazados.

-Shaoran.- dijo el de ojos verdes, soltándome rápidamente y pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Estaban divirtiéndose?- preguntó con mofa y un brillo singular en sus ojos miel.

-Yo…- estaba bastante sonrojada… y no pude decir nada.

-Lamento haber interrumpido así… pero, necesito hablar contigo.- comentó señalando a su hermano con la mirada.

-Vale- aceptó el otro aclarándose la garganta y mirándome solo unos segundos.- gracias Sakura.

Yo solamente pude asentir levemente y después me volví para salir de la oficina.

Shaoran no me dirigió la mirada y cerró la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la acostumbrada, cuando yo salí. Vaya… que carácter!.

-Sakura!!- escuché que Rika me llamaba. –tienes una llamada!

-Oh! Ya voy, aguanta un minuto!- pedí mientras me apresuraba hacia el enorme escritorio.

-Tomoyo?- preguntó Rika como si no estuviese segura del nombre y me dio el teléfono con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si… es… mi amiga.

-Vale… se escucha un poco mmm… extraña.- me advirtió en voz baja.

Asentí y tomé el teléfono en mis manos.

-Hola… que sucede Tomoyo… nunca me llamas al trabajo, estás bien?

-Estoy muy molesta!- gimió en el teléfono, supuse que estaba en una avenida, y que iba manejando, porque súbitamente alguien pitó y ella grito algunas maldiciones para devolverle el favor.

-No me digas.- comenté suavemente, gracias al cielo ella no me escuchó, así que continué.- que te sucedió??

-Solo necesitaba contarle a alguien… y es que… aghhh!!!... que nervio de tipo.

-Que… tipo??- pregunté mirando a Rika de soslayo, que parecía estar en lo suyo, pero supuse que me estaba escuchando.

-Un desgraciado que casi me choca, hace algunas horas!- rugió desde el otro lado.

-Dios!... estás bien??... no te pasó nada verdad?

-No… estoy bien, mi auto fue el único dañado. No es posible, me sigo preguntando como es que existen personas tan irresponsables!

-pero… tu auto ya está bien?, es seguro que lo manejes?

-Si, si… está bien… él lo arregló, el rin salió volando y la llanta se ponchó, tuvo que cambiarla…

-Bueno… está bien que haya ayudado… algunos lo hacen y al parecer ni les importa.

-Si… bueno… ahora que lo dices… pero…

-Qué??... hizo algo más?

Tomoyo tardó en contestarme… y después de unos segundos se aclaró la garganta…

-Eh… no… no paso nada, yo… bien… tengo que irme, solo quería comentarte eso, porque llegaré un poco tarde a casa, todavía tengo que pasar al taller.

-Ah… vale, no te preocupes, de todos modos, tengo que ir a comparar un vestido, nos avisaron esta mañana que hoy tenemos una cena de la compañía.

-Una cena?... es muy elegante?

-Si… de coctel dicen.

-Ni lo digas!!... yo tengo varios vestidos que te pueden quedar de lujo Sakura, no es necesario que compres uno cuando tu mejor amiga es diseñadora… porque no pensaste en preguntármelo?

-la verdad que he estado algo ocupada… y no recordaba eso.- susurré en tono de disculpa.

-Está bien…. Te digo que debes venir pronto entonces… no tardaré tanto en el taller y necesitamos de tiempo para prepararte!!- continuó sumamente emocionada.

-Gracias… escucha… Rika necesita un vestido también.- solté de pronto, la chica de ojos oscuros levantó la mirada preocupada y me miró interrogante, para luego negar frenéticamente. Levanté la mano en advertencia y no le hice el mínimo caso.- crees que puedas prestarle una de tus hermosas creaciones?

-Que si puedo?... no juegues, me encantaría poder ayudarla… digo, prestarle uno, tal vez considere dárselo después. Las veré entonces en la tarde… de acuerdo?

-Bien… maneja con cuidado quieres?

-Lo haré.

Y colgué, para enfrentarme con la mirada adusta de Rika.

-por qué dijiste eso Sakura??

La miré por unos segundos, conmocionada por su mirada preocupada, y luego me acerqué a ella.

-Necesitas un vestido no es cierto?... mi amiga es diseñadora de modas sabes??... ella tiene bastantes vestidos, y creo que es una buena idea que vayamos y veamos que tal nos van algunos, es sin compromiso… un favor que me debía.- expliqué rápidamente.

-No quiero ser ninguna molestia, no tienes la obligación de ayudarme Sakura.

-No es por obligación… es por gusto… somos amigas no? Además… me tienes pendiente de un hilo… quiero saber como te quedan los vestidos, siempre vienes tan formal al trabajo, que nunca te he visto con otra ropa.- continué yo con una sonrisa.

Rika me miró por unos segundos y sonrió levemente.

-Estás segura?

-Segurísima.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-No me gusta.

Me miré en el espejo una vez más y luego suspiré… por qué demonios no había un vestido que a ojos de mi amiga me quedara bien… a mi me parecía que todos los vestidos se me veían bastante bien.

-por qué no te gusta??... el color es lindo… hace juego con mis ojos. – repliqué molesta y cansada… y eso que aún no estábamos en la fiesta.

Miré hacia atrás por el espejo y vi a Rika sentada en la cama, con las manos juntas y mirada nerviosa… a ella aun no le había tocado la inspección.

-No es que no me guste Sakura, el vestido me gusta, yo lo hice, es solo que no me gusta mucho como se te ve… quiero decir se te ve bien, pero no realza tus ojos…. Ni tu cabello… se pierde con el color. Toma, pruébate este rojo.

Me encogí de hombros y maldije a mis adentros… malditos fueran los hombres… ellos solamente tenían que escoger un traje de marca y boom… se veían bien. Dichosos ellos.

-No me gusta ese tampoco.- sentenció mi amiga apenas salía del vestidor.

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que tal vez fuera mejor si no asistiera.- susurré cansada sentándome al lado de Rika que dejo salir una risa suave.

-No me puedes dejar sola.- me recordó y yo asentí sonriendo.

-Cierto.

-Oh!!...- escuché a Tomoyo gemir de emoción dentro del closet.

-que sucede?- pregunté levantándome y caminando hasta donde ella estaba.

-Este es!!

-Qué es que…??- cuestioné aún sin comprender.

-El vestido!!...- contestó desde dentro del closet, saliendo después con un vestido en sus manos.

-Morado!- exclamé frunciendo el ceño no muy convencida del color.

-Si, no es bellísimo?... fue uno de los primeros que hice… y creo que combina muy bien con tus ojos, los hará brillar demasiado… quieres probártelo?

-No me convence mucho el color… morado con verde??... dónde escuchas una combinación de esas?- cuestioné cuando ella me entregó el vestido.

-Bah!, solo pruébatelo… y verás que te queda divino.

Suspiré de cansancio de nuevo y me metí, de nuevo al vestidor para cambiarme… de nuevo.

El vestido era bastante extraño… yo nunca había visto uno así. No tenía hombros ni tirantes, y era de un tono más claro en la parte de abajo, puesto que tenía una tela en morado oscuro transparente arriba hacía un contraste muy bonito, y tenía una abertura en el lado derecho que me llagaba hasta la rodilla.

-Y bien?- pregunté cuando salí con el vestido puesto a la habitación.

-te ves hermosa.- susurró Rika mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-En serio?.... vaya!... gracias.- dije sonrojada, haciéndome el cabello a un lado.

-Quítatelo… Tami vino para ayudarme a peinarlas!...

-Alguien me llamo?- preguntó la voz dulce desde la puerta de la habitación.- vengo con mi arma.- comentó señalando el peine que traía en la mano izquierda.

-Ella es Tami y trabaja conmigo… Rika, Tami.

-Que onda.- saludó la muchacha de cabellos lacios, acercándose a mi, pero saludando a Rika.

-Hola.- sonrió la de ojos chocolate.

-ese vestido es muy lindo… te queda bien Sakura.

-Ah… gracias.

-Que dices Tomoyo… suelto?

-Es lo mejor, pasa a mi habitación… yo ayudaré a Rika.- esta vez Tami, miró a mi compañera de trabajo y la analizó un poco.

-Utiliza el comodín… el azul rey le quedará bastante bien.- comentó antes de salir de la habitación, seguida por mi.

Rika nos miró antes de salir y quedó a merced de mi amiga… Tomoyo no tenía remedio.

-Así que… por fin conozco a LA Sakura, mucho gusto.- comentó la muchacha, despreocupadamente.- eres muy linda.- agregó después, guiñándome el ojo.

-Eh?...ah mmm, gracias.- agradecí suavemente.

-Siéntate aquí.- pidió señalando el banco frente al tocador de Tomoyo.

-eres estilista?- pregunté segundos después de haberme sentado en el banco.

-Diseñadora y estilista… es mi especialidad.- comentó con una sonrisa. – soy buena con eso… por eso fue que Tomoyo me contrató… yo la peiné en la boda de su madre y quedó prendada de estas manos… - comentó risueña.

-vaya… ella dice que eres muy talentosa.

-Y lo soy… pero Tomoyo también lo es… ella es genial en cuanto a los diseños se trata… yo le ayudo con colores y estilos diversos. Yamasaki y Chiharu son nuestros comodines… son muy buenos en lo que hacen también… Chiharu tiene unas manos terriblemente rápidas… la maquina de coser la ama. Y Yamasaki… bueno Yamasaki trabaja en los fondos para las modelos, es fotógrafo.

-Son sólo ustedes?

-Somos los principales… Yue no cuenta.- agregó con una mueca de enfado.

-Quien es Yue?

Tami se sonrojó como si yo hubiese preguntado algo verdaderamente malo.

-Es solo el que nos renta el taller… y nos hace promoción con buenas agencias de modelaje…

-ya veo.

-Bien… que te parece?- preguntó segundos después, y yo me miré en el espejo… vaya que esta chica era rápida.

Mi cabello, largo hasta la mitad de mi espalda, había sido recogido en una media coleta con varios mechones de cabello cayendo por mis hombros… un peinado raro y bastante extravagante… nunca había visto algo así.

-Te queda bien eh?

-muy bonito… gracias.

-Uy… no he terminado contigo… necesitas un poco de maquillaje muy _au natural _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Rika y yo llegamos a la fiesta de la compañía en el auto de Tomoyo… yo podía sentir que mi amiga estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Te ves divina Rika.- aseguré metiendo el freno de mano después de haberme estacionado.

Y es que en serio que la primera vez que la había visto, no había vislumbrado lo bellísima que era en verdad… ella no dejaba a nadie notarlo.

Se veía terriblemente bonita, con su vestido azul marino con pequeños brillantes que hacían resplandecer sus ojos color chocolate. De seguro que Ryusuke iba a quedar con la boca abierta. Me reí ante tal pensamiento y Rika me miró sin comprender y se arregló algunos mechones de su cabello rizado, que Tami le había dejado suelto.

-Vamos?- pregunté suavemente mientras cerraba la ventana del auto.

-Yo… si… claro

Asentí con una sonrisa contagiosa, que surtió el efecto del calmante en mi amiga, y las dos salimos del auto, con cuidado de no resbalar en el asfalto. Me reí mentalmente cuando Rika se aferró a mi con fuerza.

Caminamos algunos pasos hacia el salón de baile iluminado ya por montones de luces. Era un lugar en verdad bellísimo, a las afueras de la ciudad rodeado por un pequeño lago. Rika y yo caminaos por el puente que guiaba al salón y no tardamos demasiado en entrar al lugar.

Fue entonces cuando las voces de las personas que hasta ese momento se escuchaban por el lugar pararon y fijaron sus miradas en nosotras.

Me sentí verdaderamente incómoda, apoyada por el brazo de Rika, que de seguro se sentía aún peor… al ser de esas que nunca llamaban la atención de nadie.

-No veo ni a Ryusuke ni a Shaoran.- susurré cerca del oído de mi compañera.- los ves tu?

Rika negó y miró de nuevo entre los presentes, en un acto de valentía se despegó de mi brazo y caminó algunos pasos adelante para observar mejor, mientras yo me volvía hacia la derecha y alzaba el cuello para tratar de distinguir algún rostro familiar.

-Ah!

Giré mucho más rápido de lo pensado, y entonces… lo que vi casi me causa un ataque de risa…

-Lo lamento… disculpe.. yo…

La voz de Ryusuke Li, se alzó en medio del salón, pero gracias a Dios la orquesta tocaba bastante fuerte como para permitir que se escuchara alguna voz sobresaliente en la multitud.

Rika había salido despedida, en cuanto Ryusuke había chocado contra ella. Y de puro milagro, él, había logrado sostenerla contra sí, para evitar una caída catastrófica.

-Señor Li!- gimió Rika, cuando levantó la mirada y observó a quien la sostenía, con los ojos enormemente abiertos.

El de ojos verdes frunció el ceño y la miró verdaderamente… como si en su vida la hubiese visto… entonces la soltó como si el simple contacto le quemara.

-Rika?!

Ups… sisee yo, pensando que tal vez era mejor intervenir.

-lamento que llegáramos tarde, fue mi culpa Ryusuke.- comenté hablándole de tu, como siempre. Mientras Rika se abrazaba a si misma y miraba hacia la izquierda evadiendo la mirada sorprendida de su jefe.

Miré al de ojos verdes que parecía haber caído en una severa incomprensión.

-eh… Ryusuke?...

-Si… esta bien… yo acabo de llegar hace unos minutos.- dijo finalmente mirándome a mi, con una sonrisa.

-Ah vale… en donde está Shaoran?- pregunté mirando hacia la barra.

-No lo he visto todavía, vengan hemos apartado una mesa, desde antes.- comentó riendo suavemente.- normalmente vienen tantos que hay problemas con ubicarlos… cada vez cambian de salones, y cada vez más gente llega.

-Es verdad.- comentó Rika mirándolo con una leve sonrisa, que Ryusuke respondió.

-Se ven hermosas.- soltó antes de volverse hacia las mesas.

Rika susurró un leve gracias y me siguió cuando me adelanté con Ryusuke.

-Así que tu hermano se desapareció en la multitud verdad?

-Shaoran siempre lo hace… lo que le importa solo es le negocio… y lo absorbe incluso en las reuniones sociales.

Gemí para mis adentros… que triste tener que ser como lo era él…

-Siéntense.- invitó el de ojos verdes haciéndonos pasar e los sillones, negros de cuero.. -quieren algo de tomar?- preguntó sentándose frente a nosotras dos.

-Yo estoy bien así, por el momento.

-Rika?- prgeuntó Ryusuke pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-No gracias.

-Vale.

Estuvimos conversando por unos minutos… incluso Rika conversaba con nosotros con naturalidad, hasta que de pronto, Shaoran se apareció en la mesa.

-Que tal…- saludo informalmente a su hermano.- cuando llegaste?

-llevo aquí media hora Shaoran… que tal va todo?- preguntó el de ojos verdes tomando un trago de su copa de champán.

-Bastante bien… buenas noches Rika, vaya, te ves hermosa.- advirtió el de ojos miel con una media sonrisa despojándose de su saco negro para quedar en camisa blanca.- hola Sakura.

Y ni un cumplido para mi… ya me lo suponía.

Hice un gesto de fastidio que paso desapercibido a los otros des restantes, pero no para el de ojos miel.

-Ya comieron algo?- preguntó sentándose al lado de su hermano, empinándose la botella de cerveza que él había pedido… quien pediría cerveza en un lugar así?!!

-No aún no… estábamos esperándote.

-Joven Li!- la voz grave llegó desde el otro extremo de la mesa, y Shaoran dejó la botella en la mesa, para después levantarse y saludar al hombre de mediana edad, que se había acercado a él.

-Señor Murasaki!... vaya, que coincidencia, no esperaba encontrarlo aquí.- comentó Shaoran metiéndose las manos en las bolsas del pantalón de vestir

-No pensaba venir, pero… bueno, pensé que tal vez podría encontrarme algo interesante.- comentó segundos después pasando la mirada por la mesa en donde Rika y yo nos encontrábamos sentadas.

Shaoran me miró de reojo y luego le sonrió al hombre frente a él.

-Viene con su hermano, puedo ver.

-Ryusuke Li a su servicio señor.- se levantó el de ojos verdes para estrechar la mano del hombre que se había acercado aún más a la mesa y no dejaba de mirarme de reojo.

-Mucho gusto jovencito… tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de tu potencial eh?... se ve que llevas un futuro de la manga muchacho. Ahora… Shaoran… tal vez podamos discutir pasado mañana lo de la firma de la empresa… creo que será una buena idea… te apuntas?

-por supuesto… le llamaré entonces.

-Bien… me parece perfecto. Ahora quizá podrías dejar que alguna de estas dos jovencitas baile conmigo… te molestaría?

Mis ojos relampaguearon, con furia contenida… que diantres!!

-Para nada.- consiguió decir Shaoran después d e permanecer unos segundos callado.

Ryusuke me miró con el ceño fruncido, y yo le señalé con al mirada a Rika. Justo lo hice, que el de ojos verdes se sentó a su lado y le paso el brazo por los hombros.

El hombre miró aquello y sonrió.

-Una linda muchacha la que tiene ahí joven Li.

Rika parecía por completo confundida, pero el hombre me miro a mi.

-Vaya preciosidad, me encantaría bailar contigo. Con su permiso Li.- Shaoran asintió como si aquello fuera del diario y el hombre me alcanzo su mano.

Estaba hecha una furia… como se atrevía a preguntarle a él y no a mi… y a el que demonios le pasaba??!! Dando su consentimiento como si yo fuera…

-Vamos muchacha que se me va la vida en esto.

Me mojé los labios y asentí como pude, después me levanté con elegancia y tomé la mano del hombre con menos repulsión grabada en el rostro de lo que en verdad sentía.

Shaoran me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo le volví la cara.

Cuando sentí los brazos del hombre alrededor de mi cintura, me quedé estática… era horrible… la mirada lasciva de aquel, descendía sobre mi, como si fuer algún platillo que desease comer en verdad. El asco corrió por mi estómago. El hombre me acercó más a su cuerpo y yo me rehusé… de verdad que olía horrible… una mezcla a tabaco y alcohol que no pude soportar durante mucho tiempo… diantres.

-Eres muy mona… sabes eso??...

-Mm- comenté yo sin ningún interés de ser hostigada sexualmente por un hombre de esa calaña.

-cuantos años tienes hermosa?

-Muy pocos… en realidad, podría ser su hija… es usted un buen padre?- pregunté inocentemente alejándome un poco de su toque.

El hombre se sonrojo, no supe si fue de enojo o de vergüenza, pero cualquiera de las dos opciones me provocaba gusto.

-No la había visto nunca por aquí…- comentó sonriente.

-Soy nueva… trabajo para los hermanos Li desde hace algunas semanas.

-Y que tal… se ha sentido a gusto?- preguntó con tono condescendiente.

-Si… algo… Ryusuke Li, de verdad es todo un caballero.- comenté fulminando con la mirada a Shaoran que estaba parado al lado de la barra y no nos quitaba la vista de encima.

-Cual es su nombre?... – preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

Suspiré de cansancio, la conversación en conjunto con el baile ya me tenían asqueada.

-Sakura.

-Bellísimo nombre… si puedo agregar.- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa desagradable.

-Vaya… gracias… como se llaman sus hijas señor Murasaki?- pregunté mirando hacia la orquesta.

-Preferiría no hablar de mis hijas en este momento señorita… si no le molesta.- susurró, acercándose de más a mi, y yo me tensé. No supe como sucedió, pero el hombre respiró justo en la base de mi cuello, y un muy desagradable escalofrío me recorrió por completo, y en un momento de descontrol, me hice para atrás empujándolo con las manos, lejos de mi.

El hombre me miró con el entrecejo fruncido y yo estuve a punto de decir algo… pero..

-Terminaron de bailar?... podrías regalarme unos segundos de tu tiempo?- preguntó la voz grave que yo ya podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, detrás de mi.

-Les dejo entonces.- comentó molesto el hombre frente a mi. Y se volvió para salir de la pista de baile.

Tardé algunos segundos en reaccionar, hasta que Shaoran colocó su mano en mi hombro desnudo.

Me volví casi como si su toque me hubiese quemado y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Quieres bailar?- preguntó acercándose más a mi.

-La verdad?... no eres mi persona favorita en este momento Shaoran.- continué alejándome de donde estábamos parados, para dirigirme hacia la mesa… de donde Ryusuke y Rika habían desaparecido.

La risa del ambarino me hizo sentirme aún más enfadada y de un momento a otro, su mano tomó la mía y me jaló contra él, justo en el momento en que la música estaba comenzando.

Un tango… vaya… yo era pésima para eso.

-Preferirías entonces estar bailando con tu antigua pareja de baile?- preguntó riendo en cuanto apoyé mis manos en sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio.

-No… preferiría no bailar con nadie en estos momentos… - agregué yo con gesto molesto, tratando de soltarme.

Las manos del ambarino, se cerraron torno a mi cintura y yo gemí para mis adentros… diantres!

-Baila conmigo.- insistió tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas, mientras me acercaba más a él.

Lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido y miré a izquierda y derecha… varios de los presentes nos estaban observando y yo odiaba ser el foco de atención.

-De acuerdo.- acepté a regañadientes.

Shaoran sonrió a medias y dio una vuelta suave conmigo, cuando un compás del tango sonó con fuerza.

-Por qué estás tan molesta?- me preguntó al oído cuando yo me aferré para no caer, cuando él hizo un movimiento repentino hacia adelante.

-Y lo peor… que todavía tienes el descaro de preguntármelo!- gemí empujándolo hacia atrás con un movimiento tan suave, que pareció casi ligado al baile.

Shaoran me haló contra él y después me hizo girar dos veces en mi eje, de milagro y no se enroscaron los zapatos provocándome una caída horriblemente vergonzosa.

Después se rió.

-No tengo idea… de que es lo que te pone así.- comentó después de tenerme de nuevo contra él.

-Ah no?... deberías pensar un poco Li, o vas a heredar nuevo el cerebro.- conseguí articular, cuando se me fue el aire, en el momento en que el de ojos miel avanzó conmigo con rapidez por la pista de baile.

-supongo que lo heredaré nuevo entonces…

Hice una mueca de disgusto y volví a separarme de él.

-Eres despreciable… lo sabias?... obligarme a bailar con ese hombre sin pedirme mi consentimiento!- jadeé furiosa, tratando de salir de la pista de baile.

Sin embargo, no pude dar más de dos pasos, porque Shaoran me tomó rápidamente por la cintura de nuevo y me hizo volverme.

Temblé por un segundo, cuando observé su mirada seria y furiosa, tanto o más que la mía… sin embargo, sus facciones no reflejaban el enfado de sus ojos.

-No pensé que te importara mucho…- susurró bajando hasta el nivel de mis ojos… y yo me hice para atrás.

-Oh!... no pensaste?... eso es en verdad extraño.- comenté con sorna en la voz. Shaoran me fulmino con la mirada y me empujó de la cintura, aún reteniéndome de la mano.

-Estabas tan entretenida con mi hermano esta tarde… que la verdad no pensé que fuera a importarte mucho, bailar con Murasaki.- comentó cuando me hizo chocar de nuevo contra el y yo refugié mi mano en su nuca para no perder el equilibrio.

-Disculpa!... que quieres decir con eso?- pregunté bajando el tono de la voz, al observar que varias personas habían comenzado a murmurar.

-Justamente eso.- intentó él, tomando la parte de atrás de mi cuello y haciéndome inclinar hacia atrás.

-Su hubieses estado allí… sabrías lo que en verdad sucedió!... no es lo que piensas… y… y…- entonces reaccione y me solté de su amarré.- y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada!

Shaoran me miró desde su posición a unos pasos de mí, aún sin soltar mi mano. Después se acercó a mí lentamente.

-Ciertamente… - su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío, que sólo pude sentir como mi respiración se agitaba demasiado. Shaoran me tomó de nuevo de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo en un fuerte y feroz movimiento que me dejó sin aire.

-Yo…

-Para eso te contraté… no es verdad?

Aquello me dejó sin habla… y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Que?... – dios.. Dime que no acaba de decirme eso!!

Me miró fijamente y prosiguió.

-Pensé que como es tu trabajo, no te importaría aceptar a un cliente más en tu lista.

Lo miré como si no pudiese dar crédito a lo que me estaba diciendo… y entonces sentí que mis ojos se nublaban… tuve que bajar la vista, antes de que las luces me delataran… demonios!!...

Bien, cierto que yo debería ignorar aquello… debería de importarme un comino o tal vez menos… pero… no… me importaba… me importaba y mucho…

Shaoran me miró y su expresión cambió súbitamente.

-Sakura… yo..

-No digas nada… eres un… maldita sea!- gemí cuando una de las lágrimas que tanto había tratado de aguantar, salió de mis ojos. Y sin esperar más, me solté de nuevo de su amarre y salí de la pista de baile…. Con él, segundos después pisándome los talones..

-Diantres… Sakura… espera!

-Lárgate!- exclamé haciendo a un lado la multitud con la que me enfrentaba.

Salí del lugar, y hacía demasiado frío, pero yo no me daba cuenta de eso… estaba… como decirlo?...poseída?... bien, algo se había apoderado de mi… un enfado terrible, que muy pocas veces había despertado en mi.

-Quieres esperar un momento!!

Me detuve y me giré con las mejillas arreboladas y rojas, después me acerqué a él, tanto, que tuvo que retroceder.

-Renuncio!!

Shaoran se quedó segundos sin decir nada y yo solté un grito de enfado, para después seguir en mi camino hacia el auto de mi amiga.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?!!...no puedes renunciar!- soltó el en voz alta.- Sakura…espera por favor!! Deja de hacer eso!!

Me tomó de la mano y me detuvo con fuerza. Y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Déjame decirte, que eres el hombre, más rudo, egoísta y grosero que he tenido la desgracia de conocer en mi vida! No me importa que diantres le pase a tu hermano ahora, es tu problema, no voy a estar aguantando que me insultes y me trates así Shaoran…quien demonios te crees?!! maldición!! suéltame!

-Tranquilízate!... podemos hablar como gente civilizada!? Por dios!

Bien…esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

-Guárdate tu conversación civilizada en donde te quepa!!- gemí.

PLAFFFFFFF

Y mi mano quedó fuertemente plantada en su rostro…..

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

N/A: Hola??... jejej, bien, se que muchas de ustedes están molestas por lo que acabo de hacer y posiblemente me detesten por este final en el capítulo, pero ciertamente era algo que tenía que suceder… la reivindicación de Shaoran es la mejor parte jejeje.

Pero bueno, espero no se hayan desesperado mucho…. Con la tardanza…los exámenes finales y los trabajos fueron una lata…pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo y espero que hayan disfrutado un poco esto, en el próximo capítulo, todo quedará más claro va?

Besitos.

Ciao y felices fiestas!!!

Potters-light: Hola nena… bueno, pues primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso y espero que tengas una feliz navidad y que leas el chap como regalo de xmas time, de mi parte jejeje. Bueno, es probable que la protagonista se decida a ayudar a Rika… aunque aún no estoy muy segura de cómo va a surgir la situación, pero espero que sigas leyendo… saludos y mis más mejores deseos.

Annie Li:… te refieres a xiao como un huracán con cara?... o a la máquina de copias jejeje, ea, mil gracias por tu comentario, y disculpa el retraso, tuve semanas de exámenes finales y trabajos, pero ya estoy aquí, y el chap me quedó mucho más largo jeje, espero que sigas leyendo va?... besitos y feliz navidad!!

Beatriz ventura: ya se que voy muy tarde con la actualización, pero estuve bastante ocupada las últimas semanas de escuela, pero bueno, ya estoy por acá, con el nuevo chap, y lo hice más largo jejeje, para evitar controversias y sentimientos tristes jejeje. Bien, espero que te haya gustado el chap y que sigas leyéndome como hasta ahora. Pásatela super lindo y muchas felicidades esta navidad y año nuevo, besitos.

Shabri: holas jejeje, y perdón por el retraso, ya se que siempre digo lo mismo, pero en serio que las ultimas semanas estuvieron de perros… y no me dio tiempo de seguirle a la historia jeje, hasta ahora, que también ando con prisas, pero bueno, espero que disfruten su regalo de navidad!! Besitos y feliz, feliz navidad!!

Ángel Zafiro: bien… como ya lo esperabas ya se conocieron eriol y tomoyo jeje… no fue como me lo esperaba, pero creo que estuvo bien un pequeño encuentro, en el próximo chap, supongo que los pondré un poco más… un papel más relevante en el capítulo jejeje… mis ideas están algo difusas con todas las prisas, pero espero aclarar pronto la situación, va? Espero que te la pases super lindo esta navidad, y gracias por otro año de apoyo de tu parte!! Besososososos.

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: jeje.. bien, muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gustó el chap y que te divertiste un rato… lo de la novia… bueno pues, no creo que a sakura le sea muy fácil deshacerse de ella… más bien creo que el reacio en el tema es Shaoran, que no se entiende pero ni de chiste jejeje. Ya se le limpiarán las ideas un día de estos. Espero que disfrutes el regalo de navidad y que la pases super bien vale?? Besitos

Milaah: jeje, lamento mucho haberlo subido cuando estabas en periodo de exámenes, créeme que las ultimas semanas ara mi fueron el mismísimo infierno jeje y que te comprendo perfectamente, espero no me odies ahora que lo subí como regalo de navidad… bien, puedes odiarme por que en verdad me tardé mucho jejeje, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para reivindicarme jeje, así que esperaré tu comentario con ansias… espero que te la pases muy lindo estas vacaciones y disfrutes en compañía de todos tus seres queridos jejej… besitos y feliz navidad!!

Ximena: jejej gracias!!... ya se que me quedó algo corto la vez pasada jeje, pero ahora traté de hacerlo mucho más largo que el anterior.. eh?? Que te parece??... espero que te haya gustado unaque sea un poco… y que lo hayas disfrutado… ya sabes… con los exámenes y eso, espero que te haya ido super bien en los exámenes y que hayas pasado o bueno… que estés en proceso de!! Dile al cuñado que deje de distraerte porque tienes cosas que hacer eh??... bueno ya sabes que lo puedes leer cuando puedas, y pues… espero que te lña pases relindo esta navidad… cuidate muchote va??... te quiero muchooooooo amigaaaaaaaa.

Cainat06: jeje, no te apures, creeme que yo también ando medio ocupada últimamente, pero lo bueno es que sigues leyendo y yo sigo alegrándote un rato del día jejeje… pero bueno, espero que estés bien y que te guste el chapi… hasta lo hice más largo que de costumbre jejeje. Bueno, cuidate mucho y espero que te la pases super lindo estas vacaciones y que descanses mucho. Besitos bye.

daMi: ea, mil gracias por el comentario nena, espero que estes super bien y que te la estes pasando muy lindo en vacaciones… disculpa la tardanza pero estuve algo ocupada las últimas semanas de clases, tuve muchos trabajos y exámenes… pero bueno, ya ando por acá de nuevo y espero que les guste el regalo de navidad que les dejo por aquí jejeje. Muchos besitos y mis mejores deseos!

Gabita Evans, hola… que tal todo por alla?... primero que nada, muchas gracias por haberme dejado tu review… me alegro mucho cada vez que los leo… es divertido y me dan ganas de seguir con lo que hago. Espero que te guste este que subí y que te alegre las vacaciones… va?... cuidate mucho y feliz navidad y año nuevo.

Hinagel07: de las pelis disfruté mucho, de lo que en verdad no disfruté nada fue de los exámenes y los trabajos finales de la escuela, jeje, pero ya estoy , mejor, y ya vengo por acá a dejarles el regalito de navidad, un poco atrasado por cierto, pero espero que te guste y que te diviertas igual que con el otro jejej. Mis mejores deseos para la navidad y el año nuevo, pásatela lindo!!

Viivii, que bueno que valió la espera, y ciertamente que me tardé igual o más en publicar este… y espero que de igual forma haya valido la pena… me esforcé mucho, incluso cuando mi cerebro ya estaba seco, con eso de los exámenes y trabajos finales de la uni jejeje, pero bueno, espero que estés super bien y que puedas leer el chap y te diviertas, es mi regalo de navidad. Felices fiestas y mis mejores deseos!!

Yela01: te lo leíste de corrido?... vale… gracias por lo de que esta bueno, la verdad que me esfuerzo mucho para que me salga lindo jejeje… no, en serio, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo que subí, y que te hayas divertido igual que con el otro… muchos saludos y besos, feliz navidad!!

Haruno Samy: dios… me enkantan tus comentarios, me divierten mucho nena jejeje. Mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de decirme que te parece cada uno de los que subo jejeje. Discúlpame por la tardanza, pero como ya expliqué anteriormente tuve muchos trabajos y exámenes finales, salí vomitando y lo único que quería era dormir… pero pues no podía dejarles esto a medias, así que, disfruta mi regalo de navidad atrasado jejeje. Gracias y feliz navidad amiga, pásatela lindooooo.

Hishiharu: ea… que bueno que te divertiste con la lectura, a mi me gustó escribir esa parte,

Yo también me reí mucho jeje, bien, mil gracia por dejarme tu comentario nena, espero que este chap también te guste igual o más que el anterior. Feliz navidad y que te la pases muy lindo con todos tus seres queridos!!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes no me pertenecen en absolutooooooo. Gracias.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**IRREVERSIBLEMENTE ENAMORADO.**

**CAPITULO 6**

_Confusión, Recreación y Renuncias._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_¡Ay de quien trabaje esperando la alabanza del mundo!: el mundo es un mal pagador y paga siempre con la ingratitud. __**San Juan Bosco**_

_Cuando contratas gente más lista que tú, demuestra ser más listo que ellos. __**R. H. Grant**_

_(Rika)_

No me di cuenta de cuando fue que las copas comenzaron a convertirse de una a dos, de dos a tres, y de tres a unas quince tal vez. No tenía la menor idea, y esa era la pura verdad.

Yo no estaba acostumbrada a beber… pero incluso en esos instantes de mi vida, a mis tantos años, que en ese momento, por cierto, no podía recordar; uno debería de comportarse con la mayor rectitud… y el beber tanto y de esa manera tan descontrolada, no era en realidad un comportamiento digno de mi persona. Sin embargo, había llegado a importarme un comino cómo había empezado a beber o hasta cuantas copas de cristal con alcohol destilado me había llevado a los labios, no era algo que en realidad me molestara… o al menos por ahora no.

Yo no tenía demasiado conocimiento acerca de que tan mal o pésimamente mal se podía sentir uno después de beber en exceso doce horas antes, puesto que nunca lo había hecho. Pero ahora, ese era el momento, el mejor momento que yo tenía para poder deshacerme de todo lo que me acongojaba.

No puedo especificar cual fue la sensación en un principio, pero de lo que si estaba completamente segura era de que… había perdido cualquier rezago de buen comportamiento que quedaba en mi persona.

Si fuera en realidad por mí, no entraría en más detalle que el que decir, que en verdad estaba muy indispuesta… sin embargo, por respeto a mis queridísimos lectores y paños de lágrimas, lo haré.

Y en verdad porque supongo que después de este acontecimiento las cosas ya no iban a volver a ser igual en la vida, o al menos en la tan aburrida que yo llevaba.

Si me hubiesen dicho algunos años atrás que haría la estupidez más enorme de mi vida… y me la hubiesen explicado… yo podría haberme sonrojado y después, solo me reiría, porque incluso cuando tuviese la oportunidad de hacer algo así… no podría tomarla, puesto que yo juraría estar en mis cabales.

Ahora…

Ahora no puedo decir lo mismo.

No supe muy bien por qué fue que las extrañas sensaciones que asfixiaban mi pecho, se convirtieron en tornados de ira fulgurante segundos después de que Ryusuke Li, pasara uno de sus brazos sobre mis delicados hombros, desnudos y expuestos a cualquier tipo de roce, lo cual me hacía sentir bastante mal. Me sentía justo como esos niños de escasos recursos que miran al escaparate de una pastelería francesa. Me sentía terriblemente mal, porque yo no podía tener lo que deseaba más que nada en el mundo. Y porque una descarada zorra de pechos y caderas voluptuosas podía tener al objeto de mi propio deseo.

Lo miré de reojo, como si estuviese cavilando cuanto tiempo más dejaría aquel brazo, que yo, disculpen lo diga, había soñado tantas veces con que me rodeara.

Sakura y el detestable señor Murasaki habían desaparecido por la pista de baile y Shaoran no nos había dirigido la palabra cuando, después de "regalarle" una mirada mortal al señor Murasaki, se había internado en el gentío y había ido a parar como buen Li, al otro lado de la pista, donde se encontraba justamente el bar.

Pensé que el brazo del de ojos verdes se iba a retirar de mis hombros después de ese segundo… pero Ryusuke no lo hizo. Simplemente se quedó en la misma posición mirando a la pista de baile con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, con la cual, yo me había quedado completamente confundida… quiero decir… qué demonios le hacia tanta gracia?

No puede decir nada… incluso cuando, bien, no voy a mentir, la verdad que yo no quería decir nada, no se me antojaba decirle absolutamente nada en ese momento, puesto que estaba completamente segura de que sería la primera y la última vez que el podría hacer algo así y yo no quería arruinarme ese momento… el único trocito de cielo que sería capaz de obtener de él, muy aparte de sus lindas y bastante impersonales miradas.

Sin embargo, y dirán que soy un tonta, sentía una mirada diferente de su parte desde hacía unos días, y en un principio se me había subido el corazón a la garganta, pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, había comenzado a verme diferente… sin embargo, la compasión que en realidad fluyó segundos después en las lagunas verdes, o al menos eso me pareció a mi, me cortó el alma en dos.

Eso, me despertó de la horrible noción de que él aún seguía pegado a mi lado, con su brazo sobre mis delicados hombros.

Bien… yo no iba a dejar que él lo hiciera de nuevo, puesto que ya estaba sufriendo y martirizando mi persona a un nivel de experta en la materia, así que lo miré directamente, pero el no pareció notarlo. Segundos después, me incomodé bastante y tuve que carraspear para llamar su atención. Esta vez, surtió efecto y Ryusuke Li, fijó en mis sus bellísimo ojos.

Me miró por unos segundos que me parecieron en verdad horas, puesto que yo estaba muy, muy incómoda, así que me incliné sobre la mesa, para separarme de él y tomar entre mis dedos la copa de champan que estaba descansando a solo unos centímetros de mi, sobre el mantel de encaje de Bruselas; cuando regresé a mi lugar, solo algunos segundos después, con aún la copa entre mis manos, intenté poner un poco de distancia a diferencia de la posición en la que me había visto mantener por un tiempo ya. No mencioné nada… no dije ni una mísera palabra… y me llamé estúpida por mi falta de celeridad y decisión. Sin embargo, ya no me preocupé más y empiné la copa de vidrio sobre mis labios, hasta que el líquido color ámbar desapareció por completo y justo después tosí como si hubiera tragado la mar de agua.

Ryusuke me miró con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a mí, haciendo omiso el escaso espacio que había logrado poner entre los dos.

-Rika!... estás bien?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, cuando con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, asentí ligeramente.

-Estoy bien.- comenté después de que recuperé el oxigeno perdido.

Él me estudió durante unos segundos y se inclinó hasta quedar frente a mi rostro… y fue entonces cuando, mi don más grande… se vio reducido a cenizas… y si se preguntan cuál es ese don del que hablo, bueno, digamos que la paciencia se fue a la basura.

-Tengo algo en la cara?... por qué demonios no dejas de mirarme así?!- cuestioné separándome de él y casi acuchillándolo con mi mirada enfadada.

Entonces… Ryusuke Li, como pocas veces solía sucederle, en realidad, demasiado pocas, estaba por completo confundido. Posiblemente estaría pensando que rayos me pasaba… o si tenía personalidad múltiple. Bien, yo ya le había ensañado mi faceta trabajadora e interesada, mi faceta tímida, mi faceta de ruina total con lágrimas e hipidos incluidos, y por qué no?... todas las chicas tenemos escondida una zorra dentro… disculpen la palabra, pero es la verdad o al menos esa era mi verdad.

-Solo me daba cuenta de que tu no sueles beber tan seguido… si es que nunca, y no es bueno que empieces ahora Rika… no sabes cual es tu límite y podría caerte muy mal.- comentó él levantando la mano para poder separar la copa de mi… era una tontería porque estaba vacía… pero yo había perdido los estribos y posiblemente hubiese peleado hasta por la mota de polvo que estaba en la línea divisoria entre los dos. No pueden culparme verdad??... puesto que de alguna manera tenía que aprender a sacar mi frustración, e incluso cuando esta no era la forma correcta, ya había dejado de importarme.

-No te atrevas a decirme qué es lo que tengo que hacer, o lo que NO tengo que hacer!... Soy bastante mayorcita para saberlo Ryusuke.- exclamé con fuerza, dándome cuenta de que le había hablado de tu, por segunda vez ya.

De nuevo confusión en sus ojos verdes… y de nuevo mi temperamento explotó.

Me acerqué a él y me incliné para quedar justo delante de aquellos ojos.

-Escúchame bien. Me he pasado sufriendo lo últimos años de mi vida, por un hombre al que ni siquiera le llamo la atención, pues resulta que prefiere pechos grandes!, tengo todo el derecho y una credencial, que me permiten beber absolutamente TODO lo que guste, y no me importa ni un comino lo que puedas o no querer o pensar. Guárdate tus consejos y no te vuelvas a meter en mi vida, pedazo de asno!- justo cuando solté aquellas palabras, me embargó un muy extraño sentimiento… no sabía si era tristeza o decepción… pero no me importó. Posiblemente ya en esos momentos, era una empleada retirada… le había faltado al respeto al jefe del departamento y era algo bastante obvio, estaba despedida. Pero eso tampoco me importaba ya… el trabajar para él, se había convertido en lo más deprimente y enfermo del mundo… y ya no quería hacerlo… no quería sentirme así por mucho más tiempo… nunca, nunca más.

-Rika… yo…- intentó él mirándome por completo confundido.

-Bien.- concedí y me levanté de mi asiento.- iré al bar. Y como supongo que ya estoy despedida…

-No!... pero qué demonios… si yo no he dicho nada y tu…

-A otro perro con ese hueso Ryusuke. He violado un reglamento de oficio y es obvio que es tu deber despedirme… así que, no te sientas mal… yo no lo haré de todos modos.- concluí y me levanté de la mesa para caminar hacia el bar, mientras Ryusuke me miraba desde la mesa con gesto preocupado y muy, muy confundido…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_(Shaoran)_

No sabía en verdad cuanto tiempo llevaba parado en el mismo lugar… tal vez segundos… o minutos quizá… no llevaba la cuenta, puesto que seguía pensando en lo mismo. Sakura había salido del lugar como alma que llevaba el viento, y después de eso me había atizado un buen golpe en el rostro… bien, nadie lo había hecho antes y eso me había dejado desprevenido para cuando ella salió a toda prisa del estacionamiento con su automóvil.

Diantres…

Miré hacia otra dirección y me pasé la mano por el cabello, como si aquello me fuese a ayudar para dispersar los pensamientos de culpa que me acometían… rayos.

No sabía en realidad ni que hacer en un momento así… no estaba acostumbrado a nada de lo que acababa de sucederme… y por la misma razón yo, Shaoran Li, estaba por completo perdido en aquel lugar y posiblemente en mi mente también, cosa que muy pocas veces me sucedía.

Bien… no quedaba de otra, tendría que regresar e intentar parecer normal, después de que, y yo estaba más que seguro, varias de aquellas personas nos habían visto salir del lugar con un buen espectáculo.

Me encogí de hombros y respiré lentamente cuando me interné de nuevo en el salón, mientras pensaba en qué demonios iba a hacer en ese momento. Sakura estaba muy enfadada y posiblemente, tendría toda la razón al asegurar que yo era el hombre más descortés y grosero que había conocido en su vida, pero aquello me tenía sin cuidado… o no?

Llamé la atención de la mayoría de las miradas cuando me interné en aquel lugar iluminado escasamente mientras varias parejas bailaban en la pista. Pero no me fije en aquello, puesto que seguía pensando en lo mismo.

Ciertamente me había comportado de un modo bastante grosero, algo que tampoco, solía sucederme, pero ciertamente, aquella chiquilla me sacaba muy fácilmente de mis cabales… y al parecer yo la sacaba de los suyos.

Maldición.

Pero bueno, yo sabía que ella no iba a renunciar, puesto que tenía en cierta estima la fama de su amiga, así que ella regresaría.

_Y qué si no lo hace?_

La pregunta proveniente de mi subconciente, me hizo pensarlo dos veces antes de decir algo.

Bien si ella no regresaba… tendría que apañármelas para conseguir que lo hiciera.

En ese momento, yo no me daba cuenta de por qué… quiero decir, cuál era la razón de que quisiera tenerla a ella, podrí8a buscar a otra y sería fácil, al menos no tan complicado como trabajar con esa muchacha de ojos verdes… en ese momento, yo estaba herido en mi orgullo y no iba a dejarla correr tan fácil.

Justamente iba llegando a las mesas con paso lento y decidido a beberme algunas copas para olvidar lo que había sucedido minutos antes, cuando mi hermano entro en mi campo de visión.

-Shaoran… donde demonios estabas?- preguntó segundos después de mirarme.

Que en dónde estaba?... bien… yo no quería recordar nada de aquello, al menos hasta el día siguiente quería permanecer tranquilo y no oír mencionar de nuevo el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto.

-Salí a tomar aire…- conseguí medio mentir metiendo las manos en las bolsas de mis pantalones.

-Dónde está Sakura?

Y la pregunta de los cien millones…

-No lo sé.- escruté mientras me encogía de hombros.- voy a tomar algo. Te veo luego.

-Rika renunció.

Eso tuvo la suficiente fuerza para detener mi segundo paso… que qué!!??

Pero qué demonios… se habrían puesto de acuerdo o algo así?!

-Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunté suavemente, inclinándome hacia él para no llamar la atención de más personas.

-No sé qué le sucedió Shaoran, te lo juro… pero estoy preocupado… después de decirme que renunciaba simplemente desapareció.- comentó el de ojos verdes pasándose la mano por el cabello, casi como yo cuando estaba cansado o nervioso.- dijo que iba al bar.

Al bar!!

-Debes estar de broma…- susurré sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que mi hermano me comentaba en aquel instante… pero qué demonios, Rika nunca bebía nada que no fuera agua, jugo o café.

-No estoy inventándolo si a eso te refieres, la escuché a la perfección.

-Por qué diantres no la detuviste Ryu!...

-Por Dios, estaba demasiado sorprendido cuando ella dijo eso, y para cuando al fin reaccioné ya no estaba… la he estado buscando desde entonces.- comentó mirando sobre mi hombro, e inspeccionando la sala de un lado a otro.

-Maldición… será mejor que la busquemos Ryu… a esa chica le puede suceder cualquier cosa.- inquirí con mirada adusta y mi hermano me fulminó.

-Ni lo pienses.- y después de aquello se viró para poner marcha hacia mi izquierda.

Me sentía mal por la pobre muchacha… pero bueno, no me quedaba nada más que hacer que ponerme a buscarla… eso o quedarme sin secretaria, puesto que Sakura ya había renunciado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_(Tomoyo)_

Estaba recostada, tranquilamente en mi sillón favorito, viendo mi programa favorito, cosas que no hacía normalmente puesto que el trabajo me tenía de la mano todo el tiempo, y suspiré de alivio.

Llevaba casi dos horas acostada sin hacer absolutamente nada… e incluso cuando supuse que debería haberme sentido mal, pues me sentía absolutamente todo lo contrario. Mi madre me había llamado hacía no menos de una hora y había platicado conmigo hasta la saciedad, puesto que ya llevábamos tiempo de no comunicarnos. Me sentí bastante bien al escucharla y saber que estaba bien, me llenaba de alivio, mamá podía ser completamente autosuficiente, pero yo sabía que el ser autosuficiente, era solo la faceta de protección que usaba continuamente… justo después de que papá había muerto.

Tomé un sorbo de la limonada que me había preparado hacia algunos momentos y recosté la cabeza en el brazo del sillón… miré el reloj de pared a mi derecha, y vi que eran apenas las 12 de la noche… bien, era temprano y Sakura se tardaría aún en volver.

Incorrecto.

La puerta se abrió de un momento a otro y se cerró con un fuerte golpe… que por poco me hizo caer del sillón… diantres… qué demonios?!

Me levanté como bólido cuando Sakura entro con el rímel corrido… incluso cuando era aprueba de agua y se detuvo en la puerta de mi cuarto con expresión rebosante de ira y una mezcla de decepción… con… qué era eso?

-Dios!... qué te sucedió??

Me acerqué a ella y quedé a escasos cincuenta centímetros.

Sakura me miró con los ojos rojos y se encogió de hombros después de unos segundos, para después adelantarse y sentarse en el sillón en el que solo segundos antes yo descansaba en paz.

-Unos problemas con mi jefe… solo eso.

Me quedé callada y me acerqué con paso casi taciturno hasta ella y me incliné a su lado.

-Te despidió??

La pregunta era tonta, era bastante obvio que la había despedido… pero Sakura estaba molesta y necesitaba decirme lo que le sucedía… que podría haber pasado??

-No… renuncié.- comentó con una leve sonrisa.

-Renunciaste?... te hizo algo?- pregunté imaginándome lo peor y con un tono grave.

-Tuvimos… un pequeño mal entendido… eso es todo. Mañana iré por mis cosas.- susurró suavemente, tratando de arreglarse el cabello en vano.- no quiero hablar de eso.- susurró de nuevo.

-No te preocupes. Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, si mañana quieres presentarte en un estado digno, será mejor que descanses esos ojos… parece que te fumaste… no sé…

-Déjalo así.- dijo sonriendo ahora si.- tienes razón, creo que me voy a dormir… por lo menos espero que a Rika le haya ido bien… y que a mi jefe le siga doliendo el golpe.

-Lo golpeaste?- pregunté incrédula.

-No pude detenerme… estaba demasiado enfadada como para ponerme a pensar si era o no correcto que lo hiciera.

-Comprendo.- dije sonriendo y Sakura se levantó.

-Gracias por prestarme tu auto.- asentí y me levanté con ella, recibiendo las llaves de mi convertible.

-Cuando quieras. Necesitas cenar algo?... quieres que lo prepare mientras te arreglas para dormir?

-Eso me caería bien.- asintió ella y yo me dirigí a la cocina, mientras mi amiga tomaba camino a su habitación.

Me detuve en la cocina por unos cuantos minutos para sacar todo lo de la cena y poder prepararle algo que le subiera el ánimo a mi amiga. Sakura solía tener depresiones muy fuertes cuando íbamos juntas al instituto…

Sin embargo, cuando llevaba ya unos momentos preparando la cena, no pude percibir ruido alguno y dejé todo para dirigirme a la habitación de mi amiga… pero cuando llegué solo pude sonreír suavemente.

La de ojos verdes estaba completamente dormida… y yo sabía a la perfección que su estado emocional estaba por los suelos y lo único que podía hacer era descansar… sin embargo, algo me preocupó bastante, Sakura estaba molesta y tal vez cansada, pero yo había visto algo más… estaba herida… tal vez…

Sacudí la cabeza alejando aquel pensamiento y cerré la puerta de su habitación para caminar a la cocina, pero mi propósito era más bien volver a guardar todo… súbitamente el hambre que había sentido minutos antes había desaparecido…

Cuando al fin terminé de recoger la cocina, y me encaminé a mi habitación para cambiarme, me llevé la mano al cuello repentinamente…

Mi collar… mi collar favorito regalo de mi padre antes de morir había desaparecido… y yo ni siquiera me había percatado de aquello!

Corrí los pasos que me faltaban para llegar al cuarto y comencé a buscar por toda la habitación… nada…

Demonios!!

Me senté en la cama y comencé a pensar lo que había hecho en el día…

Bien…

Me había levantado de mi cama y me había parado a desayunar.

Después… después me había arreglado para ir al taller y luego de ducharme y vestirme lo había colocado en mi cuello…

Lo había abrochado bien… recordaría si no, puesto que solía usarlo casi todo el tiempo…

Después había salido del departamento… si se me hubiese caído al bajar las escaleras, lo hubiera escuchado… puesto que las escaleras no tenían ningún aislante o amortiguador…

Me había subido al auto… y después de haber manejado tranquilamente, había tenido la desgracia de toparme con ese hombre…

Con el que casi había chocado…

Ciertamente me bajé del auto y le hice un escándalo… pero yo nunca escuché ni mucho menos sentí que se callera de mi cuello…

Incluso cuando le ayudé a sacar la llanta de la cajuela al de ojos zafiro, lo sentí chocar contra mi cuello varias veces… y luego… nada.

Mis pensamientos se habían detenido cuando, al fin hubo terminado de arreglar el desperfecto de mi auto… por completo manchado y con una sonrisa implícita en su mirada y sin que yo pudiese evitarlo, tomó mi mano entre las suyas y las llevó a sus labios como gesto de despedida…

Demonios

Yo había quedado por completo sorprendida y el había reído gravemente.

-Soy inglés señorita… espero que no le molesten mis modales.

Yo estaba… no puedo negarlo, bastante furiosa!... quiero decir, que le sucedía a ese tipo!, quien demonios se creía para salirme con esas, y justo después, me volví dándole la espalda y subí a mi automóvil sin dirigirle ni el saludo ni la despedida, al que todavía me miraba desde afuera, con las manos en los bolsillos y una media sonrisa que me irritó los nervios.

Pero entonces… yo no había sentido de nuevo la cadena en mi cuello…

Y eso me hacía preguntarme…

Dónde demonios estaba aquel hombre en esos momentos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_(Ryusuke)_

Miré a mi alrededor… y no pude ver absolutamente nada… estaba completamente oscuro… diantres… y el clima estaba helado. Me llevé las manos a los labios y soplé para calentar mi piel con el aire caliente que salí por ellos.

Llevaba buscando a Rika más de veinticinco minutos… y estaba comenzando a preocuparme, cuando uno de los muchachos del bar, al que le describí a Rika, comentó con voz gangosa.

-Esa preciosidad pidió unas cuantas botellas de cerveza y se las llevó… pensé que las iba a llevar a su mesa, pero cuando miré más fijamente, pude verla saliendo por la puerta que da al jardín.

-Gracias.- comenté con un gruñido al escuchar eso de "preciosidad" de la boca del pelmazo del bar

En qué demonios estaba pensando Rika al salir con ese frío al jardín!... y con botellas de cerveza… diantres.

Cuando me interné en los pequeños arbustos, tratando de tener una visión más amplia del lugar, pude escuchar un gemido lejano.

Madre santa.

Caminé mucho más rápido ahora que tenía un incentivo esperándome del lado contrario, y cuando al fin terminé de bordear los arbustos y los caminos con flores a los lados de variados colores, pude vislumbrar una banca de mármol blanco y a la que había sido por varios años ya, mi secretaria, encima de esta con muy poco garbo con ella.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello, y me acerqué a ella con paso lento, por lo que Rika no me escuchó hasta que me detuve a su lado… y creo que ni siquiera en ese momento percibió que yo estaba con ella, puesto que con una botella la última al parecer, ya que las otras vacías, unas cinco o seis tal vez, estaba regadas en el pasto, la tenía fuertemente apretada en su mano, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y el cabello casi rojizo desparramado sobre sus hombros.

Tuve que aislar la vista de aquello para tratar de enfriar mis pensamientos…

-Rika?- pregunté suavemente.

Un suave grito salió de sus labios y se me erizó el vello de la nuca, cuando ella se volvió a mirarme con sus enormes ojos chocolate.

-Ryu… Ryusuke… quee haccess aquí?- preguntó con esfuerzo de no arrastrar las palabras, cosa que fue en vano, con solo verla, podías saber que estaba por completo borracha.

-Te he estado buscando desde hace media hora… sabes lo preocupado que estaba!?- pregunté inclinándome a su lado con mirada adusta y tono enfadado.

Rika se volvió y el aire hizo que su cabello volara suavemente alrededor de su rostro. Cuando sus ojos, perdidos por el licor se fijaron en mi, me sostuvo la mirada durante algunos segundos, después… sin que yo en verdad comprendiera por qué… comenzó a reír suavemente, con gesto molesto… como si se estuviese burlando de lo que le decía.

-Vete de aquí Ryusuke.- susurró segundos después mirando hacia otro lado.

Y yo no sabía que hacer… Rika nunca se había comportado así conmigo antes… que demonios podía hacer… me di cuenta entonces de que no la conocía para nada.

Ella y yo habíamos trabajado juntos por algunos años ya.. y yo nunca me había molestado en conocerla ni un poco…

La miré de nuevo y pude observar que estaba llorando…

Oh Dios… no!...

Me pasé la mano por el cabello tratando de buscar alguna forma de poder hablar con ella…

-Por qué sigues aquí… no se si lo puedas entender Ryusuke pero quiero estar sola… puedes dejarme sola por favor?- preguntó sin mirarme, vaciando en el pasto el último trago de su botella, como intentando ver qué quedaba, después se había arrepentido y había hecho un gesto de fastidio.

-Rika… está haciendo mucho frío aquí… no puedo dejarte aquí para que te de una pulmonía y te congeles.- comenté con una sonrisa, tomando en cuenta de que es mejor tratar suavemente a las personas pasadas de copas.

-Si que puedes.- contestó llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño y coloqué mi mano sobre la suya que descansaba en la banca… estaba helada… Dios. Rika se precipitó a quitar su mano de la mía como si el contacto le quemara y la colocó en sus piernas.

-Rika… estás helada… vamos adentro por favor.- supliqué en voz suave sentándome a su lado en la banca.

-Para qué… es mejor si me quedó aquí y me da la pulmonía… a quien le importa de todos modos?- preguntó con un susurro tan suave que tuve que pensarle mucho para entenderla.

-A tu madre que llama por lo menos tres veces a la semana a la oficina… le importaría mucho.

Rika se encogió de hombros y me miró.

-Sobrevivirá.- comentó en tono sarcástico que no me gusto para nada.

-Bien y que me dices de el repartidor que esta enamorado de ti?- pregunté con una media sonrisa…

-No esta enamorado de mi… - corrigió ella con fastidio mal disimulado.

-Si que lo está…- ella me mal miró y yo preferí dejarlo por la paz.- bien… que me dices de la señora Kaname… ella te extrañara.

-A ella solo le encanta molestarme. – consiguió decir. Y yo me quedé algunos segundos callado.

-Yo te extrañaré Rika.

Su mirada chocolate se colocó rápidamente en la mía y estuvo así por unos momentos.

-No sabes mentir…

-No estoy mintiendo… yo..

-Ryusuke… no comprendes nada de lo que te dije?!... quiero estar sola… déjame sola, por el amor de Dios!

Y yo comenzaba a perder mi paciencia…

-Rika… es en serio, te lo diré en verdad… si no aceptas meterte conmigo al salón en este mismo momento, me veré obligado a llevarte yo mismo.- finalicé sin esperar ya nada, y me puse de pie, colocándome frente a ella.

-No me moveré de aquí, y te juró que si intentas algo, lo que sea Li, te daré un buen golpe, que hará que me recuerdes para toda la vida!- exclamó ella aferrándose a la banca.

Hice rodar mis pupilas, en gesto de cansancio y me acerqué a ella.

-Vamos.

-No!

-Deja de comportarte como una niña!... párate de una buena vez! Te vas a congelar aquí!

-Vete al demonio!

Me salí por completo de mis cabales y súbitamente la tomé de la cintura para poder levantarla del banco. Ella gimió y se retorció con fuerza, como una niña pequeña cuando no quiere irse del parque.

-Basta ya!, te llevaré conmigo, te guste o no!- comenté cuando la acerqué a mi, y la inmovilicé con los brazos.

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y poco a poco se tranquilizó.

-Suéltame… puedo caminar sola.- afirmó, posando sus manos heladas en mis hombros para separarme de ella… y yo la solté.

-De acuerdo… vamos… entremos por este lados es… wow!

Justamente alcancé a tomarla de la cintura antes de que diera una buena con el suelo.

-Estás demasiado borracha señorita.- advertí en tono serio.- te llevaré.

Rika me miró entre asustada y molesta.

-Te dije que puedo hacerlo sola!

-Eres testaruda… algo nuevo, en la concepción que tengo de ti.- comenté inclinándome para poder cagarla.

-Lo soy! Y qué…?

-Que si no te llevo vas a dar de bruces contra el suelo, preciosa.- no pensé… simplemente aquel adjetivo salió de mis labios y me arrepentí cuando ella me fulminó con la mirada.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así!

-Deja de moverte, Rika, por favor, se razonable.- traté ahora… ella me miró por unos segundos y no la dejé responder, puesto que segundos después, la llevaba cargada por el lado contrario de la entrada al salón, hasta mi automóvil.

-A dónde demonios me llevas?!

-A tu departamento… a dónde más creías que iríamos… no pensabas regresar a la fiesta en este estado verdad?- pregunté segundos después.

Rika no me respondió hasta que llegamos al auto, y yo tuve que bajarla para abrir la puerta, pero en cuanto la dejé de pie, ella se tambaleó y por poco cae en el asfalto, me paré a un lado de la puerta frente a ella y la inmovilicé con mi cuerpo, mientras ella se detenía de mis hombros.

Abrí la puerta del auto y la ayudé a subir, me senté a su lado y le puse el cinturón de seguridad, después me quité el saco y se lo puse encima para tratar de que dejase de temblar. Me levanté y cerré la puerta para después entrar por el otro lado y sentarme en el asiento del conductor.

-Te dará frío.- observó ella son voz suave mirando por su ventana.

-Estoy bien. Tu la necesitas más que yo en estos momentos.- respondí poniendo en marcha el auto, pero entonces me detuve… no sabía su dirección, bien que la había leído o visto en algún lugar, pero jamás había ido…- Rika, en dónde vives?

Ella me susurró algo, un acertijo que tuve que descifrar puesto que no comprendí bien, después de algunos minutos de silencio…puesto que yo no sabía que hacer o decir en una situación así, llegamos a su casa y me detuve suavemente. Me volví y vi que estaba completamente dormida. No era una buena idea que la dejara dormir, pero ella estaba agotada, así que preferí dejarlo así. Me salí del auto y abrí la puerta para caminar hacia la de ella, que seguí dormida, cuando yo esculqué su bolso para sacar las llaves del departamento.

Al fin, después de unos minutos de infortunio, puesto que no podía definir cual era la llave, abrí la puerta de entrada a los departamentos, y la llevé con cuidado por las escaleras, hasta que llegué al número de departamento, tuve que hacer malabares para abrir la puerta y sostenerla al mismo tiempo y después unos segundos, el clic del cerrojo sonó.

Me interné con ella en la oscuridad y prendí la luz de la cocina, que fue lo primero que me encontré, después el comedor, y al fondo, debería ser la recámara. Era un departamento pequeño, pero sumamente limpio y bonito, muy hogareño, lo que suponía que Rika tendría como casa.

Al fin de cuentas entre a la habitación de color durazno con rosa, y deshice la cama para después colocarla con mucho cuidado, y la arropé después.

La mire por unos segundos y me pasé la mano por el cabello.

Demonios… por alguna razón sentí que tenía que salir de allí… y rápido.

Me volví y no le di la última mirada, dejé las llaves y su bolso en la mesa del comedor, para luego encaminarme a la puerta, justo esta por llegar cuando algo peludo llamó mi atención, y me volví a mi derecha, ya empuñando la manija. Miré a mi alrededor después de ver a la cosa peluda y… lo que supuse

No había ni una maldita foto… ni una sola… muchos adornos y cosas encima de los muebles… pero ni siquiera en su recámara… ni una sola.

-Mucho gusto Hiro.- saludé volviéndome al gato que maullando, me miró inclinando su cabeza bigotona hacia la derecha. – un placer conocerte al fin.- comenté sarcástico, para después salir por la puerta en dirección a mi automóvil.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_(Sakura)_

No sentía nervio alguno… no hasta que el muchacho en traje, aplanó el número que había sido pronunciado por mí… entonces si que me puse a temblar… y es que yo sabía que sólo iba por mis cosas, así que posiblemente no tendría que enfrentarme a ninguno de los dos hermanos para dar explicación de nada… sin embargo, esperaba que con mi mala suerte alguno de los dos me saldría al paso… demonios.

Metí la mano en mi bolsa para sacar el espejo de mano que llevaba siempre y lo abrí para mirarme por el cristal… bueno, al menos mis ojos no se veían tan rojos ya.

Tomé unas bocanadas de aire, antes de que el característico "tín" se hiciera presente en la pequeña cabina y las puertas se abriesen de par en par… y yo no pude evitarlo, puesto que en un acto inconsciente, me asomé mirando hacia derecha e izquierda y cuando vi que no había moros en la costa, me adentré al último piso.

Caminé sin prestar atención a absolutamente nada más que al escritorio que estaba frente a mí, en el que Rika y yo solíamos estar… sin embargo… Rika no estaba y ya era algo tarde…se habría sentido indispuesta?

De repente me sentí mal por irme solo así sin despedirme de ella, que me había tratado tan bien durante esas semanas.

Me aseguraría de llamarle.

Justo estaba recogiendo mis cosas, las pocas que había tenido la necesidad de comprar en esas semanas, cuando escuché una voz chillona.

-Señorita Kinomoto!- gimió la muchacha, secretaria de Haru, y yo me tuve que morder la lengua.

-Hola Arami…

-Qué hace?- preguntó inclinándose para intentar ver lo que llevaba.

-Solo estoy recogiendo unas cosas yo… bueno, me voy.- finalicé yo con voz suave.

-A por eso viene vestida así?

Me fijé en mis jeans, y en mi blusa de color verde y asentí.

-Si, bueno… espero que te vaya bien Arami…

-Ah Señorita Kinomoto, el señor Li quiere hablar con usted, para eso me pidió que viniera.

Me detuve al escuchar su nombre y me imaginé que le había hecho avisar a la recepción cuando yo llegase… que bastardo!

-Puedes decirle al señor Li, que se guarde sus palabras en donde le quepan por favor?- aventuré a preguntar a la muchacha que sonrojada abrió la boca de un palmo.

-No puedo hacer eso… yo…

-Arami!- se escuchó desde unos metros y yo reconocí la voz a la perfección.- puedes decirle a la señorita Kinomoto que si se rehúsa los guardias la traerán de nuevo aquí?- sin esperar más, Shaoran salió de la esquina en la que se había estado ocultando desde un principio, y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Preferiría irme al infierno en vez de cruzar otra palabra contigo Li!- exclamé caminando hacia el elevador.

-Arami… vuelve con Haru, gracias por tu ayuda.- la muchacha asintió y yo me volví rápidamente para poder llegar antes, pero justo milésimas de centímetros antes de que pudiese entrar en el elevador el de ojos miel se interpuso en mi camino.

-Muévete. – susurré con voz llena de fastidio.

-Quiero que hablemos Sakura… por favor.

-Ya te lo dije… que no me interesa hablar contigo Shaoran , lo único que sale de tu boca son insultos, y no estoy como para aguantártelos, no se cuántos lo hagan, pero siento pena por ellos.

Shaoran me sonrió y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Tengo que ver lo de tu paga antes de que te vayas.

Eso si que me ofendió más.

-Qué te hace pensar que necesito O quiero TU dinero Li!... no me interesa en absoluto, quédatelo para que puedas comparar a alguien más, porque yo no lo quiero!

Shaoran me miró por unos segundos más y con un movimiento demasiado rápido para mí, tomó la caja de mis manos, la aventó a un lado, me tomó de la mano y caminó conmigo pisándole los talones, hasta que llegamos a su oficina. Entonces casi me doy de bruces contra el suelo, cuando me empujó dentro levemente y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Pero que!!

-Por qué no mejor te sientas, para que hablemos mejor.- contestó él sin hacerme el menor caso.

-Es que no comprendes?! No quiero tu dinero!, renuncié el día de ayer si es que lo olvidaste.

-No lo olvidé, y no te traje aquí porque vaya a darte dinero.- concluyó él, con media sonrisa, acercándose al sillón de piel negro en el que yo estaba sentada.

-No quiero saber entonces para qué me trajiste.

-Te lo diré de todos modos.

Me dieron ganas de gritarle en la cara todos, absolutamente, todos los insultos que se me ocurrían, pero no iba a hacerlo, no le daría ese gusto…

-Escucha…

-De acuerdo… si necesitas decir algo, dilo, para que pueda irme de aquí lo más rápido que pueda, no puedo tolerarte por demasiado tiempo, y espero tomes en cuenta que quiero irme de aquí y te apresures a terminar… sea, lo que sea que necesitas decirme…

-Lo siento.

Me detuve en mi verborrea por un momento, para tratar de cavilar, las dos sencillas palabras que él había dicho en tan solo dos segundos… qué demonios!

-Disculpa… creo que escuché mal.- comencé con los ojos abiertos como platos y mirada incrédula, cosa que le hizo gracia.

-No… la verdad es que escuchaste bien, dije que lo sentía… y lo siento, en serio que me comporté como un pelagatos el día de ayer, y sé que te ofendí… y espero que puedas… eh… perdonarme.- finalizó mirando la puerta de madera.

-Me estás pidiendo disculpas?

-Así es.

Entonces… la pregunta que me rondaba desde un principio salió de mis labios.

-Por qué?

Shaoran me miró como si estuviera completamente loca.

-Ya te lo dije… porque se que te ofendí y…- pero mi risa de lo más sarcástica lo detuvo de cualquier cosa que fuera a decir después.- qué te parece tan gracioso?- preguntó segundos después, mirándome fijamente y yo me levanté del sillón, y me acerqué a él.

-Y tú piensas, que YO, voy a creer que solamente me estas pidiendo disculpas de la nada, porque… piensas que me heriste y ofendiste… y estas… disculpa que lo diga de esta forma, "preocupado" por cómo pueda sentirme? Por Dios! Cuántos años crees que tengo Shaoran?- pregunté molesta cruzándome de brazos.

El de ojos miel frunció el ceño, como si algo estuviera yendo por completo de cabeza, y no supiera que hacer.

-Estoy hablando en serio.- comentó encogiéndose de hombros, pero noté como se mordió el labio inferior.

-Ah si?... estás hablando en serio?...

Y entonces me di cuenta a la perfección de lo que tenía planeado. Shaoran Li, me necesitaba… sabía bastante bien que yo podría ayudarlo con su hermano y no podía dejar que las cosas se le salieran de control… y justamente por eso, había decidido hacerme esa disculpa ensayada… típico.

-Ay Shaoran… lamento no haberte creído.- comencé yo acercándome a él, con la mano en el pecho en señal de pena- y quiero que sepas, que yo… bueno, acepto tu disculpa y lamento haber creído que estabas tomándome el pelo.

El de ojos color ámbar me miró con media sonrisa, con la seguridad recuperada.

-Entonces… estamos bien?- preguntó con tono grave.

Y yo sonreí.

-Claro… estamos perfectamente bien Shaoran… y te agradecería que como parte de la disculpa mandaras mis cosas a mi departamento, espero no sea mucho gasto.- y entonces, volvió a fruncir el ceño y yo le di la espalda.- adiós Shaoran.

-Espera un segundo!... pero… dijiste que estábamos bien… pensé que ibas a quedarte y yo…

Tenía que saborear este momento en el que el grandísimo e imperturbable Shaoran Li estaba bastante confundido.

-No me quedaría aunque me pagaras tu mundo de dinero Shaoran… debes aprender una lección muy importante… no todo lo puedes comprar con dinero.

Shaoran hizo un gesto de incomprensión y yo reí con gusto.

-Nos veremos.

-Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó antes de que yo saliera por la puerta.

Pero que este hombre nunca se daba por vencido?

-Sabes que necesito que te quedes, me puedo dar perfecta cuenta de eso… así que… cuál es tu precio?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Bien… yo le iba a dar una lección que nunca iba a olvidar…

-No podrás pagarlo Shaoran Li…no puedes.- le piqué aún más.

-Pruébame.

Entrecerré los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior.

-Muy bien… si eso es lo que quieres…- comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

Shaoran me retó con la mirada y se acercó a mí.

-Dispara de una vez.- comentó y yo me quedé callada por unos segundos, después hablé.

-Una semana.

No pareció comprende lo que le decía.

-Una semana de qué?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Una semana estarás a mi completa disposición.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y enfado reflejados vivamente en sus pupilas que ahora eran doradas.

-Estás loca.

Y yo me reí.

-Ves?... te lo dije… es demasiado para ti y para tu egocentrismo Shaoran… depender de los deseos de una mujer no?... así que… asegúrate de que mis cosas lleguen hoy a mi departamento. Nos vemos!- me despedí yo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, y me volvía para salir de su oficina.

-Acepto.

Aquella palabra me detuvo cuando ya había cruzado el umbral de la puerta y me dejó helada… qué demonios!... se suponía que eso no iba a pasar!... que con aquella desconcertante idea, podría deshacerme de aquel hombre tan desesperante… y de la nada me sale con que acepta!... diantres!!!!!

Puse mi mejor cara y me volví para verlo mejor. Pero el ya se había acercado a mí.

-Me alegro… te haré cenizas en el proceso.- alcancé a decir antes de que él sonriera.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, una de sus manos subió con la delicadeza del viento suave y se colocó en mi mentón, haciéndome mirarlo…

Mis ojos lo escrutaron y los suyos, después de estudiarme unos segundos, se detuvieron en mis labios.

-Cuidado con no quemarte con el fuego en el proceso.- susurró segundos después.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

(Rika)

Comencé a recoger mis cosas de una por una… tratando de no llorar ante la perspectiva de dejar el lugar en el que había trabajado durante años… era triste, si, no mentiré por parecer fuerte ante ustedes… la verdad era esa, me sentía triste porque no sólo estaba dejando un trabajo… estaba dejando eso y muchas otras cosas… demonios!..

Qué harían en una situación así?... yo sabía que no había muchas opciones y que posiblemente esta era la mejor… puesto que así lo cortaría todo de raíz… pero… incluso así, sabía que no iba a poder dejar de pensar en él con tanta facilidad…era casi imposible… demasiado…

Guardé mis cosas y las dejé en mi silla, después tomé el saco negro y me encaminé a la puerta de la oficina de Ryusuke, no podía quedármelo, y convertirme en una sadomasoquista…

Toqué a su puerta y su voz grave me hizo sentirme por completo débil… Dios…

-Adelante

Y yo giré la manija y entre a la oficina. Ryusuke estaba parado frente a su escritorio y me miraba fijamente mientras yo entraba y caminaba hasta él.

-Buenos días Rika.- saludó como si nada.

Y yo me sonrojé… dios… sabía que había estado borracha la noche anterior y no sabía cuantas cosas habían salido de mis labios sin el consentimiento de mi razón.

-Yo… venía devolverle esto… agradezco mucho… yo… siento lo que dije ayer.- continué mirándolo fijamente sin sentir pena ya.

El de ojos verdes asintió y tomó el saco que yo le alargaba.

-Cómo amaneciste hoy?- preguntó suavemente.

-Estoy bien… yo… bueno, tuve un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero ya estoy mejor.- dije haciendo un gesto de poca importancia con los brazos.

-Me alegro por que ayer te veías bastante… ehm… indispuesta.

-Si bueno, como usted dijo, nunca tomo, me agarró por sorpresa y no pude detenerlo.- comenté con una sonrisa.- fue una buena experiencia… al menos para la próxima tendré más cuidado. Lamento haberle causado dificultades.

-No ha sido ninguna molestia.

-No sabe mentir.- continué yo y el me miró de nuevo fijamente.- bueno, sólo venía a darle las gracias… me voy.

Ryusuke me miró con una sonrisa y luego se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Ajá… Rika, déjate de eso, yo no te he despedido.- comentó con sorna, sin en realidad tomarme en serio.- ahora, será mejor que vuelvas a poner tus cosas en su lugar porque…

-Me voy.- interrumpí deliberadamente, sin esperar a que él continuara.

Ryusuke me miró confundido.

-Yo nunca te despediría por pasar por un mal momento Rika… no exageres las cosas, sé que no me dijiste eso de manera deliberada y yo…

-Sí que lo hice.- solté con una sonrisa.- lo hice de la forma más deliberada que puede existir.- aclaré.

-Bien… no me importa.

Gemí para mis adentros y quise cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pero me abstuve de hacerlo.

-No me importa, así que no tienes que irte.- comentó como si en verdad no comprendiera nada de lo que yo estaba diciendo.

Me detuve a pensar un momento en cómo explicar las cosas, a sabiendas de que él se merecía una explicación de mi parte… pero ciertamente no quería dar nada… no quería decir nada, quería salir de esa oficina y liberarme por siempre de aquello que me acongojaba.. y yo, la que siempre pensaba en el bien de los demás, por una vez en la vida, me iba a rehusar a hacerlo.

-Estoy renunciando señor. – afirmé segundos después.

Ryusuke gimió y se llevó la mano a la frente

-Rika… no quiero hablar de esto…

-Bien, entonces no lo molesto más. Me voy.- y con lo que me quedaba aún de garbo, me dirigí a la puerta de la oficina.

-Detente ahí mismo señorita.

Y no valga negarlo… yo me detuve.

-No puedes renunciar.- afirmó seguro él, y yo me volví molesta de lo sacara a discusión de nuevo.- tienes un contrato… y no has terminado este año de trabajo…

-No estoy rindiendo lo mismo, y no cumplo con mis trabajos bien, insulté a mi jefe y me emborraché en una fiesta de oficina…

-Y quién no lo ha hecho?!... Rika, es en serio, no puedes irte…

-Y por qué no?- pregunté ya fastidiada.

-Porque… tienes que asegurarte de dejar a alguien en tu lugar y…

-Ya resolví eso… hoy llegará la chica nueva y…

-Bien, falta que yo la apruebe, de ser lo contrario, no te quedará de otra más que quedarte aquí.- sentenció le castaño.

-Le encantará… es la mejor secretaria que pueda pedir…

-Y tu indemnización?... tienes que…

-No la quiero… no me interesa.

Ryusuke me miró de nuevo, pero esta vez, su mirada por completo diferente, como si estuviese pasando por el momento más crítico de su vida.

-Rika.- comenzó él, tomando varios pasos hacia mí.- por qué quieres renunciar?... no comprendo… yo… alguien te faltó al respeto?... te hicieron algo?... Dios… sé, no, estoy seguro de que hay una razón para esto, y estoy más que seguro que no lo quieres decir… por qué no me lo dices?

-Ya no quiero estar aquí… es simplemente eso. Lamento mucho dejar el trabajo así, pero creo que será lo mejor… para mi… ehm… salud mental. Necesito un descanso. Señor yo..

-Deja de hablarme así Rika. Sé que me estás mintiendo… y lo siento, pero no puedo creerte…

-Yo no le miento!

-Yo no te miento.- corrigió él con gesto fastidiado.

-Qué?- pregunté confundida ante aquella repentina corrección de su parte.

-Yo no te miento. Dilo así.

-Bien!- gemí exasperada.- Yo no TE miento!

-Si que lo haces!... lo estas haciendo ahora y lo hiciste cuando me engañaste al decirme que sufrías por un novio que nunca tuviste Rika!

Demonios!!!... cómo se había enterado de eso!?... Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y estudié lo sucedido con sumo cuidado, para formular mi nuevo argumento.

-Eso… eso no es cierto… yo…

-Sé que es cierto y lo sabes… estuviste mintiéndome, haciéndome sentir más preocupado que la madre teresa por su gente!... no sabía qué demonios te pasaba, y estaba con los nervios a flor de piel Rika… no puedes jugar así con las personas…

-Yo… esa no era mi intención… nunca fue mi intención preocuparte Ryusuke… yo… demonios…

-Qué?... qué sucede?

-Sucede que todo se me está saliendo de las manos Ryusuke… yo…- el de ojos verdes alargó su mano y tomó con suavidad la mía… Dios!

-No he podido dejar de pensar en qué tan bien suena mi nombre cuando lo dices.- susurró mirándome fijamente.

Abrí la boca desconcertada ante eso… de qué demonios me había perdido?!

Me solté de su mano como bólido y me separé de él con paso tembloroso…

-Tengo que irme.- susurré mirando hacia el suelo con las mejillas rojas por completo, estaba muy avergonzada por lo último que había sucedido… demonios… esto se me estaba saliendo de control y si el seguía casi suplicando… entonces yo me vería forzada a cambiar de opinión aunque no lo deseara!...

Ryusuke pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho segundos antes, puesto que frunció el ceño como si en realidad no pudiese creer que hubiera hecho algo así… se miró la mano derecha, y la metió rápidamente en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Rika… no quiero que te vayas, he estado trabajando contigo tanto tiempo que no se si podré acostumbrarme a alguien más… eres genial en lo que haces y… no tienes que irte, te daré algunas vacaciones si deseas descansar pero…

-Yo también voy a extrañarte Ryusuke… pero tengo que irme, sabes?... nunca te lo he preguntado pero… necesito saberlo.- continué yo mirándolo ya y tratando de mantener mi rostro tranquilo, incluso cuando sentía algunas lágrimas al borde…- te importo?

Ryusuke me miró confundido por la pregunta que yo acababa de hacer, y se llevo la mano al cabello de nuevo, como si intentara encontrar alguna respuesta que viniera al caso.

-Claro que si… no te mentiré, no es que seamos amigos, pero te tengo en una enorme estima y yo… creo que eres una mujer sensacional.

Yo asentí y sonreí sin dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran de su lugar… no ahora.

-Gracias por eso. Entonces… ahora que lo sé, tengo que decirlo. Si me tienes en esa enorme estima Ryusuke… creo que siempre buscas lo mejor para las personas que te importan aunque sea un poco, no?... y lo mejor ahora para mi, es… marcharme de aquí lo más rápido que pueda… si es que alguna vez como dices me has tenido en una gran estima, tienes que pensar en mi bien… no tengo ya la suficiente fuerza como para permanecer aquí… y espero que puedas comprenderlo… y no me pidas que me quede. Yo simplemente saldré de tu oficina tan rápido que no lo sentirás… olvidarás a tu secretaría muy rápido… y encontrarás a alguien de la misma o de mejor valía Ryusuke. Te agradezco todo lo que tu hermano y tú han hecho por mí. Y espero, espero que los dos sean muy felices.- finalicé yo con una semisonrisa, para después volverme a la puerta.- mucha suerte… adiós.

Caminé los pasos que sobraban para estar frente a la puerta, con la seguridad de que el de ojos verdes me miraba desde el mismo punto, sin haberse movido ni un ápice, y después de unos segundos, respiré aliviada cuando al fin tuve en mis manos la manija de la puerta de caoba… por última vez. La giré lentamente y entonces la puerta se separó del marco…

Sólo para volver a cerrarse con un golpe sordo frente a mí.

Solté un pequeño grito, cuando su brazo se adelantó y cerró con fuerza la puerta, dejándome justo entre él a mi espalda, con su frente recargada en mi cabello y la madera delante. Tuve que tragar puesto que tenía la boca seca… y estaba en una situación extraña… algo que jamás imaginé que fuera a suceder… tenía miedo… por que no sabía… no tenía idea de lo que se me venía encima.

Me volví lentamente y tomé aire… el que me faltaba cuando me di cuenta de que mis pulmones estaban vacíos por completo. Cuando al fin giré por completo y lo miré… Ryusuke estaba entretenido mirando el suelo, y tenía el entrecejo fruncido, como si estuviese tratando de explicarse que hacía conmigo en ese justo momento.

-Estás equivocada.- gruñó por lo bajo, sin mirarme aún.

-No… comprendo.- susurré tan leve, que hasta yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para entenderme.

-Soy, sumamente… egoísta. No lo sabes?- continuó con tono grave que me heló la sangre en las venas. Tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no encontrarme con los de él cuando subió hasta mí.

-No sabes lo que dices…- intenté con un calor ajeno a cualquiera que hubiese albergado en mi cuerpo anteriormente.- tienes que dejar que me vaya…

-Imposible.

Aquello si que me parecía imposible… no entendía nada de lo que pasaba allí… absolutamente nada… y por qué demonios nadie había abierto las ventanas!... estaba muriéndome en ese instante. Bien… qué hacer en un momento crítico de esos… tal vez debería intentar razonar con él… y…

-Ryusuke.- susurré con la poca voz que me quedaba en el pecho.- tenemos que… podemos hablar con calma… no es necesario que hagas esto… yo, tengo… razonables, sí, eso… debemos ser razonables en esta situación… sé que estás molesto y… yo… yo lamento, lamento mucho esto, pero… estoy segura de que pode…

Y entonces… simplemente me quedé callada.

Nunca… en mis escasos años de vida, había tenido que pasar por una situación de esas… y ciertamente dicen que la experiencia llega con los años… pero y que hay de la práctica… pueden pasar años, décadas y siglos, y si uno se la pasa esperando… y nunca practica… bien, no se puede esperar que las cosas vayan bien.

Yo no podía estar segura de que estaba segura de querer pasar por algo así… un trabalenguas y una complicación existencial…

No sabía que hacer en un momento así… y me estaba matando la incertidumbre… que pensaría!! Demonios!... qué estaría pasando por su cabeza en ese momento… una niña tonta y poco social que no puede hacer algo tan fácil como esto…

O quizá y muy posiblemente se estuviese burlando por dentro… pensando en que había cometido un enorme, enorme error… ciertamente Kaho Mizuki parecía estar dotada de práctica y experiencia… y yo… no entendía…

Por qué demonios Ryusuke Li, me seguía besando!!

En cuanto los cálidos labios de aquel de ojos verdes con quien yo había soñado los últimos años de mi vida, se posaron en los míos, acallando cualquier palabra, excusa o pretexto que peleaba por salir de ellos… yo me había quedado de piedra por completo. Y es que como ya lo había explicado anteriormente… yo no tenía absolutamente nada de práctica… y me rodeaba una completa incertidumbre, puesto que siempre creí que mi primer beso sería diferente… que yo estaría preparada para eso y que no me tomaría por sorpresa… pero yo estaba demasiado sorprendida y asustada en ese momento como para actuar de manera diferente.

Estaba estática… estática y con los ojos firmemente cerrados… como si en realidad no pudiese creer que eso estuviese ocurriendo… y aún cuando yo me comportaba tan rígidamente, Ryusuke no se había apartado de mi… era tan…

Increíble… no había otra palabra para definirlo.

El de ojos verdes había pegado su cuerpo al mío y sus labios seguían acariciando los míos de forma suave y muy despacio… como si estuviera cuidando de que no fuese a romperme…

Y entonces… yo perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio…

Pero había dejado de respirar por un momento indefinido y sabía que… las cosas estaban yendo por el camino equivocado… al menos él estaba equivocado… no debería de haberme besado a mi!

-Ryusuke!... Basta!- y gemí interiormente cuando tuve que separarme de él colocando mis manos que hasta ese momento, descansaban rígidas a mis costados, en su pecho.- te has vuelto loco!?

Los ojos verdes se abrieron por completo, intentando encontrar la razón que se le había escapado de las manos, y él, con sorpresa y la respiración agitada se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y después intentó respirar con menos fuerza…

-Lo siento Rika… yo…- pero sus ojos me miraron ávidos, como si buscasen otra cosa, hasta que se detuvieron en mis labios… de nuevo… oh Dios!- de verdad…- y se inclinó de nuevo pasando una mano por mi cintura.- de verdad que lo siento…

Y su boca volvió a chocar contra la mía… esta vez no me tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que me besara… sino la sensación que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo cuando el de él me acorraló y me besó más profundamente.

Estaba avergonzada, eran tantas cosas… y lo que aumentaba mi furia es que yo no podía pensar en ese momento… no podía hacerlo!

Pero no podía dejar que él continuara con una cosa así!

-Deja… Ryusuke…- intenté entre cada roce… y sentí que mis fuerzas me estaban dejando… dejando a merced de aquel hombre…al que yo quería tanto…

-No puedo.- gimió sobre mis labios…tomó con sus manos mi rostro y se internó más en el beso. Aprovechando que en mi súplica había separado los labios internó su lengua en la cavidad caliente de mi boca… y yo no pude respirar…

Jadeé cuando lo sentí dentro de mi y mis manos que hasta ese momento estaban apoyadas en su pecho, se tomaron de las solapas y corrieron veloces a sus hombros… yo necesitaba apoyarme… porque sabía que muy pronto iba a quedar como gelatina en el suelo…

Cuando sintió como se me iban las fuerzas colocó una de sus piernas entre las mías y siguió acariciando mi cuello y metiendo sus manos en mi cabello…

Ciertamente no sabía que hacer…

Y sólo actuaba por pura inercia… así que rodeé con mis brazos su cuello y lo acerqué a mi en una leve súplica, para después recorrer los mechones castaños de ese cabello que se había robado algunas de mis noches de sueño.

Era tan suave… todo él lo era… sus labios su piel… demonios!

Ladeé el rostro para poder respirar un poco… ni en mis sueños más locos podría haberme imaginado como se sentía besarlo…

Acaricié con la mía, su lengua y eso provocó un gruñido de su parte, que sin esperar demasiado, me levantó del suelo y me hizo chocar contra la pared, para quedar a su altura, y seguir besándome como él quería, mordiendo mis labios y arrancando suspiros de mi pecho.

Yo tenía mucho calor, mucho más del que había tenido cuando habíamos empezado a discutir, y luego a besarnos… y comenzaba a sentirme desesperada…

Ryusuke dejó de besarme súbitamente y enterró con rapidez su rostro en mi cuello tratando de percibir mi olor… y segundos después, comenzó a besarme…

Sentí escalofríos por toda la espalda y me arqueé contra su boca…

Demonios que este hombre sabía besar a la perfección! Dónde podrían enseñar a hacerlo tan bien…

Y entonces, la verdad me noqueó…

Kaho Mizuki

Dios mío!... pero qué estaba haciendo?!...

Abrí los ojos como platos y en un principio mi mirada turbia no me dejaba ver absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor… absolutamente nada…

Jadeé cuando volví a introducir aire en mis pulmones.

Me estaba besando con un hombre que se iba a casar en menos de un mes!... pero en que clase de mujer me había convertido!

-Ryusuke…- llamé sin obtener respuesta alguna… demonios, por qué no me contestaba?... cuál era la razón de que siguiese tan entretenido con mi cuello y me hiciese temblar como hoja al viento!- Ryusuke, Basta!- gemí tratando de deshacerme de aquella posición tan embarazosa en la que me encontraba en ese momento.

-Un momento… sólo… dame un segundo más.- susurró contra mi oído…

Y yo no sabía si morirme allí mismo de gozo… o de enfado.

-Suéltame ahora mismo!- ordené imperativamente, tratando de separarlo de mi con una fuerte sacudida.

No podía permitirle lo que estaba haciendo!... ni eso, ni nada.

PLAFFFFFFFF!!!!!!

Y entonces, casi caí al suelo cuando Ryusuke Li, se apartó como si se hubiese quemado, cuando yo le planté la mano en la mejilla con fuerza.

Ambos con la respiración agitada y yo con lágrimas en los ojos, nos miramos absortos, en los de él… una mirada confundida y perdida, en los míos, enfado y una tristeza absurdamente infinita.

-Rika… lo siento… yo…- su voz se fue haciendo más audible, cuando miró mis mejillas cubiertas de agua salada de mis lágrimas.

-De- déjalo…- susurré sin poder aún respirar bien e hipando por las lágrimas, me volví para poder salir de la oficina.

-Rika… hablemos, no te vayas así…

-Eres con la última persona con la que quie-quiero hablar.- y sin esperar ni un segundo más… salí a toda velocidad de la oficina…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_(Shaoran)_

Aún estaba sentado en mi oficina… con la mirada absorta… y pensando justamente en todo lo que había sucedido allí… me había salido el tiro por la culata y Sakura Kinomoto… me tenía por completo sorprendido… pero más me tenía sorprendido esa estupidez de la que no sabía que era dueño.

Me llevé una mano a mi cabello y lo desarreglé en un ritual conocido, mientras miraba fijamente la puerta por la que había salido la de ojos verdes… demonio de chica.

Y yo era aún más estúpido por alistarme en sus juegos.

Ciertamente… yo la necesitaba… y no podía chantajearla ya habiendo pasado lo de la noche anterior, cuando yo la había insultado. Pensé que quizá podría tener mi orgullo de vuelta, el orgullo que la chiquilla me había arrebatado con esa horrible bofetada… pero solo recuperé otro golpe…

El golpe de la sorpresa, cuando ella había descubierto mi falsa disculpa y me había salido con un plan para deshacerse de mi.. que al fin de cuentas a ella no le había salido tan bien, pero a mi me había ido peor!...

Como demonios me había decidido a seguirle la corriente?

Era más que cierto que en ese momento, mi otro yo se apoderó de la situación. El yo que es desprevenido y bastante incrédulo, así como poco oportunista. Diantres… debería haberme tomado más en serio sus intenciones.

Hacerme cenizas había dicho ella… bien… ansiaba verla intentándolo.

Justo en esa pose reflexiva me encontraba, cuando la puerta de mi oficina se abrió… entrando por ella al que hacía bastante tiempo no veía.

Se acomodó los lentes mejor, y me miró con burla contenida e sus grandísimos ojos color zafiro.

-Disculpa el retraso… ayer se me cruzó un convertible rojo y unas faldas verdaderamente bellas…

Y yo sonreí. Típico de mi "amigo" el Casanova como solíamos decirle todos en la Universidad.

-Qué raro.- advertí con sorna.

-Lo es… al menos esta vez.- comentó con gesto pensativo, para después fijarse en mí, de nuevo.- cielos viejo, me alegra verte… aunque tengo que decirte que te veo algo demacrado.- observó él con gesto divertido, para después caminar hasta mi escritorio y sentarse frente a mi.

Y es que mi amigo tenía razón… esa niña me estaba sacando canas verdes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

NA: Hola muchachillas… que dijeron?... que esta autora de pacotilla se iba a tardar de nuevo vdd?... bien espero sorprenderlas con este chap nuevo, algunos días antes de lo que había prometido jaja.

Bueno pues aki ando reportándome como siempre, a sabiendas de que últimamente mi musa está de vacaciones y no sé de dónde he encontrado la inspiración para escribir este chap 6… la vdd pensé que se me iba a hacer más difícil, pero nop, solo escribí y escribí.

Pero bueno, espero ciertamente, no haberlas decepcionado con esta situación del beso entre Rika y Ryusuke, puesto que es mi primer beso en el fic, y hacía casi siete meses que no escribía uno jajaja! Así que, espero que les haya gustado, ya iré mejorando con el tiempo chikas para que no se me decepcionen *-*.

Bueno, la vdd que este ha sido el chap que más me ha gustado, puesto que participan absolutamente todos!... menos Eriol, que sale hasta el final, pero bueno, ya le llegara su momento al papi del zafiro, así que, estén al pendiente.

Por cierto… no sé si vaya a poder actualizar el 19 del que viene… es mi cumple el 18 y las fiestas no se hacen esperar, pero estaré con ustedes a más tardar en los 20 tantos.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios… adoro leerlos! Eso ya lo saben

Besos y abrazos

Chisaki.

YuriKagome: para nada nena, y no me he olvidado de ti, me seguía acordando mucho jeje, así que espero que te guste el chap, nuevo, va para ti! Gracias por no dejarme, y seguir mis historias. Besos y abrasines.

Annie Li… bien, ya supiste que paso en la fiesta, nada demasiado grato para ninguno de los dos jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y que lo hayas disfrutado un poquito aunque sea, espero que te la hayas pasado lindo en las vacas. Besos y gracias por tu comentario!!

Beatriz Ventura: jeje, si, ya ves que le hago mucha la emoción, pero vdd que es mejor así?, espero que este chap te haya gustado y que ya no estes tan enojada con el pobre de shao!, gracias por tu comentario! Besitos.

Diana Prenze: Uyyy cuanto tiempo sin vernos nena!! Que bueno que te animas a leer, sabes de antemano, que esto es por ustedes, así que espero que te haya gustado el chap, y haya valido la pena volver a leer una de mis historias. Espero te vaya lindo este mes, cuidateee ciaoo

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeann: Es vdd… aunque shao no parece en serio arrepentido, ya le llegara su momento de sufrimiento jejeje, estoy esperando hacerlo con ansias, y bien, Sakura es demasiado lista para él, veamos que sorpresas le da para la semana jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el chap! Cuidate

Haruno-Samy: Si a ti te gustan mis fics, a mi me enkntan tus reviews, leerlos me gusta mucho y me la paso re lindo viendo todo lo que me escribes te lo agradezco, y ya ves, pediste más RR, ahí te va… espero que te guste y que me tengas un poko más de paciencia con el que sigue con el que probablemente me tarde más por las razones mencionadas anteriormente… me estoy haciendo vieja jajaja. Cuidate mucho y miles de besos.

Shabrishitah. Me la pase muy lindo, muchas gracias, espeor tmb hayas disfrutado tus vacas jeje, en cuanto al fic, bien, si, ya sabes que los hombres son re mensos para ese tipo de cosas, y no podía faltar eso vdd? Estoy tomandole aprecio a mi nuevo Shaoran rudo jjeje, a ver como me sale. Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero sigas leyendo, besines.

Hinangel07: Gracias por la felicitación y que bueno que te gustó el fic, ya sabes me las tenía que apañar con algo jejeje, espero que este te haya gustado igual o más… que piensas?... besitos y cuidate.

Lalibi: Te doy toda la razón… shaoran esta hiper celoso… pero no lo quiere aceptar, ni el mismo sabe que onda jeje, espero que se ubique pronto y que a ti te haya gustado el chap, con mucho cariño lo hago. Gracias, besitos.

Cathy kinomoto: Bien… espero que las cosas que me pediste antes en el otro review te las haya cumplido con este chap y que de vdd te haya gustado… que haya hecho la historia un poko mas chévere para ti jeje, besos y gracia spor leer.

Fanycka: pues gracias por la felicitación, me alegro que haya otra chica a la que le gusten mis historias! Jejeje… me alegro mucho mucho mucho. Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este chap! Besossss,

Gabita Evans: Hola nena, muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, yo tmb espero que te la hayas pasado super en navidad y ya no estés tan atareada. Ya empezaste con las clases?... yo ya voy sufriendo de nuevo jejeje, pero lo soporto. Ea, mil gracias por la felicitación, que bueno que te gusta el fic, puesto que al principio no estaba segura si me iba o no a funcionar este Shaoran todo rudo y loko, pero ya veo que a muchas les gusta jeje, espero que le vaya bien! Jeje. Y ya ves… si fue Eriol el que casi choca con Tomoyo… pero esa es otra historia que abarcaré después, espero que sin embargo te haya gustado este chap, con lo de RR… que te pareció?... y wow… es mala suerte… mi primero… jeje… uff muchos errores de redacción, pero una de mis mejores, que aún cuando tengo la oportunidad releo… que bueno que te gustó! Me da gusto saberlo. Espero que estés super bien. Muchos besos y saludos.

Alejandra: el que sharoan sea tosco y con mal carácter, te gusta o no? Jejej… la vdd tuve problemas con el asunto ese… no sabía si ponerlo así o no, pero gano el lado rudo!! Jejeje, espero que te este gustando el fic! Gracias por leer.

Maxim de Lincourt: Holas jeje, me gusta tu Nick… si no es mucha molestia… pero que el nombre?.. no me suena… o.O?... jejeje, pero bueno, gracias por haber leído! Y comentado, que bueno que te está gustando la historia, para eso estoy aki, cualquier duda, aki ando okis? Besos y mil gracias.

Milaah: Ola nena, como ves, allí esta tu semi reconciliación jeje, lo hice lo mejor que pude, y espero que te haya gustado auqneu sea un poko, porque me dio bastante trabajo pensar en qué poner ahora jejejeje. Me alegro que te de tanto gusto leer el fic y que te guste tanto, espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando así o más. Trataré de actualizar en la fecha propuesta pero tendré algunas cosillas que hacer… te prometo, sin embargo, no tardar tanto vale? Cuidateeee besinesssss.

watchTHEclouds: No podría actualizar más rápido aunque lo quisiera… la vdd que con la uni de este lado, tengo mucho trabajo, pero eso si, siempre trato de no tardar más de lo que digo, y espero que sigas leyendo aunque no vaya tan rápido jeje, cuidate mucho yy mil gracias por leer. BESOS.

Jeune Fleur: Gracias por la felicitación de navidad y del fic, espero que te haya ido igual de bien y que de este lado, te haya gustado mucho el chap! Jeje, gracias y besos.

Angel Zafiro: Hola nena jeje, gracias por las felicitaciones, yo tmb espero la hayas pasado lindo esta navidad… en cuanto el chap, que bueno que te gustó, Shaoran si fue medio bruto, lo admito, pero bueno, algún defecto tenía que tener el pobre jejej, espero que te haya gustado este chap y que me digas que te pareció!, sabes que me enknta leer tus comentarios, bien y con TYE me vas a tener que tener un poco de más paciencia, pero prometo algo pronto. Besos.

Lorena: jeje, que bueno que te gustó. La hago con mucho cariño para todas y espero que sigas leyendo! Muchos besos y saludos!

Gabyhyatt: estoy de acuerdo contigo… se portó muy grosero.. jeje, pero bueno, que te pareció este chap? Muchas gracias por el comentario y besos.

Cainat06: jeje, si la vdd que Sakura debió haber sentido ganas de matarlo con toda su fuerza… pero ya ves como van las cosas, espero que al menos mejoren un poko con el tiempo jejee, pero bueno, mil gracias por el comentario. Espero que te haya gustado el chap. Besitosssssssss. Byeee

oOGraceOo: Dios! No llores! Jejeje, no quiero hacerte llorar!... espero que este chap te haya hecho feliz jejeje. Que te pareció? Muchos besos y gracia spor leer!

DaMi: ya volví jeje, no tan pronto como hubieran querido, pero ya ando por aka… y bien, espero que te haya gustado el chap!! Lo hago con mucho cariño para todas!!! Cuidate mucho!

Nathii: jejej, gracias por la felicitación que bueno que te guste el fic no?... y bien, tienes razón un hombre no debe de dar nunk a una chica a bailar y el se merecía esa bofetada jeje, pero bueno, espero que te guste este chap ahora. Muchos besos y saludos.

Amatista 1986: holis jeje, tgracias por la felicitación, nunca creí llegar tan rápido hasta el chap 6 y espero que te guste y sigas leyendo, como siempre nena! Espero la hayas pasado lindo en vacaciones! Muchos besos y abrazos para allá, cuídate!

Sakpetit: está lindo tu Nick jejeje. Oye pues mucha sgracias por la felicitación, que bueno que te está gustando el fic, y espero que este chap te agrade aún más! Cuidate y muchos besos.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míooooos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**IRREVERSIBLEMENTE ENAMORADO**_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Primer Día

Un cambio tras otro… de poco a poco!!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

¿Por que se ha de temer a los cambios? Toda la vida es un cambio.

**Autor:** H. G. Wells

No hay placer tan agradable como el renovarse.

**Autor:** Publio Siro

!A buscar aventura, que la halla el que se muda!

**Autor:** Miguel de Cervantes

Estaba molesto, tan molesto que ni siquiera podía comenzar a entender qué era lo que había causado que mi energía se canalizara de una forma irreconocible hacia mi cerebro y me provocara tal dolor de cabeza… mis ojos me escocían y eso muy, pero muy pocas veces me sucedía, yo no estaba acostumbrado a tales cosas, puesto que, ciertamente, sabía como manejar mi carácter y las situaciones que me rodeaban con calma y bastante tranquilidad para ser exactos.

Sin embargo, en aquello momentos, yo estaba por completo sorprendido por la cantidad de emociones encontradas dentro de mi perturbada humanidad.

Y es que era horrible sentirse de esta forma.

Ciertamente, ahora entendía porqué mi hermano no quería enamorarse… y es que Shaoran Li no sólo era bastante reacio al compromiso, sino también a esa impronunciable palabra.

Cambié de canales por décima octava vez y me apoyé contra el brazo del sillón de mi departamento de lujo, que aún con todas sus comodidades no me ayudaba en lo más mínimo a sentirme mejor acerca de lo que había hecho.

Una sensación verdaderamente terrible la de la culpa eh?

Porque era eso en verdad… sólo un sentimiento de culpabilidad, demasiado grande como para poderlo expresar con palabras. Yo había cometido un serio error, un error enorme e imperdonable, del cuál jamás saldría librado, incluso cuando ella lo perdonara, yo no podría perdonarme el haber caído tan bajo.

No por ella… que va, Rika siempre había sido el tipo de chica a la que yo rehuía, puesto que… bien… no era para nada mi tipo. Sin embargo… todo mi autocontrol y congruencia habían quedado en el olvido en ese justo momento en que me puse el mismísimo letrero de estúpido y lo eché todo a perder.

Supuse que Rika estaría odiándome en ese instante… que tal vez no me quisiera volver a ver en su vida, y posiblemente me maldecía desde el fondo de su alma, y la verdad era que yo no podía culparla ni un poco por hacer algo así, ella en realidad, tenía todo el derecho de odiarme eso y más.

Demonios!

Odiaba esto! Lo odiaba de aquí a la luna y mucho más allá.

Aún recordaba el rostro de la muchacha, que me había mirado como si en verdad estuviera loco… y es que lo estaba, yo estaba completamente loco, solo con besarla debería haberme quedado claro…

En qué demonios estaba pensando?

En nada…

Esa es mi muy sabia respuesta.

Cómo se me pudo haber ocurrido besarla?!!

Aún no podía caer en la cuenta de aquello… y sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido… sin duda un momento de debilidad varonil.

Bien Ryusuke… escúdate en tus instintos bestiales.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello y me levanté del sillón después de que apagué la televisión, solo estaba gastando luz a lo… bien, dejémoslo así. Después me dirigí a mi habitación con el baso de agua que había estado intentando tomar desde hacía ya algunas horas y cuando al fin estuve al lado de mi cama de sábanas azules, coloqué el vaso en el mueble de caoba a un lado.

Iba a tomar una ducha, y tal vez con eso, se me despejaría un poco la mente y podría dejar de pensar en tonterías.

Suspiré y tomé mi toalla, para dirigirme al baño…

Entonces… me detuve repentinamente antes de llegar a la puerta.

Yo NO estaba enamorado de Rika Sasaki…

Y fue en ese momento que comencé a respirar de nuevo y a ver las cosas mucho más claras…

Aunque no sabía que mi inconsciente confabulaba contra mí.

_Eres un mentiroso Ryusuke Li!_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**(Sakura)**_

-Un asilo?- Pregunté completamente atenta a lo que mi amiga me estaba comentando. Y es que… aún no podía comprender que era lo que ella estaba tratando de hacerme ver.

-Si, verás, después de la muerte de mi querida vecina, comencé a sensibilizarme mucho con los ancianos… y es que en verdad son muy lindos.

Mi amiga había cambiado y sí que había cambiado mucho. Tomoyo no era del tipo que ayudaba a personas desamparadas de esa forma, quiero decir, era una niña buena, pero era mimada y dependiente, ahora que ya llevaba un poco más de un mes viviendo con ella, la cosa había cambiado y mi forma de ver a mi amiga, lo había hecho también.

-Deberías ir a verlos algún día, me encantaría que me acompañarás y conocieras al único hombre con el que aceptaría volver a tener una relación.- comentó recogiendo los platos de la cocina, mientras yo limpiaba la mesa y me sonreía.

-El enfermero?

Tomoyo se sonrió y después negó varias veces.

-No, no te arruinaré la sorpresa diciéndotelo… o tal vez si…

-Vamos, no me dejarás con la duda, con lo bueno que está el lechero con el que te cargas, igual y podríamos compartirlo.

-Ah!, éste no, olvídalo, antes muerta, puedes quedarte con el lechero si quieres.- sonrió ella.

-Y bien, quien es el afortunado?

-Se llama Koji, vive allí y tiene un cabello de verdad hermoso.

-En serio?... vale, y cuanto tiempo lleva viviendo allí?

-Desde hace algunos años… cuando enviudo.

-Es viudo?!- observé con pesar, imaginándome al pobre muchacho.

-Si… que querías! Tiene noventa y ocho años, a su esposa le dio una apoplejía.

Solté una risotada y tuve que sentarme en mi silla, para después mirarla fijamente.

-Por qué te encanta tanto tomarme el pelo?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Oh no Sakura, no te estoy tomando el pelo… es simplemente que no sabes su historia, ese hombre es uno entre trillones, que más yo daría porque no fuese tan grande.- comentó ella con un puchero.

-A qué se debe tal adoración que le profesas?

-Bien… se debe a que me sé su historia de pies a cabeza y es la historia más romántica y más valerosa que he escuchado en mi vida.

-Cuéntamela, será más fácil dar un veredicto sabiéndolo.- comenté sonriente y Tomoyo me devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó a mi lado.

-Koji es caballero inglés, por padre y su madre nació en Inglaterra pero era de descendencia japonesa, bien, el muchacho tenía mucho dinero, era demasiado rico para cualquiera, y sus padres, unos oportunistas como a él le encanta llamarlos, eran sumamente fijados en el estatus social, ya sabes como era la gente en esa época.- dijo ella haciendo un gesto de obviedad con la mano.

-Aja.

-Fue a sus veintidós años que conoció a esta muchacha, Jane, un nombre trillado pero que a mi me gusta en verdad, ella era una nueva rica en la sociedad, con ambos padres sumamente inconscientes y que ya habían gastado la mayor parte de su dinero, por lo que esperaban poder engañar a alguien demasiado rico para casarla con él. Jane no estaba de acuerdo, pero cuando conoció a Koji, bien, las cosas cambiaron por completo. Ambos se enamoraron y desde allí nacieron los problemas, puesto que los padres de él no aceptaban a nuevos ricos, si bien alguna noble con título, era lo mínimo que ellos pedían, lo cuál Jane no tenía así que…

-Que?

-Que renunció a su título y a su dinero y vino con ella aquí a iniciar una nueva vida, una vida difícil si se puede decir, pero ambos fueron muy felices.

-No imaginaba nada parecido.

-Bien la historia es mucho más larga, a veces tienes que renunciar a muchas cosas, otras veces es mejor no rendirse… no crees Rika?

La pregunta me sacó de la imagen mental que había formado con anterioridad, para volverme hacia la puerta, en donde, con ojos sumamente llorosos, se encontraba mi compañera y un poco más que eso, de trabajo, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, con el rímel corrido, ojeras, bastante despeinada y con una chamarra deportiva sobre sus hombros.

-Rika!?... que, qué haces aquí?... estás bien?- pregunté parándome rápidamente de la silla y caminando con paso veloz hasta llegar a ella.- Qué te sucedió?- pregunté en voz baja y preocupada.

Ella alzó hasta mi sus cálidos ojos y me miró unos segundos.

-Vengo a despedirme de ti Sakura… no volveré al trabajo.

Fruncí el ceño y me volví hacia Tomoyo que se levantó y se acercó también con paso lento a mi lado.

-De qué hablas?- pregunté con sorpresa y molestia… bien, ciertamente yo no me quería quedar sola en el trabajo… y mucho menos quería perder a mi compañera.

-Sucedió algo?- preguntó la de ojos azules perspicazmente.

Rika nos miró y después de unos segundos bajó la cabeza con decepción y molestia.

-Será mejor que la lleves a la sala Sakura… yo prepararé té.

Asentí y la tomé con fuerza contra mi, para después caminar con ella hasta los sillones tapizados de cuero blanco, bastante limpios si puedo agregar y ella se dejó caer en el amplio sillón a mi lado.

-Que ha sucedido Rika… me estás preocupando.

-Lo lamento, nunca fue mi intención alterarte…

-Eso lo sé de sobra amiga, tu no harías nada malo intencionalmente… y sé que vienes a decirme lo que pasó y no solo a despedirte de mí… se que necesitas que te escuché en este momento, así que lo único que te ayudará a sentirte mejor es… eso, dímelo, te prometo que te ayudaré en lo que pueda y aún más.

Mi amiga llegó con la bandeja de té y la situó frente a nosotras y sirvió las tazas con cuidado, para después levantarse y caminar hacía las habitaciones.

-Las dejo solas.

-Quédate…- susurró Rika, pero incluso Tomoyo pudo escucharla y regresó con paso lento y agravado.

-Ustedes son las únicas personas con las que he tenido una relación más cercana y les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí… por lo que me molesta mucho tener que venir a molestarlas con mis asuntos tontos…

-Ningún asunto tuyo es tonto Rika.,… sabes que puedes decirlo, nosotras no somos quien para juzgar.- comunicó la de ojos azules.

-Eso es cierto… toma un poco de té y cuando estés lista, puedes decir lo que necesites.

Rika asintió y se llevo la taza a los labios que yo podía notar, le temblaban como hoja al viento… que demonios pudo haber sucedido?

-Yo…

Ambas, Tomoyo y yo esperamos a que ella prosiguiera, las dos con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos fijos y abiertos para no perder nada.

-He estado enamorada de Ryusuke Li, por mucho tiempo ya.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Algo chillaba e lo profundo de mi cabeza… y aún no podía ubicar ese chillido en algo específico, simplemente, con la mirada perdida tomé otro sorbo de café y seguí "observando" la leña quemándose lentamente en frente de mi, justamente en lo que era la chimenea del salón principal.

Con un movimiento automático dejé la taza a mi lado en la mesita de vidrio y me pasé una mano por el cabello… últimamente yo estaba muy distraído y lleno de líos hasta en los pantalones…

Mi mente comenzaba a divagar sin que yo pudiese oponer algún tipo de resistencia a esta actitud… simplemente me iba.

Y era eso, esa misma actitud, que justamente se estaba llevando la paciencia de mi prometida, que me llamaba seriamente…

-Shaoran!... estoy hablándote!, que demonios te pasa?- preguntó su voz chillona

Vale… era eso lo que se colaba hasta mi cerebro… maldición, esa niña me tenía ya con los nervios de punta, hablándome no sé de qué coños acerca del compromiso.

-Lo siento… que decías?- pregunté sacudiendo la cabeza y obligándome a poner atención una vez más, mientras me acomodaba mejor en el sillón.

-Nada que parezca interesante para ti, por lo que me doy cuenta.- soltó ella con gestó molesto y se levantó de mi lado con precisión y movimientos rudos.

-Por favor… no te pongas así… he estado muy cansado y..

-No eres el único aquí que hace algo Shaoran, yo también hago muchas cosas en el día, y al parecer la única persona en esta habitación que se interesa por lo que pueda pasarnos a ambos, soy YO!... me voy, para que descanses y tengas la mente fresca antes de que hagas que me moleste de más. No vendré mañana Shaoran así que no me esperes.

La de cabellos rubios, salió por la puerta de la sala, sin dar su típico portazo, lo que me hizo sentir aún peor.

-teniendo problemas con la relación?

-Lárgate Eriol, no estoy de humor para tus cosas.

-Eso no es extraño, nunca lo estás.- soltó, adelantándose y sentándose en el sillón de una pieza mirándome con una media sonrisa.- Una linda chica eh?... no pude presentarme en ese momento, parecía bastante molesta.- comentó sarcásticamente.

-Qué haces aquí?- pregunté mareado ya.

-Solo venía a avisarte que me quedaré en casa de mi abuela, no se siente muy bien y veré que puedo hacer para ayudarla.

-Qué le sucede?- pregunté interesado esta vez.

Ayame Hiragizawa era una de las mejores mujeres, de las pocas, que yo había conocido en vida, y la tenía en un alta estima, Eriol, Ryusuke y yo, amábamos de pequeños sus postres, puesto que esta tenía una habilidad sorprendente para la cocina y para meterse en problemas con su difunto marido.

-Los pulmones, tiene algunas fisuras en la pleura y pues… no está demasiado bien, no había ido al doctor, hasta que llegué y la forcé a hacerlo.

Tuve que soltar una risa suave, así era ella.

-Bien menos mal que ya está siendo medicada.

-Pregunta mucho por ti y por tu hermano, le encantaría que fuesen a verla.

-Claro… en cuanto se calmen un poco las cosas en la oficina iré a verla.

-Le dará mucho gusto

-No lo dudo.

o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Después de que Rika nos hubiese contado la historia a mí y a t6omoyo, ambas nos miramos con gestos preocupados… pero Tomoyo tenía un brillo determinante en sus ojos azules.

-Que problema.- comencé yo, mientras Rika asentía.

-Es por eso que he decidido renunciar y bueno… creo que es lo mejor, me sentiré mucho mejor al estar ya alejada de esta situación.

-No lo creo.- interrumpió mi amiga cruzándose de brazos.

-Por qué dices eso?- cuestionó la de ojos cafés.

-Por que no puedes esperar sentirte bien, estando lejos de la persona a la que amas… Rika… las cosas no son así.

-No comprendo…- dijo ella anunciando lo mismo que yo pensaba.

-Ah no?... bien… por qué piensas que él te besó?

La pregunta nos llegó a mi y a mi amiga como bomba… demonios que Tomoyo era buena para esas cosas.

-Porqué?... no lo sé… fue un error… y prefiero no saberlo e verdad.

-No fue un error Rika… no se que tanto estés familiarizada con esto, pero… uno no besa por error, uno besa, por que está enamorado, o en otro caso, confundido.

-Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunté ahora yo, interesada en saber a qué se refería.

-Me sorprende que te tengas en una concepción tan baja querida.- comentó mi amiga levantándose del sillón.

-Es cierto.- apoyé levantándome con ella, a lo que Rika frunció el ceño y confundida se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-No es eso, yo simplemente soy realista… Ryusuke no está enamorado de mi.. y yo…

-Eso no puedes saberlo… existe una razón, profunda o en la superficie, cosa que no sabemos, por la cual te besó. Lo que me lleva suponer que tú le gustas… no sé que tanto, pero si es así…

-Rika… tu amas a Ryusuke… verdad?- pregunté suavemente.

-Yo… si… pero…

-Entonces… qué tanto estás dispuesta a hacer, para estar con él?

Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos enormemente por la sorpresa…

-Yo… ya no tengo fuerzas para intentar nada… yo…

-Estás equivocada.- interrumpió Tomoyo. –Esa no es la actitud que debes de tener y mucho menos cuando has logrado lo que has logrado…

-Tienes que tener paciencia…- apoyé yo.

-Paciencia?!...

-Si.- comentó la de ojos azules antes de que ella pudiese decir otra cosa.- Paciencia y un plan.

Rika nos miró a ambas como si en verdad estuviésemos locas de atar, cosa que me hizo gracia, pero Tomoyo tenía mucha razón… ella tenía mucha, mucha razón, y yo tampoco iba a permitir que mi amiga sufriera por algo así.

-Rika… tendrás que confiar en nosotras.

-Confiar?!!, pero qué demonios me están pidiendo que haga!.. yo… yo no puedo hacer nada ya! Estoy cansada y no quiero arriesgarme a que las cosas no vayan como…

-El que no arriesga no gana Rika.- comentó Tomoyo, y eso es justamente lo que necesitamos.

-Pe… pero yo…

-Sakura?

-Que pasa Tomoyo?- pregunté mirando a mi amiga de reojo.

-Qué sugieres que hagamos?

-Bien… no puedes renunciar…

-Pero ya lo hice!

-Entonces… regresarás… yo lo arreglaré.- comenté mientras en mi mente se formaba el primer pedido del día.

-Regresar?... no, NUNCA… yo… no voy a hacerlo…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**(Sakura)**_

-Que tú que?!!

Me regocijé cuando el rostro apuesto que estaba mirando en esos minutos, se había descompuesto con lo que yo había dicho segundos antes y rogué al cielo para que mi plan funcionara.

-Ya lo dije… que te parece la idea?- pregunté, con un tono de sarcasmo implícito en mi oración.

-Olvídalo.- dijo él con gesto gracioso.

-Oh, vamos, confía en mí!, es alguien en verdad bueno para el puesto!, Hiro aceptó gustoso.

-Hiro acepta todo lo que alguien con faldas le pida.- continuó por lo bajo.

-No traigo puesta una.- acentué yo.

-Pero yo recuerdo a una que dejó tus piernas con mucha facilidad.- comentó con una sonrisa sugerente.

-OH! Cállate, eres un canalla y prometiste que no ibas a mirar.

-Mentí… mátame por eso.

-Lo haría de no ser porque me mancharía con tu sangre…Shaoran, por favor.

-He dicho que no.

-Bien, pues entonces también has olvidado que ibas a estar una semana a mi disposición, no es cierto… entonces nuestro pacto está roto. – y sin más, me levanté de la silla y me encaminé a la puerta.

Shaoran actuó rápido… muy rápido.

Antes de que yo pusiera la mano en el picaporte, él ya estaba detrás de mi, con la mano en la puerta, impidiendo mi huída.

-A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó detrás de mí… demonios!!

-A recoger mis cosas… me voy.

La risa de él me hizo erguirme aún más y mirarle de soslayo.

-Eres una impertinente y una manipuladora.

-Y tú eres un grosero.

-vale… estamos en las mismas. Puedes traer a quien desees.- apuntó alejándose de mí y regresando a su escritorio. Me sonreí aún dándole la espalda y asentí.

-Muy bien… a, por cierto… necesito que me lleves a mi casa hoy… por la tarde, después del trabajo… el auto de mi amiga está en reparación.

Shaoran me miró con el ceño fruncido y después asintió.

-Tendrás que apurarte o me voy sin ti.

-No te atreverías.

-No me molestes más.- finalizó él sin dejar de mirar sus papeles, los cuales eran bastantes y descansaban sobre su escritorio de caoba.

-Muy bien señor ocupación, me voy, te veré a las siete.

-En punto señorita problema…- susurró mientras salía de su oficina. Me volví y le saqué la lengua.- muy maduro Sakura.

PLAFF

Y cerré la puerta dando un severo portazo… de seguro el maldito se estaría riendo de mí… bien, yo debía recordar, que el que ríe al último… siempre ríe mejor.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Ryusuke)**_

Aún me dolía la cabeza, no podía negarlo, así como tampoco podía negar el hecho de que mi mente seguía martirizándose con lo mismo… por el señor!! Que demonios podía hacer para dejar todo aquello en el pasado, y poder ubicarme en lo que me encontraba haciendo… en lo que era mi deber hacer… no había momento del día en que no volvía la mirada hacia el intercomunicador, esperando a que Rika me llamara, o anunciara alguno que otro evento. MALDICION…

Me dirigí de nuevo a mi asiento después de estar pensando en la inmortalidad de quien fuese, mirando la ventana… lo había hecho desde que había llegado a mi oficina… y gracias al cielo que mi hermano no se había decidido a interrumpirme…

Aún tenía ese nudo en la boca del estómago que no me dejaba pensar en absolutamente nada más que en lo que me había sucedido. Pero esto debía acabar antes de que yo me volviera completamente loco y mi salud denigrara.

Me senté en el asiento erguido después de que yo hubiese tomado una leve siesta por el dolor de cabeza… y descansé de nuevo la cabeza en este… bien, por lo menos, nada podía estar peor ahora.

-Ryusuke!!!!!

Y gemí para mis adentros….

Demonios!! Por qué siempre me tenía que llevar la contraria la vida!! Que le había hecho yo para tener que vivir en una situación así!!! QUE!!??

Yo era una buena persona, pagaba todos mis impuestos, nunca me pasaba los altos, era responsable, hasta ayudaba a cruzar a la gente anciana las calles… y…

Y…

Había besado a mi secretaria como un poseso, cuando sabía a la perfección que estaba comprometido con otra…

Me llevaaaaa!!! MIERDA!

-Ryusuke?!!

Tuve que abrir los ojos… eso era algo que yo ya no podía evitar… no más.

Me levanté del asiento y encaré a quien yo ya sabía perfectamente estaba esperando mi respuesta del otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante.- susurré como si eso fuese suficiente… pero supuse que aunque no me hubiese escuchado, no esperaría mucho más tiempo fuera de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró la chica de mis sueños… la pelirroja, bellísima, rica y exuberante Kaho Mizuki… la misma.

-Cariño!!!

Esa palabra fue suficiente para despertar mis nervios más de lo que debían y yo intenté sonreír con levedad… y parecer sorprendido… cosa que fue mucho más difícil.

-Kaho!... que… que haces aquí?...

Ella sonrió y corrió a mi encuentro, con la minifalda ondeando y dejando visibles algunas partes de su cuerpo, bastantes bellas, pero que yo no tenía el menor interés de observar en ese instante.

-Me extrañaste?

La pregunta me hizo volver a tierra… y dejar de pensar en sarandeces… yo debía pensar las cosas de forma correcta y no parecer un estúpido confundido delante de mi prometida.

-Claro.- intenté abrazándola suavemente. Sus enormes ojos me miraron confundidos.

-te ves muy cansado corazón… ese hermano tuyo te tiene con mucho trabajo?- preguntó haciendo un puchero, que hasta algunos días antes se me hacía muy atractivo… ahora… bien, ahora dejaba mucho que desear.

Me llevé una mano al cabello y negué suavemente.

-No… para nada. Cómo te fue en el viaje?

-No tienes idea!! Papá es un amor… y aceptaron venir para la boda, cancelarán todos los planes sólo para estar conmigo… quiero decir, soy su única hija y tienen que consentirme.- y después de aquello una risa gangosa salió de su garganta…

-Me doy cuenta.

Los ojos ahora se volvieron por completo observadores…

-Estás.. diferente…- tragué saliva y después intenté de nuevo parecer normal.

-Diferente?... como?

-Bah!... no te hagas el impreciso conmigo Ryusuke… te sucedió algo… es que en verdad me extrañabas tanto?!!

-Ah?... por supuesto que te extrañaba…te extraño…

Sus labios se alargaron para brindarme una de sus bellas sonrisas y yo me sonrojé por todo lo que había sucedido…

-En serio??...

-Si.

-pensé en ti todos los días amor…

-Y… yo.- titubee sin en verdad quererlo y descansé mi frente en su cabello… hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía su aroma…

Kaho levantó el rostro y se puso de puntillas para besarme…

Y yo me quedé estático…

Al no ver respuesta de mi parte, ella adelantó sus delicadas manos y tomó mis mejillas entre ellas, para después, con un muy suave movimiento, hacer chocar sus labios con los míos.

Cerré los ojos por instinto e intenté pensar en sus labios solamente… abstenerme de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la chica que tenía en mis brazos, con la que yo me iba a casar ya muy pronto… de no pensar en la muchacha de ojos chocolates a la que yo le había robado un beso sólo poco tiempo antes…

Y lo intenté… de verdad que lo hice, la tomé con fuerza entre mis brazos y ella se relajó con un suspiro para seguir besándome con calma… y no como el beso que yo me había dado con Rika… en el cual, ninguno de los dos había podido tomar ni media bocanada de aire… DEMONIOS!!

Déjala por la paz!!

Tomé a mi prometida aún más fuerte… tratando de darme ánimos para seguir con aquello, tratando de borrar con fuerza la imagen que asechaba a mi cabeza… rugí para mis adentros cuando no pude obtener lo que quería, y me apreté más contra ella.

Kaho gimió y se soltó de mis hombros, dejando caer sus brazos al vacío.

Y entonces sucedió…

No creí poder volverme tan loco, pero en verdad estaba sucediendo…

-Buenos días, me alegro de verla!

Aquella voz… la voz más dulce que yo hubiese escuchado en la vida.

-Yo también me alegro de verla señorita… pensé que nunca regresaría…

-Si… bueno, pero ahora es diferente.

Regresar!???... de qué demonios estaban hablando!!!!

Entonces, abrí los ojos como bólido y cometí la estupidez más grande de mi vida, en cuanto observé a la muchacha de cabellos castaño rojizos por entre las persianas de mi oficina, platicando con la señora de la limpieza, con una enrome sonrisa y los ojos brillantes…

PLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Yo Ryusuke Li… dejé caer a mi prometida al suelo.

Pero eso no fue lo peor del caso… lo peor, llegó después, cuando me quedé de piedra viendo aún a la chica afuera de mi oficina y dejando a mi prometida plasmada en el suelo… con un gesto fúrico surcando en su bello rostro…

Diantres!!!

-Ryu!!!! QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?!!

Aquello sí que me sacó de mis pensamientos… tuve que apartar la mirada del cabellos suelto de Rika Sasaki, que me miró fugazmente por entre las persianas, y después siguió con su camino… y yo al fín pude volverme hacia mi prometida… que por cierto, ya estaba levantada.

-No es posible… acabo de llegar y esto que recibo no es un buen trato para mi… me voy a casa, llámame cuando regreses a tu cuerpo.- comentó ella saliendo de mi oficina con paso indignado y cuando llegó al pasillo, azotó la puerta con mucha, mucha fuerza…

-No creo que regrese en algún tiempo Mizuki…- comenté con un suspiro cansado y recargándome en el sillón con el cabello cayendo sobre mi rostro… y es que me acababa de dar cuenta de algo…

Casi moría de un infarto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Me aproximé a mi lámpara de aceite, que estaba bastante de moda últimamente y que descansaba sobre mi escritorio, para después, apagarla con un delicado toque, a mi siempre me habían gustado ese tipo de lámparas pero nunca había tenido dinero para comprarlas… así que cuando había comenzado a trabajar para los hermanos Li, no había perdido tiempo para adquirir una sin importar lo que costase…

Miré a mí alrededor, y me di cuenta de que ya no quedaba nadie en la oficina… más que yo por supuesto… Ryusuke había desaparecido como bólido con un leve pretexto que había dejado a su hermano que se creía demasiado inteligente, por completo pasmado… pero a mi no… a mi no me había caído nada de sorpresa, sabía perfectamente bien lo que había sucedido con Ryusuke Li… y es que de seguro se había topado con Rika…

Y es que yo no podía negarlo…

Tomoyo había hecho un excelente trabajo con su apariencia y ciertamente parecía una persona completamente diferente… y Shapran Li, había aceptado que regresara… bien, yo había tenido que ver bastante en aquella actitud, pero BUENO, quien puede culparme, todo lo que había hecho, lo había hecho por el bien de mi amiga… y tampoco puedo negar que lo hice para molestar a mi "jefe"…

Cerré el cajón que había dejado a vierto cuando había sacado unas grapas y me encaminé a la oficina de Shaoran Li… que en ese momento aún seguía trabajado, supuse que lo hacía por que había malgastado el tiempo en preocuparse por Ryusuke… como fuera…

Caminé con paso lento, hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina.. y entonces… algo muy extraño sucedió…

Shaoran Li, completamente dormido en su silla giratoria…

En qué mundo paralelo me encontraba?

Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a su lugar con paso lento y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible… cuando llegué a su lado me incliné para poder verlo mejor… en verdad se veía sumamente cansado.

Sus ojos enmarcados por las enormes pestañas que de seguro habían caído sin aviso alguno… y las leves pero aún visibles ojeras en la parte baja de sus piscinas miel… varios mechones de ese cabello que se despeinaban con tanta facilidad, caían sobre su frente suavemente…

-Shaoran?- intenté inclinándome un poco más, y colocando una mano encima de su hombro con mucho cuidado…

-Mmm…

Y yo solté una risa… y es que se veía tan inocente así… dormido, nada que ver con el geniecillo con el que me tocaba tratar todos los días…

-Shaoran… ya es muy tarde.- intenté de nuevo con una sonrisa, que el no podía ver, obviamente.

-mhmp…

Me erguí de nuevo y me puse la mano en la cintura. Después bajé la mirada hacia sus pantalones, en la bolsa estaban las llaves de su carro…

Ja… podría hacerle una pequeña jugarreta…

Me incliné de nuevo y alargué la mano para poder tomar las llaves de dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón de vestir.

-Me llevaré tu carro entonces…- intenté con una sonrisa implícita.- Wow!!

Mi exclamación se volvió sorpresa cuando Shaoran con un movimiento demasiado rápido como para que yo me diese cuenta, había transportado su mano hasta la mía para impedir que tomara sus llaves en mis manos.

-Ni se te ocurra.- susurró lento y suave.

-Estabas despierto… eres un tramposo.- gemí tratando de soltar mi mano de la suya con un gesto de fastidio.

-Deberías comerte tus palabras Sakura.- continuó levantándose aún sin soltar mi mano.

-Suelta ya!- gemí de nuevo.

-Ah… con que esas tenemos, y tú me das la sorpresa de mi vida, cuando trajiste a Rika de nuevo… por qué no simplemente regresó y habló conmigo?- preguntó soltando ahora sí mi mano, pero sin alejarse demasiado.

-Hay cosas que no puedes comprender Shaoran… aunque lo intentes.- al parecer no le gustó mucho aquel comentario, porque me miró con el ceño fruncido y se pasó la mano por el cabello… de nuevo.

-Y menos si no me lo explicas.

-Por qué debería… no tengo la necesidad.

-Supongo.- aventuró él acercándose más a mí, entonces, tomé dos pasos hacia atrás y me volví para caminar hacia la puerta.

-Estás listo?... quedé de llegar temprano para poder cenar con Tomoyo.

Shaoran me regaló una mirada fúrica.

-Que puede importarme que hayas quedado de cenar con tu amiga?- preguntó por lo bajo, como si yo en verdad estuviese sorda… qué demonios?!

-Debería importarte… mientras mejor coma, tendré más energía para poder ligar a tu hermano.- comenté secamente.

El de ojos miel me miró por lo bajo y frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-Qué?... no te gusta como suena?

-Me importa un comino cómo suena. Vámonos.

Asentí y el tomó sus llaves que segundos antes había dejado descansar en el escritorio, para aproximarse hasta mí y tomar su saco que estaba en el perchero a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

-Primero las damas.- afirmó burlonamente, señalando la puerta detrás de mí

-No deberías pasar tú en ese caso?- pregunté sarcásticamente.

-No me provoques Sakura… no quiero arrepentirme cuando mis manos se cierren sobre ese bonito cuello que tienes.- continuó uniendo el acto a la palabra… y yo no pude evitar temblar cuando una de sus manos descansó en la base de mi cuello, Shaoran miró justo en esa dirección.- tal vez no me arrepienta demasiado.

Con un manotazo aparté su mano de mí y me giré con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

-Deja de decir tonterías.- improvisé mientras el corazón me latía en la garganta y salía de la oficina, con el de ojos miel pisándome los talones.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Shaoran)**_

Miré de nuevo de soslayo, hacia mi derecha, en dónde ella se encontraba sentada, observando la ventana y lo que había más allá de ésta, con un interés envidiable, sus cejas se fruncieron levemente unos segundos, para después relajarse de nuevo…

Esa malcriada muchacha me tenía los pelos de punta, en verdad que solo quería hacerme pasar el rato de malas…

Dejé salir un suspiro cuando me detuve en el alto y ahora sí miré de lleno a mi derecha.

-Qué tanto ves, que es tan interesante?- me aventuré a preguntar… cosa rara, me dije, puesto que yo era normalmente de esos que preferían el silencio a entablar una conversación por gusto… pero con Sakura Kinomoto ya nada me parecía normal.

Sentía una loca necesidad de saber qué pensaba, cuál podría ser su siguiente movida o algo así.

Me reí por aquello y me pasé la mano por el cabello mientras miraba de nuevo hacia el asfalto y ella se aclaraba la garganta, como si yo la hubiera picado en algún pensamiento fura de serie.

-La lluvia.- comentó secamente después de unos segundos.

Su tono de voz me alteró… era tan calmado que me dejaba a secas.

-Qué tiene de interesante la lluvia?-cuestioné sin comprender exactamente lo que ella mencionaba y volviendo a poner el auto en marcha. Ella se volvió y me miró como si yo fuese de otro planeta. Después suspiró.

-Es triste que nunca te hayas detenido a observarla.- dijo ella casi en un susurro y con gesto pensativo.

-Qué tiene para observar?.- me burlé en tono bajo, pitándole a un ciclista que al parecer no me había visto y se había atravesado frente a mí, sin más.

-No podrás saberlo si nunca la observas, pero supongo que nunca tienes tiempo para nada, verdad?

-Para ese tipo de nimiedades… por supuesto que no.

-Mmm.

Aquello me alteró… ella nunca se quedaba callada… qué diantres?

-Qué te pasa?

-Nada… por qué debería sucederme algo?- preguntó sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

-Porque pocas veces sueles callar esa boca que…- me detuve antes de decir alguna tontería de la que me fuese a arrepentir.

Ella se volvió de nuevo y me miró por un rato.

-Qué quisiste decir con ese mmm…?- cuestioné incómodo cuando ella no dejó de mirarme.

-No lo sé… tal vez significa que el día en que quieras observar la lluvia… será demasiado tarde para que lo hagas.

-Eres siempre así de dramática, o sólo lo haces para molestar?

-Contigo nunca se sabe.- intuyó ella con una media sonrisa, que yo tuve que corresponder.

-Me acabas de robar las palabras…- ambos nos quedamos callados y después de unos segundos, aparqué en la puerta de la mansión… de mi mansión.

-Shaoran… no se suponía que debías llevarme a mi casa?- preguntó ella con tono chillón.- en dónde estamos?

-Es mi… casa… necesitaba pasar antes por unas cosas para ti.

-Para mí?

-Documentos que necesito de urgencia para mañana… entonces, ya tienes trabajo para la mitad de la noche.- comenté en cuanto entramos a mi estacionamiento.

-Desgraciado!- comentó por lo bajo, y yo me sonreí.

Después de que aparqué en mi lugar de siempre, mi convertible plateado, salí del auto y ella me siguió por el camino techado, hasta llegar a la puerta principal, me detuve para sacar las llaves de mi bolsa del saco, para después abrir la puerta con un suave movimiento de la perilla. Me volví a mi acompañante y le dejé el paso libre.

Sakura estaba sorprendida… eso yo lo podía ver, y no era la primera vez que alguien se sorprendía por aquello… mi casa era enorme, y a todo mundo le impresionaba.

-Impresionada?- pregunté justo lo que me venía a la mente.

-Y quién no lo estaría.- comentó ella pasándose un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja, y caminando como cangrejo, para poder ver hacia arriba.

-Te agrada?- pregunté observando unos sobres en la mesa y tomándolos en mis manos.

-No.

Aquello me hizo levantar la mirada con recelo y sorpresa.

-Disculpa?

Sakura me miró y luego sonrió.

-No te ofendas Shaoran, pero… eres el único que vive aquí… supongo que con varias personas que te hagan la limpieza, pero… no me agrada, es demasiado grande, ciertamente a mí nunca se me ocurriría vivir en un lugar así… bien que no tengo el dinero, pero aunque lo tuviera yo… ups!!... disculpe!!

A aquél al que le pedía disculpas, el hombre mayor canoso y con traje negro, bombacho del pecho, se sorprendió… y lo noté justo cuando sus ojos se agrandaron en el momento en que la chica de ojos verdes chocó contra él, en su camino hacia atrás.

Wei miró a Sakura Kinomoto con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Dios!...siempre estoy muy distraída.- comentó soltando una risita.- discúlpeme.

-No tenga cuidado señorita…- contestó él con su sonrisa característica.

-Kinomoto… Sakura Kinomoto!- se presentó ella, estrechando la mano de mi anciano mayordomo, con una sonrisa imperturbable en sus labios rojos- es un placer conocer a…a… quien es usted?- preguntó súbitamente.

Wei comenzó a reírse, cosa que me perturbó por unos segundos, y luego se inclinó en una suave reverencia.

-Soy el mayordomo de la casa señorita Kinomoto… Wei, ese es mi nombre.

-Oh!... pues mucho gusto, me alegro mucho de conocerlo.

-A mi me alegra mucho ver a una muchacha tan carismática rondar por esta zona gris.

-Ya basta Wei.- advertí en tono bajo, simulando que leía concentradamente las cartas.

-Zona gris… vaya, que yo no hubiera encontrado un nombre mejor.- advirtió ella con sorna, dirigiendo una mirada hacia mí yo, "concentrado".

-El joven Shaoran casi no… bien, el no es muy sociable y no vienen visitas a la casa tan seguido.- le lancé una mirada fulminante, a la cual él me respondió con una sonrisa… maldito temperamento que tenía ese hombre.

-Si bueno… ya lo veo porqué… - observó ella con una sonrisa hacia mi mayordomo.

-Le gustaría quedarse a cenar?- preguntó Wei inclinándose de nuevo.

-NO!...- ambos me miraron con el ceño fruncido, pero pude notar el brillo sarcástico en los ojos verdes- quiero decir… tengo que llevarla a su departamento, quedó de cenar con una amiga.- intercepté yo, dejando la correspondencia a un lado ya, acercándome antes de que se hiciese muy tarde.

-Vaya…- contempló con pesar Wei. Sakura se encogió de hombros y me miró de reojo.

-Me apena mucho declinar la invitación que tan amablemente me ha hecho… pero… podemos dejarlo para mañana?... qué le parece?, haremos una cena con todos los amigos de Shaoran!!... no te parece una idea excelente?- me preguntó con sus enormes ojos llenos de burla, mientras me acercaba a ella.

-De qué hablas?- gemí interiormente cuando ella frunció el ceño… como si por algún motivo, estuviese hablando en un idioma que sólo los dos conocíamos.

-Bien… sería bueno que hicieras la cena…

Me pasé la mano por el cabello, en cuanto vi la expresión sorprendida de Wei.

-Aja… tendré que considerarlo… yo..

-Les diré a los muchachos de servicio que se ocupen de comprar las cosas para la cena de mañana.

-Wei!!.. yo no…- pero ya era demasiado tarde, mi mayordomo había escapado hacia las cocinas, como si se lo llevara el viento.

-Estás cruzando los límites.- fijé con la mirada puesta sobre la chica frente a mí, que se encontraba demasiado ocupada en arreglar su cabello frente al espejo, al lado de la puerta de la entrada, como para ponerme atención.

Sakura me miró por el espejo y sonrió pícaramente… lo que me hizo sentir, que mi sangre hervía.

-No sabía que tenía límites… más que los tuyos, que en este caso, puedo cruzar, si es que quieres que trabaje contigo.- susurró ella, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Mmm…

-Además, no puedes culparme… tu eres por completo asocial, deberías de tratar de ampliar tu campo en las relaciones.

Solté una risa, cuando ella se acercó y yo la miré con las manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón.

-No puedes corregir nada en mí… aunque te lo propongas.- informé en voz baja y grave, mientras me inclinaba para quedar a su altura.

Ella subió su mano hasta mi pecho, y la colocó allí, el calor se extendió de manera súbita y yo me alteré por aquello, aunque no di muestras de hacerlo. Ella me empujó suavemente para alejarme de lo que yo estaba haciendo… invadiendo su espacio vital, y entonces, se sonrió.

-Ajá… te sorprenderías.- colocó ella levantando sus cejas con gesto escéptico…

La miré de arriba abajo y después de unos segundos me separé rápidamente.

-Vámonos… se va a hacer muy tarde.- intenté sacando mis llaves de nuevo.

-No venías por los documentos, para ponerme a trabajar hasta altas horas de la mañana?- preguntó suspicaz, con una leve sonrisa.

-Cierto… iré a… voy por ellos y regreso en un minuto.

Ella asintió y yo me adentré por el vestíbulo de la casa, hasta que llegué a mi oficina.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**(Sakura)**_

Me subí al carro y me abroché el cinturón de seguridad, mientras el de ojos miel sacaba su auto último modelo, con el cuidado de una madre, cosa que me pareció gracioso. Miré hacia el frente y observé la enorme casa a unos metros ya de donde yo me encontraba. Cierto que me había parecido muy hermosa, pero como ya había dicho anteriormente a Shaoran, yo no podría vivir en una casa tan grande, yo estaba acostumbrada a mi departamento y a la casa de mis padres, que incluso cuando era de dos pisos, bien… no le llegaba ni al talón a esta.

Suspiré y me di cuenta de que aunque Shaoran y Ryusuke Li, vivían en el mismo mundo que yo… no lo parecía para nada. Ni siquiera entre ellos… eran muy diferentes uno de otro.

Tomé un poco de aire y fijé mi vista en quien los documentos que tenía entre mis manos… más trabajo… ese hombre sólo quería hacerme rabiar… pero si pensaba que eso era suficiente para hacerme perder el control, estaba completamente equivocado.

-Mañana te lo llevaré por la mañana.- avisé en cuanto el puso su auto en marcha hacia el departamento de mi amiga y simplemente asintió sin dejar de mirar el pavimento.- Tu mayordomo es sumamente agradable.- observé mientras me acomodaba mejor en el asiento.

-Vale… Wei ha cuidado de mí desde que era pequeño.

-Mala suerte que le salieses así.

-Que graciosa.- comentó sonriendo, cosa que m animó, Shaoran no solía sonreír demasiado, y últimamente, me había hecho merecedora de varios gestos agradables de su parte.- es un buen hombre- apuntó con gesto decidido.

-Se nota… a mi me lo pareció.

-Se sentirá honrado de saberlo… Wei siempre causa buena impresión a todo mundo.

-Lo creo, se me imagina al abuelito que nunca tuve.

-No tienes abuelos?

Me impresionó que se interesara por algo así, por lo que yo me llevé un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja y sonreí.

-Los tengo… pero nunca los conocí… incluso ahora, sigo sin hacerlo.

-Que llevó a eso?

-Mamá se casó demasiado joven, con papá… él era unos años mayor que ella, y mis abuelos, bien… ellos no estaba de acuerdo en que mamá se casara con mi padre, así que hicieron lo posible para separarlos… y bien… papá luchó mucho, ama tanto a mi madre que… -sonreí suavemente al recordarlos.- Dios… los extraño tanto.

Shaoran dejó de ver el camino por unos segundos, en los que me estudió sorprendido. Una suave sonrisa, que me recordó a la melancolía se hizo presente en su rostro.

-Ya veo.

-Mis padres se fueron para poder casarse y… nunca más supieron de mis abuelos… por parte de mamá… papá es adoptado.

Me detuve antes de tener que contarle toda la historia de mi familia disfuncional… incluso el punto de la homosexualidad de mi hermano… no creía relevante mencionar nada de eso… pero… yo poseía una verborrea muy seria.

-Lo siento… siento aturdirte con esto.- comenté sonriente y aclarándome la garganta. Shaoran sólo miró con escepticismo el camino y volvió hacia la derecha.

-Falta mucho?- preguntó como si en verdad quisiera deshacerse lo más rápido de mí.

-Unos minutos solamente.

El silencio se apoderó del momento y yo me incomodé.

-Sobre la cena de mañana…

-No va a haber tal cena.- comentó despreocupadamente sin mirarme.

-Oh… vamos Shaoran, va a ser divertido… puedes darle el día a tus empleados y…

-Alguien te ha dicho que tienes complejo de matrona?

-No… ciertamente mi físico está perfectamente.

Shaoran se sonrió con sorna y volvió su mirada para estudiarme lentamente y yo no pude evitar el sonrojarme.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo… ciertamente, tu carácter no le ayuda mucho a tu físico.

Eso me molestó, Shaoran era como una molesta piedra en mi zapato.

-Y tú no tienes escrúpulos… no me importa lo que digas, haremos la cena.- exigí con voz chillona y con los brazos cruzados.

-Dame un respiro niña!

-Sigue comportándote como un abuelo, y en eso te convertirás!- Shaoran soltó una carcajada y se pasó la mano por la frente.

-No comprendo cómos supones hacer la cena, cuando QUIERES darles el día libre a MIS empleados.

Me detuve un momento, antes de lanzar la bomba.

-Nosotros haremos la cena.- dije finalmente, encogiéndome de hombros, como si en verdad fuese algo por completo irrelevante. Y Shaoran mi miró como si estuviese demente.

-Te equivocas.

-Oh, vamos! Será divertido!

-Esa palabra NO está en mi vocabulario. Ni esa, ni cocinar. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como para ponerme a hacer algo así.

Lo miré con rabia contenida… pero que terco era!!

-Tengo una conocida que da clases de cocina… podría ir a ayudarnos!- comenté con gesto animado, mientras Shaoran aún no parecía poder creer algo así.

-Ya basta con eso.

-No vas a morirte por preparar comida… puede ser que termine gustándote mucho!

-No tienes ni idea…- dijo él secamente, como si en verdad le importara muy poco lo que yo estaba diciendo.- ya llegamos, bájate de mi auto, antes de que le contagies alguna enfermedad incurable, de las muchas que tienes..- comentó estacionándose.

-Bien… te veré mañana. Sería bueno que saliéramos antes para que vayamos a tu casa a preparar la cena.- dije suavemente mientras salía del auto.

Justo él se volvió a mirarme con un enfado reprimido, entonces, cuando esta a punto de hablar, le interrumpí.

-Esta es MI semana Shaoran… no lo olvides, hasta mañana.

El de ojos miel frunció el ceño y se inclinó para cerrar el mismo la puerta, con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, para después salir como bólido… a mi me hizo gracia.

Y bien… esperaba poder hacer algo mañana!!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Tomoyo)**_

Aquella pretina me estaba matando… por el amor de Dios!!... aún no entendía en dónde estaba mi control ni mi atención en los últimos días… simplemente había desaparecido… como si alguna, cosa, algo profundamente trascendental, me faltase… cosa que era una completa tontería…

Volví a tomar en mis manos aquel instrumento que comenzaba a parecerme bastante molesto, y volví a insertar el hilo en su delicado ojo.

Mi mano voló hasta el vaso con agua y tomé uno, dos, tres tragos, hasta que me sentí algo saciada, para después… volver a , supuestamente concentrarme en aquello que estaba haciendo.

Demonios!!... odiaba sentirme así y no saber porqué!

Justo estaba yo ensimismada y logrando algún leve progreso, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró mi amiga de ojos verdes y brillantes.

-Hola Tomoyo!... siento llegar tarde pero… bien, tuve algunas cosas que hacer.

-No te preocupes, sólo tengo que recalentar la cena… te molesta esperar unos minutos, estaba algo ocupada con la costura.

-Mmm… no importa.- comentó ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Yo me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a la cocina, con mi amiga pisándome los talones.

-Cómo te fue hoy?

Y yo fruncí el ceño ante eso…

-pues… no tan bien como me hubiera gustado.- ella frunció el ceño de la misma forma que yo y me preguntó con los enormes ojos verdes.

-No…

-Yue y Tami se pelearon de nuevo… demonios!! De verdad no sé dónde tengo la cabeza!.- gemí mientras me tomaba el dedo quemado con los dientes.

-Por qué se pelearon?

-No lo sé… Yue le reclamaba algo a Tami, no estoy muy segura, cuando entré ellos simplemente se callaron y todo el día fue horrible… deberías de ver las miradas fulminantes de esos dos.

-Que delicia Tomoyo!!... te envidio tanto… todo se te da tan bien.- comentó ella con un puchero que me hizo gracia, cuando le serví la cena.

-Eres una exagerada Sakura… soy buena en la cocina porque mamá me metió a clases en mi adolescencia, y bien dicen que lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida.

Sakura abrió los ojos y me miró después de un segundo, fijamente.

-Que?

-Tomoyo… necesito pedirte un enorme favor.

En ese momento… yo no podía imaginarme lo que podía ser aquello… ni que me iba a dar u severo infarto en cuanto la escuchase.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hola!!!

Dios… lamento tanto haberme tardado para subir el fic, pero tuve exámenes, y millones de entregas! De milagro pude subirlo hoy, y no he terminado ni la mitad de mis trabajos de entrega…

Espero que en su corazón puedan perdonarme, puesto que de verdad fue más de un mes, y no me gusta no poder cumplirles cuando digo… buu…

No tengo demasiado tiempo, así que por esta vez, no podré responder a sus bellísimos reviews!! LO LAMENTOOOOO en serio que sí… pero normalmente me tardo mucho cuando los re4spondo y ahora, no tengo ni diez segundos libres, espero que puedan comprenderme.

Bien, esto es todo por ahora, espero que les guste tan siquiera el chap.

Un besoteeeee

Gracias por todo su apoyoooo

Las amooo

Ciao.

Chisaki Kamikaze


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes no me pertenecen… arigato

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**IRREVERSIBLEMENTE ENAMORADO**_

CAPÍTULO 8

Harina… sólo para cocinar?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_El amor entra por la cocina._

_Anónimo_

_(Tomoyo)_

Pánico.

Esa era la palabra que se paseaba por mi mente justo en esos momentos, una y otra vez, torturándome con lo que el futuro me depararía, o más bien lo que me depararía lo que crecía en la truncada mente de quien me veía fijamente.

Y es que…

Tenía esa sensación de presión, bastante extraña si he de decir… y la situación no me ayudaba en nada; ciertamente sabía que no, y digo NO era una buena idea… pero… mirando esos ojos suplicantes y sabiendo los antecedentes relacionales que sobrepasaban mi fuerza de voluntad, lo único que pude hacer fue suspirar…

Demonios!

Quiero decir, yo no había atacado a nadie, ciertamente era una chica bastante agradable y buena… y eran raras las ocasiones en las que me enojaba… entonces… por qué demonios tenía que participar en un acto de esa índole.

Miré hacia mi izquierda y aquellos ojos verdes brillaron aún más fuertemente.

-No!... olvídalo.- conseguí exclamar levantándome de la mesa y llevando mis platos sucios hasta el lavabo. Después de haberlos simplemente dejado ahí, salí de la cocina… pero no victoriosa, ella me siguió.

-Oh! Tomoyo, vamos, es sólo una vez… no puede ser tan malo!

-Sí que lo es!- gemí comenzando a arreglar cualquier desperfecto del departamento como cuando me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

-No!... no lo es!

-Oh, claro que sí, es taaan malo, como lo que le piensas hacer a ese pobre hombre.- intenté mientras ella rezongaba.

-Pobre hombre!?... DIOS! En qué galaxia vives amiga!?, pobre hombre, claro y yo soy… soy… bien … no sé quien sería, pero no sería yo!... quiero decir, pobre hombre?... de verdad crees que debes tenerle lástima, después de lo que me ha hecho?

-Y qué es eso, Sakura?- enfrenté con los brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa por sus aspavientos exagerados.

-Eso!!??... pues todo lo que me ha hecho, de verdad no sirve de nada que lo enumere, no acabaría.

-No crees que ya es suficiente venganza el que lo atormentes por una semana?

-Por supuesto que no. Muy aparte, esto es parte de la venganza de la semana, no tiene otro fin diferente.

Negué levemente y me senté en el sillón tomando entre mis manos el control del televisor último modelo que había comprado.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Puedo tomar esta actitud, como un indicio de que de verdad no piensas ayudarme?

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras…- continué con las defensas ya más bajas que cualquier cosa que se me pudiese ocurrir.

-Por favor!!... es sólo por unas horas… seguramente no pasarán más de tres y… será divertido!

-Y qué si llegara a descubrir la verdad?... la cargaría contra mí.

-No, por supuesto que no, crees que te mandaría al campo de batalla sin resguardarte antes?... me conoces poco entonces, será sólo por unas horas y no es la gran cosa. No te conoce y ciertamente no creo que llegue a descubrirte.

-Preferiría no arriesgarme.

-Ah!... vamos Tomoyo… te lo suplico de rodillas!

Miré a mi amiga de la infancia y me tragué una palabra demasiado fea, como para mencionarla ahora… como fuera me volví hacia el televisor y lo apagué después de unos segundos.

-Sakura.- anuncié con voz grave.

-Si?- preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes y mirándome con una enorme sonrisa.

-Voy a ayudarte… sin embargo, pondré mis condiciones.- continué acallando sus gritos de euforia.

-Puedes poner las que quieras… y ahora… espera unos segundos.

Me quedé sentada en ese lugar hasta que Sakura, después de haber desaparecido, literalmente, por unos segundos, se presentó de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa y las manos tras la espalda.

-Qué te escondes allí?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa no muy agradable.

-Bien… es tu traje.

-Mi traje?... traje de qué?

-Bien… llamé a Tami y ella me lo mandó para ti… es en verdad precioso… mira.

Aquello que me enseñó me dejó con la boca abierta.

-Sakura! No voy a usar eso!!!

-pero por qué no… si es muy bello!

-Bello!?... parece que acabo de salir de un prostíbulo, se supone que soy una cocinera!! No una…

-Ni lo digas, a Tami le dio mucho trabajo encontrarlo.

-Demonios!... no voy a ponerme eso… ol-ví-da-lo.

El puchero que mi amiga me regaló me puso aún más molesta.

Y es que aquel vestido negro como de ayudante doméstica, parecía más, aquello que yo había mencionado que un traje de chef…

-Además eso no va a quedarme, posiblemente muy apenas me cierre… te has dado cuenta que corta es la falda!... olvídalo… y hablo en serio.

-Tomoyo!!... por favor, es tu presentación!

-Por qué no puedo ir vestida como persona normal?

-por que es parte del servicio y de tu imagen como cocinera.

-Pero si los chefs, se visten de una forma muy diferente y de seguro Shaoran Li, va a notarlo… él lo notara y te aseguro que en ese momento me desmayaré de la vergüenza.

-Puedes dejar de pensar de manera negativa solo por esta vez?... él no va a notarlo… no te conoce y no estas en peligro de que algo malo suceda amiga!!...

Y bien… ya era demasiado tiempo y yo…

Yo no pude negarme.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_(Rika)_

Estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que en verdad no podía controlar mis temblores, y tenía bastante miedo de no poder sostenerme en mis pies por mucho tiempo en cuanto entrase por aquella puerta… una sensación horrible por cierto… demasiado incómoda, la cual me desproporcionaba de toda la seguridad que mis dos amigas habían trabajado demasiado para conseguir… y muy pronto se vendría como si nada a los suelos… en cuanto posara mi mirada en él.

Estaba por completo segura de que no iba a poder soportar demasiado tiempo cerca de él… era casi como una misión imposible el permanecer cerca de Ryusuke Li y no desmayarme… e incluso cuando Tomoyo y Sakura me habían hecho entrar en razón… no era suficiente, yo me sentía desprotegida y bastante avergonzada por todo lo que había sucedido.

Así que al momento en el que me adentré en la sala de juntas del último piso de la compañía, tomé una bocanada enorme de aire y me di mentalmente el suficiente valor como para poder enfrentarme a la mirada turbia del hermano menor, segundo jefe de la empresa.

-Señorita Sasaki, tome asiento por favor.

Yo susurré un leve con permiso, sin embargo, miré hacia el frente y pude observar la mirada fija de mi anterior jefe… había asombro en sus ojos verdes, y… enfado… cosa que me hizo sentirme aún pero y mucho más insegura de lo que estaba cuando había entrado a la sala.

-Siéntese.- repitió el hombre, con el que muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de entablar. Un señor ya mayor que era el encargado del área en la que Sakura había decidido meterme.

-Gracias.- carraspeé un poco cuando el de ojos verdes sentado a unos lugares frente a mí, frunció el ceño.

-No esperamos a nadie más… Shaoran no va a aparecer.- comentó Haru, en ese momento inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.

-El señor Li tenía un compromiso, pero su voto ya está confirmado- anunció ahora la joven que con una carpeta en la mano, estaba de pie detrás de Haru.

-Entonces será mejor que hablemos acerca de todo esto.

Miré al hombre mayor a mi lado y traté de otorgarle un amago de sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Rika… sabes que quiero que trabajes conmigo, te lo pedí durante mucho tiempo y te negaste.- se burló Haru con una enorme sonrisa.

Ryusuke tosió un poco pero no dijo nada… y yo no lo miré.

-No había tenido la oportunidad.- comenté en voz baja.

-Estás segura de que quieres regresar a la compañía, hacía unos días que no estabas sintiéndote bien.- apuntó el hombre canoso, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Y sin embargo Shaoran alega que Rika está en condiciones para tener el puesto.- opinó Haru, mirando a Ryusuke que parecía demasiado entretenido estudiando unos documentos.- No crees que deberíamos aceptar la propuesta?- preguntó al hombre mayor en ausencia de respuesta de su amigo.

-Te sientes capacitada Sasaki?- preguntó el aludido.

-Yo… lo estoy. Quiero intentarlo si ustedes me dan la oportunidad.

Haru miró a su compañero y los dos permanecieron callados por algunos minutos.

-No estoy de acuerdo.

Aquella voz me hizo sentir que se me iba la respiración por completo… qué demonios!!

-Ryusuke?

La voz de Haru, completamente conmocionada por aquella objeción, sonó por toda la sala.

-Lo que escuchaste, no estoy de acuerdo… en que ella trabaje y sea parte de tú departamento Haru.

Bien… ni que decir.

Yo estaba… completamente, sorprendida… y ensimismada… por qué… cuál era la razón para que Ryusuke dijera eso!?

La sorpresa se convirtió poco a poco en molestia, y esta, se tornó en un enojo y repulsión, difícil de controlar.

-Pero… cuál es tu razón para objetar algo así?- cuestionó sorprendido y con una media sonrisa Haru.- Rika está preparada para trabajar en esto. Ella no estudió para ser secretaria.

Ryusuke miró fijamente a Haru con la mirada turbia y las cejas fruncidas.

-Ella no tiene experiencia.- susurró con voz grave.

Y yo me sentí ofendida.

Tantos años que había trabajado para él… porque quería estar cerca de él… había rechazado ofertas de trabajo de una manera impresionante… y él.. él… DIOS! Estaba furiosa.

Apreté mi bolso con fuerza debajo de la mesa y miré a Haru.

-Yo la ayudaré.- aceptó él con una sonrisa, característica de su persona.

-Ella no va a trabajar contigo.- finalizó Ryusuke levantándose de la mesa.

-Shaoran lo aceptó!- peleó Haru levantándose al mismo tiempo que su amigo.

-Entonces, vamos a tener que discutirlo. Yo me niego tajantemente.- contestó avanzando hacia la salida.

-Ryusuke, no puedes hacerlo!, negarle un trabajo a quien a trabajado contigo, por tanto tiempo.- reprendió molesto Haru, mientras yo seguía sentada mirando hacia la ventana frente a mí, tratando de comprender lo que sucedía allí.

-No voy a discutir esto contigo.- anunció él.

-Ryusuke, debes escuchar a Haru, yo estoy de acuerdo en que Rika trabaje con nosotros. Y es democrático.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Qué… no está claro. Somos tres contra uno Ryusuke. No entiendo por qué te comportas de esta manera, Rika no se merece tus groserías ni tu comportamiento.

El de ojos verdes me miró por encima del hombro y abrió la puerta segundos después, para azotarla con fuerza al salir.

-Demonios de chico!... no lo comprendo ni la más mínima parte.

Ni yo… pero de lo que si estaba segura que tenía que hacer… era..

Yo debía hablar con Ryusuke… antes de que las cosas me salieran de verdad mal.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a Haru con un intento de sonrisa, puesto que yo estaba temblando por todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

-Rika, no te preocupes, verás que las cosas saldrán bien… tal vez sólo tuvo un mal día y…

-Déjalo Haru…- comenté yo con voz suave.

-Te aceptamos con mucho gusto pero…

-Lo sé… yo, debo ir a hablar con él.- anuncié con valor inesperado.

Haru me miró perspicazmente… como si se oliera algo raro.

-Ehm… pues, si crees que eso es lo mejor… sabes que Ryusuke tiene un humor muy extraño, así que yo… te recomendaría que te anduvieras con cuidado y…

-Haru… voy a estar bien…- comenté con una sonrisa.

Miré a mí alrededor y me incliné frente a los otros dos presentes.

-Gracias por su tiempo.

Y sin esperar ya más, salí de la sala, con el enfado creciendo aún más y una única dirección en mente.

La oficina de Ryusuke Li… y esta vez…

Esta vez no me iba a dar por vencida!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_(Shaoran)_

Ese molesto sonidito que no me dejaba en paz, comenzaba a ponerme de malas… y lo pero era que… no podía deshacerme de él… y comenzaba a creer que una parte de mí, no quería… puesto que ya lo hubiese hecho desde hacía tiempo.

Miré a mí alrededor, pero me arrepentí sobremanera al intentarlo… de verdad que las cosas sólo estaban yendo de mal en peor y yo las animaba a seguir de esa manera ruin en la que lo único que terminaba siendo afectado era mi persona. Una persona que últimamente había perdido los estribos… un alma en pena como solía decir mi madre.

Jamás pensé que podía llegar a catalogarme de esa manera.

Y ciertamente no me agradaba lo más mínimo, menos cuando de verdad sentí que no podía competir con aquello que me miraba de una manera extraña… como verdaderamente nadie lo había hecho nunca.

Carraspeé incómodo cuando el vaivén de su figura caminó hasta frente mi escritorio de madera oscura, en el que yo reposaba mi tranquilidad…

Demonios.

No miré hacia arriba, puesto que sabía perfectamente lo que podría encontrar al hacerlo.

La voz que hasta ese momento, había producido sonoros ruiditos, se alzó fuertemente en aquel… yo sentía, reducido espacio.

-No vas a hablarme hasta el final del día?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Estas pláticas estaban comenzando a parecerme de verdad molestas… y no sentía que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar por aquello… que diantres.

-Estoy ocupado.- finalicé sin levantar mi mirada de los papeles que hasta hacía algunos minutos, había simulado… sí… simulado estudiar.

-Eso es muy extraño en ti si puedo decirlo así…- comentó con tono sarcástico que me hizo tomar una bocanada de aire… para no contestar a su juego.

-Qué haces aquí?- pregunté tomando un lápiz en mis manos, sin levantar aún la vista del papel.

-Me llamaste.

-No lo hice.- dije al fin levantando la mirada del papel de cuentas.

Sakura sonrió con aquellos labios que tenían la capacidad de hacerme mirarlos por horas.

-Si que lo hiciste. Te diré que estaba yo tan alegre y ocupada haciendo mi trabajo, cuando de repente tu voz, fúrica por cierto, cosa rara… me llamó por el teléfono.

-Yo nunca dije tu nombre.- respondí entre dientes.

-Vale… pero Rika no estaba presente y para ser sinceros… soy tu única ayudante personal aquí.

Demonios… había olvidado la renuncia de mi secretaria.

-Pero bueno… me supongo que me llamaste para algo Shaoran y ciertamente no quiero importunarte.

-Tú?... jamás.- respondí sarcástico. Sakura se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros.

-Shaoran por qué no vas al grano, te has estado comportando de verdad muy extraño y yo no estoy como para estas cosas… tengo mucho que hacer. Así que si tienes algo que decir dilo.-

-Te gustaría también que te dejara mi puesto en la compañía?

-Qué mal chiste!!... no gracias Shaoran, terminaría viéndome muchos años más vieja, tal como tú.

Fruncí el ceño y tomé en mis manos la pluma intercambiándola por el lápiz.

-Como sea… quieres decirme para qué me mandaste llamar?- intervino de nuevo la de ojos verdes.

-Necesito que me imprimas unos formatos… voy a trabajar con ellos esta tarde.

Sakura se quedó callada y yo no miré hacia arriba, esta situación me estaba llevando más tiempo del que yo le tenía concedido.

-Esta tarde?- preguntó suavemente.

-Si… ya lo oíste…

-No… ni lo sueñes.- gimió después de unos segundos.

Levanté la vista, hacia ella y dejé los papeles en la mesa, para después quitarme de la silla que hasta esos momentos había estado rechinando con las vueltas.

-Disculpa?- pregunté como si en verdad no supiera a lo que ella se refería, me dirigí a mi estante y tomé uno de los libros que con su lomo se asomaba rudamente, separándose de sus demás compañeros.

Escuche cuando ella se levantó… escuché a la perfección sus pasos y su carraspear ligero al situarse junto a mí.

-Vamos! No te hagas al que el santo le habla, sabes de antemano que no puedes ocuparte esta tarde con esos documentos.

No la miré, ni siquiera le presté verdadera atención, lo que la hizo rabiar de más… como siempre.

-Shaoran!!... de verdad que te lo prohíbo!

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Cerré con fuerza el libro y me giré apoyándome en el estante, taladrando con mi mirada fúrica sus ojos verdes.

-Me lo prohíbes?- pregunté en un susurró dejando caer el libro al suelo y avanzando unos pasos hasta ella, que la misma retrocedió.

Solté una carcajada… esto había llegado demasiado lejos… pero… yo no tenía la intención de parar. Negué lentamente llevándome una mano al cabello y pasándola suavemente por éste.

Ella se sonrió como si lo supiera.

La verdad…

La cruda realidad… ella me tenía en su poder.

Un extraño poder, que por cierto, aún no había podido descifrar.

-Vamos Shaoran, será divertido. Sé que te cuesta trabajo… pero… recuerda que debes ser un poco más positivo.- intentó ella colocando su mano en mi hombro, en señal de apoyo moral.

-Eres una…

-Mi conocida llegará en la tarde a tu casa… así que debemos apresurarnos a terminar el trabajo de hoy Shaoran, para poder irnos temprano.

-Manipuladora.- terminé con media sonrisa.

De verdad que no supe a la perfección cómo ocurrió… pero…

Al parecer mi mano tiene vida propia.

Sakura me miró sobresaltada cuando las yemas de mis dedos hicieron volar hacia atrás un mechón de cabello castaño rojizo que tanto me gustaba…

Gustaba?!

Demonios!

-Yo…

-Te veré más tarde Shaoran!- suspendió ella mi oración separándose rápidamente de mí, para después llegar a la puerta y desaparecer tras ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_(Ryusuke)_

Molesto?... no… esa palabra era mínima, sonaba dulce para mis oídos… y no era esa la que buscaba para catalogar mi sentir en ese momento. No era molestia la que sentía, puesto que mi pecho hervía de una manera impresionante y mis sienes latían casi tan rápido como el reloj marcaba los segundos.

Diantres!

Me detuve en el baño de hombres antes de pasar a mi oficina, para refrescarme un poco… ciertamente que lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos, me hacía sentir extraño… como si estuviese en una dimensión paralela, y como si mis palabras hubieran tomado fuerza solas para salir sin mi consentimiento. Y no sólo mis palabras… todo yo era asechado por esa extraña situación.

Recordé el rostro de Rika… tan diferente pero a la vez tan parecido al que yo me conocía de memoria. Sus ojos llenos de… que había sido esa emoción que yo había vislumbrado en las chispas marrones?

Me miré en el espejo del baño y me castigué mentalmente por todo lo que había hecho.

Y estaba mal… yo lo sabía, estaba completamente consciente de eso… y sin embargo… no me parecía que tuviese que cambiarlo… en aquel instante alguien más se había apoderado de mi persona.

Un yo… oculto que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver.

Entré en mi oficina con paso forzado y cerré la puerta con fuerza indescriptible. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, soltando un rugido de furia mal contenida.

Y justo cuando me volví…

-Rika!

La muchacha me miraba parada desde una esquina de mi oficina con el ceño fruncido y confusión reflejada en sus grandes ojos.

-Li.- logró pronunciar.

Diantres… habíamos vuelto a los apellidos…

Ciertamente no sabía cómo actuar después de lo que había hecho hacía unos minutos.

-No puedes entrar a esta oficina.- rugí caminando hacia la ventana… al lado opuesto en el que ella estaba.

Aquello me dolió mucho… pero supuse que para ella había sido peor.

Sin embargo… Rika Sasaki… no dio muestras de sentirse mal por aquello… lo cual me desconcertó aún más. Aún así, sus labios se fruncieron en una delicada línea e hizo puños con sus manos.

-De verdad?... es extraño, porque durante años lo hice.

La miré con el ceño fruncido y me llevé una mano al cabello.

-Y necesito hablar contigo.

-No tengo tiempo.- respondí groseramente.

Rika tomó aire súbitamente al oír aquello.

Y valientemente… sin que yo pudiese creerlo…

Caminó hasta mí.

-Me importa un pepino que no tengas tiempo!, tuve tiempo para trabajar para ti, y hacer todas esas endemoniadas cosas para ti!, así que lo menso que puedes hacer es escucharme Ryusuke Li! Tu madre se sentiría decepcionada si supiera que tipo de modales tiene su hijo!

-No metas a mi madre en esto!

-Bien!... pero vas a escucharme!, no me importa que tenga que hacer para que logres oír lo que tengo que decir, niño malcriado!

Ante aquello, mi furia creció mucho más… pero qué demonios de chica!

-Muy bien.- contesté mirando hacia otro lado con voz fría.- habla.

Escuché a Rika tomar aliento para poder explicar aquello que iba a decir.

-Yo… Ryusuke… voy a trabajar con Haru.

La miré rápidamente.

Voy… jamás dijo podría?

-No.

-No… estoy preguntándotelo. Voy a hacerlo quieras o no, tu hermano está de acuerdo.

-No voy a dejar que estés con él…

-No me importa lo que desees, o lo que tu envidiosa y egoísta mente piense. Esta es una oferta muy importante y un trabajo que puede convertirse en lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida. Y no voy a permitir que lo arruines. He trabajado demasiados años en esta compañía, en cosas que NO me gustan!

-Por qué no te fuiste antes entonces!... si es que no te gustaba trabajar conmigo!

Rika se sorprendió ante aquello y me miró molesta.

-Eres demasiado grosero!... no sé cómo…

-Qué Rika… dilo!!...

Ella gimió desesperada y se volvió de nuevo hacia mí.

-Voy a trabajar con Haru! Y no pienso pedirte permiso.- soltó ella para después volverse hacia la puerta.

Mi mano voló hasta su brazo y la detuve antes de que pudiera dar un paso.

-Suéltame!... eres un bestia!

-No voy a dejarte salir de esta oficina!

-Ah no!... hacía algunos minutos no querías que me parara aquí!... – rugió ella con el cabello volando por todos lados, al tratar de soltarse de mi amarre.

-Eres tan… mentirosa!... dijiste que ya no podías trabajar más tiempo aquí!... lo dijiste y no puedes negarlo!

-Yo no me refería a eso!, es sólo que eres demasiado ciego para darte cuenta de la realidad de las cosas.

-De verdad?! Ilústrame entonces, mujer!

-Me refería a ti!

Mi mano resbaló por arte de magia de su brazo y yo la miré confundido.

-A mí…?

-Sí, a ti… no me refería al lugar!... yo sólo no quería estar más contigo!- exclamó ella dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

Solté una risa… que no sonó nada agradable para mis oídos.

-Ya veo.

Rika me miró con los ojos llenos de agua… lágrimas por mi causa… quien lo hubiera pensado… que ella no quería estar conmigo… cuando yo me había percatado de que..

De que…

-Me voy.- susurró suavemente.- lamento haberte molestado.- finalizó ella abrazándose a sí misma.

-No entiendo.- interrumpí su caminar.

-Perdón?

-Dije… que no comprendo. Por que trabajabas conmigo si nunca te gustó nada de lo que hacías?

Rika frunció el ceño y me miró con sus bellos ojos llenos de decisión.

-Por que yo… siempre quise estar a tu lado.

Sentí una bomba… o algo muy similar, explotar en mi cerebro…

……

-De qué demonios hablas!?- pregunté desconcertado, antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más… aunque ciertamente no lo había intentado.

-De nada que puedas comprender por lo visto.- soltó ella molesta y mirando hacia el cielo como si fuese demasiado difícil lidiar conmigo… diantres con esa mujer!

-Por qué no me lo explicas entonces?!

-No tiene caso.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y volviéndose. Tomé vuelo y de verdad no sé de dónde demonios, pero después de milésimas de segundo, estaba frente a la puerta impidiendo su salida.

-Dímelo!

-Muévete! Voy a salir. Y será mejor que te apresures si lo que deseas es en verdad no volverme a ver!

-Quién demonios dijo eso?!

-Yo lo supuse!, no necesito de tus respuestas poco estructuradas!

Me detuve antes de decir lo siguiente… para poder analizar que demonios estaba pasando en ese momento…

Yo…

Estaba discutiendo con Rika… y de verdad que… era muy extraño.

-No te dejaré salir hasta que lo digas.- molesté con una media sonrisa, sin ya el enojo que me caracterizaba hacía algunos minutos.

Rika se sonrojó de manera muy extraña con la sonrisa que le regalé.

-No quiero.

-Entonces te tendrás que quedar conmigo… aquí en la oficina… los dos solos…

-Ryusuke! De verdad… estoy hablando en serio! Voy a molestarme mucho.

-Lo haces ya muy seguido… me ha costado trabajo, pero supongo que puedo acostumbrarme.

Rika se cruzó de brazos y me fulminó con la mirada.

-Te diré con una condición.- contestó finalmente suspirando.

Fruncí el ceño y después de unos segundos me incliné para quedar frente a frente.

-Y cuál es esa condición?

-No te opondrás a mi trabajo con Haru.- dijo fríamente.

-No puedes dejar ese tema por la paz!?- pregunté molesto, de que regresara a lo mismo de nuevo.

-NO! No y No!

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y apreté el tabique de mi nariz con fuerza.

-Estoy tan… molesta! No creí que pudieras caer tan bajo!!!

-Disculpa!?... caer bajo?!

-SI! Estás forzándome a decir algo que no quiero y muy aparte eres un… eres un canalla!!!... estoy… estoy…

Supuse que la pelea y las situaciones por las que estábamos pasando le habían provocado un choque extraño… demasiadas emociones para un solo día… yo lo podía decir.

Por lo tanto… no me sorprendí cuando de la nada, la mujer frente a mí, comenzó a llorar a mares… demonios… no, no me sorprendí, sin embargo… algo en mi pecho se oprimió… el verla así…

Dios… algo malo estaba pasando.

-Rika…

-No entiendo como pude enamorarme de ti!!

Y eso amigos… es un enigma… que aún estoy tratando de resolver.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_(Sakura)_

No sabía cuál era la palabra exacta que buscaba… ciertamente que demasiadas se agolpaban en mi mente… pero aún no podía darme cuenta de cuál era la que describía esa sensación que en esos momentos me rodeaba de forma nada misteriosa.

Cierto era que jamás había imaginado que las cosas fueran de esa forma… ni que tuviese que pasar por algo así. Ni que ella tuviese que pasar por algo así tampoco.

Tenía muchas ganas de reírme, pero sabía que ese no era el momento adecuado, y menos cuando la mirada zafiro me taladraba como sólo ésta sabía hacerlo…

Miré a ambos lados, a las dos personas que estaban conmigo. La primera parecía desconcertada… con el ceño fruncido e inspeccionando de manera no muy agradable a la otra, sus ojos miel relampagueaban con confusión y sarcasmo tal vez. Mientras que a mi lado derecho, mi amiga, vestida con un traje de verdad increíblemente raro con muchos holanes negros y un delantal blanco al frente…

Demonios…

Tami lo había diseñado demasiado corto…

Y Tomoyo bien podía darse cuenta de que casi más parecía cualquier cosa que cocinera…

-Buenas tardes.- saludó con media voz, entre apenada y queriendo sonar de verdad segura.

-Shaoran!- intervine guardándome la risa. Iba a tener que pagarle a Tomoyo con creces por hacer esto por mí.- ella es mi conocida… sabes? Su nombre es… Yanagisawa…

-Yanagisawa? –preguntó desconcertado… bien… ciertamente mi amiga no tenía cara de eso…

-Kasumi. Yanagisawa Kasumi.

Shaoran asintió aún con las manos en las bolsas y con la sonrisa sarcástica que siempre ele caracterizaba.

-Eres cocinera?- preguntó desconcertado, llevándose la mano al mentón y analizando con un brillo extraño en sus ojos a mi amiga.

-Eh?... si… bien, es sólo que este es el uniforme de la casa en dónde trabajo de… ehm, cocinera… y Sakura me había pedido este favor… no pude rehusarme, disculpe por mi extraña apariencia.

-Ciertamente no tienes aspecto de dedicarte a eso.- susurró Shaoran mirando el reloj.- es un poco tarde y no acostumbro tener visitas a más tardar de una hora fija, así que… podríamos empezar a hacer… lo que… sea que viniste a hacer?

-Claro…

-Vamos a la cocina entonces…- sugerí segundos después.

-Un segundo.- me detuve ante el mandato disfrazado de Shaoran y me volví con una sonrisa, mientras detenía a mi amiga por el brazo.

-Qué sucede Shaoran?- pregunté mientras el sonreía mirándonos a ambas.

-Señoritas… cuánto es que me va acostar esto?- preguntó con las manos cruzadas apoyándose en la pared detrás de nosotras.

Iba a contestar… de verdad que sí… pero el humor de Tomoyo me detuvo.

-Ah! Cierto, quisieras pagarme ahora?...- yo le lancé una mirada de confusión… qué demonios?!

Shaoran sonrió y se llevó una mano al mechón de cabello que le caía en la frente para llevarlo hacia atrás.

-Vaya que eres directa… ya veo de dónde sacaste eso Sakura…

Tomoyo hizo como si de verdad no hubiese escuchado nada y se soltó de mi amarré para tomar unos pasos hacia él.

-No es demasiado… digamos… 29 grandes.*

_(N/A) Tomoyo se refiere a 29000 Y, que equivaldrían a 4000 pesos… así que en verdad no es mucho para Shaoran.)_

-Pues más vale que pongan manos a la obra…- sugirió él en voz baja adelantándonos, y en el paso darle el dinero a Tomoyo.

-De dónde sacaste esa cantidad Tomoyo!! No se suponía que deberías cobrar tanto!- gemí en voz muy baja, para que sólo ella me escuchara.

Mi amiga se encogió de hombros.

-Usar este disfraz, vale eso… y quizá lo doble. Vamos, que tu muchacho va a empezar a sacar las garras.

-No es mi muchacho!... Tomoyo…- pero mi amiga ya se había adelantado. Demonios!

Cuando entramos a la cocina, Shaoran se sentó en el banco de madera tallada que tenía junto a la mesa. Sin embargo, Tomoyo… actuó como una verdadera matrona… de verdad que no tenía idea de que mi amiga pudiese hacer todo eso.

-Será mejor que te pares… no creo que puedas hacer muchas cosas sentado.- observó ella acercándose a él.

-Tienen al menos idea de lo que quieren hacer?- preguntó de verdad divertido… como si la idea de ponerse a cocinar no le fuera del todo mala.

-Estaba pensando… en… Shiokara… tal vez?- preguntó ella con una media sonrisa.

-Olvídalo… nunca me han gustado las vísceras.

-Dangojiru!... a mi me gusta mucho- sugerí ahora yo con una sonrisa.- a tu hermano también! La otra vez que fuimos a desayunar, recuerdo que el lo pidió.

Los ojos de Shaoran se oscurecieron.

-Como gustes.

-Shaoran…

-Muy bien, Sakura, te diré los ingredientes para que comiences a sacarlos… ayúdala Shaoran.- comentó ella tuteándolo por primera vez, cosa que a él no pareció molestarle.

-En dónde tienes la harina?- pregunté caminando con él hasta el alejado mueble, enorme de madera.

-Me supongo que sigue en las bolsitas de papel de dónde Kaede la compró.

-Qué gracioso… de verdad que nunca entras a tu cocina?

-Evito hacerlo… siempre que tengo la oportunidad. No tengo tiempo de andar haciendo estas cosas Sakura…

-Tu nunca tienes tiempo para nada Shaoran.- molesté.

o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_(Tomoyo)_

Llevábamos ya más de dos horas preparando todo… la cena no iba ser es anoche obviamente, sino al día siguiente, pero mi amiga se había empeñado en que Shaoran debía hacer la cena… un método de tortura que no estaba sirviendo para nada…

Por que aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien. Shaoran parecía estar disfrutándolo.

Cosa extraña, puesto que no parecía del tipo de hombres que hiciera…. Bien… algo aparte de trabajar en su compañía. Sin embargo, lo hacía muy bien… Sakura había estado ayudándolo en casi todo, pero él parecía no necesitar de ningún tipo de ayuda… se valía por sí mismo…

Continué lavando los trastes, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó súbitamente… la ventana que daba a la enorme entrada estaba frente a mí… y yo me asomé, consciente de mi necesidad de saber quién podría ser a las nueve de la noche.

Sentí algo detrás de mí…

Era Shaoran, que también miraba por la ventana.

-Es Ryusuke… iré a abrir… Wei está ocupado con unas cosas.

-De acuerdo.- asentí yo mirándolo marchar.

-Quien era?- preguntó Sakura que hasta ese momento había estado metida en la alacena.

-Era Ryusuke.- dije yo suavemente… y no me di cuenta de lo grave de la situación, hasta que el chillido de Sakura me alarmó tanto que solté el plato de cristal que hasta ese momento había estado lavando.

-Ryusuke!- gimió ella acercándose rápidamente hasta mí.

-Demonios… el plato!...- me lamenté en voz baja al observar los pedazos de vidrio roto.

-Tendremos más problemas que un plato roto si no te saco de aquí, antes de que Ryusuke Li entre por esa puerta!!

Y fue en ese instante… que pude entender absolutamente todo a lo que ella se refería…

Si Ryusuke Li entraba por esa puerta… estaban perdidas.

-Diantres!!

-Ya lo sé!... – ambas escuchamos ruidos detrás de la puerta de la cocina… y entonces, Sakura me tomó de la mano y corrió conmigo lo que sobraba de la cocina, hasta la puerta trasera.

-Qué diantres!?

-Tienes que salir por aquí!... rápido, te veré al rato…

-Segura que puedes con la explicación?!

-Será mucho más fácil que explicar el por qué Tomoyo Daidouji está aquí.- me tranquilizó ella con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien… me voy entonces… ten cuidado al regresar a casa.

-De acurdo… adiós.

Y salí corriendo como pude…

Demonios… de verdad que yo había dicho que eso había sido una mala idea desde el principio… por qué rayos había terminado aceptando el trato de mi amiga?!... y lo peor de todo… me había robado el dinero de Shaoran Li… básicamente.

Y ahora…

Estaba completamente perdida.

Caminé por algunos minutos, sin en realidad encontrar un indicio de salida… o entrada a algún lugar… el jardín era de verdad enorme… ni siquiera mamá que tenía una mansión, tenía un jardín tan grande… Shaoran Li era jodidamente rico!

La variedad de flores y árboles me llamó mucho la atención… era conocedora de muchas especies de estas… la botánica siempre me había interesado mucho…

Seguí un caminito de mármol, esperando poder llegar a algún lugar en dónde me salvara de todo esto… simplemente quería regresar a mi casa y dormir… quitarme esta porquería de traje de mujer fatal y poder comer algo que no fuesen verduras…

Ese… ciertamente… no había sido mi día.

Y súbitamente empeoró, cuando el clic, de los malditos aspersores abriéndose me invadió… al igual que el agua…

-No es posible!- gemí con voz cansada… traía tres malditas enaguas y crinolinas… que me pesaban muchísimo.

Me detuve en medio del agua, y me decidí a deshacerme de los horripilantes fondos… ya me pelearía después con Tami.

Justamente estaba levantándome el vestido para deshacerme de aquello que tanto me molestaba… cuando me sentí caer contra el asfalto.

Gemí con fuerza cuando caí contra el piso y el agua me inundaba aún peor.

-Maldición!

Dios!! Era una voz de hombre…… pero que mala suerte!!

-Te he dicho que no andes por allí caminando a estas horas que los aspersores están programados niña!

Aquello me molestó… fuera quien fuera… no tenía el menor derecho de llamarme como lo hacía.

-Déjame ayudarte.- susurró con cansancio inclinándose hacia mí, que estaba a gatas y rodeándome la cintura con el brazo.

-No me toqué! Quíteme las manos de encima!!

El hombre se quedó súbitamente paralizado… pero no me soltó.

-Le dije que me suelte!- comencé yo gimiendo y tratando de soltarme de su amarré.

-Tu no eres Mina… verdad?- preguntó suavemente y con un tono sarcástico que me molestó… aún no le había visto… pero de seguro mi mano no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo para golpearlo.

-No tengo ni idea de quién es esa Mina!- exclamé moviéndome más bruscamente…

Y entonces…

PLAF!

Caí al suelo.

Y desgraciadamente… un muchacho de ojos azules, más brillantes que los míos me siguió el camino, cayendo encima de mí.

-Hola de nuevo.- saludó con una media sonrisa que me paralizó por segundos!!

Ese… él… él era el… que me había chocado la otra vez!!

Pero que demonios de mala suerte!!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_(Sakura)_

La vi desaparecer por el camino de flores y suspiré tranquila… sin embargo la paz no me duró demasiado, Shaoran entró por la puerta de la cocina… pero venía solo.

-En dónde está Ryusuke?- pregunté acercándome a él, tratando de parecer normal.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

-Pues… no lo vi muy bien… yo…

-Qué paso?- mi preocupación era genuina y el de ojos miel de verdad parecía consternado.

-Supongo que no tuvo un buen día.- comentó con una leve sonrisa.- está bastante molesto por algo y no quiso decirlo.

-Un mal día?...

-En… dónde está Kasumi?- preguntó Shaoran mirando de un lado a otro, bastante desconcertado.

-Kasumi?... Ah!... Kasumi… bien, ella… tuvo un accidente.

-Un accidente?- cuestionó sin comprender muy bien aquello.

-Si ella ehm… se… se… cortó la mano… con un plato que se cayó… así que le dije que era mejor que fuera a checar la herida, ya sabes para evitar infecciones y eso.

-Ya veo… nos falta demasiado?- preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza para acomodarse el cabello.

-No… creo que es mejor que dejemos el postre y la ensalada para mañana… te ves algo cansado.- sugerí yo mirándolo de reojo.- terminemos de recoger y… me voy a casa.

Shaoran asintió y se acercó a la mesa para poder recoger todas las cosas que habíamos utilizado, menos mal que Tomoyo nos había ayudado a lavar los trastes sucios, porque de verdad habíamos ocupado muchos.

-Sabes de qué me di cuenta?- pregunté sonriendo mientras le hacía un nudo a una bolsa.

Shaoran que estaba limpiando un mueble se volvió hacia mí.

-De qué te diste cuenta Sakura?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-De que de verdad te gusta cocinar.- Shaoran soltó una carcajada y aventó la tela al mueble, para después tomar camino hacia mí.

-Que te hace tanta risa?- pregunté segundos después sin volverme a verlo… por que el no se había movido, simplemente continuaba detrás de mí… sin decir nada.

-Eres muy graciosa para mi salud.- comentó suavemente colocando una de sus manos en la repisa a mi lado.

-Pero… es verdad, es como si… en serio supieras cocinar muy bien… nada se te dificultó…

-Soy perfeccionista, que quieres.

-Supongo que hay algo que no estás diciéndome… y por cierto… esa mancha de harina en tu mejilla te queda como anillo al dedo Shaoran… ves que tu también puedes ser muy gracioso!- apunté yo con una sonrisa cuando me volví para verlo de frente.

Sus cejas se alzaron en cuestión de segundos, puesto que estaba sorprendido de aquello.

-En dónde?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Aquí!- exclamé, apoyando mi mano llena de harina en su mejilla, haciéndole una mancha de verdad.

Shaoran intentó quitarse cuando yo hice aquello, pero fue inútil, así que segundos después me miró confundido…

Ese hombre de verdad que era muy raro…

-Qué… de verdad vas a decirme que nunca has hecho algo así?!- comenté yo con una sonrisa, tomando unos pasos hacia atrás, por si él quería tomar venganza.

Shaoran se quedó quieto por un momento y se metió las manos a las bolsas.

-La verdad es que… no recuerdo.- intentó, pasando después una de sus manos por la marca de harina que yo había dejado.

Bien… esto era algo incómodo.

-Eh… voy a guardar esto.- apunté yendo hacia la alacena para poder colocar las cosas que llevaba en los brazos.

Abrí las puertas de madera y comencé a guardar todo… tan concentrada estaba en eso, que ni siquiera escuché sus pasos… no me di cuenta de que estaba detrás de mí hasta que algo blanco cayó sobre mi cabello y mi rostro…

Qué demonios!!

Me volví rápidamente tratando de no respirar la harina que Shaoran me había arrojado.

-Eres un bestia!

El de ojos miel comenzó a reír como yo de verdad nunca lo había visto… pero eso no bastó para hacerme la ignorante con lo que había sucedido.

-Por qué juegas y no te aguantas!- advirtió él con una sonrisa.

-Ah si?!

Mi advertencia aunque implícita era bastante obvia. Me volví para tomar la bolsa de harina en mis manos, cosa que Shaoran vio perfectamente bien, entonces mientras yo metía la mano en la bolsa el de ojos miel se volvió para salir disparado hacia la mesa… tratando de usarla como un escudo.

-Basta Sakura!... ya estamos a mano!

-Lo siento… no conozco esa frase!- gemí, arrojándole la harina con el puño. Y después… me reí como demente, la imagen frente a mi era tan graciosa!

-Mira como me has puesto, mujer!- comentó sin en verdad parecer muy enfadado.- vas apagar por esto.

El piso estaba lleno de harina y eso me dificultaba el escapar de él.

Shaoran me tomó de la cintura y trató de quitarme la bolsa de harina de las manos, cosa que yo no permitía.

-Dámela!

-Ni lo sueñes!

Mis gemidos se vieron acallados, cuando sin en realidad esperar mucho tiempo, me cargó sobre su hombro, y caminó hasta la mesa, para colocarme en ella acostada.

-Shaoran suéltame!- gemí con una sonrisa cuando intentó de nuevo quitarme la bolsa de las manos.

-No, eres una pequeña tramposa.

El de ojos miel que hasta esos momentos habían brillado extrañamente, llevó mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, apresándolos contra el mueve sin demasiada fuerza.

Y yo paré de reír.

Shaoran me sonrió suavemente… y me quedé sin poder respirar… esa sonrisa suya era…

-Joven Li?

Shaoran miró rápidamente a la puerta y se alejó de mí, mientras yo me sentaba en la orilla de la mesa, tratando de quitarme la harina del cabello y la ropa. El de ojos miel se sonrojó cuando el anciano nos estudió con una sonrisa.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero pensé que había sucedido algo.

-Todo está bien Wei.- yo asentí para darle fuerza a su anterior oración y me llevé un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Ah muy bien, me retiro entonces.

Shaoran asintió y se quitó un poco de harina de la cara cuando Wei salió de la cocina.

-Te llevaré a tu casa niña. Vamos.- intentó él con una sonrisa. Me tomó de la cintura y me levantó en el aire para ayudarme a bajar de la mesa, mientras yo me apoyaba de sus hombros.

-Pero… tenemos que recoger esto y…

-No te preocupes, Kaede ama limpiar cosas, así que se va a entretener por un rato.

Asentí sin poder decir nada más, y me solté de sus hombros, caminamos hasta la puerta y Shaoran tomó su chaqueta, para después salir de la cocina.

-Sabes?... ciertamente te queda mucho mejor este color de lo que me queda a mí.

-Grosero!

Aquello me hizo soltar una carcajada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

NA:

__… Lo sé… no tengo perdón de Dios… soy una malcriada y una desconsiderada… buaaaaaaa… lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto… ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo jaja, pero de verdad que tuve prácticas se me desangró una niña en la práctica… tuve que hace miles de malditos análisis y aún tengo que hacer un engargolado como de mil páginas… estoy que de vdd me lleva la…

Y bueno… yo sé que no es justificación jaja, pero espero que me puedan perdonar y les guste el chap que les mandé.

_**Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan sus reviewssss… me hacen tener muchas ganas día a día para poder escribir.**_

Las amo!!!!!!!

Yuki-Minyooki-chan: De verdad que te gusta?... me alegro mucho, he tenido algunos problemas con las actualizaciones pero espero que este chap te agrade aunque sea un pokito. Un besote.

Yuri-Kagome: gracias por tu comprensión nena… aunque ahora no tengo ninguna disculpa… jaja, no merezco que me perdonen después de que me tardé los siglos jaja, pero gueno, espero que te guste mucho el chap, o que aunque sea compense un pokito mi falta de puntualidad. Muchos besitos y gracias por todo.

Hinagel07: Si bueno… ya ves que ya aparecieron erio y tomoyis otra vez… estaba dudando en ponerlo pero pues ya me salió jaja, espero que te haya gustado el chap y mil disculpas por el retraso, muchos besines. Byeeee

Melanie Stryder: Jaja, bueno te quedé mal con lo de la cena… supuse que si podría haberla puesto aquí, pero preferí tocar otros temitas, espero no te moleste y disculpa la tardanza, espero los tomatazos jaja besines. Byeee

Ifanycka: hola chica… a ti no te había leído… que bueno que te pareció lindo… no sé que es entreverado… me supongo que es algo así como enredado… o… no se jaja, corrígeme si estoy mal. Gueno, espero que este chap tmb te parezca lindo. Te mando muchos saludines, grax por todo.

Tinavb: jeje si vdd?, el Shaoran es un tramposo, y sigue tratando de saltarse la apuesta con Sakura jaja, pero ya le llegará su momento. Amiga, espero que no te hayas desesperado mucho con la espera jaja, lo siento mucho pero espero que te guste este chap. Muchos besos.

HaRuNo SaMy: Hola nena!!! Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad que me gustan mucho todas las cosas que me ponen y me alegro un rato jaja, siento que posiblemente esta vez te desesperaste más vdd?, lo lamento mucho y espero que lleguen a perdonarme jaja, por mientras te dejo este chap a ver que tal te parece jaja. Muchos besines… saludossss.

Milaah: jaja, un párrafo textual!! Cuando lo leí en tu comentario me sonó bien jaja, pues espero que te animes con la aparición de e y t, ahora que ya se vienen ambos con todo jaja. Disculpa por el retraso la vdd que tuve practicas y eso me impidió hacer el fic a tiempo… sorry. Te mando un saludo y un bezote, cuidate mucho.

LoReNa: que ondis jaja, a ti no te había leído? Te3 agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para leer mi fic todo loco y aparte escribirme un coment jaja. Pero gueno, espero que te haya gustado la actualización y puedas decirme que te pareció jaja, muchos besines.

Maxime de Lincourt:¬¬… ehmm… si, ya se que este estuvo mucho más demorado que el anterior… y de verdad que no tengo perdón de Dios… sin embargo, espero que puedas leer este chap y disfrutarlo aunque sea un poquitín nena, felices vacaciones jaja besos y abrazines..

Cainat 06: jaja, ya ves que ya empezaron las cosas medio raras jaja, pero gueno, espero que la tardanza no te haya desesperado mucho, y que te haya gustado ese chap, sorry por la tardanza. Muchos besitos!!

Wiiixx: jaja, a mi tmb me enkntan los planes de Sakura jaja, aunque me lleva algo de tiempo maquinarlos… como sea jaja, espero que este cvhap te guste auqnue sea un pokito y me perdones por la tardanza. Besitos.

Gabyhyatt: jaja, pues ya ves que aún no se da cuenta, pero no va atardarse demasiado en hacerlo jaaja, gracias por tu review niña! Cuidate.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes no son míos… la historia es toda mía!!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

IRREVERSIBLEMENTE ENAMORADO

CAPÍTULO 9

Tocando fondo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Es duro, es doloroso, no ser amado cuando se ama todavía, pero es bastante más duro ser todavía amado cuando ya no se ama._

_**Autor: Georges Courteline**_

(Tomoyo)

Y yo todavía no me lo podía creer, aquello resultaba ser una de las pocas cosas, por las cuales hubiese pedido al cielo que no volviesen a suceder.

Pero regresando… ese… no era mi día.

La verdad era que yo siempre me había catalogado como una persona con mucha suerte… para todo… o casi todo, las relaciones amorosas no estaban entre mis cualidades ni mucho menos mi suerte. Pero lo demás, era cierto, yo era una persona con suerte… y ese día…

Había logrado utilizar aquel horrible vestido que Tami había hecho hacía algún tiempo… había engañado al jefe de mi mejor amiga… había mentido y había salido de su casa como si me llevase el viento… la peste, o más posiblemente el temor a ser descubierta… había terminado completamente mojada por las pequeñas regaderas, que, si bien sólo hacían la tarea para la que estaban programadas, habían logrado arruinarme, el maquillaje, el vestido y el cabello… y como si no fuera suficiente… ahí estaba yo…

Completamente sorprendida de que algo de esa magnitud me pudiese suceder a mí.

Ciertamente que jamás pensé en la posibilidad de volver a toparme con aquellos ojos de un azul mucho más intenso que el mío, más brillante y protegidos por aquellas enormes pestañas… su cabello estaba entre las cosas que más me habían llamado la atención… era de verdad increíble.

La primera vez que lo había visto, había reparado en lo sumamente guapo que era… pero ahora…

Ahora era diferente…

Ahora… representaba un crimen contra la humanidad… más en contra de la parte femenina…

Y es que estaba mojado… supuse que igual que yo… de nada me iba a servir negar el hecho de que yo parecía una sopa… completamente mojada, desaliñada y manchada de barro y maquillaje.

Pero él… él era otra cosa.

Aún mojado, y escurriendo agua de su cabello, hasta su piel de marfil; parecía un modelo que hubiese salido de una de esas famosas revistas para mujeres…

Y eso no era justo.

Y no era justo porque yo no podía contrarrestar aquello, y eso me hizo sentirme mucho más molesta de lo que habría estado en una situación tan anormal como esa.

Sus labios se curvaron en una suave ligera sonrisa, que yo podía ver, contenía burla y extrañeza… cosa que me hizo sentirme aún peor de molesta.

Gemí interiormente…

Había olvidado que cómo él había dicho unos segundos antes… yo no era la chica que él buscaba… ciertamente él no me desconocía por completo… pero era obvio que él sabía que yo no podía trabajar en esa casa…

Diantres.

-Podría quitarse de encima, si fuera tan amable?- comenté con el ceño fruncido y un tono de fastidio en mi voz.

La risa del zafiro me llegó con fuerza.

-Qué demonios le parece tan divertido?- pregunté molesta, tratando de levantar mi espalda del suelo, pero como él seguía en la misma posición, justo encima de mí, eso provocaría tener que estar mucho más cerca, así que me recliné de nuevo, mirándolo con furia contenida.

-Es sólo que…

-Sólo que, qué?!- cuestioné ya muy molesta.

-Pensé que estaba soñando…- yo fruncí el ceño con gesto desagradable y él prosiguió.- pero con ese temperamento suyo ya no me quedó la menor duda.

Aquello me sorprendió.

Estaba diciendo acaso que…

-No por favor… veo que está sacando conclusiones… y es posible que después ponga en mi boca cosas que yo no dije… eso sería un error señorita…- yo me quedé callada y el se sonrió de nuevo.-no me dirá su nombre?- preguntó suavemente.

-No suelo decirle mi nombre a desconocidos, que se me tiran encima.

Bien… aquello había sonado muy desagradable.

El de ojos azules inclinó la cabeza para poder esconder su sonrisa y después se levantó. Dándome la mano, la cual yo rechacé olímpicamente y me puse de pie con facilidad fingida, frente a él.

El tipo frente a mí, se metió las manos en las bolsas, mientras me estudiaba de arriba abajo… yo sabía que eso no era muy halagador, y el hecho de que no lo fuera, incrementaba por la forma en la que yo me encontraba en ese instante.

En su mirada había un dejo de sorpresa, casi como si no pudiese creer que estaba allí, frente a él… había, duda y confusión… cómo ya lo mencioné… era bastante obvio el hecho de que yo NO trabajaba allí… puesto que no era posible tener un convertible como el mío con un trabajo como ese… y era mucho más que obvio que la mente de él, comenzaba a pensar en todo eso… y mucho, mucho más que obvio… que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que YO estaba haciendo allí.

Eso me hizo preguntarme…

Qué demonios hacía él allí también?

Me pregunté si tal vez era conocido de Shaoran Li… o vivía en la mansión de éste último…

En ese caso… no sería muy bueno darle mi nombre, sería un enorme error.

-Siento haberme… ehm… cuál fue su expresión?... ah, la tengo, tirado encima suyo señorita… pero ciertamente esto fue culpa suya.

Eso me enfureció aún más… MÍA!!! MÍ CULPA!!!

-Que nunca le enseñaron en el parvulario a hacerse responsable de sus errores y problemas?- pregunté completamente furiosa, haciendo a un lado un mechón de cabello que no dejaba de molestarme, y lleno de agua se pegaba a mi rostro.

Las cejas del de ojos azules se alzaron como si tuvieras vida propia, con una mirada escéptica de la mano.

-Bien… considerando que no soy yo él que está de polizón…

-POLIZÓN!!... Yo NO estaba tratando de entrar ni de…- me detuve un momento.- salir furtivamente de aquí!

-Oh! Ya veo.- comentó con sarcasmo en su voz… ya me imaginaba que no iba a quedarse callado.- supongo que el hecho de que estaba saliendo por el lado equivocado de la mansión, no es porque quiere salir furtivamente y no sabe… no tiene idea de por dónde hacerlo.

Aquello me hizo sacar humo!... pero qué le pasaba a este hombre? Quién demonios se creía como para estar diciéndome aquello?... Bien… no podía negar que una minúscula parte de aquello era verdad… ok… tal vez un poco más… pero no era como para que viniera a echármelo en cara!

-Es… es usted muy grosero!... está insinuándome cosas que ni siquiera se acercan a la realidad!- mentí colosalmente mientras me enderezaba, una nota de confusión me pareció ver en sus ojos.

-Tal vez lo esté haciendo… y quizá lo siga haciendo si no me dice qué está haciendo aquí señorita.

Me erguí mucho más y me acerqué a él sin que su mirada llena de burla me hiciera sentirme ofuscada. Entonces levanté mi mirada para hacerla chocar con la de él, y le apunté en el pecho con mi dedo índice.

-Para su información, joven!... tengo todo el derecho de estar en esta casa, como usted; y el hecho de que tuviese que salir por una emergencia, no me hace menos digna de estar aquí!... tal vez… más desubicada.

Aquello le causó una risa bastante fuerte… como si yo estuviera hablando en chino…

-Si… bastante desubicada si me deja decirle que… está bastante lejos de la salida señorita.

Me encogí de hombros como si aquello no me hubiera importado y después tomé dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Vine para ayudar al joven Li, con la cena que tiene pensado planear… pero surgió algo y tuve que… salir.

-Ya veo.- comentó él sin avanzar los pasos que yo había retrocedido.- cena?!

Aquello me hizo sentir aún más insegura…

-Si… una cena que planea hacer… con la señorita Kinomoto que resulta ser amiga mía… y con varios compañeros de su trabajo.- aseguré yo, con gesto de fastidio.

-No me había mencionado esto…- comentó él pensativo.- es cocinera?

Me quedé callada ante esa pregunta… por qué demonios quería saber eso?

-Así es… soy… soy cocinera de una de las mansiones de… Tokyo- comenté…. Jamás me había tomado la molestia de ensayar la historia de mi supuesta profesión… demonios.

-Cuál?

Santo cielooooo!!!

-Por qué debería decírselo?!... este es un interrogatorio poco agradable, si quiere saber lo que pienso.

-La verdad es que… si… me encantaría saber lo que piensa…

Aquello me hizo sonrojar por completo… y no pude evitar bufar ante aquella muestra de interés por su parte.

-Cómo sea… sería tan amable de mostrarme el camino de salida, por favor?... estoy completamente mojada, y creo que me gustaría llegar a casa lo más rápido posible.

-Seguro señorita… que tal su convertible rojo?- preguntó con sorna, cuando comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí.

Aquello me daba a entender que de verdad me reconocía perfectamente.

-Bastante bien... gracias por molestarse en preguntar- comenté con sorna, y el me miró de soslayo.

-Bien… le prestaría mi chaqueta si no estuviera tan mojada como la ropa que lleva puesta- comentó después de unos segundos metiéndose las manos en la chamarra.

Lo miré de lleno con gesto de fingida indiferencia.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no conversaba con ningún hombre, que no fuera Yue o Yamazaki… y bueno… el mismo Li no contaba… era la primera vez que hablaba con él.

Bien… no era como si ésta fuera catalogada una conversación… de verdad.

-Estoy bastante bien… - mentí tratando de que mis dientes no castañearan poniéndome en una situación vergonzosa y dejando entrever la muy obvia mentira.

El tío a mi lado, asintió con una leve sonrisa y siguió guiándome hacia la supuesta salida.

-Y dígame… va a venir mañana por la noche?... tanto decía, que creo que he puesto mis ilusiones en la mesa de la tal cena eh?...

Aquello me desconcertó…

Ilusiones?... qué demonios?

Me detuve un segundo para poder pensar qué contestación le iba a dar a ese tipo. Me llevé uno de los mechones de cabello mojado detrás de la oreja y lo miré de reojo.

-No entiendo a qué se refiere… y la verdad, es que no voy a venir a la cena… tengo ehm… algunas cosas que hacer, que requieren de mi completa atención. Muy aparte, esta cena no tiene absolutamente nada que ver conmigo.. y… ah… yo… ah…no.. ah!!...- gemí cuando sentí que algo se encajaba en mi tobillo, cuando estábamos cruzando por el jardín.- por qué diantres no me dijo que había espinas!!

El de ojos azules, se volvió, con mirada contrariada y un brillo especial en su cabello oscuro… y después se sonrió, llevándose una mano a los labios.

-Lo lamento… olvide que traía puesto un vestido.

Qué gracioso… pensé… cómo si se pudiera olvidar este vestido cuando se lo ve… caray!

-De hecho… lo traigo, y por su culpa acabo de lastimarme!- exclamé agachándome y tratando de quitar la pequeña piña con dientes filosos, que se me había clavado en el tendón… diantres!

-Este es el camino más rápido… de otro modo, nos hubiéramos tardado más y los aspersores se habrían prendido de nuevo.- observó él con una sonrisa… qué chocante! Yo sufriendo y el sonriendo por completo.

-Pues más mojada… ciertamente ya no puedo estar!- me quejé levantándome segundos después.

-Quiere que la lleve en brazos?- preguntó con burla en su voz… yo sabía que estaba bromeando… pero de sólo pensarlo. No pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriera la columna por completo.

-No… estoy perfectamente.- ante aquella muestra de fastidio, el de ojos azules se sonrió aún más.

-Ya vamos a llegar… no creo que tardemos más de unos cinco minutos.

Me encogí de hombros y caminé erguida, tratando de que no se fijara en que de verdad me había hecho daño.

-Y bien… decía?

De qué hablábamos?... ah… cierto… de la mentada cena.

-Decía que no asistiré.- aseguré sin más preámbulos.

-Y qué si quiero invitarla?... vendría?

Me detuve, como si un automóvil se hubiera parado repentinamente frente a mí.

-Y qué le hace pensar que puede invitarme!?- pregunté asombrada del descaro de aquel hombre… era la cena de Shaoran Li… no de él!

-Soy su primo.- comentó adivinando mis pensamientos.

Y yo me había quedado sin argumentos.. cosa rara, porque normalmente… eso no me sucedía.

-Lo siento. Tengo, como ya mencioné antes, bastantes cosas que hacer.- desprecié con rudeza.

-Ya veo… qué lástima… creo que no lo había dicho… pero, creo que tengo algo que le pertenece… y estaba pensando en devolvérselo mañana.

Me volví como bólido…

Mi collar!

El de ojos azules movió la cabeza hacía un lado para hacer hacia atrás mechón de cabello mojado, que le caía sobre el ojos izquierdo, justo cuando me planté frente a él.

-Lo tienes!- casi grité por la noticia… y el se sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo estaba tuteando.

-Qué tengo?

Y mis ánimos se cayeron por los suelos.

-Mi… mi… collar… lo estaba buscando y… no dijiste que lo tenías?!- pregunté pegándole ligeramente en el hombro.

-No te alteres.- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Lo tienes o no?!

-Eres una fierecilla… si, lo tengo. Pero… no lo tengo aquí. Es por eso que estaba pensando en que tal vez, podía dártelo mañana.- comentó con la más clara y desfachatada obviedad.

Me quedé de piedra… estaba… estaba condicionándome!!! Para darme MI collar!?... dios santo!

Y eso era terriblemente malo!... porque… bien, aunque hubiera querido asistir a la cena, era algo completamente imposible. El que yo asistiera a la cena… representaría un problema para mi amiga… uno grave en el que ninguna de las dos tendríamos ningún poder. Ryusuke Li… me iba a reconocer de inmediato… y tanto Sakura como yo, terminaríamos… bien… prefiero no pensar en cómo nos dejaría Shaoran Li. Y opensar que me había robado su dinero!!

-Yo… de verdad lo lamento. No puedo asistir.- susurré completamente decaída… qué mala suerte!

El de ojos azules pareció considerar mi respuesta por unos segundos.

-Haré un trato contigo… te parece?

-Pero es mi collar! Si fueras un caballero, simplemente me lo devolverías sin condicionarme de ninguna forma… es MÍO!- respondí indignadamente… sin poder controlar ya ni la furia ni el frío.

-Pero olvidas que yo lo tengo.

Miré hacia el cielo en una plegaria poco ortodoxa.

-Es bastante simple… ya que no nos honrarás con tu presencia.- comentó con risa grave.- entonces… se lo daré a tu amiga mañana.

Aquello me alivió… iba a tener mi collar!...

Pero después… simplemente no pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

-Y qué tengo que hacer?- pregunté dudativa después de unos segundos.

-Tu nombre. Dime tu nombre.

Sí que era simple.

-Kasumi… Kasumi Yanaguisawa.

El de ojos azules pareció realmente sorprendido… y por primera vez desde que me había topado con él. Frunció el ceño de una manera extraña… como si realmente supiera la verdad.

Pero no me di el tiempo para preocuparme…

Y justamente por eso…

No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que esa mentira podía conllevar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_(Sakura)_

Demonios… aún no me lo podía creer… qué tipo de cifras eran éstas?!... me la había pasado tratando de averiguar qué jodidos era aquello con lo que llevaba casi una hora lidiando. Desgraciadamente… los números nunca en la vida se me habían dado nada bien…

Habría reprobado matemáticas por un pelo de nada, en el instituto, de no haber sido por Tomoyo, que al parecer, resultaba en aquellos tiempos, ser toda una experta para absolutamente… eh… seamos concretos… todo.

Touya también era muy bueno con las matemáticas, y ambos; mi amiga y mi hermano se habían decidido a apiadarse de mí en mis años mozos… sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente.

Ahora que estaba en mis veintes… estaba consciente de que supuestamente tenía que comportarme como la edad que tenía… aunque eso no lidiaba con mi edad mental.

Diantres.

Me apoyé aún más en el brazo del sillón de cuero. El favorito del ambarino. Y bien, yo no lo podía culpar, ese sillón estaba que mataba… ciertamente a mí me hubiera encantado tener uno así, sin embargo, Touya se habría plantado en la puerta y no me hubiera dejado salir a comprarlo.

Extrañaba a mi hermano… pero no lo suficiente para regresar con él de nuevo.

Aquél pensamiento me ahogó una risa, y tuve que llevarme mechones de cabello que me había soltado, hacia atrás… como un símbolo de que de verdad debería estar un poco más concentrada en las pálidas hojas de papel que estaba sosteniendo entre mis manos, desde hacia ya bastante tiempo…

Y lo peor?

Shaoran no tardaba en regresar.

Había salido a una junta… necesitaba hablar con Haru de algo que éste le había pedido… no quise involucrarme cuando escuché la voz alterada del rubio… pero algo me decía, que estábamos tratando… no… alto, ellos estaban tratando el tema de la reincorporación de Rika… y la negación de Ryusuke.

Yo no era tan buena atando cabos como Tomoyo, pero sí que podía saber cundo las cosas andaban boca abajo. Y sabía desde un principio que Ryusuke rechazaría la opción de que Rika se incorporara a trabajar y menos con el rubio, amigo de todas…

Y yo no lo podía culpar. Haru era muy buena persona… pero teniendo a una chica tan guapa como lo era Rika… bien, yo no creía posible que Haru se detuviese por una nimiedad como la del anterior trabajo de la semi pelirroja, puesto que él no sabía la importancia de aquellos años que habían pasado juntos Ryusuke y Rika…y bien… tampoco podía culparlo por eso.

Demonios… estás malditas cuentas me estaba sacando de quicio y me regalaban amablemente un dolor interminable de cabeza… pero gracias al cielo, era viernes. Y el alto personal de la empresa, no trabajaba los sábados… eso, gracias al cielo, me incluía a mí.

Tomé un poco de aire, para tratar de calmar el ímpetu de arrojar aquellas endemoniadas hojas, tan lejos de mí como fuera posible.

Lo pero de la situación, es que no era tan difícil… y no lo habría sido en ese momento, si durante la explicación de Shaoran, no me lo hubiera pasado pensando en las miles de cosas que tenía volando en la cabeza.

Sería terrible, tener que pedir su ayuda.

Me sonrojé de tan solo pensar como el desgraciado magnate se reiría de mí. Por que si bien Shaoran aparentaba ser muy serio… tenía un crudo sentido del humor escondido bajo aquella capa de fingido despotismo y desinterés; y posiblemente, muy posiblemente, el saber que yo andaba como siempre e las nubes, le daría otra oportunidad de hacerme la vida imposible.

Me crucé de piernas y restregué la espalda contra el suave y cálido respaldo… ese sillón era increíble… y malo. Me arrastraba de una increíble manera hacia el sueño… comencé a cerrar los ojos, y respiré el cálido aroma al que ya estaba tan acostumbrada…

-Podría decir que es una de las vistas más prometedoras que me ha tocado presenciar en bastante tiempo… si…- el chiflido que profirió el ambarino me hizo levantar la cabeza de la suavidad del cuero y abrir los ojos de sopetón… Shaoran había entrado a la oficina, y de manera bastante impertinente, me estaba mirando; yo me sonrojé al notar hacia dónde se dirigía esa mirada de demonio que siempre me regalaba… mi falda, corta como siempre las usaba, dejaba entrever mis piernas cruzadas, hasta una mano más arriba de la rodilla… volví a sentarme de la manera correcta en un dos por tres y me acomodé el cabello suelto, mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido retándolo a que continuara.- si… no estuvieras dormida en horas de trabajo.

-No estaba dormida.

El disgusto salió de mi voz sin que yo pudiera corregirlo. La verdad que estaba muy cansada… no había podido dormir mucho la noche anterior.

Shaoran se sonrió, casi cómo si se burlara de mí y avanzó unos pasos hasta el sillón, para poder estar más cerca de mí.

-Qué estabas haciendo entonces?- preguntó con interés, que no me pareció fingido en absoluto.

Aquellos ojos color de la miel habían empezado a sentarme como si de un narcótico se tratase… y yo no tenía idea de por qué surtían ese efecto en mí.

-Descansado los ojos.- contesté disimulando la sonrisa demasiado bien.

Era obvio, que, por la mirada que me regalaba, no creía ni media palabra de lo que yo había dicho, cosa no tan rara… Shaoran Li normalmente siempre me cuestionaba y normalmente… casi nunca creía nada de lo decía.

Aquello me hizo gracia, aquel hombre tan seguro de si mismo, como aparentaba serlo, siempre se veía completamente confundido y obtuso cuando estaba con él.

-No me digas… no te creo ni media palabra.

Qué les dije?

Me llevé una mano al cabello de nuevo y lo miré de soslayo cuando se sentó a mi lado y me miró de lleno. No entendí por qué… pero tuve que hacerme mucho más hacia la izquierda cuando sentí su presencia tan cerca de la mía.

La verdad es que ni mi hermano, ni mi padre, ni yo, éramos muy asiduos a las muestras de afecto ni a nada de lo que se refiriera estar a menos de un metro de distancia de nuestros respectivos interlocutores… algo en lo que yo había tenido que aprender a foguearme con el ambarino… Shaoran había estado invadiendo mi espacio personal desde el mismo día en que yo le había conocido… algo que en verdad a él no parecía preocuparle lo más mínimo… o tal vez… ni si quiera se diera cuenta.

-La verdad, Sakura?

Me volví a los papeles entre mis manos, con mirada perdida, y luego no pude evitar sonreír.

-La verdad, Shaoran?... no entendí ni media palabra de lo que me dijiste acerca de las cuentas, antes de que salieras a tu reunión de emergencia…- me volví y lo encaré con mis esmeraldas.- y?... no vas a burlarte de mí?

Shaoran se sonrió y se abrió los tres botones iniciales de su camisa blanca… diantres.

Yo estaba acostumbrada a verlo, ya saben… quitándose la corbata… el saco, la verdad era que Shaoran tenía talento, hasta para hacer aquello… porque la verdad era que yo no podía más que avergonzarme al imaginarme quitándome yo la ropa… quiero decir, para Shaoran… bien, eso era como un arte; y ciertamente también le había visto haciendo eso con su camisa… pero siempre desde lejos, normalmente no estaba a un palmo de él, como para poder ver hasta… lo que de verdad según mi tozudo subconsciente, no quería ver.

-Burlarme?

Abrió los ojos como si en verdad estuviera sorprendido de que yo le saliera con eso… y yo o tenía idea de por qué se hacía el sorprendido… él era el que nunca dejaba escapar ninguna oportunidad para hacerme sentir… completamente fuera de ambiente.

-Si ya sabes… eso que haces, criticándome por las cosas que según tú, normalmente hago mal.- solté con mirada ceñuda.

-Bien… para ser sinceros, mi propósito al venir a sentarme a tu lado…. No era exactamente el de burlarme Sakura.- comentó él con una sonrisa lasciva, que yo no conocía en ningún otro hombre.

Ciertamente… yo era bonita, no voy a negarlo, y muchos de los hombres que me miraban en las calles, tenían justo esa mirada, como si yo fuera un pedazo de carne en la que pudieran hincar los dientes, la única diferencia… es que en los ojos del magnate Li, había un destello de gracia y carisma, que en la de ninguno de aquellos hombres existía.

-Como sea… que tal fue la cosa con Haru?

A la mención del rubio, Shaoran no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, y pude notar que estaba bastante contrariado. Se llevó una mano al cabello para arreglarlo… algo que no era más que una inconsciente idea suya, puesto que su cabello se desacomodaba aún más cuando hacía aquello.

-No lo entiendo realmente, Sakura.

-A Haru?- pregunté desconcertada.

El ambarino negó con la cabeza, y después se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando uno de sus codos en su rodilla, mientras con el otro brazo se masajeaba la parte posterior del cuello.

-No… a Ryusuke.

Ya me suponía que haberse enfrentado de nuevo a su hermano… no había sido nada agradable.

No supe porqué… ni siquiera cómo fue que mi mano se elevó sola, hasta quedar apoyada en el cuello de la camisa blanca, perfectamente planchada… Shaoran siempre se presentaba completamente impecable al trabajo. Sus enormes ojos se volvieron hacia mi, atrapándome en el acto… y yo no pude evitar que toda la sangre se agolpara en mi rostro, me estudió con la mirada sorprendida, tratando de averiguar, tanto como yo… qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Al final de cuentas, me armé de valor y sonreí como si en verdad no me importara en absoluto haber pasado una vergüenza de esa índole, y entonces, me agaché levemente y me acerqué más a él, haciendo un poco de presión con mis dedos, sin tocar absolutamente nada de piel, mi mano aún estaba por debajo del cuello redoblado de la camisa… pero aún así, el calor de su cuerpo se traspasaba desde la fina tela, hasta mi piel.

-Te ves demasiado tenso… - comenté con un hilillo traidor de voz, y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, me acerqué aún más, puse mi otra mano en su hombro izquierdo y apreté suavemente, debajo de su cuello.

Se me erizó todo el vello de la piel, cuando escuché aquel gemido, salir de los labios entreabiertos a mi lado. El ambarino echó la cabeza para atrás lentamente haciendo chocar su cabello con la piel de mi mano, aún apoyada en su espalda alta, y produjo aquel sonido… un sonido que jamás había escuchado yo en mi vida…

Un hermoso sonido que me provocaba una sensación extraña en el estómago… casi como si se tratara de un poder, un poder que por cierto, jamás había poseído en mi vida.

Poder femenino.

Y Dios que era agradable.

Shaoran cerró los ojos de repente cuando yo volví a presionar los músculos tensos… y lo miraba embobada. La verdad era que yo jamás había asistido a una cita de masajes, normalmente yo misma lo intentaba, fallando, claro, miserablemente y después… simplemente lo dejaba pasar; pero… no creía que fuera posible sentirse así… tal como él lo estaba proyectando, se encontraba posiblemente en el cielo para esos momentos…

Y yo…

Dios… estaba justo detrás de él.

Si su respiración estaba agitada… la mía era el doble de la suya, y no me di cuenta de eso, hasta que Shaoran arqueó levemente la espalda ante uno de mis movimientos. Era tan… verdaderamente extraño, era como si no estuviera en ese momento… yo, estaba ahí, por seguro, pero mi mente y todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo, estaban… suspendidas en un lugar lejano y agradable… tan agradable que tuve que morder mi labio inferior al notar que un gemido de satisfacción corría hacia mis labios.

Pero me vi arrastrada de nuevo hacia la realidad, cuando él, sin en verdad tener consciencia de lo que a mí me sucedía en ese momento, con el solo hecho de tocar por encima de la ropa, no tenía idea de lo que podía suceder si en verdad estuviéramos…

Dios! Sakura! Despierta de una vez maldita sea!!

La verdad fue, que me agarró desprevenida, cuando sin más, se levantó del asiento, dejando caer mis manos como si fueran un objeto sin vida… entonces, me quedé callada, aún tratando de tranquilizarme…. Tranquilizar mi pulso, tranquilizar mi agitada respiración… diantres, en qué demonios me había convertido?!

Shaoran comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana, dándome la espalda por completo… y yo no dije nada, no me creía capaz de decir, absolutamente nada…. Pude ver que se pasó la mano por el cabello una y otra vez. Entonces, de la nada, simplemente se volvió.

-Que te parece si vemos lo de tus problemas con los números.- preguntó abrochándose de nuevo dos de los botones. Yo asentí, sin embargo, él recorrió los pasos para poder llegar hasta detrás de su escritorio en dónde se sentó y me contempló con un brillo extraño en los ojos… no se sentó a mi lado, lo cual me hizo pensar que tal vez… creía que me lo iba a comer…

Dios santo…. En qué estaba pensando.

Me levanté del sillón y caminé los pasos hasta llegar a la silla de enfrente del escritorio de él… de nuevo como habíamos empezado, un enorme mueble de madera, se interponía en cualquier estupidez que cualquiera los dos pudiésemos hacer.

Shaoran se aclaró la garganta, algo no muy común en él por cierto

-No dijiste nada acerca de la reunión.- comenté en silencio cuando comencé a ordenar los papeles encima de la caoba.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó.

-Tienes razón… la verdad me dejaste ehm… realmente plasmado con tu ataque a mis nervios.

-Sólo quería ayudar, de verdad te veías muy tenso.- continué mirándolo de soslayo y ya con mi voz normal, sin tartamudeos ni nada que se le pareciera.

-Lo sé… no te culpo, ciertamente me funcionó mucho más de lo que me hubiera servido si hubiera hecho una cita para que me aplicaran uno. Como sea… si bien, me tensé un poco, porque… ya sabes como es Ryusuke de terco.

-Te dijo algo?... de qué hablaron?- pregunté yo, mintiendo, puesto que yo sabia a la perfección de qué habían estado hablando.

-Acerca de la reincorporación de Rika… Sakura, me has metido en un lío tremendo.- comentó con una sonrisa apoyando la cabeza en su enorme sillón giratorio, del mismo material que aquel cómodo sofá.

-Yo?! Pero si… yo…

-Fuiste tu la que me amenazó con irte, si no volvía a contratar a Rika… y a Ryusuke eso no le pareció nada bien.

Era yo… o de verdad parecía que Shaoran estaba de parte de su hermano… pero por Dios, si Rika había dio por mucho tiempo también, no solo ayudante de su hermano… sino también de él… qué demonios ocurría con los hombres de esa familia!

-No debería de molestarse- apunté con tono no muy amigable. – Rika ha trabajado tanto tiempo para ustedes… y cuando ella necesita un favor, que es lo que hacen ustedes?!, No tienen el menor interés en ayudarle!

-Yo aprecio demasiado a Rika, Sakura… de verdad que lo hago… y también me resulta complicado comprender a mi hermano… si tan sólo lo hubieras visto…

Tuve que aguantarme la risa que peleaba por salir burbujeante de mi garganta… oh no… no lo había visto, pero con sólo imaginarme aquello… DIOS! De seguro Ryusuke estaba que echaba humo!

-Yo tampoco lo comprendo, Ryusuke se llevaba muy bien con ella… no es verdad?... realmente no pensé que fuer a causarte… causarles tantos problemas con aquella idea, no pensé que les molestara.

Shaoran Li, negó mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento.

-Para nada… a mí de verdad no me molesta ni un ápice… pero Ryusuke, está fuera de sí. Tal vez peleó con ella al final de cuentas… lo cual creo en verdad poco posible. Ryusuke siempre había mantenido una buena relación con Rika… no puedo imaginarme qué es lo que lo tiene así.

-Tal vez esta contrariado… La señorita Mizuki… ya regresó no es así?...

El rostro de mi interlocutor se contrajo de una manera brutal… su mandíbula se endureció y sus labios se reformaron como una sola línea… pocas… muy pocas veces lo había visto así.

-Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó con voz grave y el ceño frunció.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Me lo dijo Aya… justo cuando iba saliendo de su oficina, la señaló y dijo que ella era Mizuki…

-Ya veo.

La verdad es que, cuando yo la había visto, me había quedado de piedra… era una hermosura de mujer, era alta alcanzaba quizás el metro setenta y cinco, y esbelta, con un cuerpo demasiado hermoso como para haberlo imaginado, parecía una modelo salida de una revista, con cabellos pelirrojos, casi del color del fuego radiante, largo y estilizado de una forma de verdad genial, que le favorecía a ese rostro de princesita, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus enromes ojos brillantes del color del chocolate enmarcados por esas enormes y espesas pestañas, que yo podría decir, que casi parecían de mentiras, los labios rojos como el carmín y llenos como su hubiera pasado horas besando a alguien.

Shaoran me miró en cuanto me quedé callada, me observó y m e estudió sin que yo cayera realmente en la cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

-Qué?- pregunté cuando al fin me di cuenta de aquello.

-En qué piensas?- preguntó con una sonrisa… su rostro se había despejado y parecía tranquilo, como si el sólo tratar de darse cuenta de en qué pensaba, fuera suficiente como para regresarle el buen humor.

-Bien… yo pensé, es una mujer realmente impresionante, creo que me puedo dar cuenta por qué los trae…- Shaoran me trituro con la mirada y yo me retracté.- bueno a ti te traía… no es lo mismo de tu hermano, supongo que puedo ver porqué.

El de ojos miel se sonrojó, cómo si en verdad estuviera avergonzado de algo… de qué podría ser?... esa chica… bien, supongo que el estar con ella, no avergonzaría a ningún hombre en la faz de la tierra… pero Shaoran Li, parecía pensar todo lo contrario.

-Por qué esa cara?

-Es de plástico. Sakura… ésa mujer que viste ayer, es plástica.

Jamás había escuchado esa expresión, pero aún sin haberla escuchado anteriormente, podía darme perfecta cuenta de lo que él estaba hablando.

-Plástica?... vaya, es algo un poco… drástico?

-No lo es… sólo es la verdad, esa mujer, es solo la cáscara… de qué sirve si no hay nada dentro de ésta?- preguntó inclinándose ligeramente sobre el escritorio.

-Sé a lo que te refieres Shaoran, pero jamás pensé que fueras de los que en realidad se fijaran en lo de adentro.

Esa observación me otorgó una mirada de reproche por parte de él.

-Tienes razón… no debería haberme quedado con ella entonces?- preguntó secamente.- tal vez si te decides a hacer un buen trabajo con mi hermano me decida a regresar con ella.

Aquello me alarmó… aunque sabía que era una mentira.

-No te importaría verdad Sakura?

Sus ojos me estudiaron un rato, hasta que las mejillas se me cubrieron de un rojo interminable, pero…. Qué diantres!? Por qué tenía que preguntarme aquello? Me levanté de la silla giratoria en la que había pasado los últimos minutos y me volví a la puerta, decidida a no terminar tan mal la cosa.

-No me respondes, Sakura?

Yo no estaba preparada para aquello… porque su voz ahora sonaba completamente cerca de mí, como si el hombre detrás de mí, fuera una emulación de flash… diantres, me detuve unos segundos, y entonces me volví para encararlo.

-Qué importa lo que yo opine?, no es sólo tu hermano lo que me tiene aquí?- pregunté fruitivamente sin despegar la mirada de él, de aquellos ojos que me dejaban casi sin aliento.

-Oh… pero, si importa.- susurró agachando el rostro frente a mí.- por qué crees que estaría preguntándolo si no fuera así?- preguntó suavemente mientras tomaba mi mano, que estaba apoyada en mi costado…y entonces, me volví a ver sumida en aquel estado en dónde me había quedado unos minutos antes.

Y eso no era nada bueno.

Sentía la boca seca y podía escuchar mi corazón… imaginé que él lo podía oír también… diablos!!

-Quieres saber lo que opino?... de verdad odio tu sarcasmo! Por qué debería importarme a mí que salgas con una chica como ella… yo solo estoy aquí, para tirarme a tu hermano, no?

Sentí el jalón del brazo, con demasiada fuerza… y cerré los ojos por el vértigo que vino después de eso, cuando, cuando el me jaló hasta él, tomándome un poco más fuerte de lo normal del brazo, tuve el desatino de pisar mal y terminé apoyándome de lleno en el de ojos ámbares… que ahora parecían tener un fuego interno… que no tenía idea de cómo apagar.

-Por qué demonios siempre empiezas la pelea y no te aguantas, Sakura?- preguntó suavemente, a milímetros de mi rostro.

-Yo sólo dije la verdad!

-Yo jamás te pedí, que te… - hizo un gesto de disgusto y frunció el ceño.- tiraras a mi hermano!- susurró con los labios apretados.

-Pues tal vez lo haga al final de cuentas! A mi no me importaría que salieras con la chica de cabellos rojos… y a ti, no debería importante tampoco que me tire a tu hermano.- comenté con sorna moviéndome con fuerza para que el ambarino me soltara.

Shaoran se rió y pasó el brazo que tenía posado en el costado, al rededor de mi cintura…, acercándome mucho más a él de lo que yo me podía permitir.

-Nunca te has puesto a pensar… en que… Sakura, estáte quieta!- gimió apretándome más contra él.- siempre terminamos peleando?... peleo contigo como con nadie lo hago… nunca jamás… pero hay algo en ti, que me provoca de una manera que no tienes idea… y te digo Sakura… te advierto, que debes andarte con cuidado, no soy tan bueno como aparento.- continuó con una semi sonrisa en los labios.

Soplé con fuerza sobre mi nariz, para que el cabello que me colgaba sobre la mitad de la cara se alejara lo más rápido posible, de vuelta a su sitio, pero el de ojos miel, alejó la mano de mi cintura y me hizo a un lado el cabello, pasándolo detrás de mi oreja. Entonces yo aproveché aquello para soltarme de su amarré, pero la risa de él me llegó hasta lo más profundo de las fibras de mi cuerpo y volvió a jalarme hasta él.

Y yo volví a gemir y a tratar de que me soltara.

-Tal vez sea porque de verdad no nos soportamos mutuamente!- casi grité cuando él me apresó las dos manos con una de las suyas, sobre su pecho, y con la otra me retenía de la cintura.- Shaoran, suéltame! Ya basta! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer!

-De verdad?... no recuerdo haberte pedido que hicieras nada…

Eso me puso aún más molesta… cómo si sólo la pasara haciendo SUS encargos todo el jodido día!

-No todo lo que hago tiene que ver contigo!- exclamé molesta.

-Debería serlo.- susurró junto a mi oído y yo me revolví de nuevo.

-Escucha… de verdad estoy ocupada y deberías de soltarme… no deberías… vas a hacerlo, suéltame ahora mismo Shaoran, o te mostraré cuán bien me enseñó mi hermano a defenderme de los que trataban de propasarse conmigo!

Shaoran me miró por unos segundos con una enorme sonrisa, pareció pensar en lo que yo decía… de verdad, parecía estar pensando en todo eso… y en lo que debía hacer después.

-Debería entonces darte una buena razón para que lo hagas… no?

Algo saltó terriblemente en mi interior y sentí que me derretía por completo, en aquella suave jaula a mí alrededor…

De verdad estaba hablando en serio?!!!

Shaoran Li, era un gran problema… y yo ya no necesitaba más de los que tenía… no podía simplemente molestarse por lo que le había dicho y dejarme ir, de una buena vez por todas?!

Gemí interiormente y saqué las fuerzas para propiciarle un empujón que me ayudó a salir de aquel amarre.

-Qué gracioso, Shaoran… te prometo que para la próxima, no me lo pensaré dos veces.- comenté entre molesta y exhausta…

Él se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo con una sonrisa…

-Habrá una próxima vez?- preguntó levantando la mirada suavemente con una sonrisa traviesa y un mechón de cabello sobre la frente.

Y yo… miré al techo en una silenciosa súplica, y me volví hacia la puerta de entrada para poder salir lo más rápido de allí.

-No se te olvidará que hoy es la cena… verdad?

Me detuve y asentí.

-Ya lo sé Shaoran…- respondí molesta, de que él pareciera mucho más entusiasmado, acerca de algo que yo había pensado realizar, para que se sintiera, todo… menos entusiasmado.

Y ya sin más, caminé los pocos pasos que me separaban de la puerta y salí cerrando… un poco más fuerte de lo que normalmente lo hacía.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

(Shaoran)

Justo cuando aquella mujer que me traía por los suelos, cerró la puerta… me di cuenta de que… algo andaba de verdad extraño, mucho más de lo que yo podía explicar.

Me dije a mi mismo, que simplemente se debía a que esa chiquilla me sacaba de mis casillas con tanta facilidad, como nadie lo había hecho, por lo tanto, aquello representaba un reto… un reto bastante claro y siendo yo Xiao Lang Li… próximo jefe del clan Li… bien, no me lo había pensado dos veces en ir detrás de aquello que a mi punto de vista, se asemejaba a una prueba de poder.

Y no podía estar más equivocado.

Claro que yo en esos momentos no tenía idea de absolutamente nada de lo que de verdad… quiero decir, en realidad pasaba por mi subconsciente… algo completamente desconocido y por demás extraño.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello… me dolió levantar el brazo, y me estudié levemente… DIOS… había verdaderamente guardado tanta presión en esos pocos minutos que había pasado con la de ojos verdes?

Negué con fuerza… claro que no.

Justo en ese mismo instante el teléfono sonó.

Me volví hasta mi escritorio de caoba, y sin demasiada prisa, ni esfuerzo, caminé hasta dónde descansaba el aparato que en esos instantes no dejaba de sonar, me llevé la mano derecha haciendo presión con mi pulgar e índice en el tabique de mi nariz mientras tomaba el aparato con la mano libre.

-Diga?

Mi voz no salió tan firme de mis labios como yo lo hubiera querido.

-Cariño?

Me sorprendí… aunque no sabía de qué demonios me tenía que sorprender… mi prometida estaba al teléfono, y yo había contestado e íbamos a hablar… como lo hacíamos siempre… no había mucho de que sorprenderse… pero cuando escuché aquella voz me di cuenta de que algo en mi interior había brincado… casi como si mi novia me hubiera atrapado en una situación comprometedora…

Comprometedora?!

Por Dios! Estaba completamente solo?... qué podría estar haciendo yo sólo?...

Ok… no voy a responder a eso.

-Hola.- saludé ya sin más, apoyándome en el escritorio detrás de mí. No quise imaginar que hubiera pasado si Sakura hubiera estado aún aquí.

-Qué haces?- preguntó suavemente… qué demonios?... era eso normal?, para qué demonios me llamaba para preguntarme qué hacía… estaba trabajando, por los cielos!

-Que, qué hago?- pregunté con una leve sorna, que al parecer ella no pudo distinguir. Mi prometida no había hablado conmigo desde hacía dos días… un poco más quizá, y simplemente me llamaba como si nada hubiera pasado… y me preguntaba eso.- no mucho, estaba revisando unas cuentas. En dónde estás?- yo no había sabido nada de ella… bastante obvio y me supuse que estaba en su departamento en el centro, sin embargo quería asegurarme.

-En el centro comercial, frente al parque central… estoy quedándome en el departamento.- anunció un poco más fuerte que antes, supuse que estaba pasando por un lugar bastante concurrido.

-Lo suponía.

-Pasé en la mañana a tu casa… Wei abrió y me comentó algunas cosas.

Apreté la mandíbula ante el hecho de que ella acababa de decir aquello… diantres, Wei no podría haberle dicho demasiado… muy aparte… qué diantres le había dicho?

-De verdad?... qué te dijo?- pregunté mirando por la ventana.

Un silencio, bastante breve por cierto, se cernió entre el aparato y yo, mientras esperaba a que ella hablara.

-Que vas a hacer una cena esta noche?... Dios, Shaoran, de verdad que eso es bastante extraño.

-Extraño?- comenté con una sonrisa… extraño?!

No Me llamaban así desde que asistía a la secundaria, que yo era bastante extraño… otro tipo de chico, y el hecho de que hiciera una cena con mis colegas era… extraño ahora, según mi prometida, era absolutamente irrelevante, o tal vez era cierto… con Sakura como la interventora, supuse que podría convertirme en lo que fuera.

-Si ya sabes… la verdad al principio no me lo creí para nada… entonces empecé a pensar en eso… ya sabes, en el pequeño conflicto que tuvimos hace unas horas.

Horas?

Ella tenía la idea de que habían sido unas horas?... habían sido dos días… y ella decía unas horas, tal vez solo quería hacer de nuestro pequeño conflicto como lo había llamado… una nimiedad.

-Qué tiene que ver eso?- pregunté con otra sonrisa…

-Pues… ya sabes, pensé que tal vez, no… más bien me doy cuenta de que, tu mente se aclaró y pues, con lo que discutimos, lo tomaste en cuenta Shaoran… estoy contenta.

Yo no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que ella me había dicho aquel día que habías tenido el pequeño conflicto… y la verdad no estaba muy seguro de qué decir.

-Ya veo

-Shaoran… quiero que me digas si es una cena muy formal… ya sabes, llevar vestido de noche o…

-Espera… espera un segundo…- interrumpí frunciendo el ceño… tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que ella decía.

Porque ciertamente… para qué demonios quería saber aquello?

-Qué sucede?

-De qué hablas?...

-Bien… ya sabes Shaoran, no te hagas el tonto… solo quería saberlo, para ver que iba a llevarme… por qué crees que vine al centro comercial.

Porqué?... eso era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos…

-Estoy tan emocionada!- gimió desde el otro lado del teléfono… y ciertamente, qué demonios podía yo decirle?

-Claro… escucha, tengo que cortar.- improvisé.

-De acuerdo… te veré en la noche entonces… tal vez llegue antes para ayudarte con la vestimenta y…

-Estaré bien. Hasta la noche.

Y corté…

Pero qué problema…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.

(Rika)

Me apoyé contra la pared, fría… que me ayudaba a relajarme… a tratar de olvidarme absolutamente de todo lo que había pasado… esos cinco minutos en los que la copiadora hacía su arduo trabajo, yo podía descansar y trasladarme a un mundo de paz y tranquilidad. Suspiré mientras movía mi cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro aún apoyada contra la pared. Mis manos se crisparon sobre el mármol verde oscuro y mordí mi labio inferior con más fuerza de la normal.

Era una tonta… una verdadera estúpida…

Había dejado que mis ojos derramaran toda el agua salada que había almacenado durante ese día, debido a la tristeza, al enfado, a la desesperación… a la humillación del maldito día anterior. No llegaba a comprender mi propia estupidez… aún no entendía el porqué de mi absoluta idiotez.

Y es que… yo no había estado en mis cabales cuando había decidido regresar a aquel lugar. Sakura y Tomoyo me habían metido en la cabeza ese idea de que tal vez… él podría darse cuenta de que en realidad se sentía… diferente acerca de mí… que almacenaba un sentimiento diferente respecto a mi persona.

Pero sólo alguien como yo hubiera creído aquello.

Sonaba bien… sonaba tan bien que por un momento… me había sentido arrastrada hacia esa posibilidad… y mi mente había aceptado esa dichosa opción de regresar…

Incluso cuando… ahora yo lo único que quería… era desaparecer de ese edificio… y posiblemente de la faz de la tierra… y no volver nunca… nunca jamás volver a toparme con una situación de éstas… era demasiada tortura para una persona tan débil como yo.

Débil y completamente idiotizada por un hombre.

Era esa maldita mala suerte… y mi poca preparación para este tipo de cosas, estaba completamente segura de que no iba a poder ver a los ojos a Ryusuke en cuanto lo volviera a ver. No podría ser capaz de hacer eso, era demasiado pedirle a mis nervios… y sólo ver la mirada que le cause, cuando le confesé que había estado enamorada de él.

Esa mirada…

El hecho de que lo dije… no fue tan malo como el haber observado los ojos verdes frente a mí…

Se acumulaba una mezcla de confusión, disgusto… por saber que yo le quería, sorpresa… en ellos. Y aquello había acabado con mis defensas y con mi actuada valentía… diantres!

No sé por qué pensé que el que yo dijera eso… iba a cambiar las cosas entre los dos, no lo sabía, tal vez sólo se debiera a que era hora de bajar de mi nube.

Me llevé la mano derecha hacia la cabeza, aguantando un suspiro en la boca del estomago, el aire se quedó justo allí, en mis pulmones, causándome un dolor repentino. El chillido de la máquina de copias me hizo abrir los ojos y caminar lentamente hacia ella, para acomodar los siguientes papales que mi nuevo compañero de trabajo me había recomendado realizar.

Y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que mis ojos comenzaban a guardar agua… diantres… que no había llorado lo suficiente?!

La puerta se abrió a mis espaldas y yo me abstuve de volverme, me llevé la mano al puente de la nariz, tratando de calmarme y tomar fuerza para poder salir de allí rápidamente sin que nadie me observara en mi estado anímico.

-Lo lamento, ya termino; tal vez prefiera esperar afuera.- comenté cuando después de tomar aire, había puesto el segundo manojo de papel en la boca de la máquina y cerraba la tapa.

-Puedo esperar aquí.

Aquella voz… sentí un escalofrío en la espalda como nunca y me detuve de la máquina para no caer de rodillas en el suelo. Me tomé con fuerza de aquel aparato hasta que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos… no sabía si de furia o desesperación… o quizás ambas.

-No creas que vas a volver a salir corriendo de aquí, Rika.

-Es gracioso como puedes disponer del tiempo y de las decisiones de las demás personas Ryusuke… me sorprendes.- comenté volviéndome… tratando de no reflejar absolutamente nada de lo que pensaba o sentía en esos momentos.

El se sonrió.

Demonios!

-No deberías de sorprenderte Rika… no después de tantos años de trabajar conmigo, muy aparte, no estoy disponiendo de tu tiempo, no estoy dando ninguna orden de que permanezcas aquí.- comentó apoyándose contra la puerta con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón de vestir y el ceño fruncido.

-De verdad?... a mi me parece todo lo contrario.-aseguré ahora con los brazos cruzados, sobre mi pecho.

Ryusuke negó con la cabeza.

-No es una orden Rika… es una advertencia, puedes ver cuál es la diferencia?, no te estoy ordenando que te quedes aquí, pero te advierto que voy a detenerte antes de que salgas por la puerta. Puedes elegir si quieres quedarte aquí… en paz, sin tratar de salir corriendo, o puedes tentar a mis nervios.

Eso me pudo poner en verdad a la defensiva… para qué quería hablara conmigo… yo sabía absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba saber, no quería que él me diera más explicaciones ni más disculpas… ni nada de lo que se le ocurriera decir… además no podía pasar por alto, el hecho de que Ryusuke no era muy bueno con las palabras.

-No puedes mantenerme aquí!- gemí ofuscada ante tal idea.

Ryusuke no parecía molestarse ni sentirse mal por lo que yo acababa de decir.

-Pruébame.- retó suavemente.

Fruncí el ceño, me volví hacia la máquina, saqué los papeles que necesitaba , los originales y las copias, bajé la tapita de plástico blanco, y la poyé en la base de la máquina, hasta que escuché un clic, entonces me volví con mis papeles dentro de una carpeta y me erguí, caminé hacia él y me detuve sólo por unos segundos… porque no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo… pero Ryusuke no me podía mantener allí por siempre y yo… ciertamente no estaba preparada para lo que fuera que él iba a decir, sin embargo después de aquellos segundos, me paré justo delante de él, esperando a que él se apartara de la puerta.

Ryusuke se sonrió… como si hubiese estado esperando a que yo hiciera eso.

-Quiero salir… muévete por favor.- pedí con la mandíbula apretada, cosa que le hizo mucha más gracia… diantres!!

-No me muevo. No hasta que hablemos.- sentenció.

Fruncí aún más el ceño.

-No tengo necesidad de hablar contigo… no eres mi persona favorita en este momento Ryusuke… y creo que será mejor que te hagas a un lado… Haru me está esperando y no quiero que se quede esperando demasiado.

-Y una mierda con él!

El tono del de ojos verdes me alarmó. Y entonces, tomando en cuenta la precaución que mi subconsciente me pedía adoptar, tomé dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Muy bien. Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunté ya bastante molesta, apretando la carpeta contra mi pecho.

-Ayer… tu, te fuiste, saliste de mi oficina y yo no pude decir nada Rika…

-No tienes que decir nada, de hecho, no espero que digas absolutamente nada, porqué tendrías que hacerlo?

Y es que era cierto, por qué no me ahorraba la pena y el sufrimiento y simplemente me dejaba salir de allí, del lugar que consistía un espacio de tortura para mí.

-Es que quiero hacerlo. Necesitamos hablar acerca de eso…

-No!... no quiero hablar de eso! Me escuchas?- casi grité… y él me miró de arriba abajo como si no comprendiera por qué me comportaba así.- No quiero hablar de eso… déjame salir.- pedí ahogadamente tratando de sonar más tranquila.

-Por qué no quieres hablar de nada de lo que pasó?

-Por qué me cuestionas acerca de esto?... no tuviste ya suficiente?!... escucha, de verdad que es tema del pasado, por qué no simplemente te marchas con tu novia y me dejas en paz!- gemí sin moverme de mi lugar mientras me llevaba una mano al cabello y lo acomodaba detrás de mi oreja.

-Rika…- Ryusuke levantó las manos y luego se paso una mano por el cabello, mientras decía una que otra palabra… como si en verdad fuer atan difícil lidiar conmigo.- Me has traído de arriba abajo desde hace dos semanas!... no puedes seguir haciéndome esto, y después no tomar en cuenta mis opiniones.

-Ah!- gemí enfrentándolo.- Yo?!... pero si yo no he hecho nada!... muy aparte, no debería de importarte, por qué sigues aquí?!

-Ya te dije que quiero que discutamos lo que sucedió ayer.- comentó mirando hacia el techo del lugar. Dios… por qué se tenía que hacer la víctima?!

-Y ya te dije que yo no tengo interés en hacerlo. Escucha, por qué no hacemos como si nada de aquello hubiera sucedido, y seguimos con nuestras vidas?...

-Cómo demonios quieres que siga con mi vida, cuando acabas de decirme que estas enamorada de mí!- dijo levantando la voz, provocando un temblor en mis manos y un horrible sonrojo en mis mejillas… diantres.

-No tienes que decirlo así!

-Cómo quieres que lo diga!?

Me volví a la pared… casi desesperada tratando de encontrar una salida… por alguna parte… dios santo, porqué me tenía que pasar eso!

-Si tanto te molesta, ya te dije que debemos dejar las cosas como estaban… no quiero que te sientas incómodo y yo…

-No me siento incómodo.- interrumpió él, sin nada de tacto.- estoy… estoy confundido!

-Con… confundido!?... hay por el amor de Dios Ryusuke… de verdad no tienes que hacer esto!... no hay nada por lo que sentirse confundido… sigue con tu vida, y déjame a mí seguir con la mía.- continué caminando hasta él, que no se movió un ápice de la puerta… demonios.

-No quiero.

Me sacó el aire su respuesta… literalmente me quedé sin aire. Cómo podía decirme eso?! Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza ese hombre?. Jamás me había sentido tan mal… tan… atacada y desprovista de defensas… y era horrible, una sensación verdaderamente horrorosa… por que sentí que no iba a tardar en caerme en pedazos.

El eco del golpe, resonó una y otra vez en mis oídos… y sólo me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, cuando miré a Ryusuke con la cabeza ladeada y la mejilla sonrosada con mi mano casi marcada en su tersa y suave piel… dios… solo pedía que eso se acabara pronto.

-Eres la única persona que ha llegado a abofetearme dos veces Rika…- comenzó él aún con el rostro ladeado y una ligera mueca de disgusto en esa hermosa faz. -pero estas muy equivocada si voy a permitir que haya una tercera.

Algo en su tono me hizo temblar… esa advertencia, era diferente a cualquiera de las que había recibido en la vida, pero ese temor y el temblor en mi cuerpo, no me detuvieron cuando alcé de nuevo la mano, para poder marcarla en su mejilla de nuevo… sin embargo, sus dedos fueron los que me detuvieron, cerrándose alrededor de mi muñeca; entonces, me jaló hacia él, y al momento siguiente, yo estaba contra la puerta… con él encima de mí…

-No tienes razón para ponerte así… estamos tratando de discutir y tu…

-Eres un cerdo egoísta, Li… me oyes!?- grité con más fuerza de la necesaria. El de ojos verdes sonrió.

-Te escucho perfectamente… estoy a centímetros de ti Rika.- comentó con obviedad, llevando la mano que tenía libre hacia mi rostro… lo cuál me dejó sin aire… de nuevo. Que novedad.

Volví el rostro y me alejé de su toque.

-No seas niña. Quiero saber… por qué soy un cerdo egoísta.

Lo taladré con la mirada…

-No tengo por qué explicarlo, Li.- comenté fríamente, mientras él me estudiaba cuidadosamente. Sus cejas se alzaron en sorpresa y confusión.- sólo te pido que me dejes en paz, es lo mejor y así… puedes hacer lo…

-Desde cuándo estás enamorada de mí?- preguntó con una sonrisa, supuse que le gustaba tomarme desprevenida. Diantres.

-Desde que decidí trabajar para ti.- dije con una fuerza invisible que me sostenía.

Sus ojos se cerraron por unos segundos… luego los abrió, aún más brillantes que nunca, para observar todo a su alrededor, menos a mí… su mandíbula se apretó y sus cejas se fruncieron, casi convirtiéndose en una sola línea.

Pocas veces yo lo había visto así… eso era enfado en su estado puro.

-Soy un imbécil.- susurró.

-Lo eres.- acepté con media sonrisa.- pero como te dije ayer… nunca entendí por qué estaba, enamorada de ti.- aseguré, remarcando el verbo en pasado que había utilizado.

Ryusuke me miró de lleno ahora.

-Qué?...

Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Te lo dije… estaba enamorada de ti… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que, simplemente era una ilusión extraña que tenía… estaba tan molesta ayer, que fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirte para que dejaras de molestarme.- comenté con mirada imperturbable.

-No comprendo… estabas… quieres decir, que ya no lo estás?- preguntó confundido.

Yo lo miré de lleno ahora, completamente mejorada, ahora que tenía en mis manos el poder de la verdad…

-Así es… como puedo estar enamorada, de un hombre egoísta, mentiroso, superficial, que sólo con ver algunas faldas cambia el timón por completo. Cómo puedo estar enamorada de alguien tan inconsciente, y tan testarudo, tan poco loable con las personas de las que ha recibido más. Yo no puedo estar enamorada de ti… Ryusuke. Ahora que lo pienso… soy demasiado para ti.

-Rika… que…- susurró soltando mi mano y tomando pasos hacia atrás.

-Eres la última persona con la que querría estar.- solté ahora yo, aprovechando que él se había alejado… yo era una buena chica, y de ninguna manera me iba a dejar de él. Estaba harta de todo… y como lo había dicho… iba a seguir con mi vida…

Por que al fin me había dado cuenta… de que…

De que mi vida no dependía de él.

Tomé tanto aire, que mis pulmones se sintieron estallar… y sonreí, para después salir por la puerta y dar un portazo cuando ya estaba en el pasillo.

o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

N/A: Drama, drama y más drama eh?... jaja, que onda chiquitillas, esta autora loka, viene ahora con el chap número 9… espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, espero esta vez no haber llegado tarde jaja… así que me apresuré… y ya ven, muy aparte, tuve casi dos semanas de aburrimiento total con eso de la cuarentena… por cierto, espero todas estén bien al igual que sus familiares de cerca y lejos, esperemos que cualquier cosa que este sucediendo… en el ambiente o en la.. ehmmm política, jaja, que es lo más probable, pase pronto.

Bueno chicas, me despido… iré a jugar una partida con mi madre y mi hermana… así que las dejo, para que me califiquen tan mal, o bien como crean que merezco, al fin, todo esto es para ustedes.

Muchos besos y abrazos, chiquitillas

Chi Kamikaze.

Martuxy96: Hola muchachilla, gracias por tu coment, la vdd es que aún no estoy muy preparada para hacer lo que me pediste jaja… aún tengo que practicar un poco más, para que al final de cuentas salga, como lo espero, y como tu lo esperas jaja. Un besote!

Hanako-loveless: hola! Jaja, supongo que eres fan de loveless vdd?... una serie genial, si me dejas decirte jaja, buena elección. Como sea, ehm, regresando a la respuesta de tu coment… bueno, pues muchas gracias, que bueno que te está gustando, lo hago con mucho cariño, espero que sigas al pendiente y que te siga gustando como hasta ahora, un besote!

Nani: jaja… wowo, me vas a hacer ponerme roja!! Wow, gracias por eso de las felicitaciones de mi fic y de mi narración… la vdd que me gusta mucho escribir, y lo hago desde chica, pero aún me falta mucho, espero con la práctica llegar más lejos, y no, para nada, no la voy a dejar, te lo prometo por mi garrita jaja… lo que más me puede molestar en este mundo es que no se terminen las historias, por eso siempre las completo! Jaja, gracias por todo niña, cuidate mucho y espero estes zuper!

HaRuNo-SaMy: Viene mi chika de los coments jugosos!! Jaja, te he dicho como me gusta leer lo que me escribes?! Jaja, eres genial nena, y gracias por tu comprensión por eso de la tardanza jaja, la vdd que estaba fuera de mis manos el poder actualizar pronto la vez pasada, pero ya vengo jaja. Espero que este chap, te haya gustado mucho, sobre todo la parte de SyS… ahora ya se ponen las cosas serias no?... como sea, si tienes alguna idea buena, no dudes en pasarla jaja, soy todo oídos. Gracias por todo tu apoyo! Eres genial! Bezoootee! Cuidat mucho oik!

WatchTHEclouds: Hola niñaaa!! Como te va?, espero super bien jaja muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro de que la historia te guste tanto! Y wow con la pregunta… diablos… la vdd no se cuantos chaps vayan a ser… voy escribiendo conforme la marcha, entonces… no estoy muy segura, supongo que igual unos nueve más jaja, dependiendo de que tal vaya la cosa jaja, espero me leas hasta el final! Grax por tdo, besooos.

GABRIEL: muchas gracias por el coment, q bueno que te gustó y que lo leiste tan rápido, jaja, espero que sigas leyéndolo y que te siga gustando mucho jaja, matta ne!

Cainat06: Hello!!! Jaja, si que estuvo cerca en el capítulo anterior, pero pues, ya ves como son las cosas con estos muchachos, a ver que te parece esto que viene, jaja, espero que te haya gustado tan siquiera un poquitín cuidate mucho y gracias por tu coment! Besineeesss

Beatriz Ventura: jaja, hola nena, que tal?. Mil gtracia spor tu comentario, que bueno que te divertiste leyéndolo… espero que ahora te guste este tmb, cuidate mucho y muchos saludinesss!

Ifanycka: Que ondis nena, jaja, que bueno q te gustó el chap, y mil gracias por tu comentario, la vdd que esa parte de la harina, no la tenía planeada… y nada más me salió así jaja, pero bueno, espero que este chap, te guste tmb muchin! Jaja, besos.

Hinangel07: hola nena, jaja, como taz? Espero q bien, oyess, mil gracias por tu coment, y por la comprensión que me brindas, de vdd espero que mis actualizaciones tardadas se repitan lo menos posible jaja, muchas, muchas gracias!, me alegro de que te haya gustado el chap nena, a ver que tal te parece este ok? Cuidate muchiiiin besines.

Maxime de Lincourt: Wow!! Eres maestra de primaria!! Jaja, superrr… ehm, sabes, yo estoy estudiando para maestra de preescolar jaja, y se me desangró una niña en el paso de la práctica,… fue horrible, jaja, a eso me refería! Muchos me dijeron en la prepa que me metiera a medicina… jaja, pero la vdd no me agradó mucho la idea! Pero mil gracias por tus porras nena. Y acerca del chap, que bueno que te gustó el anterior, espero que con este sea lo mismo. Muchos besineeesss… cuidate y suerte con tus niños!!!

Sasha Kinoli: Q ondiss!!?, jaja, gracias por tu cvoment nena, me da mucho gusto saber que mi fic te parece lindo!!!!, porque me esfuerzo mucho, ah bien… con la tardanza de actualizaciones como ya lo dije, espero que se repitan pocas veces jaja, muchas gracias y miles de besos

LoReNa: Hola chiquilla jaja, mil gracias por las buenas críticas… y no, no te preocupes de que lo abandone… no lo haría! Todos mis fics están completos, no me gusta escirbir y dejarlo a la mitad. Pero gueno, espero que te haya gustado mucho el chap ¡! Con mucho cariño para ti y los demás! Cuidate ok? Besooooos

Wiiixx: jaja, que onda lokilla?! Jaja, mil gracias por el coment, estuvo genial leerlo, bueno, la vdd que el pasado chap no lo tenía planeado así, jaja, pero pues, así slaió y me da gusto que te haya agradado tanto, al igual que espero que éste tmb te guste jaja, espero que estés muy biiiieeeen! Cuidate ok?

Melanie Stryder: Gracias por las felicitaciones nena… que tal todo por asha? Trabajaré más en los acercamientos de los personajes en el proci

Yuri kagome: Hola nena, como estas?!!! Jaja, super feliz de volver a leerte yo, por aca! Jaja, ya sabes que me gusta mucho leer tus coment jaja, y leyendo lo que había spuesto, jaja, si, la vdd no me había olvidado de ellos, pero Yy T… son cosa aparte… pienso tal vez ponerlos al final, en los últimos chaps, pero si quieres que ponga algo, puedo hacerlo con muchísimo gusto!! Y con haru, ya lo tengo todo planeado, tu solo espera chik!! Jaja, ya sabes que cualquier sugerencia o idea es aceptada con gustoooo! Jaja, aki ando nena para oírlas!, espero que estes muy bien! Cuidat muchote! Besotessss

Sak-petit: Gracias por las felicitaciones nena, jaja, estoy super contenta de que sigas por aki!, como estas?... espero super bien, y tmb espero que este chap te guste muchooo… me esforcé muchote jaja, cuidate ok? Besos

Karina-Natsumi: Holaasssss jaja, como vas?, espero super bien, jaja, gracias por los calificativos, que bueno que mi fic, te parece lindooo jaja, me esfuerzo mucho! Espero que este chp tmb te guste, un saludoteee.. besos

Yuki-Minyooki-chan: Hola nena, que tal!?, como vas por asha? Jaja, espero que estés super bien, muchas gracias por comenzar a leerme, me da mucho gusto!, aparte que dices cosas super positivas! Jaja, no, de vdd, me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando tantooo. Gracias por tu coment!!, espero saber más de ti, cuidate muchote ok? Besooos bye byeee


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Este fanfic es todo mío… los personajes NO me pertenecen.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**IRREVERSIBLEMENTE ENAMORADO**

**Capitulo 10**

_**Y es… la manzana prohibida?**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**Y todo lo que sube**_

_**Tiene que bajar**_

Tantos colores y variedades… me daban tanta hambre!... demonios, debería haber comido algo antes de salir de la oficina, pensé, mientras caminaba a lo largo de la acera, por un pequeño y gracioso mercadito, por el que curiosamente siempre pasaba… y curiosamente… siempre me daba un hambre terrible, cada vez que veía las frutas jugosas y coloridas.

Me detuve por unos segundos, mientras miraba la mesa de madera con el supuesto vendedor detrás… no era tan tarde, y aún tenía tiempo para llegar a la casa y arreglarme. Muy aparte, tenía que tomarme algo de tiempo para mí… ese día, había sido, todo menos agradable. Estresante… si, desesperante, también… y vergonzoso… bastante.

Me reí por unos segundos de mis pensamientos y me volví para comprar algo para tomar algo de aquello que hacía y hacía eco en mi cabeza.

Saqué mi cartera de la bolsa marrón que traía desde la oficina y saqué unas cuantas monedas. El chico que estaba atendiendo la venta, me miró por sobre algunas cajas de cartón mancillado y se sonrió.

-Buenas tardes señorita!

Levanté la mirada y no pude dejar de reírme ante el aspecto desaliñado del muchachito, y de su enorme sonrisa, hacia mi persona.

-Buenas tardes.- saludé acercándome más a la fruta.

-Qué puedo hacer por usted?- pregunto con sus ojos brillantes.

-Su fruta favorita.- dije respondiendo la sonrisa. El chico, pareció pasmado por algunos segundos, como si en realidad no entendiera lo que yo decía.

-Disculpe?- preguntó confundido, con el ceño marcado.

-Cuál es tu fruta favorita?- pregunté inclinándome sobre la variedad, mirando con los ojos brillantes. El muchacho, que parecía entenderme ahora comenzó a reír, y se inclinó como yo en la fruta.

-Pues me gustan todas.- aquello no hacía fácil mi decisión. –pero, si quiere tener un dulce día… o lo que queda de él.- comentó riendo.- yo le recomendaría..

-Espera un segundo… un, segundo… dices que me puede traer suerte?... una fruta!?- cuestioné sin poder creerlo y comencé a mirar por todos lados.

-Claro… bueno, eso es lo que dicen aquí.- dijo el chico, señalando a los demás puestos de comida.

Fruncí el ceño… no me la creía.

-Explícame, por favor.

El muchacho, se llevó las manos de su delantal blanco, a la cabeza, como si eso le ayudara a acomodar sus ideas.

-Pues… verá, el higo, por ejemplo, es utilizado para atraer la suerte en todo lo relacionado al mundo laboral y en los aumentos salariales.- comentó el chico.

-Ese me agrada!

-No le recomendaría ese en específico señorita… el rito es un poco ehm… complicado.

-Rito?... tienes que hacer ritos… con las frutas?- pregunté de verdad completamente asombrada.

-Es necesario para obtener el beneficio, pero bueno… veamos, la uva… la uva es para la buena suerte en general, ya sabe, la utilizan para año nuevo y todo eso, puesto que su dulzura es infinita.

-Vale… que tu que eres excelente para decir esas cosas.- comenté con una sonrisa, me sorprendía el hecho de que supiera tanto acerca de aquello.

Sin embargo mi sonrisa se evaporó cuando escuché a las nubes, chocando entre sí, provocando uno que otro trueno…

Diantres… iba a llover!

-No es posible!!- lamenté en voz alta, mirando en mi bolso para ver si había traído conmigo una sombrilla.

El chico parecía preocupado, y miró de un lado a otro, observando a sus demás compañeros que comenzaban a recoger sus cosas.

-Lamento esto señorita… no debía haberla interrumpido.- levante mis ojos hacia los de él y sonreí… era un chico de verdad lindo.

-Oh… por dios, si fui yo la que te pedí que explicaras muchacho… no deberías disculparte.-afirmé con gesto conmovido, por los buenos modales del chico… mejore que lo que muchos que conocía tenían.- no es tu culpa, muy aparte, me has alegrado el día, con estas cosas.- aseguré riéndome.

-Cosas?... de verdad que es escéptica.- comentó con una sonrisa, y yo le apoyé.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, antes de que me agarré el chapuzón!- gemí interiormente al recordar que no traía paraguas.

-Esperé un segundo!- me volví a él y me acerqué de nuevo al puesto, ya que ya había caminado algunos pasos hacia la otra calle.

-Qué sucede?- pregunté mirando al cielo, y después observando que el chico, se había agachado, como si estuviera buscando algo debajo del puesto.

Esto era tan bizarro… jamás me detenía a hablar con las personas así… no por que no lo quisiera, sino, porque normalmente parecía que me perseguía el mismo demonio, y sólo salía a la calle, para lo que era verdaderamente necesario… cosa que me hacía pensar… en dónde demonios había quedado esa vida tan calmada que había tenido por muchos años…

Shaoran Li la había destrozado… él y su ciego hermano… ciertamente que Ryusuke era mucho más agradable.

Me concentré de nuevo en ese momento, y miré hacia el chico, que con la mano cerrada sobre alguna fruta, se acercó a mí con paso rápido. Le sonreí y lo miré expectante.

-Qué es lo que traes allí?- pregunté con voz suave.

-Soy Kimihiro, señorita.

Aquello me llenó el corazón… ese muchachito era de lo mejor. Me reí y alargué mi mano para presentarme.

-Sakura.- dije en voz alegre mi nombre. El chico pareció sorprendido y tomó mi mano con suavidad y dulzura, casi como si se fuera a romper y con la otra, deposito la fruta en mi palma.

-Cortesía de la casa señorita.- comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

La fruta roja, de un rojo que yo nunca había visto, brilló en mi mano, como si no fuera de verdad… brillaba y brillaba tanto, que mis ojos reflejaban el color.

-Una manzana?- pregunté sin comprender por qué la había puesto en mi mano.

El chico frunció el ceño como si mi comentario le hubiera parecido el más tonto del mundo. Cosa rara, porque mis comentarios siempre sonaban inteligentes, pensé sarcástica.

-No es una manzana cualquiera… esta manzana, es más poderosa de lo que cree señorita Sakura…

Y ahora fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño… poderosa?

-Una manzana poderosa… no sé, pero me recuerda a una historia similar… estas seguro que debo aceptarla?- pregunté con una sonrisilla y la voz impregnada de sarcasmo.

El chico volvió a reír, al comprender mi broma.

-La manzana, es la fruta del amor… no lo sabía?...- preguntó como si no creyera mi estupidez. Y yo volví a reír.

-No tenía idea!.. pero te agradezco el acervo cultural.- dije con una sonrisa, llevándome a la boca la fruta prohibida.

-Espere!... es mejor, que la guarde.- comentó con mirada brillante…

-Es parte del rito para que funcione mejor? Si es así… la verdad es que no importa, porque ahora lo menos que quiero es verme metida en un lío de esos.

-Parte… pero, la verdad es que la tiene que compartir con alguien, para que funcione.- añadió en silencio, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien más escuchase.

Qué imaginación de crío!!! Aquello me hizo gracia.

-Ya veo… bueno, gracias por la ayuda, pero te aseguro que así estoy bastante bien.- me llevé la manzana a los labios, y a punto estaba de darle una enorme mordida, cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer de la nada!!- demonios!!- gemí guardando mis cosas en la bolsa, incluida la apetitosa manzana, para después mirar al chico que riendo, había corrido de nuevo al puesto.

Qué le daba tanta gracia? Me pregunté curiosa.

-Adiós señorita Sakura!... Buena suerte!!

Hice una seña con la mano, de despedida, y corrí del lado opuesto de la calle, hacia el departamento de mi mejor amiga… vaya día!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

(Shaoran)

No había otra frase en mi cabeza desde hacía ya algunos minutos… sino es que estaba bastante distraído y habían sido horas, desde que había comenzado a arreglarme para la cena en la mansión… una frase que, desprolija, amenazaba a mi tranquilidad….

"Estoy jodidamente nervioso!!"

Mierda!!!

Esa era la segunda palabra que le seguía a la frase, cada tres minutos… y no sabía ni siquiera el porqué de tal síndrome de inseguridad que se había apoderado de mí, desde que había salido de la oficina.

Alguna idea?

Tomé la camisa azul y me la pasé por los brazos… me gustaba como me veía con ese color… mi… prometida lo decía normalmente. Pasé los dedos tensos sobre los botones, mientras los iba metiendo en el ojal con la mirada perdida. Y pensar que hacía solo unas horas me sentía hasta divertido de poder bromear de aquello con Sakura… sin embargo, si la última cena a la que habíamos asistido… había salido mal, yo tenía la vaga idea de que esta vez… iba a salir…muy mal.

Y no tenía la más mínima idea de por qué.

Me llevé la mano detrás del cuello y masajee lentamente… tenía tortícolis!!... nunca me había pasado nada por el estilo. Recordé el gesto de sorpresa de Wei, cuando le afirmé que debían terminar la cena… y es que yo no acostumbraba a hacer nada de ese estilo… no sabía, ni tenía idea de qué hacer en esos casos. Ser un anfitrión de negocios, era una cosa… y otra muy diferente, esto a lo que me enfrentaba ahora.

Bufé y caminé los pocos pasos que me faltaban para llegar a la cama… en dónde simplemente me acosté. Miré hacia mi buró de madera de pino, el cual seguía sin gustarme, puesto que yo prefería la madera de color oscuro, y me di cuenta de que el reloj, marcaba las ocho de la tarde… sólo a una hora de que los pocos invitados comenzaran a llegar, me llevé las manos y me tallé los ojos, sintiendo la espesura de mis pestañas sobre mis yemas… estaba cansado, no lo podía negar. Esa chica me traía de cabeza.

Sonreí al recordar sus ojos verdes, que normalmente tenían esa chispa turquesa cuando sonreía y miraba por los grandes ventanales de mi oficina, mientras fingía estar haciendo las cuentas que yo le pedía, sabía que lo hacía, puesto que después de algunos segundos, comenzaba a preguntarme cosas, acerca de números. Sabía a la perfección que las matemáticas no eran lo de ella… sin embargo, era agradable, no estar siempre solo.

Sentí algo extraño en la base de mi estómago y me llevé una mano a la cabeza… diantres, esa muchacha!!!

Y para mal de colmos, Wei se la había pasado mencionándola toda la tarde… menos mal que la rubia que desde hacía tiempo tenía derechos sobre mí, o eso parecía creer ella, no lo había escuchado.

Cerré los ojos y traté de respirar acompasadamente, tratar de calmarme por unos segundos… había tenido un día bastante pesado y extraño.

Cosa rara… puesto que mis días, eran normalmente, atareados, pero nunca había caído en la cuenta de lo cansado que terminaba, y ciertamente, no tenían nada de extraños ni curioso… eran llanos.

Dejé salir el aire que guardaba en mis pulmones, y mis ojos permanecieron cerrados, por lo que siguió de tiempo, supuse que el cansancio se iba a apoderar de mí muy fácilmente si seguía así… pero no me importó. La suavidad de mi cama era increíblemente invitadora y yo la necesitaba.

Me sonreí ante mis ideas extrañas… qué sucedía realmente conmigo?

Esas últimas semanas, las había pasado de milagro… había sobrevivido a muchas situaciones extrañas y completamente contrarias a mi personalidad y aún no tenía idea de cómo ni de por qué. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era que… algo había cambiado, y aún no tenía idea de lo que sucedía. Era como si estuviera viendo una película con lentes oscuros, y sólo pudiese ver a medias lo que sucedía en la pantalla frente a mí… claro que esa no era una buena analogía, para comparar como me sentía en esos momentos… pero era la única que se me ocurría ahora.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que me diera cuenta, sin embargo, esperaba con fervor que no fuera demasiado; nunca se me había dado esperar y mi paciencia estaba en números rojos desde el día en que esa pelirroja se había aparecido en mi camino.

Mizuki, había tenido el poder de acabar con mi yo paciente y ciertamente, no sabía cómo Ryusuke podía aguantarla.

Dejé de pensar en mi hermano… no era un tema que me tuviera muy contento en esos días… y verdaderamente, ese no era la excepción… yo no estaba de humor para aquello.

Volví la cabeza sobre la almohada y aspiré el aroma del aromatizante herbáceo. Nunca me había percatado de aquello, normalmente no tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas tan volátiles y sin importancia… a mi juicio claro está. Si de Sakura se tratase, comenzaría a hablar sobre la importancia del aromatizante y de qué tanto bien le producía al cerebro… entre otras cosas.

Claro, que ella nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo. Nunca había traído a ninguna chica a mi habitación… y ciertamente ella no iba a hacer la excepción.

Sin embargo, aquella rubia que entraba por la puerta de caoba de mi habitación… sí que lo era. Abría los ojos cuando escuché el chillido de los engranes de la puerta… no podía permanecer así de todos modos por mucho tiempo más. Y dirigí una mirada por debajo de mis enormes pestañas, hacia la chica que caminaba hacia mi cama, con un atuendo de verdad llamativo.

Eso sí que me hizo despertar bien.

-Natsumi!

La rubia pareció no escuchar la nota de alarma en mi voz, y simplemente se sentó en la cama junto a mí. Con una enorme sonrisa como las que ella parecía darle a todo el mundo, la boca por completo roja, por el labial de color cereza que había depositado, yo supuse, unos minutos antes. Paseé la mirada en el exceso de maquillaje en sus mejillas y en sus pestañas que parecían poco naturales por el rímel.

Ciertamente nunca me habían gustado mucho, las mujeres que se pintaban demasiado.

-Hola cariño!

Había en su voz, una nota de alegría, con fingida impertinencia.

Fruncí el ceño y me levanté levemente, colocando las codos en la cama y elevando el torso.

-Pensé que ibas a llegar un poco más tarde.- observé mirándola de lleno.

Y es que la puntualidad no era la mejor amiga de mi prometida…

-Cómo pudiste pensar eso, Shaoran?!- elevé la vista hacia el techo… cómo no, más bien, pensé.- muy aparte, es la primera vez que haces algo así, que yo sepa, y siento, más bien, presiento que es mejor que esté a tu lado en todo… ya sabes, yo tengo más experiencia en estas cosas.- comentó ella con un gesto de autosuficiencia…

Algo en lo que siempre tenía experiencia, según lo que ella decía, era… mmm… déjenme ver… todo!

-Ya veo.- dije levantando las cejas en señal de escepticismo… que paso desapercibido para ella.- Bien… baja entonces a ayudar a Wei con lo que te pida, por favor… olvidé que tengo que dejar arreglados unos papeles antes de que empiece la cena.

-De acuerdo amor… te espero abajo entonces. Por cierto, ese desagradable primo tuyo, estará aquí?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

-Eriol?... por supuesto. Iba a invitar a Ayame también, pero al parecer no se encontraba muy bien. Sé amable con él.- pedí en voz baja.

Natsumi, soltó una risa bastante aguda.

-Claro que si… Eriol y yo siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien!... es sólo que no me gusta la influencia que tiene sobre ti.- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya quiero verlo.- comenté en voz queda, cuando ella salió por la puerta de mi habitación, después de aventar a los aires un beso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

(Sakura)

Subí los escalones que daban hacia la puerta de la enorme mansión que se erguía millonaria frente a mí, con bastante cuidado, a Tomoyo se le había ocurrido hacerme poner unos tacones de verdad altos… podía caminar bien y no era incómodo… pero era algo a lo que ciertamente no estaba acostumbrada, y no quería sufrir ningún accidente en las escaleras.

Me reí de aquello… Tomoyo de verdad que hacía siempre de las suyas. Rika había ido también a que la ayudara a averiguar que era lo mejor para que se pusiera ese día, pero no habíamos llegado juntas, puesto que Haru, había prometido pasar por mi amiga, habían decidido que iban a ir juntos, de hecho Haru comentó que podría llevarme también a mí, pero aún no estaba lista, y les dije que se adelantaran, por lo que Tomoyo terminó prestándome su auto de nuevo.

Los tacones negros, hacían juego con los pescadores gris oscuro que llevaba y la blusa sin mangas, a vuelo y de color plateado, con detalles negros. Todo iba bien… lo único que de verdad me molestaba, era el cabello… Tomoyo lo había alisado de verdad mucho, así que lo llevaba suelto y completamente descontrolado.

Cuando al fin terminé de subir los escalones toqué el timbre de la puerta, y esperé con la bolsa gris en mis manos, a que alguien atendiera la puerta…

Una sorpresa… a ella sí que no la conocía.

-Disculpa que tardé tanto!.- comentó la rubia frente a mí, que llevaba un vestido corto, de color rojo, bastante llamativo y que hacía bastante visibles sus encantos, con una enorme sonrisa.

-No, para nada… acabo de llegar.- comenté a mi vez, respondiendo con otra sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Natsumi.- comentó alargando la mano delgada hacia la mía, que yo tomé alegremente y estreche con fuerza debida.

-Sakura.

-Es un gusto Sakura… ups!, en dónde están mis modales!- se reprendió llevándose un mechón medio rizado por detrás de la oreja. Le calculé uno o tal vez dos años menos que yo. Era de verdad bonita.- pasa por favor.

Asentí y me adentré en el vestíbulo con paso lento, seguida de la chica del vestido rojo que se hacía llamar Natsumi.

-Y… eres compañera de trabajo de Shaoran?- preguntó en voz baja mientras las dos caminábamos hacia la sala, en dónde supuse que todos estaban esperando y platicando un rato.

Su familiaridad con respeto al ambarino, me sorprendió.

-Eh?... ah!... soy, su… que se dirá… su asistente en turno.- comenté mientras me quitaba el abrigo corto de color negro, y seguía caminando junto a ella.

-Ya veo… es sólo que, no te había mencionado antes conmigo.- dijo ella pensativa, mirándome de arriba abajo con gesto reparador.

-Soy nueva.- repliqué sonriente.- Llevo poco tiempo trabajando con él y con su hermano…

-Ah, si… Ryusuke, es todo un amor.- me interrumpió ligeramente.- por aquí,- dirigió ella con la mano, mientras abría la puerta de la sala.

Y lo que encontré dentro de ésta… no era exactamente lo que esperaba ver…

Dos grupos de personas, divididos. Unos en los sillones y los otros parados frente a la chimenea… pero no era eso lo que me alarmó… sino la presión que existía en el ambiente… diantres.

Vislumbré en el grupo de la chimenea a Ryusuke, que vestido con unos pantalones y una chaqueta gris oscuro, simulaba estar platicando… y simulaba, por que su mirada se veía turbia por momentos, momentos en los cuales parecía lanzar no agradables deseos hacia el chico rubio sentado en uno de los sillones. Haru… vaya! El de ojos verdes platicaba con un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello azabache… (que por alguna razón, me recordó mucho a Tomoyo), y con un chico que yo había visto en el trabajo, sin embargo, no sabía su nombre tampoco.

En los sillones, sentados, estaban Rika, que se veía de verdad bellísima, con un vestido corto de color blanco, y Haru a su lado, no menos apuesto. Ambos platicaban con la secretaria de Haru con risas de vez en cuando y exclamaciones de sorpresa.

Sin embargo, cuando yo entré, todos se volvieron hacia mí.

Rika me saludó con la mano, mientras Haru asentía en aporte de saludo; Ryusuke me sonrió como si se olvidara de todo lo que le había estado molestando esa noche, el chico del trabajo del cual aún no sabía el nombre me saludo también con una inclinación de cabeza, pero la mirada zafiro, me taladró de pi a pa…

El que estaba a un lado de Ryusuke, me miró como si estuviera tratando de averiguar algo más acerca de mí… o cómo si me conociera de antemano… cosa extraña… yo no recordaba haberlo visto.

-Sakura!... pensamos que te habías perdido.- comentó Rika con una sonrisa, yo respondí su sonrisa y negué… no quería decir que ya había estado en casa de Shaoran, dos veces antes a esa.

-Lo lamento, pasé a comprar algo que To…-Un acceso de tos me llegó repentinamente, y me maldije por haber estado a punto de decir el nombre de mi amiga al de ojos verdes. Ryusuke no pareció darse cuenta de aquello, más posiblemente, se sintió preocupado, porque, salvando los pasos hacia mí, se inclinó.

-Estás bien?- preguntó posando su mano en mi espalda, y yo sonreí, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Rika.. que pareció recibir mi alerta, incluso cuando la misma no sabía a qué iba todo eso.

-Si… claro, sólo… sólo… el cambio de clima.- comenté riendo. La rubia a mi lado me sonrió.

-Segura, puedo pedirte un vaso de agua si lo quieres así.- ofreció amablemente, oferta misma que yo rechacé con una leve negativa y una sonrisa.

-Gracias Natsumi. No es necesario.- mi mirada se volvió a la de ojos azules que seguían mirándome sorprendidos… qué demonios.

El chico dejó su copa de vino tinto sobre la repisa de la chimenea y se acercó a dónde estábamos, la chica rubia de linda sonrisa, Ryusuke y yo, sin embargo, no despegó la vista de mi persona.

Cuando estuvo por fin a mi lado, me sonrió ligeramente burlón.

-Así que… Sakura, eh?

Y eso me hacía darme cuenta de que en algún otro lado, este tipo, había escuchado mi nombre.

Asentí suavemente.

-Es un gusto conocerte… al fin.- continuó sin dejar de mirarme, alargando su mano, para que yo la tomara con la mía.

-Ya vienes a molestar Hiraguizawa.- añadió la chica rubia con una sonrisa burlona.- Qué modales ingleses ni qué nada.

El de ojos azules, me quitó la mirada de encima, para dirigirla rápidamente hacia la chica de cabellos claros y vestido rojo… y no pudo evitar reírse por lo que ella acababa de decir. Quitó la mano que me alargaba, antes de que yo pudiera estrecharla y la pasó sobre el rubio cabello de la muchacha, haciéndolo de un lado a otro con una sonrisa.

-Eriol!!... Basta!- gritó ella tomando con sus dos manos la del de ojos azules.

-Eso te ganas, niña desidiosa!- comentó con voz grave y sarcasmo marcado en su voz.

-Ese adjetivo no viene al caso.- comentó ella sonriente.- Sakura… él es Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Aquello me despertó de aquel extraño intercambio de frases. Me incliné levemente, y tomé la mano que se alargaba ante mí, la estreche con fuerza y sonreí suavemente.

-Un placer.- susurré, cuando el chico me devolvió mi mano.

El muchacho se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto sumamente conocido ya para mí, que los Li, realizaban muy seguido. Pero la rubia, había dicho… Hiraguizawa… así que… quién podría ser él?

-Soy el primo de Shaoran y de Ryusuke.- se presentó el de ojos azules… cosa que me sorprendió, porque casi parecía leer mi mente y responder a mi pregunta de esa forma… me dio escalofríos. Así que… su primo?

-Vale…- yo no me lo podía creer… porque, ciertamente no se parecían nada.

-No te molestes en buscarnos el parecido, Sakura-san,- volvió a indagar el muchacho… y yo me erguí con cara de sorpresa, cosa que a él le dio mucha gracia.- ciertamente no nos parecemos en nada… somos primos lejanos.- advirtió segundos después.

-Ya veo.- le sonreí ahora yo.- el placer es también mío!... por… cierto; en dónde está Shaoran?- pregunté a los restantes, más Natsumi, se acercó a mí sonriendo como niña pequeña.

-Mi querido Shaoran estaba arreglando unas cosas de la oficina, Sakura, pero no creo que tarde mucho en bajar.- informó a mí y a los demás.

Reparé en aquel lejano querido… pero jamás supuse… que me fuer a dar un infarto ahí mismo por la respuesta que iba a obtener segundos después.

-También es primo tuyo Natsumi?

Eriol volvió la mirada a la chica rubia con un gesto de preocupación en sus orbes zafiro, para luego mirarme a mí rápidamente, pero ella tardó menos en contestar.

-No!- comentó riendo.- soy su prometida!

Y en ese momento… todo el aire, salió de mis pulmones, de una manera tan repentina, que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo titánico… para no quedar aplastada contra el suelo…

QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Pro… prometida?- pregunté con la voz que salió a duras penas por mis labios… de qué demonios me había perdido?

Y lo peor…. Qué era lo que me afectaba tanto!?

Natsumí pestañeo, como si en realidad no entendiera mi sorpresa, y después frunció el ceño.

-Shaoran… no lo había dicho?- preguntó tristemente.

-Eh?... ah… pues… soy nueva!- di como toda explicación, llevándome la mano derecha a la cabeza.- así que… posiblemente solo olvidó mencionarlo… Natsumi.- agregué, y ella me sonrió.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Shaoran entró por la puerta de la sala… y por su cara, era bastante obvio que ya sabía qué era lo que estábamos platicando.

-Buenas noches. Disculpen mi retraso.- saludó en voz baja a los restantes, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia mí… como tratando de buscar algo. No lo permití y me volví hacia donde estaba Rika.

-Cariño, creo que ya todos tenemos mucha hambre.- dijo Natsumi, corriendo a colgarse de su brazo.

Ciertamente, era muy extraño ver a Shaoran con una mujer, pegada a él… quiero decir, no… no me molestaba… pero de verdad era extraño, puesto que el carácter de Shaoran, no se prestaba a tales cosas…o tal vez…

Tal vez yo no lo conocía absolutamente nada.

-A menos que nos quieras tener aquí y matarnos de hambre, primito… creo que será mejor que vayamos al comedor.- comentó Eriol que giró hacia mí, ofreciéndome su brazo.

Le sonreí ligeramente y tomé su brazo, miré a mí alrededor y observé el ceño fruncido de Ryusuke al notar como Haru se levantaba del sillón, tomando a Rika por la cintura, mientras la otra chica los seguía desde muy cerca. Segundos después, Ryusuke salió por la puerta de entrada junto con el otro chico, mientras que Eriol y yo mirábamos. Shaoran y Natsumi fueron los siguientes… pero, yo no me pude mover, después de que ambos habían salido, mi mirada se quedó plasmada en la puerta.

Sentí la mirada azul, penetrando mis barreras y un leve tirón de vuelta a la realidad.

-Sakura-san… estás bien?- preguntó con una sonrisa, cuando yo alcé la vista confusa, hasta él.

-Eh?... si… perfectamente, sólo… sólo pensaba.- comenté mientras me tomaba de su brazo y comenzábamos a caminar.- Natsumi es una buena chica.- agregué en voz baja, llevándome un mechón de cabello, detrás de la oreja.

-Lo es… de verdad que sí.- aquello me hizo desinflar como un globo… diantres.- sin embargo, es muy joven y bastante inmadura, Shaoran debería de terminarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde- agregó él, segundos después…aquello me sorprendió bastante… Terminar? Por qué había dicho eso?

-Pero…

-Ella es una buena chica.- interrumpió de nuevo él.- pero no es lo que él necesita, Sakura… Shaoran es un hombre complejo, y ciertamente, ella es demasiado versátil para él… comprendes?

Asentí segundos después… podía comprenderlo… sin embargo, ambos estaban comprometidos y debía ser por algo, quiero decir, las personas no se comprometen sólo porque se les viene a la mente. Eriol se rió, como si volviera a adivinar mis pensamientos.

O tal vez si lo hacían.

Y posiblemente, como, comúnmente lo era, Shaoran, en esta ocasión, era la excepción.

-Comprendo… pero… tal vez Shaoran sólo pide demasiado.- comenté respingando mi nariz afilada… y era cierto que Shaoran siempre era muy exigente. El de ojos azules se detuvo de pronto y me miró con diversión.

-Ese es el único problema que tiene mi primo, Sakura… no sabe ser egoísta de vez en cuando.

-Pues yo pienso todo lo contrario… Shaoran es siempre muy exigente, todo se tiene que hacer como él lo quiere.

-Eso no es ser egoísta… en realidad él no sabe todavía… no ha descubierto qué es lo que quiere… así que, tiene algunas facetas extrañas. No te sorprendas.- advirtió con una sonrisa mientras entrábamos al comedor.

-No lo hago

Nada que tuviera que ver con Shaoran Li, podría sorprenderme ya

Eriol me sonrió de nuevo, sin embargo, para mí, pasó desapercibida la mirada de el de ojos miel; mientras me sentaba en la silla, a un lado de Rika, cuando Eriol me ayudaba, después él se sentó en la cabecera opuesta de la mesa.

-Te ves muy linda, Sakura.- comentó Rika, mirándome con una sonrisa… a la cuál yo estaba apunto de responder… pero su sonrisa, nunca llegó a sus ojos.

-Tu… tu también.- respondí llevándome la copa de vino blanco a los labios. Al darme cuenta de que Rika tomaba agua mineral, pregunté curiosa:- no te gusta beber?

Rika se sorprendió por aquello y soltó una risita.

-No es eso… es que, la última vez que lo hice… no me fue muy bien.

Me reí con ella, hasta que los dos meseros comenzaron a servir la cena. Entonces Haru la llamó y Eriol se inclinó a mi lado.

-Así que… Sakura, te puedo llamar así verdad?

-Claro.- acerté mientras tomaba mi tenedor y comenzaba a picar.

-Vives aquí desde hace tiempo?

-Llegué hace unos meses.- expliqué con una sonrisa.- escapé de la custodia de mi hermano.

Eriol asintió y siguió con lo que hasta ese momento, me parecía un interrogatorio, bastante gracioso.

-Y cómo conociste a mi primo?- preguntó con lentitud, sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y yo fruncí el ceño.

Con aquella mirada sentía realmente, como si el de ojos azules, supiera algo.

-Eh… pues, Shaoran… Shaoran, me encontró, curiosamente, cuando necesitaba trabajo.- aseguré.- eres de aquí Eriol?

El cambio de tema le hizo darme una sonrisa.

-No… soy de Inglaterra.

-Inglaterra?!... que haces aquí entonces… si no te molesta responder.

Sus ojos brillaron súbitamente.

-Vine a buscar algo, Sakura… tal vez tú me puedas ayudar.- comentó casi seguro de aquel hecho.

Fruncí el ceño, y luego sonreí.

-Me encantaría ayudarte, si es que de verdad puedo.- acepté, en realidad gustosa.

Los meseros terminaron de servir la comida, hasta el postre, algo que en verdad me encantó… Tomoyo dejó una lista de sugerencias, con el suchef que iba a preparar la cena…

Miré por todos lados y observé el techo distante y el candelabro de cristal… esa casa era de verdad impresionante, y muy aparte, un grupo pequeño de violín, piano y guitarra, tocaban en un rincón del salón… no sabía cuánto debía haberle costado a Shaoran aquello.

-Quieres bailar?

Aquello que escuché, me hizo volverme hacia la persona a mi derecha, Rika, miraba boquiabierta a Haru, que se había levantado de la mesa, y alargaba su mano en una silenciosa invitación hacia ella… Oh por Dios!!! Eso estaba completamente fuera de lugar!

Rika miró alrededor, y luego se sonrió levemente.

-Claro.- y se levantó con la ayuda de él. Mi mirada voló a los ojos verdes justo frente al lugar de la que había accedido a bailar… y dentro de estos… un extraño fuego brillaba. Posiblemente Ryusuke estaba que echaba humo!... diantres.

No quería reírme, porque sabía que Rika tampoco estaba muy a gusto con la situación… porque ella estaba enamorada del de ojos verdes… y justo cuando no podía aguantar aquello, la voz del de ojos azules volvió a sonar.

-Cómo esta Kasumi?- preguntó inclinándose a mi lado…

Un mal momento para preguntar aquello… porque yo estaba muy distraída…

-Quien?- pregunté, todavía mirando a Ryusuke. No vi la cara de Eriol, pero entonces, escuché su voz de nuevo.

-Tu amiga… Kasumi, la chica con la que vives.

Y hasta ese momento, lo miré de nuevo a él… con el ceño fruncido como si no entendiera nada de lo que decía… Eriol parecía ciertamente divertido.

-Kasumi?... ah!... e.. ella?!... pues, esta… esta bien, en casa.- continué yo, tragándome un gemido por mi idiotez.

Eriol me observó aún más divertido que antes.

-Qué raro… me pareció como si de verdad no supieras de quien hablaba.

-Ay!... para nada.- comenté con una risita.- es sólo que… yo, yo siempre le digo Sumi… no estoy acostumbrada a escuchar su nombre completo- advertí sacándome la respuesta de la manga…

Diantres!!!

Eriol asintió y luego miró hacia adelante.

-Si me disculpas, Sakura; creo que invitaré a mi futura prima política a bailar.

Asentí y lo vi levantarse de la mesa, para dirigirse al otro extremo, entonces, la risa de Rika me hizo volverme hacia ella… bien, al menos ella lo disfrutaba, y no podía decir lo mismo de Ryusuke… que al verlo, solamente parecía como si se lo hubiera llevado el mismo demonio.

Pobrecillo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

(Ryusuke)

El mismísimo demonio, había decidido enemistarse conmigo durante toda la maldita velada!!... desde principio a fin… como un alfa y un omega… pero, qué diantres había hecho yo, para recibir aquel mal trato!... ahora creía en la posesión… ciertamente sentía que estaba poseído y que lo único que quería hacer era, tomar entre mis manos el cuello de aquel rubio que se decía mi amigo y retorcerlo con fuerza hasta que no quedara ni un milímetro para que pasase el aire.

Sin embargo… no podía hacerlo. Al menos no en esos momentos, puesto que las cosas terminarían muy, muy mal… algo que de verdad yo no estaba buscando. Nunca había sido buscapleitos, normalmente Shaoran era el más rudo de los dos, y yo era el tranquilo. Pero aún así, ahora sentía que aquello cambiaba poco a poco, porque mis ganas de matar a Haru no disminuían.

Lo más sensato que yo podía hacer en esos momentos era, hablar con mi colega a mi lado, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía poner atención a nada de lo que me decía, mi vista seguía perdida en la simulada pista de baile, y en sus ocupantes, que ahora sumaban cuatro…

El brazo de Haru alrededor de la cintura de Rika, me hizo querer vomitar, mientras ambos ululaban lentamente. Rika tenía las manos sobre los hombros del rubio y sonreía por lo que éste decía.

Haru siempre había sido muy popular entre las chicas, sin embargo, no era hombre de una sola mujer, e incluso cuando me caía bastante bien y era una buena persona… al menos un buen hombre en muchas otras cosas… no podía permitir que Rika cayera en sus garras.

Aquella mujer!!...

Sólo verla me hacía querer correr hacia ella y separarla de aquel tipo… y sin embargo, yo no tenía ningún derecho para hacer algo así…

No era nadie… y ella había dicho que ya no estaba interesada en mí.

Pero…

Sacudí la cabeza y me llevé la mano al cabello para tratar de acomodarlo y usarlo como pretexto para desubicar mi mirada de aquellos en la pista… cosa inútil porque mi mente seguía martirizándose…

Por qué me sucedía esto?

-Y qué tal está Mizuki?

La voz de mi compañero, sentado a mi lado, me regresó al mundo real, en dónde si Rika, y Haru bailaban en la pista, mi hermano estaba haciendo una cena y yo… estaba comprometido con una mujer pelirroja…

Le miré de reojo, mientras me llevaba el vino tinto… me tomé el tiempo para degustar su sabor y después contesté.

-Bien.- respondí de mala gana… ciertamente no quería hablar de eso, era un punto que no quería tocar.

-De verdad?- me alegro porque hace mucho tiempo que no he sabido nada de ella, me enteré de que había ido a la oficina, pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo de saludarla.

-Kaho siempre está ocupada… demasiado si se puede decir.- comenté haciendo a un lado mi postre favorito… tenía náuseas y ni siquiera había cenado bien.

-Es una chica con influencias… haces muy bien en comprometerte con ella… después de lo que pasó con Shaoran.- comentó en un tono ligero de voz.

Aquello me hizo despertar como un rayo…

Qué había pasado con Shaoran?

Estaba a punto de preguntar, cuando la dulce voz de mi ex secretaria me hizo despertar de mi ensueño de nuevo. Miré a la pista, taladrando a Haru de una sola mirada.

-Nunca lo había notado.- observó en voz baja.- pero… ellos dos lucen bien juntos… no crees?

Algo detonó dentro de mí… pero… qué demonios!! Mi quijada se endureció y fruncí el ceño.

-Mmm

No podía responder nada… y no podía por el temor de delatarme a mí mismo.

Giré la mirada hacia el otro extremo de la mesa… y no vi a mi hermano… gire al otro extremo… y me di cuenta de que Sakura… extrañamente, tampoco estaba en su lugar…

En dónde se habían metido los dos?

-Haru me comentó hace unos días… que quería comprometerse pronto… supongo que ha escogido con quién quiere hacerlo.- me dijo mi compañero con una sonrisa.

-Que te dijo, qué!?- pregunté alarmado, dejando la copa con fuerza en el mantel.

-Si… bueno… comentó que ya estaba cansado de salir con una chica y con otra… y que quería tener una relación, seria… ya sabes, formal.

-Rika no puede tener una relación formal… no a menos que sea con…- me callé repentinamente y me llevé el dedo índice y el pulgar a mi tabique… demasiada información por una noche…

-Rika es en verdad bellísima… no crees?... podría hacerse modelo en un dos por tres.

-A qué viene eso?!- pregunté de nuevo con voz insegura

-Pues Haru me dijo que iba a ofrecerle un contrato y que…

Sin embargo, el de cabellos cafés no pudo continuar… yo me levanté del asiento como bólido… Yo no lo iba a permitir… no lo haría.

Jamás dejaría que Rika, se convirtiera en Kaho.

Me tomé de un solo trago, todo el vino de mi copa, y gruñí, mientras lo dejaba en la mesa, mientras me dirigía hacia donde ambos bailaban felizmente.

Cuando llegué, me planté a su lado, con las manos en las bolsas y los miré con gesto retraído. Haru y Rika me miraron en una milésima de segundo, pude notar que Rika se tensaba… pero Haru no aminoró la marcha y con una sonrisa que decía más de lo que era, me observó curioso.

-Ryusuke!... que tal?, todo bien?- preguntó con sorna… y yo sentí bullir mi interior.

Aclaré mi garganta, para asegurarme de que el sonido salía correctamente.

-Perfecto… por cierto que… tendrás que dejar de bailar por un momento… Shaoran te está buscando… quiere hablar contigo.- comenté en voz grave, mientras sólo lo miraba a él. Bien… era una mentira… pero no se me había ocurrido nada mejor.

-Ah si?- preguntó levantando las cejas.- en dónde está?- cuestionó parando ahora sí el baile, sin embargo, no despegó el brazo de la delgada cintura.

-No lo se… lo encontré en la cocina, y me comentó eso… dijo que iba a estar en su despacho y que te avisara.- el despacho estaba al otro lado de la mansión.

Haru asintió con una sonrisa de comprensión. Nunca le podía negar nada a mi hermano mayor.

-Lo siento querida… -mi estómago se contrajo con aquel apodo cariñoso.- regresaré en algunos minutos, espero no tardar demasiado.

Rika asintió, sonrojada y observó a Ryusuke salir del lugar con paso ligero.

Y yo no dije nada… nada salía de mis labios. Ella me miró después de unos segundos, y sus ojos brillaron ligeramente… Dios…

-Bueno…yo…- su cabello se movió cuando se encogió de hombros y se giró para caminar de nuevo para la mesa. Mordí mi labio inferior… demonios!

-Espera.- sentencié en voz grave. Rika paró súbitamente y su espalda se irguió aún más. Mis pasos salvaron el espacio entre los dos y mi mano se cerró sobre su brazo.

-Voy a la mesa.- dijo lo más lento que pudo… como si se estuviera asegurando de que aquello, saliera bien.

-Por qué no bailas conmigo antes?- ofrecí inclinándome sobre su cuello. Rika mordió si labio inferíos con fuerza y después se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Tú no bailas.- susurró cuando me pegué a su espalda. Estaba muriendo allí… al saber que no podía abrazarla como yo quería… y aún así, mi mano se elevó sobre su vientre y la atraje más hacia mí. Rika soltó un gemido que me erizó por completo.

-No puedo resistirme… a no hacerlo contigo.

Aquella frase que pareciese en doble sentido, me golpeó con fuerza y la respiración se me atoró en la garganta… diantres!

Rika se giró rápidamente y colocó sus manos en mi pecho, que se calentó al tacto de éstas.

-Ya bailé demasiado.- susurró con un esfuerzo titánico y con las mejillas rojas.- estoy cansada.- terminó secamente. Mis ojos buscaron sus labios frenéticamente… Dios… esto no iba bien.

-No parecías cansada… cuando bailaste con ese rubio endemoniado.- solté en voz muy baja, para que sólo ella me escuchara. Rika me observó con el ceño fruncido.

-Evidentemente… no tengo idea de porqué con él no me sentía cansada, Ryusuke.

-Será porque yo te robo demasiada energía… "querida"?- pregunté imitando el apodo de Haru, con sorna.

-Lo único que me robas es desagrado, Ryusuke. Y para ser sincera, eso de que estaba cansada era sólo un pretexto… ciertamente, no tengo las ganas, ni la menor intención de bailar contigo.- dijo, tranquilamente.

Sonreí… esta chica tenía agallas.

-Ea Rika… no me la pongas difícil… por los viejos tiempos?- pregunté de buen humor. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella, y aquella platica me había subido los ánimos.

Rika me estudió cuidadosamente, y después miró hacia los que tocaban.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó de mala gana llevándose un mechón detrás de la oreja, como solía hacerlo.

-Esa es mi chica.- respondí con una sonrisa. Rika se sonrojó y dejó que la tomara de la cintura.

-No soy tu chica…

Aquello me hizo reír… porque… muy en mi interior sabía… que ella ERA MI chica.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

(Sakura)

Había decidido salir al balcón que estaba a un lado del baño, en el pasillo, fuera del comedor y todo el barullo que había dentro… ciertamente desde la primera vez que había pisado esa casa, unas ganas enormes de pararme justo allí, me llenaron.

Me recliné sobre el barandal de cantera y miré hacia el enorme jardín que estaba frente a mis ojos… nunca había visto uno tan grande… y me pregunté si era Shaoran el que sembraba todo eso…

Si… claro!

Me reí suavemente… no era algo posible… Shaoran no era de esas personas que tenían contacto con la naturaleza… de esa forma… sin embargo quien quiera que fuese la persona que lo hacía… era bastante buena en eso… el jardín era hermoso e inmenso. Una gran cantidad y variedad de árboles y flores se alzaban en diferentes lugares.

El aire tenía el aroma de las flores, uno que me gustaba mucho… no hacía frío… era el clima perfecto para salir allí.

Pensé que en lo que había pasado…

La cena había estado deliciosa… ciertamente… pero todo lo demás… bien, Eriol Hiraguizawa casi me agarraba con la mentira en la boca… Ryusuke no estaba del todo feliz, y Shaoran estaba comprometido…

Novedades.

Shaoran comprometido?... por el amor de Dios… cómo no me había percatado de aquello… había llevado mis pensamientos al límite durante todo ese tiempo… la verdad no me había imaginado que él, pudiera estar comprometido con alguien.

Era… extraño.

O tal vez, sólo lo era para mí… porque… porque…

Bien… no tenía idea de porque.

Aunque por otro lado, me alegraba por él, después de lo que había pasado con Kaho, y de lo que ella le había hecho… era, agradable saber que tenía a alguien… no?

Sin embargo, lo que me había dicho Eriol… yo… no terminaba de comprenderlo…

A qué se refería con eso?

Natsumi parecía querer mucho a Shaoran… y eso debería ser suficiente. Sin embargo, no parecían tener mucho en común.

-Te dije que te ves hermosa, hoy?

Me volví rápidamente y el aire hizo volar mi cabello por todos lados. Shaoran estaba apoyado contra la puerta del balcón y me miraba con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Shaoran!?... qué… qué haces aquí?- pregunté tontamente…

Sakura!! REACCIONA!!... esa era SU casa!

El ambarino soltó una risa bastante agradable, mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Pues… no pude aguantar la necesidad de preguntarte lo mismo…

Me sonrojé súbitamente.

-Ah… pues… quería tomar un poco de aire… me estaba sofocando allá adentro, supongo que fue el vino… que por cierto, estaba delicioso.

-De la cosecha del 86- aclaró él ya a mi lado.

Asentí y me volví de nuevo hacia el jardín.

-Es hermoso… de verdad que sí; si yo tuviera uno, no dejaría de salir y de pasarla allí por horas.- comenté sonriendo levemente.

-Cuando yo era pequeño… lo hacía bastante seguido. – lo miré curiosa.- bueno… cuando veníamos de visita aquí… mamá nos traía a Ryusuke a mis hermanas, y a mí… no tan seguido como hubiera querido… en ese tiempo yo pasaba largas horas en el jardín… jugando a ser… todo lo que no era.

-No eras una persona muy ocupada, en ese tiempo.- comenté con sorna.

-No… al menos no tanto como ahora… pero nunca fui un niño normal Sakura.- comentó con una sonrisa triste. Shaoran pocas veces había hablado conmigo de su infancia.

-Normal?

-Si… los niños aunque son todos diferentes… siguen patrones de comportamiento comunes… yo, no podía hacer eso, incluso cuando lo deseaba con fuerza. Era un niño con demasiadas responsabilidades… más de las que podía cargar.

-Comprendo… me imagino que eras feliz cuando podías estar aquí… lejos de China.

-Lo era… no tienes idea.- comentó con una sonrisa. Después se giró hacia mí.- Así que… qué tal la cena?

-Bastante bien… si quieres mi opinión,- dije riendo.- ciertamente… demasiadas sorpresas para una sola noche.- continué pasando mi mano por mi cabello.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

-No te imaginabas que estuviera comprometido?- aquello me hizo levantar la mirada perspicazmente… por qué me preguntaba eso?

-Eh?... bien… no. Pero- agregué rápidamente.- me alegro mucho por ti.

Shaoran me miró de lleno y se acercó más a mí.

-Por qué?- fruncí el ceño de nuevo… bien… qué demonios sucedía!! Era que atraía los interrogatorios o algo así… ya había pasado por uno antes y no quería volver a hacerlo.

-Cómo… por qué?... pues, ya sabes… no se supone que debo decir eso?-pregunté ahora yo, confundida. Shaoran se rió.

-No se supone que debas decir nada, Sakura. En realidad lo nuestro es… un compromiso por conveniencia.- apuntó él apoyando sus manos en la cantera.

-Conveniencia?!!- aquello me horrorizó…- qué… qué quieres decir?- pregunté sin comprender del todo. Shaoran se pasó la mano por el cabello y miró hacia el cielo.

-Su padre… tiene algunos negocios y planeamos juntarnos, tenemos proyectos.- explicó a la rápida… pero con eso me bastaba

-Dios Santo!... – tomé unos pasos hacia atrás y le miré de verdad sorprendida.

-Veo que te sorprende.- observó con obviedad.

-Por supuesto… yo no sería capaz de casarme con nadie por conveniencia… y ciertamente… no pensé que tú fueras de esos.- solté yo con furia contenida.

-No tienes el derecho a juzgar nada.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tal vez no. Pero no me importa. Realmente no pensé que tuvieras tan poco cerebro Shaoran… de verdad pensé que eras más listo.- apunté con los brazos cruzados, y con el ceño fruncido, me volví hacia la puerta.

-Lo soy… es una unión que me va a traer muchos beneficios, Sakura.

Me reí por aquello… lo había olvidado.

Asentí cuando me volví de nuevo hacia él.

-Es cierto… había olvidado que lo único que te importa es el dinero… no?... tienes toda la razón del mundo… serás un hombre aún más rico… te diré algo Shaoran… yo no tendré una familia prestigiosa, ni una compañía, ni la decimo sexta parte de tu dinero… pero a quien le tengo lástima, no es a mí. Es a ti. Siento lástima por ti de una manera inimaginable… porque aún con todo el dinero del mundo, no serás capaz de ser feliz, nunca!

Shaoran me miró sorprendido con las cejas levantadas y la quijada inmóvil.

-Estás llorando.

Alcé la vista hacia él y noté como las cálidas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas… qué demonios!! Me llevé la mano rápidamente a mi piel y la sequé con fuerza.

-Es… sólo, el aire.- gemí en mi interior, por mi mal pretexto… demonios… por qué estaba llorando?!!

No lo entendía!

-Sakura…

Iba a volverme de nuevo… quería regresar al comedor y hacer como si nada de eso… hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, cuando estaba justo a cruzar la puerta del balcón. Escuché los pasos apresurados del ambarino que con un solo movimiento, me hizo volverme con fuerza, y me acercó a él, para abrazarme.

No recordaba que hubiera sucedido algo así, antes, al menos que contara cuando él me había cargado para que no me escapara en un principio cuando lo conocí.

Sus brazos me estrecharon aún más de lo normal y yo me quedé sorprendida y sin aire.

-No llores, niña tonta.- susurró en mi oído… diantres!! Por qué hacía eso?

Y es que…

-Lo… lo siento… tu… tie-tienes ra-razón. No puedo juzgar nada.- acepté en silencio mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Sakura… no tienes porque preocuparte por mí.

Y tal vez… él tenía razón, por que tenía que preocuparme por él, estaba loco y era raro y poco normal!

-Es que… es… es muy triste que seas así!- reprendí con la voz no muy clara.

-Lo es… pero hay veces que las cosas son así Sakura… así deben ser, no siempre tenemos la oportunidad de encontrar a una persona… como lo dicen… correcta.

-Nadie es correcto Shaoran… uno lo hace así! No entiendes?... si no buscas, nunca vas a encontrarla! No va a caerte del cielo!- comenté con sorna, y las lágrimas aún cayendo.

Shaoran me sonrió y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Es muy tarde para mí.- justifico con la sonrisa impecable. Cómo podía pensar eso?!... qué tan mal podría llegar a estar una persona, para decir algo así!

-Shaoran… nunca es demasiado tarde.- susurré- pero te aseguro que si sigues así… llegaras a un punto que no tiene retorno. No puedes pensar que todas las mujeres son como Kaho!... no lo son!

Shaoran pegó su frente a la mía y se rió levemente.

-Ya me doy cuenta.

Mi corazón empezó a saltar frenético… porque hasta ese momento que el susurró aquello tan cerca de mí, no me había percatado de cuán cerca estábamos en realidad.

-Tu no la amas… verdad?- pregunté separándome sólo un poco.

-No…pero ella a mi tampoco, así que…siendo un cobarde como tal vez pienses que soy… es mejor así.

Me reí de aquello. No pensaba que Shaoran Li fuera un cobarde… pero si era un estúpido.

-Shaoran… los errores y las heridas es lo que nos hace lo que somos… tienes que aprender a aceptarlas.- susurré con una sonrisa.

-No se cómo.- aseguró con los ojos brillantes, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

-Vaya… lamento interrumpir.- aquella voz, ya conocida para mí, me hizo volverme rápidamente a la puerta del balcón, en dónde el muchacho de ojos azules, nos miraba divertido. Nos separamos, yo mucho más rápido que él y Shaoran le sonrió a su primo.

-Eriol… tan oportuno como siempre.- comentó con sarcasmo impregnado en su voz.

-Lo siento, de verdad no era mi intención, pero, necesitaba hablar contigo. Mis disculpas, Sakura.

Asentí con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y después de unos segundos pasé a su lado.

-Regreso al comedor.- anuncié, y salía sin escuchar lo que Shaoran tenía que decir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

(Sakura)

Volví a mirar las cuentas y bostecé por quinta vez consecutiva en lo que llevaba de las tres horas allí. Shaoran me había mandado un mensaje, de que teníamos que checar algunos datos, para que estuvieran dispuestos para el lunes… cosa que a mi no me agradaba mucho, había regresado muy tarde de la cena de el día anterior… y cómo era sábado… tenía unas ganas locas de matar al de ojos ámbar. Tenía muchísimo sueño, en parte por que era muy temprano y en parte porque no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche… diantres.

Me recargué contra el respaldo del asiento giratorio de piel, que estaba en la oficina de Shaoran y que normalmente usaba yo. Él había salido por unos papeles y me había pedido que terminara con todo aquello.

Yo sola!!

Cómo suponía que iba a hacerlo todo eso, yo sola!, a duras penas me sabía las tablas de multiplicar. Gemí por aquello. Ciertamente desde que había estado trabajando con esas cuentas había mejorado, y más con la ayuda que me prestaba el de cabello chocolate. Pero tampoco podía pedirle peras al olmo!

Y además de todo, no había desayunado nada! Solamente me había dado tiempo para arreglarme, por que el maldito despertador se había quedado sin batería, así que menos podía concentrarme con el estomago vacío!... yo no era de esas con la mente siempre fresca… mi mente nunca lo estaba.

Gemí de nuevo.

Traté de concentrarme de nuevo en aquello que requería mi atención… pero todo fue en vano, más cuando la maquina de café comenzó a preparar automáticamente café y el olor me llegó de una manera bastante invitante.

En ese justo instante, mi teléfono, que estaba en mi bolsa, comenzó a sonar como loco, así que me levanté y corrí hacia el sillón de piel negro que estaba del otro lado de la oficina. Cuando me senté para comenzar a buscar en la bolsa, comencé a hacer de un lado a otro, objetos sin importancia. Dios… tenía que hacer un reajuste con eso.

Mi teléfono siguió sonando y cuando al fin pude dar con él, la llamada se perdió. Abrí el teléfono y me di cuenta de que había sido Tomoyo… que extraño… estaba en el trabajo y muy pocas veces me llamaba por teléfono cuando, ella siempre estaba tan ocupada… tal vez era una emergencia.

Así lo pensé, entonces, tomé el teléfono entre mis manos, y remarqué para ver si era algo realmente importante. Escuché el tono, una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces, nadie atendió. Que extraño. Entonces escuché a la chica del mensaje de buzón y colgué rápidamente. La llamaría más tarde entonces.

Volví a meter mi teléfono en la bolsa, y entonces, fue cuando la vi…

No me había acordado para nada de ella.

La vistosa y colorida fruta estaba en el fondo de mi bolso, a un lado de mi cartera… no la había sacado desde el día anterior… pero parecía estar en las mismas condiciones de cuando la había comprado.

Aquello significaba…

Que tenía algo que comeeer!!!!

Sonreí divertida y la saqué mirándola extasiada… era de verdad bellísima, una manzana como yo nunca había visto. Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí hacia el escritorio de Shaoran, lo pasé y entré al baño, para poder lavarla para después comerla. La lavé con cuidado mientras la fruta brillaba como si tuviera pequeñas gemas brillantes incrustadas… salí del baño y como los de servicio se habían llevado las toallas, salí y me coloqué a un lado del escritorio mientras la secaba y me secaba yo las manos.

Al fin…

La miré por última vez y me la llevé a los labios.

Oh… DIOS!

Estaba deliciosa!, no estaba ni dura ni pastosa, ni muy dulce ni muy ácida… estaba justo en el estado perfecto… como debía estar! Jamás había probado una manzana tan rica como esa. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que estaba sumamente jugosa… cosa rara, por que normalmente son más secas. Una gota del jugo de la fruta cayó sobre mi blusa blanca, y maldije en voz baja.

Me miré… no estaba tan mal, pero preferí limpiarla antes de seguir con aquel manjar, entonces, dejé la manzana en el escritorio de Shaoran y me dirigí de nuevo al baño. Tomé un poco de papel y lo mojé con agua y un poco del jabón líquido y lo apliqué con sendas movidas sobre la mancha. Mientras hacía aquello, me miré en el espejo. No me había dado tiempo de peinarme ese día, así que sólo me había cepillado el cabello que suelto, me caía por los hombros. Miré más de cerca al vislumbrar un brillo extraño en la comisura de mis labios que bajaba lentamente por mi garganta… qué era eso?

Pensé que posiblemente era el jugo de la fruta que había resbalado así hasta mi blusa. Estaba por limpiar también aquel líquido transparente que se había adherido a mi piel cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

Supuse que era Shaoran, que regresaba de haber ido por los papeles. Tallé un poco más rápido y luego enjuagué la blusa que era lo que importaba en ese momento.

-Sakura, terminaste con las cuentas?

Ah!... la pregunta!

-Eh… no… estaba en eso.

La risa de Shaoran me llegó y me tuve que asomar a ver qué le parecía tan gracioso.

Pero lo que vi… no me gustó nada.

-Comiendo en horas de trabajo, señorita Kinomoto?- preguntó con una sonrisa, tomando la manzana que estaba en el escritorio, en sus manos.- al menos deberías tener la decencia de invitar.- agregó riendo.

-Hey!... Shaoran deja eso allí!- gemí impulsivamente, saliendo del baño, sin ni siquiera secar la parte mojada de mi blusa.- es mía!

-Vale… pero se ve de verdad deliciosa… y cómo yo soy el jefe, tengo derecho a confiscarla.- dijo segundos después colocándose detrás del escritorio, para usarlo de defensa.

-No me la vas a confiscar!...

-Si que lo haré…

-No sabe bien de todos modos.- mentí olímpicamente, pero no sirvió mucho, Shaoran se encogió de hombros y me miró burlón.

-Entonces si no te gusta, no te importa que la pruebe, verdad?

Aquello me hizo enojar mucho… entonces corrí hacia él y traté de quitársela.

-Shaoran, dámela!- ordené, mientras trataba de alcanzarla, puesto que el la tenía en lo alto.

-No… dame un poco y te la regreso.- razonó él sin que en verdad sirviera.

Y entonces… un escalofrío me recorrió.

Y recordé lo que el chico del puesto había dicho…

OH DEMONIOS!!

Bien… no es que yo creyera en eso… pero, no me agradaba nada, ni un poco la idea. Mi semblante palideció y me quedé estática…

Y cuando reaccioné… ya era demasiado tarde.

Shaoran había comido de MI manzana!!!!!

Y entonces… algo, verdaderamente extraño sucedió.

De verdad, que no tuve idea de cómo pasó, pero repentinamente, demasiado repentinamente para mí… mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas… como si me hubiera subido a una montaña rusa cosa que sólo había hecho una sola vez… y me había arrepentido de verdad el haberlo hecho, sin embargo, perdí el control de mi equilibrio y caí al suelo… o al menos eso pensé.

Tres minutos después de aquello, regresé a la realidad, abrí los ojos como bólido… lo que me provocó un severo dolor de cabeza… sin embargo, nada me dolía aparte de la molestia en mi cien. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que… estaba encima de Shaoran Li.

-Shaoran!- gemí con voz insegura, mientras me inclinaba sobre su rostro para ver si se encontraba bien.

El ambarino gimió cuando escuchó mi voz y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ahogando una maldición que peleaba por salir de sus labios.

-Estas bien?- pregunté suavemente y en voz queda.

-No como me gustaría… que demonios fue eso?... un temblor?

Aquello me hizo reír… y pensar… así que a él le había pasado lo mismo.

-Tal vez… fue uno pequeño.- comenté con una sonrisa, mientras trataba de levantarme de encima de él, al mismo tiempo que el ambarino se apoyaba en los codos y trataba de levantarse. Pero, una debilidad ajena a cualquier cosa se apoderó de mí y caí de lado, sobre el suelo, soltando una risa y una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Sakura!... levántate, floja!.- soltó él, que con el mismo esfuerzo que yo, se inclinó sobre mí, apoyando una mano a un lado de mi cabeza.

-Lo siento… es que… me siento algo… débil. – aseguré con una sonrisa, mientras abría los ojos de nuevo. Sin embargo, Shaoran parecía estar concentrado en otra cosa… me miraba extrañamente, como si me estuviera estudiando.

Más no dijo nada… sólo miró.

-Eh… Shaoran, creo que será mejor que nos levantemos a terminar… o nunca nos iremos de aquí.- comenté con una sonrisa insegura.

-Yo… si…- parecía como si lo hubiese arrancado de algún mundo ajeno. Pero él se levantó un poco y justo cuando yo había quedado casi sentada, Shaoran se inclinó peligrosamente hacia adelante.- Sakura…- dijo con voz grave.

-Qué?... qué pasa?- pregunté alarmada.

-Que es lo que tienes… aquí…- su dedo se acercó a mi rostro y se detuvo ligeramente sobre mis labios. Y el aire salió disparado de mis pulmones.

-Qué… qué… es lo que tengo?- pregunté suavemente, mientras Shaoran recorría con sus yemas ligeras, mis labios, una parte de mi quijada… y bajaba suavemente por mi cuello. No me respondió, más, se inclinó aún más de lo que estaba y pasó su nariz por mi piel.- Shaoran!

-Hueles delicioso.- susurró apoyando una de sus manos en el suelo, mientras con la otra acercaba mi cuello a su rostro. Tragué… y no pude evitar que me recorriera un escalofrío extraño. Dios… se sentía terriblemente bien.

-Ah… yo… yo creo que.- traté de pensar en cosas coherentes que decir pero mi mente estaba en blanco por completo, como si existiera en mi cerebro, una bruma extraña, y no pude decir nada, menos cuando, Shaoran comenzó a lamer ese lugar en específico… y yo me quedé en un estado irreconocible.

En un principio, me hice a la idea de que aquello no estaba pasando… no era posible, simplemente porque… porque… ninguno de los dos podríamos hacer algo así, estando lo suficientemente cuerdos!...

Y en segunda, porque no podía imaginar una razón por la que estuviera pasando aquello.

Y sin embargo… era tan real, tan… palpable y factible… que a cada roce de sus labios con mi piel yo me sentía morir. Llevé mi mano a su cuello mientras inclinaba el mío para atrás.

-Sha… Shaoran…ah!.- gemí cuando mordió mi quijada suavemente, y besaba con lentitud primero mi piel, para luego comenzar a hacer movimientos más rápidos…

En qué mundo bizarro me encontraba?

Shaoran respiró sobre mi piel de nuevo y gimió, entonces levantó la vista hacia mis ojos, que al igual que los de él, brillaban extrañamente, sus pupilas ámbares se dirigieron hacia mis labios y sin más aviso, se empujó hacia mí, haciendo que su boca chocara contra la mía, ávida y rápidamente.

Y fue entonces, que yo me vi transportada a un lugar completamente diferente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

N/A: Hola mis queridos, queridos, lectores jaja…

Bien… por dónde empezar, eh, ciertamente que me tardé también más de la cuenta, pero he estado con trabajo hasta por los ojos… cuando regresé a la UNI después de la contingencia, los profesores estaban que echaban chispas… y pues, ya se imaginaran como me traen. Me dieron la noticia de que salgo hasta el 14 de JULIO!!! Cosa que no me hizo sentir muy bien que digamos. Como sea, como esta vez me tardé un poco más, les agregué algunas páginas jaja… espero que les haya gustado el chap.

Por cierto, voy de prisa a hacer un trabajo en equipo, así que me tenía que decidir si poner o no la ultima parte del escrito, ciertamente lo iba poner en el próximo, pero me ganaron las ganas jaja. _ Así que sorryyyy esta vez me es en verdad imposible contestar a sus reviews, pero espero que esto lo compense.. o tal vez me quieran matar por dejarlo en un momento así jaja, estaré esperando sus quejas y sus respuestinguis.

De verdad gracias por su comprensión y apoyo y espero que se diviertan un rato con esto…

LOS QUIERO!!!!

BESITOS…

Chisa Kamikaze


	11. Notas de la autoraaa urgenteee

Chikas!!! Hola, aki la autora loka molestándolas y haciéndolas pensar q es un nuevo chap!... lo lamento mucho, pero necesitaba decirles, que tuve un accidente en un auto, choque y estoy incapacitada casi por un meeeess!, por lo k no puedo estar mucho tiempo en la computadora haciendo lo que normalmente hago… y sufro… ya llevo una semana y por eso no había publicado nada, no kiero k piensen que es pork no kiero!! No, para nada, en cuanto me pueda volver a poner frente a mi lindaaa computadoraaa les escribiré el chap deseado, aunque me tarde un pokitin mas

De verdad lamento mucho que tengan q esperar, pero decidí avisarles, en vez de dejarlas pensando q tal vez me había olvidado del fic, cosa que ya saben, no haría… de vdd lo lamento mucho, pero ya saben q con esta de las causas de fuerza mayor, mejor no jugarle.

Bueno chicas, me despido mientras tanto.

Su lastimada autora

Lo siento y espero que no desesperen mucho! Gracias por su apoyo. Los amo!!

Ciao ciao


	12. Chapter 12

De Chisaki Kamikaze

Chikas y chikos que me siguen por fanfiction, bien, hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo esta página, solamente quería decirles, que NO deje la historia incompleta, si completé esta historia, y me da mucho pena dejarlos en ascuas, nunca fue mi intención, pero tuve un problema, y al parecer intentaron robar mi historia, así que no quise tener ese tipo de conflictos con los derechos de autor, porque se me hace realmente muy bajo el tipo de personas que intentan robar historias, así que, con toda la pena del mundo no voy a poder subir la historia y su continuación. Pero hay algo que puedo hacer, puedo enviarles a su correo la historia capítulo por capítulo, para que ustedes la sigan leyendo si es que realmente les interesó. Actualmente tengo una página en Youtube, mi canal se llama VvianLi, me gustaría que me enviaran sus correos diciéndome si quieren que les pase la historia, no me lo envíen a mi correo de yahoo, porque tengo problemas con la bandeja de entrada que esta muy llena jajajaja, así que si quieren dejen su correo por favor en mi canal y yo con mucho gusto les enviaré la historia, estamos?

De verdad les agradezco todos los reviews que me enviaron y ya saben que no me gusta dejar historias sin terminar, intento nunca hacerlo porque a mi me molesta que eso suceda, si quieren contactarme o lo que sea, con gusto hablaré con todas y todos, y eso nos hará mucho más cercanos, vale?

Espero sus respuestas pronto

Los quiere

Chisaki,


End file.
